Forever Unstoppable
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: In the sequel to 'A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends', Forever Unstoppable explores old and new relationships, introduces new faces, and faces challenges like never before. Finally out from Westerville Ohio, can our boys have their happy ending? Or will it all come crashing down around them?
1. The One with the New Lives

**A/N: Well, it's official. Here is the first chapter, of the promise for A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends sequel. I know it's probably not great, but it's only the first chapter, and I need to know people are actually interested in reading it before I continue. So, here it is... It's mostly going to be about their lives in college, and their relationships with each other, but there will be good and bad points. I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. Welcome, to _Forever Unstoppable... _JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The One with the New Lives<strong>

Santana and Brittany walked hand in hand down the street, smiling, laughing and talking. There was no fear, or disgust in anyone's eyes, and one person even smiled at them, which Santana thought was creepy, but... different. Had she and Britt done this in Ohio, they would have been bashed shitless... but of course, they're not in Ohio, as Kurt makes clear everytime Santana brings it up... it's kind of nice, but she'd never say that out loud. Their apartment lobby is bustling with people; most of them live on the floors below them, considering that the penthouse they're living in is on the top floor. People greet them, by name, talk to them in the elevator, ask them about their days, and whether or not they've changed the right to marry yet... to be honest, Santana has never felt more at home than she does right now with Kurt and Blaine and Britt. They're a week into their first month of college, meaning that it's early September, and autumn has made itself known. Santana's not complaining though, Kurt is in his element, what with the colder months and the scarves and warmer clothes. There is still the differences Santana can see... like for example, Kurt doesn't dress the way he used to... he still looks _fabulous _but it's less risky, even in New York... that doesn't mean anything though... he's still Kurt... no matter how many people say against it.

Kurt, on the other hand, is curled up on the sofa, with his sketch book, drawing designs and making little notes on the corner of his pages. Blaine had class, and wouldn't be back till the afternoon, promising Kurt they'd spend the rest of the night watching movies, and talking. Santana and Britt enter the apartment, calling out to Kurt, who just shouts a response back, not looking up from what he's doing. Britt skips over, kisses Kurt's cheek, before plonking down on the couch beside Sanny and turning the TV on. They're halfway through an episode of Modern Family when Blaine arrives home, carrying a pile of books, and mumbling under his breath. Kurt looks up to see his boyfriend, and the moment their eyes meet, Blaine smiles, drops the books on the dining room table, and moves over to kiss Kurt. Santana can't help but let out an 'Awww' at the situation, whilst Britt just claps, and giggles... both boys look over at the two girls, blushing, before Blaine snuggles up to Kurt, letting his boyfriend sketch, whilst he and Britt turn back to watch Modern Family. _This is how it should have been all through highschool. Kurt is going to get his company up and running, Blaine is going to release his album, and Britt and I are going to do whatever we do... _Santana thought, smiling and laughing at something on the TV, before standing to grab something from the kitchen. They'd only been in the apartment for two months, Kurt and Blaine since June and Santana and Britt since the beginning of August. The two girls had arrived not long after their graduation from McKinley, with more bags and boxes than Kurt and Blaine put together... Finn had been there to help them move in, having driven the girls up from Ohio, to 'get away from Burt and Carole being all lovey-dovey' or something... Kurt had just laughed and helped carry things inside...

Needless to say, San and Britt being in the apartment with them made it easier for Kurt. He was still a little off about being alone, or being without Blaine, and there is still _alot _of stuff he has to work through... Blaine, of course, had been worrying since they moved in, but Dr. Paul had explained that Kurt knows his own limitations, and that they have to talk to one another if things get too much.

'What's for tea tonight boys?' Santana asked, returning to the room with a bag of chips

'Seeing as you're eating chips, I'm assuming whatever we find in the cupboard...' Kurt replied, not looking up from his notepad

'Ha ha, Hummel, you're cooking,' Santana replied, smirking when Kurt groaned and threw his head back against the arm of the couch in protest

'Fine... what shall I cook?' Kurt asked, smiling when they all started saying different things loudly, trying to up the other.

'We're having spaghetti Bolognaise okay? You're all like, five year olds when it comes to food...' Kurt replied, getting up from the couch, and moving into the kitchen, chuckling

* * *

><p>Dinner had gone off without much hassle. Usually, when they sit around the table eating whatever meal Kurt has cooked up (sometimes Santana helps, other nights, she lets Kurt take control), they talk about their days, or work, or bitchy people in their classes, or Kurt's sessions... anything to keep them from sitting in silence. This night is no different. Santana has just finished regaling the group with a story about this girl in her Events Management Class, who is "so totally having an affair with the professor", when the phone rings. After they'd officially moved in, Blaine had brought a phone with caller ID, so they could screen Burt's calls. Carole would usually ring on her mobile, and Cora and Frank had been overseas for the last two months, so they wouldn't have to worry about them calling, with the long distance. Santana moved to see who was calling, and picked up the phone noticing Puck and Quinn's home number. Britt watched her girlfriend talking with a smile. Kurt promised Britt that she wouldn't be left out of anything, not the shopping, or the decisions about movies or anything, because she thought when she moved in that that's what would happened. Kurt had even let her bring Lord Tubbington... which was surprising, because their complex doesn't usually allow pets, but with all the success Kurt's been having with opening his own design store, and Blaine's album, they've become well known within their small building.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were talking about the latest _Vouge _when Santana rejoined them, a huge grin on her face, almost like she was about to burst out singing. Kurt looked at her pointedly as if to say _do tell, _but the Latina just shook her head, and moved back to eating her food, Kurt simply letting it go, in favour of playing footsies with Blaine under the table. So, there are a few things you should know... the first, is that Britt and Santana are both positive that any day now, they're going to get a call from Schuester, asking for something from either one, or all of them... Kurt had to laugh when San brought it up because it's so ridiculous. Why would their old Glee teacher, call them, asking them for a favour, when they don't like him, and wouldn't help if he was on the side of the road dying? (Kurt had gone from having violent outbursts frequently, to just thinking really violently about people he hates... Rachel is usually the main victim, but Schuester is a close second)... Brittany had said something about the little fairies and his hair, and the four had just laughed it off, and gone back to whatever they were doing... the second thing, they share everything in the apartment. Britt and Santana work at the small pub down the street as bar maids four nights a week, whilst Blaine got a job at _Dinah's _their favourite little coffee shop, as both entertainment and a barista, which he found rather amusing, considering the amount of coffee they all drink. Kurt was working part-time at _Holbrooke Designs, _which specialises in fashion designing, and all that stuff that Santana talks about. He's the senior store manager, and working closely with Georgia Holbrooke in both designing his own line, and helping with the store. It's practically Kurt's dream job, and considering he's only a first-year fashion student, it's a big step in the right direction... they each pay a share of the rent (not that there is any, but Santana and Brittany insist, so Kurt puts the money away in a safe place should they need it for an emergency), shopping, and anything else they buy using their own savings. Of course, Kurt and Blaine have a join account his aunt and uncle helped them set up when the first moved to New York, and both boys put a little money into that each week.

Usually, on a Monday night, after dinner is finished, and the dishes are dried and put away, the four students gather in the lounge to watch a movie, and/or study. Tonight, however, Santana is working, and Brittany has classes early, so she goes to bed, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone by the fire, not that they mind... Kurt kind of likes when it's just the two of them...

'What are you thinking about babe?' Blaine asked, as Kurt curled up to him on the couch, turning to the TV

'Do you think we made the right choice, coming here?' Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's temple lightly

'What do you mean baby? Did something happen?' Blaine asked, suddenly worried

'No, it was just something Dr. Paul asked me about. I think there's alot of stuff to work through Blaine... I just don't want to hold onto the past anymore... Dr. Paul is making it hard to move on...' Kurt replied, smiling a little

'We'll talk about it at tomorrow's session okay?' Blaine asked, knowing he'd get a better understanding if he could talk to the therapist face-to-face, rather than in emails or phone calls.

'Okay, I'm going to bed. Are you going to join me?' Kurt asked, standing and holding out his hand for Blaine, who nodded, flicking the TV off, and following Kurt into their bedroom

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt is woken by the sound of someone yelling. Blaine is curled up beside him, still managing to look adorable, even though it's still early. Kurt moves to get up, to see where the yelling is coming from, but Blaine won't let his boyfriend out of bed, and Kurt thinks it has something to do with what's going on outside of their bedroom. Admittedly, if Kurt had his way, he wouldn't leave this room. It's the best room in the house, and not because he and Blaine have sex in here (although that is nice), it's because, not matter how bad things get, this is a place he can go to get away from it all... he can just be in here, and know that no one will bother him... Blaine kisses Kurt's temple and the countertenor turns to face his curly haired, but absolutely adorable boyfriend. Santana's yelling has died down a little, but Kurt can still hear the Latina talking loudly, and in his opinion, rather rudely, to someone on the phone. Britt hasn't come in to ask Kurt to help her with an outfit for the day yet, so she must still be asleep... either that or she's dressed herself again... Kurt cringes at the thought, and moves once more to go to the bathroom in their ensuite, but Blaine's hands are wrapped firmly around his waist, and Kurt tries to push away all the bad thoughts, but it kind of reminds him of the attack... not that he'll tell Blaine that... sensing Kurt's hesitation, Blaine reluctantly lets go, and watches as his boyfriend <em>sprints <em>to the bathroom. _Must be busting or something... _Blaine thought, settling back against the headboard, pulling his latest assignment close so he could get some work done before his classes. Kurt shut the bathroom door softly, locking it behind him. he wasn't going to worry Blaine, he'd done enough of that in highschool... this is a chance for a new life, one without the pain... but of course, Kurt's stupid past was going to catch up to him again, and hurt both him and Blaine... _stupid... I freaked out over something so trivial... _Kurt thought, as he started the shower, stepping under the warmth, letting the water wash away the impurities. The scars from the attack were still visible... he'd been prescribed a cream, which had minimised them a little, but they were still there, and Kurt still thought he was ugly with them...

The shower had lasted longer than Kurt expected, and that was more than that time he spent in there with Blaine... Kurt smiled at the memory, before wrapping his towel around his waist, and moving into the bedroom to get dressed, smirking when Blaine looked up from his school work. Kurt rarely walked out of the bathroom naked, so Blaine takes every opportunity he can to ogle his boyfriend in all his glory... it's not a crime, they've been together eighteen months, there's nothing they haven't seen of each other... it's surprising, because of Kurt's scars. He doesn't like to display them to anyone, but he's more cautious about them around Blaine, even though they've talked about it countless times. The curly haired boy was trying to watch Kurt dress, but he was already standing in their walk in closet, pulling out clothes, and Blaine was leaning so far off the side of the bed, he didn't have time to steady himself, before he fell off the edge, with a loud thump, and a groan emanating from his lips. Kurt stuck his head out of the closet, eyebrow quirked, smirking, and laughing when he saw his boyfriend lying on their bedroom floor.

'That's what you get for watching me naked baby,' Kurt said, walking over, helping Blaine to his feet.

'You get dressed too quickly... It's not my fault we have walk in closets... I would have been happy with a normal closet, but I didn't have a say, so now I have to suffer the consequences of not seeing my boyfriend walk across our bedroom naked...' Blaine said, pouting to add dramatic effect

'You should be majoring in drama, not music, with all the shit you come up with. I love you Blaine, and you've seen me naked plenty... I'm going to start breakfast...' Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend, before turning to leave the room

'I love you too Kurt,' Blaine said, loud enough for the countertenor to hear, before moving to ready for his own shower... _without Kurt... I must remedy that... _Blaine thought, smirking to himself...

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting at the dining room table when Blaine emerged from the bedroom; hair gelled, dressed in jeans, and a light blue shirt. The Latina girl didn't look up from her magazine, just grunting when Blaine sat down, pulling the paper off the top of a large pile of his books he'd left there last night... Britt was in the kitchen, obviously trying to help Kurt, but the laughter told Blaine that they were having a conversation, the smell of Kurt's pancakes sifting through the apartment... They were expecting a call from Finn and Puck about them coming to stay for their week long break from OSU, but Blaine hadn't heard anything from either of them, assuming they weren't coming was probably the easiest option... Kurt walked out of the kitchen, placing plates in front of Santana, Blaine, and Brittany, who kissed Kurt's cheek, and took the orange juice San had poured for her. Blaine winked at Kurt, who smiled, returning to the kitchen for his own plate; before sitting opposite Blaine... it was their all time tradition... playing footsie under the table, and neither of the boys could deny they loved it... Santana had only caught them twice, sending knowing smirks in their direction, before going back to her previous activity, of talking to Britt, and helping her girlfriend with questions and her school work. They'd become the perfect little, dysfunctional family. Santana had started referring to them as the typical "gay family" of the neighbourhood. Kurt had laughed, and told her she was crazy, but Blaine knew she had a point. No one here would judge them. Most people in this complex love them, and know them by name. Kurt's phone chimed with a text, the other three occupants at the table, looking over at the countertenor, to see who would be texting this early. Kurt picked up his phone, and rolled his eyes.<p>

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Sorry I haven't called bro, Rachel's being... Rachel... anyway, I'm just confirming that Puck and I will be coming down for break, and staying the whole week. Thanks for letting us crash with you guys; Puck has news for everyone...**

**From: Finn Hudson**

Kurt chuckled, showing Blaine the message, before typing out a reply to his step brother, laughing when Santana started on her tirade about how Finn shouldn't be included in the Troubletones, and how his marrying Rachel is going to kill them all... Brittany looked confused, but joined in happily, whilst Kurt just shook his head, pulling _Vouge _towards him, and flipping through it. He's sick of hearing about Rachel... he moved to New York to _get away _from all of that shit... he sent Finn a reply, and turned back to the magazine, blocking out the conversation...

**To: Finn Hudson**

**It's cool bro. You know me, always welcoming. You and Puck will have to share a room, but it's totally cool. We'll see you next month brother.**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

* * *

><p>'I'm so sick of hearing about Rachel... <em>omg Rachel did this <em>and _omg Rachel did that... _I moved to New York to let go of the past, but it seems to be following me everywhere I fucking go...' Kurt said, clenching his fists to stop himself from doing something violent to his therapist.

'Have you told Santana or Blaine about this?'

'No, I don't want them to worry about me. They have school and their lives and...'

'Kurt, locking all this stuff up, it's dangerous. You should know that better than all people. Is this why Blaine isn't here with you? Because you don't want him to know, how bad you truly feel?' Dr. Paul asked, looking Kurt in the eyes

'I thought it would be better once we left Westerville you know, but... I just... I feel worse... the medication makes me moody, and I just, freak out when I'm not with Blaine...'

'I think we should try the whole distance thing we talked about...' Dr. Paul said, knowing he was walking on thin ice... Kurt shook his head, clearly not interested, but Dr. Paul would have to talk to Blaine... that's the whole point of these meetings, to have someone else in the home to know what Kurt's been through... his client seems to be slipping backwards...

* * *

><p>Kurt's first class at NYU isn't how he expected it. He's been working with Georgia Holbrooke, and on opening his own company, and designing his own line, but he never expected the classes to be this intense. On top of the Fashion major he's taking, he's also taking business, and a couple of little music courses. Blaine was surprised to hear that, but Kurt explained that if he's going to run his own business, he needs the experience. Needless to say, his first class isn't how he expected. There are about thirty people in the class, and he's pretty sure that out of the ten or so guys, at least two of them are straight... <em>that's shocking in itself... <em>Kurt thought, chuckling as the teacher wrote down their unit guidelines, and books they need to purchase, and materials and all that lovely stuff. Of course, working at Holbrooke designs has some benefits, meaning they will pay Kurt's course, and materials, so long as he completes his four years, and gets a degree. _That's easier said than done _the countertenor thought; shifting a little in his seat when someone sat beside him... _stupid person... you couldn't have sat with them down the front... _Kurt said to himself, before mentally kicking his brain for thinking something so stupid... _of course he's allowed to sit anywhere, I'd just prefer if it wasn't beside me... _Kurt added, nodding at nothing in particular.

Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't due in class until twelve, meaning he could spend some time in the library and rehearsal rooms on campus, to write songs for his album, and finish some of his late homework... Brittany had text him earlier, saying that she, Kurt and San would be at Dinah's for lunch, if Blaine got out on time, and wanted to join them. The only bad thing about going to Columbia is that he doesn't have Kurt there. NYU was Kurt's first choice, it has the best fashion program in the state, but he's still bummed that he can't share this with his boyfriend... he'd thought about transferring, but like NYU, Columbia has the perfect arts program for Blaine, so they meet at their cafe in the middle, and it all works out in the end... well, it works well for now, it also means that Blaine has to miss some of Kurt's morning sessions with Dr. Paul to make it to school on time, considering none of them have a car, because they either catch the subway, or taxis, or ride bikes... this was shocking to Blaine, when Santana arrived at the apartment with a bike and two helmets, Kurt had just gaped at her, whilst Blaine rambled on about how Santana was genius and they should all get a bike or something... _it's not a bad idea, I could just see Kurt not using it if he brought it... speaking of my boyfriend... _Blaine thought, sending a quick text to Kurt, who he knew would appreciate it, even sitting in class next to some stranger, and trying to control his emotions...

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Hey baby... I love you, and I'll meet you at D's for lunch. Xxoo Luv Blaine x :)**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Kurt had remembered that morning before class to put his phone on vibrate, which was a good thing, because Blaine had an abnormal need to text him in the middle of class, whether it be to just check in, say something stupid, or tell him he was loved... either way, Kurt loved it, and he was grateful for the distraction. Between listening to the teacher, and the guy beside him being decidedly creepy, he smiled, typing out a reply...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**I love you too... Santana will be pleased you're making the long trip from Columbia to D's. Xxoo Luv Kurt x: p**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Blaine laughed at Kurt's message... _always making light of a situation... _Blaine thought, shoving his phone back in his pocket, and returning to his text book. The library was quiet... _DUH Blaine, it's a library... _and there was only Blaine and two other people in there, from what the tenor could tell. There was always a sense of peace, working in the library. Blaine loved the Dalton library, it was huge, and comforting, and it almost felt like it could be a home... this one was smaller, not by much, but it didn't have the homey feeling it usually does... needless to say, the relevance of Blaine's sudden mind-wander didn't help his cause for starting his music assignment, or any other shred of homework for that matter.

'Is anyone sitting here?' a young blonde girl, about Blaine's age asked, smiling and making the tenor look up, shaking his head and smiling politely... _may as well make some friends... _Blaine thought, chuckling

'First year?' Blaine asked, completely distracted by thoughts of his boyfriend to focus on school work

'Yeah, psych major. Hardest fucking subject in the world...I'm Macy, by the way. What about you...?'

'Blaine, and first year music,' he replied, chuckling when Macy scrunched up her nose

'Oh, nothing against you or anything, I just don't know how people can study the theory behind that. I've always been a go getter... just does it...? I take it you were musically inclined in highschool?' Macy asked, smiling softly

'Yep, I was the lead singer of my school's show choir, and I write a little so...' Blaine said, shrugging, and going back to transposing Mozart's symphony

* * *

><p>'So Kurt how was your session this morning?' Santana asked as the three sat down at their regular table in <em>Dinah's<em>.

'Dr. Paul thinks Blaine and I should try distance... yeah, like he's going to go for that...' Kurt said, rolling his eyes

'He might, you have to talk to him. Look, here he is now... late as usual Blainey,' Santana said, smirking

'Sorry, I was in the library, and I lost track of time. How was your session babe?' Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's cheek, smiling

'Fine. I'll get your coffee,' Kurt said, standing quickly to move to the counter

Blaine just looked at Santana, who shrugged, and picked up her cake, eating it as delicately as she could. Blaine watched his boyfriend... _there's been something off about Kurt for the last couple of weeks, and I'm not going to do highschool all over again... we have to work through this, and I know just the way_... Blaine thought, smiling at Britt who was asking him about his song, and school...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, done for this chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Also, to anyone new to this fic, it might help a little if you read A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends, just to get an understand, otherwise it may not make sense... I'm only going to continue if I get enough interest, and the uploads will be staggered, because of Uni, and work, but i'll try and do it at least once a week. Thank you to all the new and returning readers. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	2. The One with New Friend's and Old Drama

**A/N: The second chapter. I'm sorry for the late uploads on all of my stories, but school has been kicking my butt lately, and I haven't had time to upload, so I hope this makes up for it. Thank you to those people who reviewed, and alerted/favourited. I love you guys. I was afraid I wouldn't get much interest in this story, but it's been hopeful. Could be better, but still good. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The One with the New Friendships and Old Drama's<strong>

Mornings typically started out as just a laid back routine, one that the four members of the apartment enjoyed. Usually, Kurt would sleep until ten on a Monday, get up, shower, eat breakfast, and leave for school by ten forty five... Blaine would follow not long after, and Santana and Brittany would be the last to leave. However, on weekends, things are different. Different, because they have no routine, they have no meetings, or classes... sometimes they work... it's mostly Santana, Blaine and Brittany who work weekends, but other than that, it's lazy weekends spent lounging around the apartment, near the fire, studying, or, in the case of Klaine "making out". This weekend however, is different. Blaine has a "study session" with his new friend, Santana and Brittany have a date with two girls they met during one of their intense Dance/Drama classes, and Kurt... well Kurt is meant to be working, but is spending the weekend shacked up in the apartment, because mother nature seems to hate him, and has blessed him with a cold. Blaine had thought it adorable when his boyfriend slumped into the kitchen, sniffles, and a fever. He'd happily carried Kurt back to bed, before embarking on the failed attempts to convince Kurt to admit he's sick... it hadn't worked... Kurt Hummel could be stubborn... add sickness to that equation, and two weeks into September, they're in the middle of one of Kurt's "worst weeks". That's what Santana had been calling Kurt's episodes recently. He'd been having a few frequent ones, but mostly at the TV, or the couch, or the unfortunate pile of _Vouge _magazines Blaine had left on the kitchen table. Dr. Paul had been oddly evasive around him too... _I think those two are hiding something _Blaine thought, as he pushed into the bedroom to let Kurt know he'd be at the library, and to call either him or San if he needed anything. Kurt said I love you softly, Blaine kissing his temple, before leaving his boyfriend, for the cold streets of New York.

Macy Greer is the typical eighteen year old female. She's attractive, good in school, has the whole "popular and she knows it" vibe, and thinks that every male in her vicinity is attracted to her. Given, she's only known some of them a couple of weeks, but there's one in particular who has her attention... one in particular who she is fighting to get... Blaine Anderson. The kind boy, musician, cute, generous... it's a tough thing, young love. She's never really been in love... lust... that's a whole different thing... but full blown love... never. Macy believes that her soul mate will walk into her life when she least expects it... sweep her off her feet, and the two will live happily ever after. Well, she thought that, until she met Blaine last week right here, at the same table they're sitting at now, only the boy isn't transposing any symphony's this time... he's reading _Harry Potter... _she has to chuckle, because it's just so typically nerdy, and she never thought she was into that kind of guy... but he's Blaine Anderson and she's... interested... he hasn't shown any interest in her yet, always texting someone, and smiling, but never really seeing her there... she wants to be the person that makes that smile appear, that makes that laugh leave his mouth... she's never met any of Blaine's friends, doesn't know his family, but she knows one thing... she's falling for Blaine... and it's not just a crush... it's full blown lust...

* * *

><p>Santana has never been the kind of person to be jealous. She's always been level headed, bitchy when she needs to be, completely territorial when it comes to certain things... but never jealous. However, when Brittany and Natasha (a girl from their intense DanceDrama class) start _flirting, _she knows she has to step in a do something. She can tell that Natasha's girlfriend Emilia isn't enjoying being ignored either, and she's willing to bet, that any moment now, the other girl is going to get up, order a coffee, and sit back down, without her girlfriend even paying attention. Brittany isn't stupid... she knows when she's over-stepped, or done something wrong. She loves Santana, and she would never do anything to jeopardise that, but she's allowed to have other lesbian friends, without there being an ulterior motive behind it... she'd never leave Santana, and the Latina has to know that... the line is drawn when Natasha (_stupid bitch... why did we agree to this?_) grabs Britt's hand, and blatantly asks the girl if she'd like "private" lessons. Santana is up and out of there, before Kurt could _colour code _their kitchen. She's halfway back to the apartment when she realises Brittany isn't with her... _so be it _she thinks... tears forming in her eyes...

Needless to say, the "making new friends" part of college has Santana wishing she'd stayed in highschool, or taken Kurt's wacky advice and "flown under the radar". It's not her fault that she's queen bitch, good looking, and has a hot girlfriend and talent... then, there is the whole "old friends" thing. Santana had been yelling on the phone a few nights ago, at Sam. Sam, who is meant to be their friend..., Sam, who promised Kurt he would never hurt him... Sam, who is dating Mercedes... that's why Santana was yelling at the dyed-blonde hair Beiber-wannabe... he's dating Kurt's ex-best friend, who is also friends with Rachel, who is dating Kurt's Step-brother... _seriously, ND is one messed up group... _Santana thought, practically punching the elevator button, and tapping her foot in annoyance... the slamming of the apartment door, and the consequential thud from Kurt and Blaine's room should have been Santana's first sign that something was wrong with Kurt. The second should have been the sound of someone retching in the bathroom... the third was so obvious, Blaine could have seen it... Santana stormed into Kurt and Blaine's room, stopping when she noticed her best-friend bed-ridden, eyes puffy, towels, buckets, and clothes strewn everywhere... Kurt is sitting up in bed, his cheeks tear stained... it's nothing Santana has ever seen of her friend before, and even though she knows it's just sickness, she's still worried about Kurt... but now they can cry together... Santana curls up to Kurt, as the countertenor wraps and arm around her, and the two drift off into uncertain sleep together...

* * *

><p>Blaine spends most of the afternoon at the library. Macy is studying beside him, every now and then, they'll start a conversation about a topic they're both interested in, or something they heard on the news the other day. Blaine will usually be the one talking, Macy just watching him oddly. There had been several moments, over the last four hours that Blaine should have limited the conversation, not spoken about certain things, but he can't help it. Macy is his first real "college" friend. Wes and David always spoke about the importance of having friends in college, allies who would have your back, or would help you out if you needed to. At first, Blaine thought his friends were insane, but then he met Macy, and she's everything Kurt used to talk about with his girlfriends... funny, someone to bounce ideas off; always berating his sense in fashion... talking about boys... it's the dream... Kurt would be proud that Blaine finally has a female friend who isn't going to kiss him whilst he's drunk at a party, or backstab his boyfriend into trying to self-harm... Santana would be proud of him, so would his aunt and uncle... but Kurt... Kurt had been trying to get Blaine a "girlfriend" since their second date... it had never happened though... Blaine was quite content with his boyfriend and the Warblers... but now... they're lives are changing, and with change, comes new friends... he's certain Macy will make the perfect "girlfriend"... even Kurt can't deny that... on the ride home, Blaine ponders whether or not Kurt will be up for food, and ultimately decides against it, knowing Santana would probably just eat the left over spaghetti from three nights ago, or whatever she can "whip up" from in the fridge. He cringes at the thought, but smiles when he sees the complex in sight... it's crazy, how much their worlds have changed in only a few short months...<p>

'Oh baby, I'm home,' Blaine shouts, closing the apartment door, to find Brittany, sitting on the floor outside hers and Santana's room, crying.

'Kurt's sick... he's asleep so you need to keep it down. Santana... went to work, said not to worry about staying up till she gets back, and that... there's food on the stove if you're hungry. I have homework,' Brittany says, standing, wiping her eyes, before smiling and turning into her bedroom

'Is everything alright Britt?' Blaine asked, just before the lanky blonde could shut the door

'Yeah, it's fine,' she replied, shooting Blaine a sad smile, before the tenor moved into the kitchen

Blaine isn't expecting the text from Macy, and jumps slightly, his phone slipping out of his hand, onto the dining room table with a loud thunk. Shaking his head, Blaine opens the text, laughing at the girl's sarcasm.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**OMG... Save me from my psycho psych teacher... she's insane... should be placed in a mental asylum... at least I'm doing the work... Hehehehe: p**

**From: Macy Greer**

There is a sound from the bedroom, and then the sound of the toilet flushing... _Kurt... _Blaine thought, rushing into the bedroom, phone long forgotten in the dining room, to curl up with his sick, but absolutely adorable boyfriend... Kurt just smiles weakly, and lets Blaine wrap his arms around his shaking figure, talking about his day, and the fact that he now has a "girlfriend" who he can "talk shop" with. Kurt's laughter is magic to Blaine's ears, and he can't help but try to find anything to make Kurt laugh again... The countertenor tells Blaine about his spending all day _alone _in the apartment, sick, whilst the other three were "out gallivanting around the country side, having a _gay _old time". This made Blaine laugh, mostly because of Kurt's tone, but also because his adorable boyfriend is still sarcastic, even when sick... they've come this far... now if only Blaine could get Kurt to talk about what's really bothering him...

* * *

><p>There is a moment, you know, when things are going so well, that sooner or later, they're going to turn around and be the one thing that you'll regret. For all that its worth, Kurt understands that they're all stressed out with school, and making new friends, and everything, but Kurt's weary about making friends, he doesn't even like sitting near people in class, and they notice. They notice, and they say things about it, and it grates on his nerves, and sometimes he just wants to shout out what happened to make him the way that he is, but he knows he can't do that. Britt is worried about Santana. The girl has been angry at her, and spent the last four hours dodging Britt's calls and texts. Blaine thinks it's probably because the Latina is at work, and can't answer her phone, but then Kurt points out the fact that Santana always answers their calls and texts, and it's probably some girl problem that they know nothing about... he's in one of his moods, and apologises to Britt, hugging her, before returning to the bedroom to sleep. Blaine hates when Kurt is sick, also because he can't take his medication with the anti-biotic and it makes him... different. There's silence between Blaine and Brittany, and it's the first time in a long time that anything like that has happened. They've always had something to talk about... Blaine makes himself comfortable on the couch, with all of his school books, whilst Brittany tries calling Santana once more.<p>

'Have you heard...? Sam and Mercedes are dating. Isn't that weird? Santana's really upset about it...' Brittany said, flicking on the TV, and snuggling up on the bean-bag chair.

'Really... does Kurt know?' Blaine asked, not looking up from his homework

'I don't think so. San said she wanted to keep him as calm as possible whilst he's off the anti-depressants,' Britt replied, smiling

'Mmm...' Blaine mumbled, his mind working in overdrive.

He hadn't been expecting to hear that another one of the Troubletones is dating an ND member. It's bad enough that Rachel and Finn are still together... Santana is right about keeping Kurt calm whilst he's off his medication though. There is still so much they all have to deal with, and that Kurt has to deal with. It doesn't just go away because they're living in New York... Brittany has turned to flipping though channels, sighing to herself whenever it's something she doesn't like, or is intrigued by. Blaine wishes he knew what was going on between her and Santana, but it's hard, because he's never really been able to _read _girls, it's always just figuring when they're upset and staying out of their way. Like when Santana cries during a movie, and Blaine has to stifle laughter, because he doesn't... or when Kurt is upset, and locks himself in the bedroom to get away from everyone, and the only thing they can do, it try to fix whatever happened, but can't, because nobody talks about how they're feeling anymore... no one. An idea pops into Blaine's head, but it's gone as quick as it came. Even if it was a good idea, he'd need to talk to his boyfriend and Santana about it, but Dr. Paul thinks it might be good to get Kurt used to associating with people who aren't them... he's going to have to do it later in life anyway, and if they can throw a party, and get him used to other people, then it might benefit them all. Which is why, two days later, Blaine was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet, whilst Santana just shook her head, and stalked back into the kitchen to help Kurt making the food.

The small party they're throwing is a testament to how much they love each other, and how much they would do for each other. Blaine is sorting out the food table, Brittany is on decorating duty, and Kurt and Santana are talking loudly in the hall, about their guests, and if the twenty or so people they've invited are going to show up, let alone stay. Kurt isn't the best company, and he's sure that the moment something... he's just mentally freaking out... which isn't strange, he always does, but being off the pills for a few days has made him jumpy now that he's back on them... for some strange reason, it's also made him horny. Santana had to smirk and wink at Blaine when Kurt told her, as Blaine walked past. Kurt's blushing is missed by his boyfriend, but the countertenor escapes into the bedroom before anyone can say anything else. Britt's idea to throw a party to get to know each other's friends, seemed like a good idea when they talked about it two days ago, but now Kurt's freaking out, horny, back on the anti-depressants, trying to control a sated urge to punch something, and call Rachel and abuse her over the phone, and on top of that, Kurt's first assignment is due on Monday, and he's barely gotten anything done. That, and the fact that none of his friends are coming, basically because he hasn't made any yet... he just hasn't had time, patience, or time to build trust in other people. It's six thirty when people start arriving... Kurt is hiding in his and Blaine's bedroom, trying to calm down, prevent himself from having a panic attack, or violent outburst, but he can hear his boyfriend and Sanny cheerfully greeting their friends, and music being turned on. It's not too loud, but not too soft, and Kurt's kind of grateful that Blaine is out there, controlling them all, because what's a party without getting drunk? Not that any of them could, they're only just on nineteen most of them... apparently someone used Puck's idea, and made a fake ID. They brought alcohol... _fantastic, another reason to avoid people at all costs... _Kurt thought, pulling his school books towards him.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaves the bedroom a little before nine, to find most people either drunk, tipsy, or in Santana's case... plastered... she's swaying to the music, Brittany dancing with her. The two have calmed down alot since their fight two days before, and neither of them will say what happened. Blaine spots his boyfriend and rushes away from Macy, who stares after Blaine like a kicked puppy, forcing the countertenor to chuckle, and smirk, handing Blaine a plate of food, before moving back into the kitchen. He's sure he's alone, so he reaches to grab his pills out of the top cupboard, his shirt riding up, when he hears someone behind him drop something. Kurt spins around, head spinning, pulling his t-shirt down to cover his skin, before taking one of his pills and a glass of water. The guy stops him before he can leave the kitchen though, a kind hand, small smile, and interesting demeanour.<p>

'Hi, I'm Kyle... You're... Kurt, right?' Kyle asks, extending his hand for the countertenor, who shakes it, nodding

'Yeah, that's me. Are you one of Britt's, Sanny's, or Blaine's?' Kurt asks, downing his pill and the water in one breathe

'Ah, I'm in Santana's Business class. I've never seen you around before... Sanny never mentions you... what happened to your back?' Kyle asked, Kurt backing away from the boy slowly

'Nothing... excuse me,' Kurt said, escaping through the empty doorway, back to the bedroom

...

_Stupid... that's what it was... stupid... What kind of person asks about another's private business? Who does he think he is? _Kurt asked himself, pacing back and forth, his slender fingers scraping through his chestnut hair. Blaine had seen his boyfriend practically sprint into their bedroom, hands nervously wringing in front of him... they hadn't really talked much about the actually party itself, and Blaine had spent so much time with school, and friends, that he'd missed a couple of Kurt's sessions with Dr. Paul, so the boy had been acting a little strange, but he was sure they were at the point where Kurt would come to him if something was truly wrong. It didn't look to be the case though, because the slamming of the bedroom door, was the first sign of something wrong, and the second sign, was Kurt's pacing back and forth, which is how Blaine found him ten minutes later. The countertenor was mumbling to himself, hair out of place, clothes dishelved, the bottle of pain killers on the bedside table... Kurt doesn't stop pacing, even when Blaine moves further into the room, over to the bed, and picks up the small, orange bottle, only to find it's empty. _Please, please, don't let Kurt have taken all of these... _Blaine thought to himself, sitting on the side of the bed...

'I thought I could do it Blaine... I thought I could... you know, I went to get my medication out of the cupboard, and that, creepy Kyle guy saw my back, and started acting all... creepy, and I freaked out... that's old by the way...' Kurt said, referring to the bottle in Blaine's hand

'Kurt, I'm not mad at you. We should have talked to you more about it, maybe invited less people... I know how it is, and I'm... we're not trying to pressure you,'

'Maybe you should... Dr. Paul thinks you're going soft. I know how school is Blaine, but I need you at these sessions, that's what we have them for,'

'I know baby, I'm sorry. I love you. Come back out with me... you can meet Macy,' Blaine said, standing and kissing Kurt, before grabbing his hand and leading the countertenor back out to the lounge.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been more proud of himself or of his boyfriend than at this moment, when he's standing in the middle of Blaine and his friend Macy, having a conversation, and it's not weird. It's far from weird... it's actually normal, more normal than Kurt has felt in a while, and from the other side of the room, he can see Santana, smiling, laughing with her girlfriend and the creepy Kyle guy. <em>Dr. Paul would be so proud of me... <em>Kurt thought, taking another sip of the diet coke Brittany handed him, before introducing herself to Macy. Their conversations didn't stray to anything too personal, but Kurt noticed something odd about Macy, and the way she acted around Blaine... Britt must have noticed also, because she was half scowling, half glaring at the girl, but Macy was too caught up in a conversation with another person to pay attention to anything else around her. Two hours later, after everyone had left, and Santana and Brittany had gone to bed, Blaine fell onto the couch beside Kurt, curling up to his boyfriend, who simply kissed his temple, and sighed in content, their silence conversation enough to know what the other was feeling. They hadn't had a moment to just be with each other like this since they started school. It's been constantly busy, and Kurt's hoping that next weekend, they can just spend together, without having to worry about anyone else, or parties, or school work. Finn and Puck would be here for a week next month, and Kurt's designs are going to be featured in a magazine, and then, if he's lucky, a fashion show during fashion week next year. He hasn't told Blaine about this, but then again, his boyfriend hasn't told him about his album either, so they both have secrets.

Blaine felt Kurt shift beside him, trying to get more comfortable, but was stopped when Blaine pressed his lips against the countertenors, smiling and chuckling at Kurt's surprised squeak. They got lost in their kisses, Blaine immediately taking control and moving to straddle Kurt on the rather large couch. Soft tender kisses, turned into passionate, loving caresses, turned into needy touches, and clothes were shed... Blaine took a moment to admire his boyfriend's toned chest, running his hands lightly over Kurt's scars, and whispering to Kurt that's he's beautiful, and nothing anyone else says will change that... Kurt just smiles, and lets Blaine take control. The moans from both boys are loud, but not enough to wake the two girls... they both know they should move to their bedroom, save walking in there for round two (which they both know will happen, because it's just how they work), and picking up their clothes in the morning, before the girls find out... they have rules, one being no sex on the couch, but Kurt and Blaine don't have much heed for their own rules, let alone rules made by Santana... it's not like the girls haven't done it... they're not stupid or anything... breaking them out of their heated sex is the phone ringing... _who is stupid enough to ring at ten thirty at night? _Kurt thought to himself, not letting Blaine move, ignoring the ringing to let the answering machine pick up the message.

**Phone Message:**

**Hey Kurt, it's Sam. I don't know if Santana has told you about me and Mercedes, but I was just calling to let you know that she's going to be at the Troubletones party with me. I hope that's alright. Let me know if it makes you uncomfortable. Thanks.**

**End Message:**

Kurt didn't seem fazed by the playing of the voicemail, taking advantage of Blaine's sudden frozen state, to push the boy back, and straddle him, smirking when Blaine realised what had happened. _Dominant Kurt... I could get used to dominant Kurt... _Blaine thought, smiling as they got lost in the throes of their romance.

* * *

><p>'It's been a while since I've seen the both of you. How are you settling in to your apartment, school, and friends?' Dr. Paul asked, smiling<p>

'It's been hard, but we're Kurt and Blaine... and as Wes and David always say... together, we can do anything...' Blaine replied, smirking when Kurt rolled his eyes

'Kurt tells me that another one of the Troubletones is dating an ND member. How does this make you feel?' the therapist asked again, sitting back in his seat

'Awkward...' Kurt replied, chuckling a little, to ease the tension in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review. Thanks for reading. Next chapter... Sam shows up with Mercedes... What do you think will happen? JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	3. The One with the Awkward Situations

**A/N: OMG... I'm soooooo sorry it's been so long, but Uni got hectic there for a while, but i'm back with a new chapter, and I promise to try and not stay away for so long. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story, which is the sequel to my other Fic A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends, so for those of you who haven't read it, it might pay to, otherwise you may be confused. Thank you, and enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The One with the Awkward Situations<strong>

There had been no further interaction from Sam or Kurt in the weeks following the phone call. It's September 21st, and Santana has been asked to bring her "friends" in to the pub she works in for their annual Karaoke night. Blaine had jumped at the chance, and asked if he could invite Macy from school, and her friend, who seemed interested in music or something. Santana didn't seem to mind, and Brittany was excited to be able to see her girlfriend at work. Kurt, on the other hand, had grown suspicious of Macy over the last week or so. She was always hanging off every word that Blaine said, and aimlessly flirting... _I'd tell Blaine, but he's oblivious, and probably just thinks it's how she talks. Besides, I don't want to fight with him... _Kurt thought, smiling when Santana noticed he hadn't spoken. They'd been sitting around their lounge, watching re-runs of _The Simpsons _and working on their school work, but Kurt had been silent the whole time, concentrating on anything but Blaine and his friends, or Dr. Paul and his sessions. His work with his own fashion line was taking up most of his time, and Dr. Paul had suggested taking a break from all of the work, to just be with Blaine... But Blaine seems to always be at the library with Macy, or out with Santana and Brittany. _I think it's time to talk to Blaine _Kurt thought, sighing as Brittany changed the channel, and picked up her cell to answer Santana's text. Their apartment had been a hive of activity since Blaine's party, one of them always having a friend or something over. When Blaine invited Macy over for the second day in a row, Kurt was tempted to just make-out with his boyfriend to get the girl to back off, but thought less of it, when they invited him to join them in their "study session".

Of course, talking to his boyfriend with their busy school schedules and therapy sessions was turning out to be more complicated than Kurt thought, and more than once, he had fallen asleep on the couch doing school work, just to avoid having the conversation in bed, and going to sleep angry at each other or something. Dr Paul can see Kurt going backwards; he can see the countertenor failing to maintain the life he worked so hard to build during highschool. Brittany has noticed too, not that the blonde woman would say anything to him; she's not really sure how to be illiterate about that kind of thing. Kurt had begun to realise that he isn't the same person he used to be a few months before hand. Blaine had started to notice as well, and it's affecting their personal relationship, to the point, that he's escaping to the library more and more often.

'I don't feel good. I've been hiding how I'm really feeling from you, and I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I love you, and you're my boyfriend, and your deserve to know. I don't want you to escape to the library to study with some girl who has a crush on you, and maybe I'm jealous, maybe I'm possessive, but I love you, and I don't want to lose you, or feel like this anymore... I've wanted to self-harm twice this week, and I almost did, but both times, Santana caught me before I could go through with it... is any of this making sense? I know you have a study session with Macy, and I trust you, I don't trust her, but I trust you, and I want to be supportive of you, and I am... why are you looking at me like I'm an insane person?' Kurt asked, taking a breath as Blaine turned away from the front door

'Oh my god... I've wanted to talk to you for weeks. I have no idea what you mean about Macy, and I love it when you're jealous because it's hot, but babe... I love you, and I wouldn't trade you in for anything. I know it's been hard for you these last couple of months, and I haven't been there as much as I should have. How about tonight, it's just the two of us... we'll have a date night?' Blaine asked, moving to kiss his boyfriend and pull him into a hug.

'I have never wanted to fuck you more in my life. That sounds awesome,' Kurt replied

'Well then, let's get started shall we?' Blaine said, wagging his eye brows, and pulling Kurt towards their bedroom, all his thoughts of studying and the library lost to his boyfriend's hands on his body...

* * *

><p>Santana knew something was going on when she walked into the apartment to the darkness, only filled by the scented candles, and flickering light emanating from the dining room, and lounge room. Brittany had text earlier, saying she had been 'kicked out of the house for dolphin time'. Even though the Latina had the option of staying away, she couldn't resist the opportunity to throw an innuendo or three at her two best friends, and force them to admit what they're up to, before she relinquishes her power, and leaves them alone for the night. She and Britt have their own date night planned, and she's only come home to get a bag and clothes. Kurt was sitting on the couch when Santana walked into the lounge. She smirked when Blaine exited their bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel; also noticing that Kurt was sitting dressed in his down clothes... sweat pants and a t-shirt. Not something the everyday Kurt Hummel would ever wear. Santana knocked into the side of the table in the hall, and hearing Blaine's shriek, burst out laughing. Kurt was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, laughing softly to himself, whilst Blaine was trying to escape to their bedroom, still keeping himself covered with a towel... Santana calmed herself enough to help Blaine up, covering her eyes sarcastically and walking into hers and Britt's bedroom to collect her things. Kurt had moved back into the kitchen to make the food for himself and Blaine, whilst his boyfriend dressed silently in their bedroom, red faced and embarrassed not only for himself, but for Santana. He hadn't checked his phone for the whole night, both promising that tonight was about them, and talking, and watching movies, and having sex if they feel like it... so when he checked his phone to find a message from Macy, he wasn't surprised, and sent a quick text back in reply, before exiting the bedroom to join Kurt in the kitchen.<p>

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**Missed you at the library tonight :( I was stuck between professor boring and Mr. Lame all night. I guess you got distracted. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow I guess. 3 Macy.**

**From: Macy Greer**

There was the initial reaction to the message, and Blaine should have picked up on the hidden meaning behind the text, but he didn't, rather sending a reply that he would usually send to his friends, because that's what Macy is... she's his friend... his first real college friend... Kurt had been so proud of him when he'd come home and told him he'd made friends, and that just made them have more respect to one another. Although, he shouldn't have replied the way he did...

**To: Macy Greer**

**Don't be sad for me... Something did come up. I had a special evening planned with my BF, and I couldn't make it, but I promise to make it up to you. Coffee, tomorrow after the library, my treat...: P**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Kurt was mixing something up in the kitchen when Blaine appeared, hair curly after having been washed, the scent of his shampoo filling Kurt's senses, as he smiled and turned to face his boyfriend. They had a silent language of their own that no one else knew about, in which they can communicate through a simple look, rather than having to use words... It's great when they're in public, surrounded by people. Kurt had promised to talk to Blaine about everything he's been feeling, and why he's felt the need to self-harm, and after they make their tea, they will do exactly that, but right now, they can spend the short amount of time they have, just being the way they used to be... Happy, in love, and (in Blaine's case) horny... _So sue me... its Kurt... anyone would be turned on by that... _he thought, smirking to himself.

'Do you think I should call Sam? I haven't spoken to him since he left that message, and I don't want him to think that I can't deal with his dating Mercedes. I mean, she's not my friend anymore, but I'm still Sam's friend...?'

'I don't know babe, it's up to you, but to be honest, I think you should, just to make peace,' Blaine replied, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist

'Mmm... How did this happen? What did we do to deserve any of this?' Kurt asked, leaning against the kitchen counter, back to Blaine

'Don't blame yourself. You didn't deserve this, neither of us did. Please baby, let's just finish this meal, and then sit down...' Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend's temple once, before moving to grab plates and cups for the two of them...

* * *

><p>Santana found the two boys curled up under a blanket by the fire when she woke up the next morning. Kurt's hair was tousled, and he was lying on Blaine's chest, whilst the shorter boy ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, smiling when Santana sat down on the couch. The Latina had picked up on what was going on, and notified Blaine about Sam and Mercedes, and the current direction of their relationship. It's not like it's a betrayal by Finn or anything... he's already caused enough problems to last them a lifetime, and if he doesn't break up with Rachel soon, then he's going to break a few more. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he's terrified of what Kurt would do if Finn told them he was going to move forward with Rachel... like, marry her... move forward. His boyfriend would probably be happy for his brother; then again, he might take it to the extreme and completely self-destruct... Santana voiced this during their conversation, Blaine smiling as Kurt shifted his position, wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine, and snuggling further into his neck. Santana smirked, winked, and stood to move into hers and Brittany's ensuite bathroom to shower. None of them have classes on Friday mornings, so they usually just spend time together... Kurt has a session at ten, which he and Blaine will be attending. They have many things to talk about, and only an hour to do it... <em>New York was meant to be a change... it was meant to be different... I know we're going to get back to that, because we're strong... together, we can do anything... <em>Blaine thought, chuckling when Kurt groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, and slumping back into his boyfriend's embrace. The sound of a cell phone ringing woke Kurt up more, forcing both boys up off the ground, and into their bedroom for a shower. Kurt's phone lit up with a text from Sam...

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Yo, I'm in town for a couple of days. Meet me at the coffee shop on 5****th**** and Parks at noon. You can bring Blaine if you want, but not Sanny. I'm not ready to confront her yet.**

**From: Sam Evans**

Kurt chuckled... _He's such an idiot, but it makes for funny stories, and a good laugh _Kurt thought, typing back a short reply, before moving to shower with his adorable, yet extremely sexy, and fucking hot boyfriend... He can't deny that he has the life he's always wanted... minus the setbacks, he's doing pretty well for himself... for now, at least... he'll have to see how today's session goes...

**To: Sam Evans**

**Will be there, Blaine too. He's still a little paranoid about me being alone and all that jazz. Noon... **

**From: Kurt Hummel**

* * *

><p>Their shower turns out to be longer than they anticipated. By the time both boys were dressed, and ready to head out, it was almost nine. Kurt's session was at ten, so they had time to go to their coffee shop, make a short stop at Blaine's school, and then make their way to Dr. Paul's office. The text had Kurt excited that he'd finally get to see one of his friends again. Finn and Puck are coming to stay for a week next month, and he's excited about that, but he hasn't seen Sam since their graduation, and he's dying to tell the blonde boy all about his fashion line, and their apartment. <em>Geez Kurt, for someone who says he hates stereotypes, you sure just walked right into that one... typical gay... <em>Kurt thought, shaking his head, as Blaine kissed his once more, before giving Kurt the time to pull his shirt on, and do it up, both leaving the room only to encounter... Santana... and Brittany. The two women were standing in the hall, arms crossed, smirks on their faces. Blaine just grinned, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, and peppering soft kisses on his temple, whilst Kurt fiddled with his phone, and jacket... Brittany, in typical fashion, hugged them both goodbye as they walked out the door, leaving her and Santana alone to ponder Sam's arrival in New York, and the possibility, that Mercedes is with him, and he hasn't told Kurt, but is instead planning to ambush the poor boy, which isn't what he needs, especially not after last night... if the sounds coming from their room were anything to go by that is...

Blaine arrived at the coffee shop first, holding the door open for Kurt, who merely smirked, and played along with his boyfriend's dapperness. They aren't meeting Sam till noon, but their morning coffee is almost vital to their routine, when it's not interrupted by college students, preferably, blonde ones, with large ego's, and what they think is charm and personality, just comes off as 'I'm trying to steal your boyfriend, and I'm stupid, because I don't know that he's gay...' Macy tapped Blaine on the shoulder, screaming and hugging him animatedly when he spun around. Kurt, on the other hand, smiled, and left Blaine to socialise, considering he knows the coffee order off by heart. Macy didn't seem to notice Kurt there, or if she did, she was rather rude about her sudden dismissal and set of orders she threw at the countertenor. Blaine glared at the girl, but Kurt chuckled, and moved back to the counter, returning five minutes later, to their normal table, where Macy was squeezed as close to Blaine as she could get, placing their coffee's down, and taking a seat, not joining in their conversation, but pulling out his designs and sketching something, whilst Blaine just watched his boyfriend close off... they'd been doing so well, and if they don't leave soon, they're never going to get to Kurt's session, and Dr. Paul will kill them both... _If I can manage to come up with an excuse to ditch Macy, then we'll be out of here as soon as possible... oh my god, did she just try and grope me? _Blaine said, leaping up out of his chair, and pulling Kurt out the door, shouting farewell's at Macy, who just sat gaping at the two boys, who were hurriedly making their way toward Dr. Paul's office. Kurt tried to question Blaine as to why they were out of there so suddenly, but the tenor made quick work of making sure his boyfriend was in the office, and sitting in the waiting room, before answering any questions. When he was met with laughter from Kurt, he couldn't help but smile because that's the Kurt he knows and loves... the one with the big smile, and who doesn't think that the world is against him, because it's not... not now at least, when he's had so many opportunities. Blaine intercepted a phone call between Kurt and his boss last week, saying that if he has a whole line designed by next year, his company could be up and running and he could be one of the most famous designers in the world. Blaine could help but jump up and down screaming, not into the phone of course, he wants Kurt to tell him about it himself...

'Do you think this is going to be one of those days, where Sam tells us that he's ditching us, because Mercedes is telling him all these things, and filling his head with the same nonsense Rachel filled Finn's with?' Kurt asked, as Dr. Paul called for them, and the two stood, following the man into the office.

'I don't know babe, we'll have to wait and see. Dr. Paul, long time no... Wow, is this a new office?'

'Don't try and sweet talk me Blaine Anderson... Kurt's been going backwards, and where have you been? Gallivanting around the country side with a blonde bimbo... missing sessions, never home... sleeping in separate rooms... I know I said take some time to be apart, but I didn't mean in that way... are you heading down the straight and narrow Blaine? Because Kurt's been through enough he doesn't need-'

'Okay, can you stop berating my boyfriend? We've talked about this, and whilst I still don't trust Macy, I do trust Blaine, and I know he would never, as you put it "go on the straight and narrow" because, no offence... he's gayer than me, and I'm probably as feminie as a guy can get,' Kurt replied, grinning manically at his therapists shocked expression, whilst Blaine, on the other hand, just wanted to passionately kiss Kurt right there and then for sticking up for Blaine... something he hasn't done in a while... mostly because he hasn't deserved it, but he does now, and it happened.

* * *

><p>To say Kurt was nervous about lunch was an understatement. Blaine had tried calming his boyfriend down on the taxi ride to the coffee shop, but it hadn't worked, and Kurt got out of the car, literally shaking, with Blaine guiding him through the throws of people into the small, but rather cosy cafecoffee shop, where they spotted Sam sitting at a far corner table with... Mercedes. Kurt froze, in the middle of the restaurant, looking at Blaine, before back at Sam, who looked to be pleading with him to be heard. _I haven't spoken to Mercedes in almost a year, and she thinks she can just waltz into our lives with her boyfriend, and it's all going to work out? _Kurt thought, as he sat down opposite the died-blonde haired Troubletone, ignoring the looks from Mercedes, and the nudges from Blaine, and Sam. He didn't come here to talk to Mercedes, he came to catch up with Sam, but once again, he's been betrayed, and it's all falling down around him... _so much for the fucking positive week I was having... _their silence was awkward. Blaine ordered a salad for both of them, whilst Sam perused the menu, and Kurt kept his eyes firmly locked on Mercedes' trying to read her expressions, see any type of remorse in her eyes, but he saw nothing... nothing but the same diva he knew all the way through highschool. Once they'd all ordered, the awkward silence returned, but it was Mercedes who broke it, directing her first question about school to Blaine, who looked like a deer in the headlights. Kurt just shrugged, and listening intently to his boyfriend answer the questions from his former best-friend, turned confidant, turned backstabbing bitch...

Mercedes and Blaine continued their conversation, whilst Kurt and Sam sat looking at each other, one trying to control his temper, the other, trying to think of things to say, and come up with a reason as to why he lied to Kurt. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, but would Kurt have shown up if he'd known Mercedes was there? No, probably not... he wouldn't be there, because he doesn't like Mercedes, but he'd promised Sam he'd support at least him... Blaine and Mercedes had turned their attention to the other two, who were no longer looking at each other, instead at their respective partners for some guidance or something... Kurt needed Santana... he needed her there to say the things he couldn't, because he promised Sam he'd be supportive... his temper sometimes gets the better of him, and it's one of these times, that Blaine can't help him, that he needs Santana, or Brittany, because she's gotten pretty good at making him feel loved... Under the table, Kurt pulled out his cell, and typed a quick message to the Latina, who he knew would make up some lame excuse as to why she needed to leave work early to be here...

**To: San Lopez**

**911 Sam brought Mercedes... he brought Mercedes and didn't tell me, and now I'm stuck in one of the most awkward situations of my life, and all I really want to do it spit out what I'm really feeling, but I'm not that person, that's why I have you... we're at the coffee shop on 5****th****. Please come San...**

**From: Kurtie Hummel**

He knew it was a long shot, and that the Latina was risking her job, but they made it clear when they moved in together, that Kurt's safety, and life was the most important thing. she'd have to come, because there's only so much a person with depression can take, and Kurt's not handling things too well at the moment, that, and the fact that he forgot to take his medication before, just adds fuel to the already steeply lit fire. Blaine, noticing Kurt's sudden change in demeanour, grabs his hand and lightly squeezes, reassuring him, and giving Kurt the chance to calm down, and gather his thoughts, also holding Blaine's hand not only keeps his emotions in check, but the tenor benefits from holding his boyfriend's hand and that makes him smile. Kurt's phone buzzed with a reply, making the countertenor jump slightly, before pulling it out of his pocket.

**To: Kurtie Hummel**

**Seriously... that stupid fucking barstard... I have an hour for lunch, so me and Britt will be there... about now. Don't make it obvious though. I will speak for you... Blegh... Who am I and what have I done with the real Santana? Lol.**

**From: San Lopez**

Kurt chuckled to himself, returning his phone once again to his pocket, and waiting for the arrival of his other two Troubletones members. Sam spotted her first, visibly sinking down in his seat, letting go of the diva's hand, who looked rather annoyed that Kurt still hadn't spoken a word to her, after she came all the way here from LA. _How dare he just sit there, and pretend that I don't exist... how dare he... I mean, we used to be best friends, and now he can barely look at me... oh great Santana... this isn't going to end well... _Mercedes thought, as Santana and Brittany grabbed two chairs and joined the other couples at the table. Blaine smiled in relief, but Kurt's grip on his hand tightened, and he smiled tightly at Santana, who just nodded, and smirked at Mercedes, who at least had the decency to look a little scared.

'So, how is everybody...? Mercedes... still backstabbing all of your best friends and calling them liars?' Santana said, smiling

'Okay, that's it. Say whatever you have to say Kurt... just do it...' Mercedes said, ignoring Blaine and Sam's shaking heads

'Fine... you think you've got it all? The job, the boyfriend, the life... well let me tell you something... you haven't lived; until you've tried to die... do you understand? I would have thought Schuester would have told you all this back in the days when we didn't speak... we're not friends anymore... we will never be friends again, and you can be dating Sam, and hanging around him, and all that jazz, but I will never forgive you, because you of all people should have believed me... you of all people should have stood up for me... you should have been there, crying, when I was in the hospital after trying to kill myself... but you weren't, and you can never take that back... and I can never take back what I did, but I can make up for it now... Blaine doesn't deserve any of what he's been through, and neither did I, so I'm happy for Sam... Honestly, I'm glad you're happy, really, but I can't accept you back into my life... I'll never accept you back into my life. So you can give me puppy eyes, and apologise as many times as you want, but I'm telling you, I'll never forgive you...' Kurt replied, standing to leave the cafe' turning back to Mercedes once more 'I trusted you... I thought you would stick up for me, but you're just like Rachel... I can't... be around someone like you... it's just not good for me...' the countertenor added, heading out the door

'How long has he been holding that in for?' Sam asked, watching his friend walk off down the street

'Too long... far too long,' Blaine replied, resting his head in his hands...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love the way Kurt just owns Mercedes there. More about them in later plots, but up soon, the Wedding Invite, Burt and Kurt's relationship, Christmas and a few more surprises... **


	4. The One with the Week Long Stay

**A/N: Hello. This has taken a while to write because of Uni commitments, and work, so it's been a long time coming. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story, I know I enjoy writing it, and as the sequel to ALTAWUTBF, it's already four chapters in, and I've had a couple of people alerting the other story, so I hope for all the new commers, that you've taken a look at the other story. Hope you enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The One with the Week-Long Stay<strong>

Finn had promised that he'd be there by seven, so when Kurt woke up at eight-thirty, and there was still no sign of his step-brother, he began to worry a little. It's the twenty-fourth of September, and Finn and Puck are meant to be coming to stay until October 1st, but Blaine isn't sure that the two are actually coming, because they were meant to be here an hour and a half ago, and they're not. Kurt doesn't seemed fazed by it, or if he is, he's not showing it, moving around their bedroom, cleaning things up, throwing their laundry into hampers and making the bed, whilst Blaine stands in the wardrobe, trying to figure out what would go best with his new jeans that he's wearing. Asking Kurt would be like committing suicide, and he's not interested in that right now... in fact, he shouldn't even be joking about it... Santana and Brittany have gone back to Lima to spend the week with Britt's parents, and catch up with a couple of their cheerleader friends from highschool, so it's just Kurt, Blaine and Finn and Puck if they ever show up... Blaine finally finds a t-shirt to wear, and exits the bedroom, pulling it over his head, when he hears Kurt talking to someone on the phone, and he sounds agitated and rather annoyed. Blaine knows its Finn; because he's heard his boyfriend talk to his step-brother enough to know the kind of voice he uses... he can only catch a few sentences... 'Stupid oaf'... 'Hate's Rachel' and 'Puck's beer' Blaine had to laugh at the last part, knowing Puck would try and bring his beer all the way from Lima to New York, and get caught at the border. It's typical Puckerman, but Blaine didn't expect anything less...

There is silence for a while, and then the sound of Kurt moving around in the hall, grabbing his keys, and wallet and shoes. Blaine shamelessly ogle's his boyfriend's arse as he bends over to pull his shoes on, smirking when Kurt stands up, crossing his arms, turning around and smiling at his boyfriend. Blaine grinned sheepishly, and pulled Kurt into a hug, kissing him once, before pushing him towards the door. He was meant to set up the spare room for Puck and Finn, who had been stranded at the airport with no money to get a cab to the apartment, so Kurt had to pick them up, but he'd gotten behind on the whole 'cleaning up the spare room', and instead got caught up looking at all their old pictures from highschool, and the task of making up the spare beds for Finn and Puck became a distant task, that would probably never be completed. He was so caught up in what he was doing, he didn't hear Santana or Brittany come home, talking about how much food they had to get because of Finn and his 'appetite', or when they entered the room, to find Blaine, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the spare room, practically gaping at a photo of Cheerio Kurt. Santana smirked, and moved further into the room, silently pulling out a DVD and moving into the lounge, turning the TV and DVD on, and waiting for Blaine's reaction. It was their old DVD of 4 Minutes from back in highschool, just after Kurt had joined the Cheerio's. Brittany was sitting on the couch, smiling and clapping along to the DVD, singing softly, but Blaine didn't leave the spare room, so Santana turned it up full blast, and it still did nothing. Shrugging, she turned it back off, and returned to the spare room, to find Blaine on the phone, with a huge grin on his face... _Must be talking to Kurtie... _she thought, returning the DVD to the box it came in, and placing it back on the shelf, before moving to help Blaine 'set up the spare room'.

'You know, you could at least pretend that you're interested in Finn and Puck coming to stay,' Santana said to Blaine, as he hung up the phone

'I am, I just don't want Kurt to feel like we're forcing anything on him, or that I don't want to look after him. I do, but he needs his friends and family as well,' Blaine replied

'Who are you always texting and talking to? You do know that Macy chick has a fucking huge ass crush on you? Just be careful Blaine,' Santana replied, spreading out the duvet on the stretcher and bed, Blaine just rolled his eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived home about an hour later, followed by Finn and Puck, who were talking about the apartment building, and the penthouse, and how if they were single they would so be 'living it up'. Kurt practically threw his keys against the wall, and left the two men in the hall to find Blaine in their bedroom. He couldn't believe that Rachel was with them... he couldn't believe her, trying to act all calm, and nice when she's just so... <em>Rachel... <em>Kurt knows to not take his anger out on his boyfriend, and the punching bag they brought in highschool was still in the corner of their room. Kurt moved towards his slowly, like it would jump out at him any moment, and started punching, visioning Rachel's face, and hearing the anger at her in his head, led to him practically punching the shit out of the bag, formerly named 'Mr Swingy' by Wes. Blaine hadn't realised that Kurt was home, until Puck walked into the kitchen, greeting both him and Santana cheerfully, before grabbing a beer out of the fridge and heading back into the lounge where Finn was setting up the Wii and controllers. Santana shook her head, and turned back to the stove, whilst Blaine went to check on his boyfriend, who he found beating the shit out of their punching bag, without gloves on. Kurt looked livid, like someone had told him that his worst enemy had stolen his designs and sold them to another company or something... _that's ridiculous Blaine... and dramatic... maybe Kurt's right about you studying drama? _He thought, grabbing Kurt's arms and pulling him towards their bathroom, before any more blood could be drawn.

The countertenor didn't move to wash his hands, but pulled Blaine into a hug, which the shorter man, gladly returned. Finn and Puck could be heard in the lounge, playing the new COD game Kurt had brought for their stay, and Blaine was trying hard to not go and join them, knowing that he and Kurt, usually spent this time talking with one another, curled up together in bed, just letting everything else fade away, until it eventually leads to sleep, or sex, both of which Blaine loves... Of course, he was being selfish, and feeling as though Kurt is pulling away from him isn't helping anything. He's not the one who should be in a bad mood, but it's hard when his boyfriend tries to rip his hands to shreds on a punching bag they'd brought for self-defence. Santana and Brittany were starting dinner when Kurt entered the kitchen, hands cleaned, and wrapped in Gauze. Brittany almost burst into tears when she saw them, cradling them in her own hands, and kissing them better... _that's just like Brittany _Kurt thought, pulling the blonde girl in for a hug, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, before turning to help a glaring Santana with dinner. They didn't speak, but rather listened to the sounds of the three 'men' in the living room, playing COD, and laughing loudly. Obviously, they'd forgotten about the events of before, and Kurt was even smiling and laughing along with Brittany's monologue about her job, and helping Santana with a project for school. Kurt had two assignments due, and his boss wants him to fly to LA for fashion week, but he hasn't talked to Blaine... it would be during the break, but it's still alot, and they don't have that much money stashed away...

* * *

><p>By six, dinner was served, and the dining room table was filled with chatter, clanging of cutlery against plates, and the warming feeling Kurt was getting, being surrounded by people he loves, and people who love him. Blaine was sat opposite his boyfriend, talking with Brittany about one of his assignments for class when his phone chimed with a text, and made the other occupants of the table look up at him oddly. Kurt was especially confused, because usually, they don't have their phones at the table, usually it's their 'talk time', but tonight, Blaine has his phone, and he's probably texting Macy... <em>god, I never thought I could hate another woman, as much as Rachel, but Macy comes a close second... <em>Kurt thought, going back to his conversation with Finn about their plans for their week in New York. The boys had plans to meet up with Rachel and Quinn for a couple of nights on the town, to which Kurt had formally turned down the invitation to spend the day with Finn and Rachel, instead choosing to remain at the apartment until they got home. They only had two days away, and then three days later, they'd be leaving, and it's not like Finn won't see his step-brother again, he will, he just doesn't know when, and Christmas and thanksgiving are so far away... then again, the surprise that Finn has for the four of them should bring them together sooner rather than later.

'So, how long have you and Quinn been back together?' Blaine asked Puck as the man sipped his beer, and smiled

'Just under three months. She's already talking about marriage... We're sorry we didn't share sooner, but we were waiting for the right time...' Puck replied, shooting a look at Kurt, before chuckling at Blaine's expression.

'Quinn would make a beautiful bride... wouldn't she San?' Kurt asked, smiling

'Totally, but I'd wait a while. It will probably be Kurt and Blaine before you two...' Santana said, smirking when Blaine blushed, but Kurt just nodded and smiled... _Odd... _Blaine thought, mind turning into overdrive at his boyfriend's reaction

Other than the conversation about marriage, dinner was easy, lively, and fun. Kurt hadn't had as much time with Finn and Puck after graduation, as he had with the Warblers, but he was looking forward to spending time with his step-brother and friend, even without Blaine there, he knew they'd look after him, and Dr. Paul did suggest that they spend some time apart from each other, as to get Kurt used to being away from Blaine... Puck, apparently, had planned an 'outing' for them tomorrow afternoon, and according to Santana, that mean a BBQ at the park, and playing a range of sports that Kurt doesn't like, or play... he wouldn't mind watching his boyfriend though... usually, he would watch with Britt, whilst the others played, but if he knows Finn, and he does, he's going to bring Rachel, who just so happens to be in New York... _probably trying to get into NYU for next year... that means she'll be closer to me... damn it Finn, why couldn't you find a girlfriend who isn't Rachel Berry? _Kurt thought, helping Britt to clear the dishes and stack them in the sink to be washed later. He knew already what the others would be doing... movie night in the lounge, which is usually what they do most every Friday night. Of course, with Finn and Noah here, Kurt thought they would give up on their smaller traditions, in honour for some quality time together, but it didn't look as though that would be happening... so, as usual, Kurt grabbed his school work, and curled up to Blaine on the couch, tuning out whatever movie they were watching, and turning to focus on his design folio which was due in just under a week.

It didn't go unnoticed by Blaine, his boyfriend's behaviour. If they could sneak off to their room without the others noticing, he would gladly take that opportunity to spend with Kurt, but the likelihood of getting out of the room unnoticed, is slim, especially with Santana watching Kurt from the arm chair, and Finn glancing over at them every five seconds, glaring at Blaine's phone on the coffee table whenever it chimes with a message... _seriously, what's his problem? _Blaine thought, picking up his phone to check the messages...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**R u as bored as I am right now? What r u doing?**

**From: Macy Greer**

Santana looked up from the movie, (_American Pie? Really Puck, really?) _and over at Blaine, who looked to be having a private, mental conversation with his phone, as to whether or not to reply to whoever's text it was... _probably Macy's... seriously need to put her on my list _Santana thought, smirking to herself, and looking back to the movie, laughing at Finn's reaction to the opening scene... Blaine was debating with himself if he should start this conversation, because he knows that texting Macy, would mean opening that door, and starting a conversation he doesn't want to finish... before he had the chance, Kurt shifted, just so Blaine could see over his shoulder at his designs which were... _Wedding Clothes? _All thoughts shut down in the tenor's mind at that moment... there was nothing else going on, just the images Kurt was sketching so precisely into his folio... _maybe they're for a class or his line... maybe I'm reading too much in to this... we've only been together a year..._ Blaine thought, sneaking a peak back over Kurt's shoulder... _maybe I'm the one who wants to get married... _Blaine thought to himself, tilting his head to the side in a Kurt-like manor. Finn, noticing this, smirked and elbowed Puck, who chuckled, shaking his head, and standing to get another beer from the kitchen... forgetting about the possible wedding plans, Blaine typed a reply to Macy, and shut off his phone...

**To: Macy Greer**

**Family time... Talk Soon...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

* * *

><p>He'd spent the morning discussing with Santana the plans. He was going to get Kurt a promise ring, one that would symbolise their love for one another, but still let Kurt know, that one day, when they're a little more mature and father into College, that they'll get married. He'd gone so far, as to slip out that morning, after Kurt had left, with Britt and San, to find the perfect ring. Finn and Puck had left before any of them woke, so it was no use asking them, but finding the perfect ring was the cherry on top of the week Blaine had been having...<p>

The invitation came the day Blaine had everything worked out... he was the first one home. Santana and Brittany were out, either working, or shopping, it's hard to tell these days... and Kurt had a late class at the uni, so he would have enough time to prepare everything. The shiny silver envelope was the first thing that caught Blaine's attention when he picked up their mail from the front desk. _Kurt and Blaine _was scrawled neatly on the front, and if Blaine didn't know better, he would have thought it was an invitation to visit the queen or something... _geez, I must be a child at heart _Blaine thought, opening the invitation as he stepped into the elevator...

_Kurt and Blaine_

_You are cordially invited to help celebrate the engagement of_

_Rachel Barbara Berry and Finnegan Christopher Hudson_

_On_

_October 15__th__ 2011_

_At_

_The Mandolin Hotel_

_Columbia, Ohio_

_12 Noon till Late_

_Refreshments supplied at bar cost, with lunch and dinner. Presents not required, but are welcome. Dress is formal, with ties. Please RSVP before October 3__rd__ 2012 to either_

_Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson or Melanie Smith_

_You're attendance will be much appreciated, and welcome._

_Love, Finn and Rachel_

Blaine threw the invitation down onto the bench, and stared at it for a few minutes, before picking up his cell to call Santana. _Even on paper, Rachel can still sound self-centred and stuck up _Blaine thought, as the phone rang out, and he was left with Santana's voice mail. He'd have to wait till Kurt gets home to talk to his boyfriend about attending, but all the plans he'd had for tonight suddenly didn't matter anymore. Blaine moved to his and Kurt's bedroom, and hid the ring box in his draw where Kurt wouldn't find it, before turning to pick up his laptop and get started on his assignment... _way to ruin everything Rachel _Blaine said to himself as he slumped into the study, blocking out the invitation on the counter... Finn and Puck had gone to meet up with Rachel and her friend in Central Park for the day, and it's not like Blaine could talk to Kurt about the invitation with Finn around... besides, it's late. Rachel expects them to RSVP by the 1st of October, and it's the twenty-fifth of September... and only to their engagement party... _I didn't even know they were engaged... guess Finn forgot to mention that at dinner last night... and breakfast this morning... _Blaine thought, thinking back to ways of getting out of attending the engagement party, without hurting Finn's feelings, or making Kurt uncomfortable. _The engagements on the fifteenth, and Santana and Brittany have plans for pre-thanksgiving holidays spanning from the eighteenth to the twenty-fifth of October, and Kurt's fashion week internship starts at the end of October, and runs till early November... _Blaine thought, making a mental list... he could always ask San and Britt to move their vacation... then again... it works better the way it is now... _damn Finn... _Blaine said to himself, returning to his school work once more...

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany, Finn and Puck all arrived home at the same time, walking through the door, telling stories of their days, and laughing about something Finn had said about Rachel, when Blaine stopped them in the hallway, holding the invitation up in Finn's face, and looking at Britt, who was already opening theirs. Finn cringed back, and dug his hands into his pockets, slumping into the wall a little, before composing himself...<p>

'Look, I should have told you all that I proposed to Rachel, and we came here to kind of celebrate just the two of us, and she sent the invitations out late, so Puck only got his three days ago, and you guys should have gotten them earlier, but Kurt's security check almost kills all those chances...'

'You're engaged to the hobbit, the one who ruined your brother's life, and you expect us to come and 'celebrate' your relationship? We'd come for you... but not for her...' Santana replied, taking the invitation from Britt, and moving into the kitchen

'Until I talk to Kurt, my answer is no. If Kurt wants to go, then it will be yes, but you won't get an RSVP by phone, so you'll have to talk to him yourself...' Blaine said, moving into the study

'Don't look at me dude. It's not my fault everyone hates your girlfriend,' Puck said, taking off his jacket and hanging it up...

'_Everyone hate's your girlfriend'._ those words kept going round and round in Finn's head, all the way up until his brother walked through the door. It was seven, Santana was working the late shift at the pub, and Britt had offered to make dinner, which actually turned out pretty good, which she served just as Kurt entered the dining room, hugging Blaine, and placing a light kiss on his cheek... Finn smiled, having long ago gotten over the PDA of his brother and Blaine, knowing the breaking point for fixing their relationship... they segued in and out of conversations, some about Kurt's line and his work with Georgia Holbrooke, some about Finn and Puck's classes at OSU, and Quinn's at Yale... they talked about long distance relationships, and how Puck was coping, and then Santana mentioned engagements, and Finn froze... he'd been put on the spot, and everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to dive into conversation about his engagement to Rachel... and then Kurt saw it, sitting on the edge of the cabinet in the dining room, and stood, moving towards it slowly, like it would jump up and bite at any moment... Blaine had his eyes closed, waiting for the reaction...

'Geez, you would think, that Rachel would have gone for something a little more elegant... what does she think this is? A ball for the Queen of Ohio? I mean seriously, the colours don't match, and who has an engagement party at the Mandolin Hotel? Honestly Finn, didn't you have any say in this? As much as I hate Rachel, I don't hate you, so I guess we'll be there... but let me be clear... we're there for you... not her... you...' Kurt said, chuckling once more at the invitation, before returning to his seat

'Wait, you're not mad that I didn't tell you?' Finn asked

'I've been dreaming about this day since the two of you got together... the day I could finally say... "See that cow dressed in the horrid animal sweater? She's my sister-in-law, and I fucking hate her guts... she accused me of sexually and physically assaulting myself, and then lied to me, stabbed me in the back, and never spoke to me again"' Kurt said, rather quickly

'Have you taken your medication today babe?' Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's cheek, as the countertenor nodded, but smiled, pleased with himself, and went back to his conversation with Santana.

* * *

><p>Dinner finished with Kurt, and Blaine in the kitchen, doing the dishes, whilst the other three moved into the lounge to watch the new movie Finn had brought today. Kurt hummed softly as he washed the dishes, finding it calming, and giving him time to think, whilst Blaine was trying to dry the dishes, and transpose a symphony at the same time. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's dedication to his school work, and how much he admires Blaine for everything he's doing... <em>he's going to go a long way <em>Kurt thought to himself, smiling and turning back to the sink, which was now emptied of the soapy dishwater, and cutlery. Blaine was drying the last of the plates and putting them away, when Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, and rested his chin on the shorter mans shoulder. Blaine smiled in content, and turned so he could kiss Kurt. They stayed that way for a while, just bathed in the warmth of one another, until Britt and Puck entered the kitchen, looking for snacks and beer. Kurt kissed Blaine once more, and turned to help Brittany get what she needed. Finn was sitting on the floor, legs spread out in front of him, waiting for the others to get back. Blaine sat on the couch, making enough room for Kurt to snuggle up to him, and grabbing the remote from Finn, who didn't move to protest, but rather just smiled as his brother's boyfriend, and watched whatever Blaine put on, which happened to be re-runs of _Friends, _not that Finn minded, he watches it sometimes with Rachel... or when Rachel is out, and he's home by himself... _Rachel seems to go out alot... _Finn thought to himself, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion to his realisation. _Maybe she has a life Finn... did you ever think of that... 'It's not my fault everyone hates your girlfriend' _the voice in Finn's head said loudly, knocking him out of his own little world and back into reality, especially when Kurt placed food in front of him, then all he could really think about was eating, and watching TV, and getting Blaine to relax for long enough, to play a round of COD with him and Puck...

* * *

><p>They're movie night, turned into a game night, meaning Puck, Blaine, Finn and Brittany took part in playing games, whilst Kurt turned in to bed, stating that, he has early meetings, and chuckling when Finn whined that his brother was working on a Sunday, and shouldn't be... Kurt smiled, kissed Blaine goodnight, and moved to the bedroom, where he changed into sleep clothes, and snuggled into the large double bed in the centre of the extra-large master bedroom that was home to him and Blaine. he could still hear the noise from the lounge, but it wasn't enough to annoy, and Blaine would tell them to be quiet if they got too loud. truth be told, Kurt liked it when Finn and Puck were here, and he wished they didn't have to go back to Ohio, but they do, and even though they're attending the engagement party (<em>kill me now) <em>it's still a long way off from October 15th, and Puck and Finn are only here for a few more days... Kurt found himself missing his friends more and more... especially Wes and the other Warblers, who were spread around the country at various schools, and who they probably wouldn't see for a long time... _there's always Christmas... and new year's _Kurt thought, closing his eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A week with Puck and Finn. Don't worry, they're still in the story, and we'll be seeing the Warblers and other Troubletone's again soon, so keep reading to check that out. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	5. The One with the Engagement Party

**A/N: OMG! I just found out that '_A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends' _has 33 reviews... 33... that's amazing... thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing both that story, and this one. I hope you guys like this chapter. It was actually really fun to write. Also, because of the amazing response to ALTAWUTBF, i'm uploading another Spoiler Special chapter for this story, so be sure to check that out... it's chapter Twenty-Two of ALTAWUTBF. Thank you to everyone who is reading, favouriting and reviewing, I love you guys. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The One with the Engagement Party<strong>

They'd promised Sam and Puck they would be there, and make most of the time they have with the Troubletones at the engagement party. Kurt didn't think he could handle being around Rachel, without having the urge to punch her in her stuck up face, or if he could handle seeing his step-brother so happy, with a person that made their life hell. Of course, they've only been in Lima a week, and as much as they wish they could, staying with Quinn and Puck has it's downsides... for example, they haven't had sex in a week, because Blaine thinks it's disrespectful, but when Kurt explains about hotels, Blaine just nods, and turns back to his school work. Kurt's antsy, he's on edge, and wearing a suit that he designed, having to pretend that he's friends with everyone, well let's just say, he's extremely happy that Santana and Brittany gave them their hotel room, because they had to fly back to New York early. Blaine had tried to talk Kurt into staying with his aunt and uncle, but he was adamant about spending time with his friends, and then at the hotel. Really, he just wanted to have this break with Blaine, just being together, because with Santana and Brittany in the house, they didn't really have much time to just be together... Finn had called them, making sure they were still attending, and that they were actually in Columbia. Blaine made sure they left a little earlier than usual, so they would be at the party on time, and not have an excuse to be yelled at by Rachel, who would no doubt spend most of the night talking about herself...

Kurt had made sure to take his medication before they left for the party. Blaine had made him promise that he wouldn't do anything silly, like not take his medication, because god knows, he doesn't need to end up like that today... even now, he's a little cautious around people, and Burt and Carole aren't making it any easier. But they are Finn's parents too, so Kurt can't really blame them for being there... The Mandolin Hotel is a nice place, four stars, indoor pool, flat screen TV's. Rachel's dad's must be paying a fortune for this, because Kurt knows neither Finn nor Rachel can afford it, with them both being only their first year into college, and stuck in Ohio. The function room where the party is being held is lined with tables, and blue, purple and white decorations hang from the ceiling, and chairs, and if Kurt was being honest, he'd probably say it looks more like a reception than it does an engagement party. Santana, Britt, Blaine, and Kurt, have been placed at a table with Rachel, Finn, Burt and Carole, much to no one's surprise. Blaine had asked Finn to make sure they were sat with the Troubletones, and obviously, as much as the quarterback had tried, he was unable to influence Rachel's decision. Blaine muttered 'whipped' under his breath, sitting down as Kurt chuckled, and watched the rest of the guests, including his father and step-mother, arrive. More awkward silences as Burt and Carole sat down, making small talk with the girls, who look like they'd rather be conversing with Brittney's cat, Lord Tubbington, than talking to Burt... Kurt feels the same way, but he's here for Finn, and he's not going to screw it up for his brother... no matter how much his father dislikes his presence, or thinks of his son.

'Are you two okay with this?' Santana, asked, nodding towards Carole and Burt, who were caught in a conversation with Rachel's dads

'No, but we're dealing with it, right babe?' Blaine asked his boyfriend, who leaned in close and whispered in his ear

'I just want to go back to the hotel and have my way with you...' Blaine was gaping at his unusually forward boyfriend, who just smirked, and went back to a conversation with Finn

'That was unusual of Kurt...' Santana said, realising what had happened, when Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat

* * *

><p>There had been alot of talking and greetings, when the Troubletones arrived, lead by Puck and Sam, who were conversing about something Blaine couldn't make out, but the moment Puck spotted him, they headed straight for their table, which was now vacated, of Adults, and Rachel. Mercedes made her way uncomfortably towards Rachel and her friends from school, whilst the others gathered around Kurt and Blaine, and Santana and Brittany filled them in on the happenings in New York, whilst Kurt received hugs from Quinn and her friend Kate, who also happened to be a close friend of Puck's, but Kurt didn't want to go into details about anything, because he knew the former cheerleader and badass were an item, and he wouldn't be the one to deny them their happiness, after all, it's what they deserve, and after the year they've had, they all deserve a little happiness. Finn returned to the table, carrying a tray filled with drinks, which Puck immediately scanned for alcohol, before being told, rather rudely, that they wouldn't be serving alcohol to any of the minors in attendance, so they should stick to what they can get their hands on. <em>Who the hell does she think she is? <em>Blaine thought, as Melanie walked past him, winked once, and turned to talk to Rachel. Kurt laughed at the look on his boyfriend's face, moving to talk with Sam and Rory, who, for some reason, were debating whether or not taking a trip back to Lima would be a smart idea. _Stupid idea... it's the fucking stupidest idea I've ever heard... _Kurt thought to himself, winking as Blaine caught his eye across the room. He hadn't noticed Melanie talking to her friends, and shooting him disgusted looks, but then again, she was being rather subtle about, so none of the guys would notice.

At twelve fifteen, Rachel and Finn called everyone to their seats, and Burt moved to the microphone to begin speeches. Finn was smiling, brighter than usual, and Kurt couldn't help but smile as well, because he's never seen his brother so happy, and it makes him happy to see the people he loves happy... _I hope that includes Blaine, because he's always smiling, and laughing and trying to be happy _Kurtthought, trying to tune out his father's talking, and focus on calming his emotions, and not having an outburst in the middle of the hall, in front of at least one hundred people... _only Rachel can manage to invite that many people. I bet half these people don't even know her _Kurt thought, chuckling into his glass as he took a sip of the diet coke the waiter had just placed on the table in front of him. Blaine wasn't watching Burt either, instead choosing to text on his phone... _he's been doing that alot lately... but the smile is worth it... _Kurt thought, pushing aside the doubts that have been growing since senior year of highschool, not that he should be worried, Blaine wouldn't do anything like that to him... there was applause, and then Leroy Berry was taking the microphone, making the room laugh, before going off on a tangent about his 'talented daughter' and his 'star'. Kurt wanted to barf, he honestly did. Leroy's speech seemed to drag on and on, until his husband stood to drag him off the stage, and let Finn stand to make his speech. Kurt knew he'd be up soon, because he's the best man, and he knows that Finn wants him to say something, but he and Blaine hadn't talked about this aspect of the event, they'd been too busy trying to come up with fake excuses to leave early, so they don't have to deal with the wrath of Rachel, trying to force them into a group photo, that none of the Trouble-tones would be in anyway.

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt and Sam took over the photo booth Rachel and Finn had in the corner of the room, using the opportunity to take some fun shots, and some serious shots, as well as the cheesy romantic ones, which Blaine insisted on making Kurt do... not that he minded, any opportunity to spend time alone with Blaine, was an opportunity well spent. Brittany was gathering drinks and food for the table, when Finn called him to the microphone to make his speech, blessing the happy couple. <em>Blessing the happy couple... blegh Kurt<em> thought, walking as slow as possible towards the offending object, knowing all eyes in the room were on him, and that his father would be watching, listening, and silently judging. Santana winked at him from her seat, and Brittany smiled brightly and was clapping to herself, whilst Blaine just watched him, some unreadable emotion on his face. Kurt took a deep breath, before starting...

'For those of you who don't know me, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm Finn's step-brother and best-man. I think it's important to acknowledge the relationship between Finn and Rachel, because it's one that will last throughout the ages. Finn deserves to be happy, and I hope that his marrying Rachel gives him that. Congratulations brother, you deserve it. To Finn and Rachel,' Kurt said, raising his glass, as everyone else in the room did as well

'Thank you Kurt, for that... enlightening speech, please enjoy the smorgasbord, and party,' Melanie said, practically shoving Kurt off the stage.

'Is something going on Blaine? You've been texting someone all day?' Santana asked as the boy returned from getting yet another drink

'It's just Macy. We're working together on this project, and she's been bugging me all day with questions. I'm turning my phone off, and taking Kurt up on his offer. If anyone asks, I had an appointment I couldn't change,' Blaine said, grabbing his and Kurt's things, before moving to where his boyfriend was talking with people, and dragging him out of the hotel room, before whispering something in his ear

* * *

><p>Santana called them the next morning, but neither of them answered their phones. They were too busy wrapped up in each other, to worry about their phones going off. In fact, Blaine had been expecting a call from Macy, but would rather be curled up with Kurt in their hotel room bed, making small talk, and having make-out sessions that turn into sex, than talking to the girl who couldn't give him anything, except a good grade, and maybe a headache with all the talking she does... Kurt rolled over onto his stomach, tucking his arms under the pillow, and breathing out in content, whilst Blaine watched his naked boyfriend sleep, kissing him softly, all over his exposed body, before snuggling down beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around him, and laughing when Kurt sighed, and said his name in his sleep. They'd spent most of yesterday talking, kissing and having sex, and today was no different. Santana and Brittany were heading back to New York early, something about meetings or something, but Kurt and Blaine had booked for the week, and they planned to stay the whole time. Columbia isn't anywhere near Lima, but it's close to Westerville, so Blaine had suggested they go check out Dalton, and see if any of their friends are in town so they can catch up. Kurt hadn't answered, he'd just started kissing Blaine, and so the tenor was up in the air on what was really happening. Of course, sleeping till ten in the morning, before ordering room service and not leaving the hotel room wasn't very productive, then again, when has anything ever been productive? The engagement party was a waste of time for them to attend, because it was pretty much Rachel talking about herself, and planning her perfect wedding, not even letting Finn get a word in each way. The tall man didn't seem to care though; he just hung out with the Troubletones and avoided getting into a confrontation with Rachel. Honestly, Kurt would have rathered Finn find someone new at College, but there weren't many prospects, better than Rachel, so he didn't say anything, much to Blaine's disappointment, he would have liked to have seen his boyfriend do that...<p>

They were woken by a phone ringing loudly through the silence. Kurt groaned, rolling over, and throwing a pillow over his head, whilst Blaine sat up, reaching for his phone from the nightstand, before sliding across the accept button. He didn't recognise the person at first, it took him a moment to understand that it was Macy. He didn't want to wake his boyfriend, so placing a kiss on Kurt's temple, he moved into the lounge area of their hotel room to speak with his friend. Macy had been working on their project, and wanted Blaine's opinion of colours and layouts, but to be honest, he couldn't really care, as long as it would get them a good grade. He doesn't know why he took Business Studies, something about 'expanding his horizon's' that Wes had told him back at Graduation. _Maybe it will come in handy any time I might want to start my own record label or something... _Blaine thought, drifting in and out of focus of the conversation he was having with Macy. In the bedroom, Kurt was sitting in the middle of the bed, trying to ignore his boyfriend's laughter, and obvious enjoyment talking to however he was chatting with. Kurt knew he shouldn't be jealous; after all, he has nothing to worry about... right?

**To: Sanny Lopez**

**Should I be worried about Blaine and Macy?**

**From: Kurtie Hummel**

The countertenor moved towards their suitcase, pulling out neatly folded clothes, and toiletry bag, before moving to the shower. He should have checked his phone earlier, or before he went into the shower, but he didn't hear it vibrate on the bed, nor did he get the five missed calls from Santana. Had he checked his phone, he would have noted her text...

**To: Kurtie Hummel**

**I'd keep a close eye on the two of them... She seems to have a crush on your man. Don't worry though; Blaine doesn't like her back... Just, be careful Kurt**

**From: Sanny Lopez**

* * *

><p>Blaine had long finished his conversation with Macy when Kurt got out of the shower, looking <em>fucking sexy <em>and smelling delicious. He winked at his boyfriend, but Kurt didn't respond, instead pushing past him towards their kitchenette area, to make coffee. Blaine noted that it wasn't normal for Kurt to be acting like this, but he didn't realise that by not saying anything, he was possibly, making it worse... Kurt spent the rest of the time Blaine was in the shower, contemplating how he was going to talk to Blaine about this. They both knew that not talking about it, would mean it would fester, and grow, and then turn into something horrible, that neither of them wanted to be dealing with right now... Kurt sipped his coffee slowly, noting that it tasted nothing like the Lima Bean's coffee, and making a mental reminder to go there some time during the day. Blaine emerged from the bedroom, holding his phone to his ear, and smiling happily. _Must be talking to Wes... I heard he and David would be in town... _Kurt thought, forcing a smile onto his face as Blaine joined him on the couch, resting his head on his shoulder.

'Wes and David want to meet up for coffee. I told them we'd meet them at the Lima Bean at one. Is that okay?' Blaine asked, hoping to break into the subject of why Kurt was acting strangely

'It's fine Blaine... I don't own you. You can do anything you want, with anyone you chose. I'll still love you at the end of the day...' Kurt replied, standing to put his now empty cup back in the sink

'Ah Kurt, is something wrong? You've been acting a little off since I got up this morning... is something bothering you?'

'I trust you Blaine. I love you, and I trust you, and I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen... I don't trust Macy... I don't trust her, and I don't like her. I've seen how she flirts with you Blaine and I don't like it, but try to ignore it, because I trust you, and I love you, and I hope... know that you love me back...'

'Kurt, there's nothing going on with Macy and me. We're just friends, and I do love you. More than anything in the world. I love you...' Blaine replied, kissing away his boyfriend's sudden insecurities, but feeling good, because Macy has been acting a little full on towards him for a while, and now he knows he's been reading the situation right...

* * *

><p>Meeting Wes and David at the Lima Bean brought back all kinds of memories for Kurt. Some of them good, other's not so good, but the one constant, was when he was here, with his ND friends, the last time, before they stopped seeing him. That was the hardest past, coming here with the Warblers, and not being able to talk to ND, or sit with ND, because of everything that had happened. Blaine had made sure they didn't come anywhere near each other, and even on the occasion that Wes and David, or other members of the Warblers had joined them, they made sure to never cross each other's paths. But now, walking in to the Lima Bean, Kurt didn't expect anything less than the ordinary... anything less than the past, coming back to haunt him... what he saw, didn't surprise him at all. Wes and David, at their usual table, playing what looked to be cards, whilst keeping an eye on Mercedes and Sugar, who had obviously had the same idea Kurt had had. Blaine didn't say anything to either of the girls, pushing past them to meet Wes and David, whilst Kurt joined the line to get their coffees. He'd seen both girls at the engagement, fawning over Rachel's dress ideas, and the cake, and wishing that someday, they'd get to play princess... <em>If Sam proposes... I'll kill him and his totally-died Beiber hair <em>Kurt thought to himself, as Mercedes' laugh rang out through the almost silent coffee shop. A moment later, David joined Kurt in line, smiling cheerfully and turning to glare at the two girls in front of them, smirking when Kurt just rolled his eyes... _normal... well, almost _Kurt thought, smiling to himself... This, however, didn't go unnoticed by David, who turned back to give Wes a thumbs up, before being caught by Kurt, and having to endure the 'Hummel-Death-Glare' as it had so kindly been named by Jeff in a Warblers practice just before graduation...

With their coffees in hand, David and Kurt headed back to their table, where Blaine and Wes were in the middle of 'Go-Fish' and by the look on Wes' face, Blaine was winning. Kurt had to laugh at his boyfriend for being so childishly adorable, and the look on his face wasn't helping the situation. He looked like someone his in preschool class had just asked him a really complicated question, and he was trying to figure out the answer. Kurt leant closer to Blaine to whisper something in his ear, whilst David did the same to Wes. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Wes was standing, dancing around and singing Victory at the top of his lung, drawing attention to their table, and earning them some glares, and rude remarks. When Wes started chanting that 'Blaine sucks', he hadn't expected the former Warbler lead to come back with 'Yes, I do, but only Kurt,' to which the Kurt, David and Blaine, broke into hysterical laughter, whilst Wes just looked put out, and rather uncomfortable with all the attention he was now getting. This led to their silence, and sudden departure from the Lima Bean, where Kurt was still in fits of laughter, and Wes' face was redder than a tomato. Through all the excitement, Blaine had forgotten to mention to the boys about their thanksgiving and Christmas/New Years plans, and that they would be getting invitations (Brittany's idea), to their parties. Wes promised he'd be there; if Blaine promised to keep the details of his and Kurt's sex life, out of the conversation. Blaine accepted the promise, but crossed his fingers together, making Kurt and David burst out in laughter again, trying to hide it in a coughing fit, which didn't really work. Wes flipped both of them off, before making his way towards his car, hoping he could drive off, and leave David alone to find his own ride back to his parent's house. He'd never do it, of course, he's Wes, but the meagre thought of doing it, just made him smile... _Wish I'd thought of that in highschool... could have made Kurt laugh all day... _Wes smiled at the thought, watching as Kurt hugged David, punching his shoulder, before linking hands with Blaine as the two waved them off...

'What do you want to do for the rest of the day? Head back to Columbia, go see Dalton, make trouble at McKinley? Throw rocks through the window of your dad's house?' Blaine asked, mockingly as Kurt glared

'I want to go see my mom,' Kurt replied, smiling softly as Blaine kissed his temple.

'Okay Kurt Hummel. I think we can manage that...' Blaine replied, leading them back to the car

'Thanks, oh awesome one,' Kurt said, laughing at the grin that spread across his boyfriend's face

* * *

><p>The Lima cemetery was deserted, save for the headstones (obviously) and a few birds. Kurt and Blaine walked slowly towards Elizabeth Hummel's grave, each with their own thoughts, running through their minds. Kurt's was on what he was going to say, and Blaine's was on how he would tell this to Dr. Paul in their next session, because even through highschool, Blaine couldn't get Kurt to visit his mother, not matter how many times he tried, and now, his boyfriend is stronger than before, willingly in Lima, about to talk to his mother... they'd stopped, somewhere in Blaine's inner-monologue, right in front of the gravestone. Blaine looked down at the inscription...<p>

_Elizabeth Molly Hummel_

_August 25__th__ 1976 till June 8__th__ 2002_

_Beloved mother, wife, friend and daughter_

_Dearly missed by all_

Blaine stood a little back from the grave, letting Kurt have his moment. He didn't feel right intruding on this time that Kurt has with his mother, after all, they live in New York now, it's not like Kurt can walked down the street to see her... he needs this... even after ten years... Kurt spoke softly, but it was still loud enough for Blaine to hear from his position. He wanted to say something, introduce himself, like it was the right thing to do, to tell Kurt's mother about their relationship, that against all odds, they found each other, and came out the other side, stronger than anyone could have imagined... Blaine is so proud of Kurt... he's so proud that it hurts to see his boyfriend anything less, than his confident, cocky-self. Blaine was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Kurt saying his name, until his boyfriend was in front of him, placing light kisses over his face, and pulling him closer to the grave, before introducing Blaine. the tenor beamed, and told Elizabeth (he'd been told by Kurt that his mother would for sure, have let him call her that, even when they hadn't been dating...) that he was so in love with Kurt, it wasn't funny, and on several occasions, made obvious by the Warblers... this made Kurt chuckle, the smile that followed warming Blaine's heart in a second. They spent an hour at Elizabeth's grave, but that didn't bother Blaine. He got to see another side of Kurt he hadn't seen since highschool... that side that only comes out on rare occasions... like now... the smile plastered on the countertenor's face was enough to make Blaine's day.

'What say, we head back to the hotel, and watch a movie?' Blaine asked, as they linked hands and headed back towards the car

'I can think of much better things to do than watching movies...' Kurt said, kissing Blaine passionately, before smirking, and walking off, hips swaying side to side

'Damn Kurt... you couldn't wait till we got back to Columbia? I'm going to be hard the whole way back...'

'Well, guess you better hurry then,' the countertenor replied, running off to the car.

* * *

><p>If Blaine wasn't hurrying before, he certainly was now... police on the roads and speed limits be damned, he's not going to be denied the opportunity his boyfriend has presented him with so openly, in one of the most homophobic towns in Ohio. Although, maybe driving back to the hotel was a stupid thing to do... after all, Kurt was sitting beside him, and Blaine was already half horny, and turned on, and all it would take, would be for Kurt to do something... well he could do anything, and Blaine would be gone... it's like Kurt is a drug, and he can't get enough of it... not that he minds of course... who wouldn't want to be addicted to Kurt? He's the hottest thing since, well... anything in Blaine's opinion... Needless to say, the four hour drive back to Columbia was excruciating, and the moment they were in the hotel room, Blaine practically attacked Kurt, slamming him up against the wall, and kissing him senseless...<p>

'Turned on are we?' Kurt asked mockingly, as Blaine pulled his shirt over his head, silencing him with another kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks once again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one posted soon hopefully. 3 . JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	6. The One with the Thanksgiving Dinner

**A/N: The next chapter is the lead up to christmas... It's going to be from like the twenty-third, to the twenty-sixth, and then the following chapter will be New Years, and then, what I like to call 'The Big Bang' is the penultimate chapter where everything becomes just that little more... dramatic. If you don't like Macy now, you won't like her three chapters from now either... if you do like Macy... then you probably won't later... Just saying... thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, and I hope you're enjoying this story, and chapter... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The One with the Thanksgiving Dinner<strong>

November is a busy month for both Kurt and Blaine. Santana and Brittany were going to Philadelphia for two weeks to spend time with Britt's grandparents, meaning that they would be gone, and back just in time for Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Of course, Kurt and the girls had already decorated the apartment before they left, and Blaine came home to the smell of pine needles, and Kurt pinning him to the doorframe, to kiss him under the mistletoe, before pulling back, and smacking his arse, turning to walk into the kitchen, before Blaine could even contemplate anything. They still had a month till Christmas, but Kurt liked to have everything ready, for example, it's the twenty-third of November, and thanksgiving is tomorrow, but the Troubletones arrived this morning, and they're all going out tonight to 'catch up'. Blaine's excited, they haven't been out much lately, he and Kurt have a routine, going out together, just to be with each other, and sometimes the girls will come, but tonight, they get to spend time with their friends... Kurt had spent two hours getting ready, and Blaine couldn't wait to see what his boyfriend had spent two hours picking out, because he'd been banished from their bedroom whilst Kurt got dressed. The front door opened and closed, and Brittany and Santana's voices drifted into the apartment. They were already dressed, moving to their bedroom to drop off their cases, before joining Blaine in the lounge, where he was twirling his phone around in his hand.

Wes had texted earlier, saying that he and the other Warblers would be there for thanksgiving dinner, which was good, because Blaine hasn't seen the Warblers since graduation, and he's really looking forward to spending some time with them. They couldn't come for the Troubletones gathering, but they'll be here for dinner tomorrow, so that's good enough for Blaine. He can deal with that... what he can't deal with, is not ravishing his boyfriend, who always manages to knock words right out of his mouth, but how stunning he is in anything he wears. Like now for example, Kurt is wearing a dark blue shirt, with black jeans, and his hair perfectly coifed, smelling like Kurt... or the cologne he's wearing. Blaine can't decide whether or not he is happy that Kurt's dressing up again, or unhappy, because his boyfriend is _seriously trying to kill me with his sexiness... _Blaine thought, not seeing the smirk Santana had on her face, moving over to where Kurt was grabbing his things off the bench, and hugging him tightly. They'd only just got back from Philly, and been told about the party, so they'd gotten home as fast as they could, already dressed, even though they probably smelled like airplane, and wouldn't have had time to shower... they did that morning, but Santana likes to shower before she goes out and all that jazz that girls do when they meet people or whatever.

'Are we going to go, or is Blaine going to sit there and keep staring at me all night?' Kurt asked, winking at his boyfriend, who was up and out of his seat, before Kurt could blink, linking their hands, and placing a light kiss to Kurt's lips

'You two are so adorably romantic, it's sickening to watch. Let's go, before Sam throws a hissy, and starts beating on Puckerman. You know how they can be,' Santana said, laughing as they locked the door and headed to the private elevator

'Did you hear about Wes and David? They're apparently, 'so together, it stopped being funny' I can't believe it, until I see it, but I think they're lying,' Kurt said, laughing as Britt's tirade about Lord Tubbington

'I'll bet you twenty bucks, and a blow job that they're together. You can make your own terms up if I lose,' Blaine replied, immediately regretting it, because the glint in Kurt's eye told him that should he lose, he would be in trouble... deep trouble...

* * *

><p>They'd decided to meet at <em>Shannon's Pub <em>where Santana and Britt work, for pre-drinks, before heading to _Capri's _the new restaurant for dinner. Kurt was thrilled when he heard that Quinn had gotten them into Capri's, having wanted to go there for ages, or well, since it opened last month. Apparently, they have some of the best cuisine in New York City, and they've only been there like, six weeks... not that Blaine minds, he would have eventually taken Kurt there for one of their date nights, of course, the other thing he had in mind could be done there as well, but he wouldn't say that... no, he was still trying to figure out how he was going to 'pop-the-big-one' as Puck had called it when Blaine told him about it during their stay. The tenor had been trying to figure it out for ages, but Rachel's engagement kind of threw a spanner into the works on all his plans, so he's stuck at the moment... they arrived just on seven, to Quinn and Puck hollering something about them being awesome or something. Kurt laughed, hugging the blonde, former cheerleader, and smiling when Sam came over to him, shaking his hand, and telling him about all the trouble Finn had gotten them into since arriving two days ago... Kurt just shook his head on hearing his brother's antics, and moved to the table they had 'claimed' as their own. Santana and Brittany were trying to avoid their boss, knowing they'd be asked to work should they be seen, and suddenly, Blaine was happy that he worked at Dinah's, because it's not open late anymore, so he doesn't have to worry about being called in to work.

They moved from conversation to conversation, but by the time Sam and Quinn had started talking highschool politics, Blaine had tuned out, and was instead trying to control the urge to jump his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him, smelling _delicious... okay, come on Blaine, he's not a meal or something... _he thought to himself, cringing slightly at his train of thought, before Puck placed another glass of coke in front of him, winking. They were still underage, so how Santana and Brittany got to work in the Pub was beyond any of them, but that didn't mean they could drink. Blaine turns nineteen in four months, and then Kurt in May, and Santana and Brittany in June and July respectively. They had a long month of birthdays with family in April, and then nothing for a while, until the end of May, which is when Kurt's birthday is. Finn was talking with Kurt about thanksgiving dinner, and how he wouldn't be able to stay, because apparently Rachel is 'planning something' or what-not, and he and Puck have to fly back to Ohio anyway because of school, even though, technically, they're on Winter Break soon. It's already starting to snow, not much, but a little... they're on a week break anyway for thanksgiving, and then they have a week off for Christmas and New Years in December, before its back to school. _I know what he's doing, he's trying to respect me, and not talk about Rachel, but somehow, that makes it worse... he's my brother, and he has to hide half of his life away from me, because I don't like his fiancée... what kind of person... brother, does that make me? _Kurt thought to himself, smiling when he felt Blaine lean in, and place a soft kiss to his temple.

* * *

><p>Pre-drinks is a grand affair, but not as grand as dinner. When they get to the restaurant, they find that the reason it's so well known, and liked, is because it's like, five stars, and apparently, they have a chef from France, who wins all the cooking awards or something. Kurt is impressed by the interior design of the restaurant, and makes mental notes on swatches to pick out for his own company, when it gets up and running. They're currently looking for a building, but Georgia thinks she has one that will be perfect, and her company will entitle it, and pay for things, until Kurt gets up and running. Of course, he's going to need a name... he's tossing between three currently... <em>Hummel-Anderson Designs,<em> _Pavarotti Designs _or _Ellie-Laine Designs... _Brittany suggested that he name the company after Lord Tubbington, but considering the cat doesn't do anything, except sit around, and mope... Kurt didn't think it appropriate, because that's not really what he wants people to think when they hear the name of his company. Their waiter is a young woman, probably early twenties, with light-brown hair, and a company uniform on. She takes their orders, making sure to send a rather obvious wink, towards the boys, before turning and walking away. It takes a moment, but they all burst into simultaneous laughter, Kurt just going through all the different scenario's in his head, as to what this girl would accomplish by winking at them...

'Okay, who else thought that was creepy?' Quinn asked, sipping her diet coke

'Does she honestly think we'd do anything with her? I mean come on, Finn and I are quite obviously taken, and Kurt screams gay, no offence... but seriously... I think she was checking out Sam,' Puck said, patting the blonde-haired man's shoulder

'Fuck off, she was ogling you surely. Seriously though, it was creepy,' Sam said

'Do I really scream gay?' Kurt whispered in Quinn's ear, making the blonde woman look at him in shock, not getting a chance to answer as food was placed in front of each of them.

The rest of the nights conversation stayed right away from the flirtatious waitress, and Kurt's question to Quinn remained unanswered, which didn't faze her, but she'd need to talk to Blaine or Santana about it before tomorrow. Kurt should be feeling the way he is, and if he's still afraid of being recognised as gay, then it's not going to benefit them in the long run. Blaine was oblivious to what had just happened between Quinn and his boyfriend, but that was only natural, considering he's focussed on a conversation about football with Finn and Sam, with Puck putting his two cents in every time they get something wrong or right. It's not like she can't do anything, but they're in public, and she doesn't want Kurt to freak out anymore than he obviously already is. _How can he go from uber confident Kurt Hummel, to... just Kurt Hummel in a split second? _Quinn asked herself, taking Kurt's hand under the table and squeezing it. This was surprising to Kurt... he hadn't expected that reaction from Quinn when he asked the question, he thought she would just explain it to him, and things would be okay, but obviously it's worse than it seems because she can't even say anything, and squeezing his hand isn't going to make it any better. In fact, it makes it worse, because now he's really worried that what Puck said is true, and that it's going to happen all over again... _ I wish this night would be over already, so I can go home and lock myself in the bedroom, without any interruptions from anyone... except Blaine... damn him and his irresistible charms... _Kurt thought, standing and pushing his chair back, heading towards the bathrooms without a word, so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Blaine following him until they'd both reached the bathrooms

* * *

><p>'What's going on Kurt?' Blaine asked, watching as his boyfriend splashed water over his face<p>

'Do I seriously scream gay? I mean, I try to dress normally, like you or Puck, but it's hard... I still have this stupid need to look good, but all it does is get me in trouble... I mean, if you didn't know me, and you saw me, would I scream gay?' Kurt asked, almost pleading

'If I didn't know you, and I saw you, I would think you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life, and I have to get to know you, because I can't go on without you. You're so wrapped up in this life you've made for yourself Kurt; you forgot who you really are... I love you, and I don't care if you scream gay, or you don't, I love you, and that's all that should matter... You're really freaked out by this, aren't you?' Blaine asked, kissing his boyfriend on the lips, pulling him into a hug

'Yes. I don't want... I want to be the person I used to, but I can't, and I know it's stupid to be afraid, but I don't want you, or anyone else to be hurt because of me... I love you Blaine, and I don't know how you can see all of that when you look at me, because I don't feel it,' Kurt replied, a single tear running down his cheek

'I'm going to show you how beautiful you are Kurt... I don't care that you have scars or that you think you're ugly, because I know you're beautiful, and I'm going to show you...' Blaine replied, smirking as pushing Kurt up against the wall, kissing him passionately

* * *

><p>This is how Kurt and Blaine found themselves half-naked, in the public bathroom of the restaurant, with their friends in the dining area, and the possibility that at any time, one of them could come to find them, and see the door locked, before going to get management... Kurt has entertained the idea of sex in public places with an element of getting caught, but it's never been real until now... of course, his thought train is cut off the minute he feels Blaine's mouth around his cock, and then the only thing he can think is <em>Blaine... fuck... Blaine... OMG... Blaine... <em>It's surprising, even after twenty-months together, that Blaine can still do this to him. It's also surprising, because Kurt just realised that they've almost been together two years... two years, and Blaine still hasn't left him... which must mean something, because usually, if it were anyone else, they would have left by now... and Kurt would be just another person who got dumped... except Blaine's not going to leave him... he's sure of this only just now, and it's the sudden realisation that makes what they're doing all the more interment. Kurt's hands move to Blaine's hair, _that's going to be hard to explain _he thought, knowing that messing up their hair, isn't something that is going to go unnoticed by their friends. But neither of them seems to care, and Kurt lightly pulling at the curls on Blaine's head, only makes him more eager to draw an orgasm out of his boyfriend, who makes the most _erotic_ sounds when Blaine blows him. Kurt knows it turns his boyfriend on, and sometimes he'll do it on purpose, in his ear when they're sitting on the couch, or even now, when they're in public... they haven't been this outrageous in their sex life... ever. Well, except for the time at Dalton, when they were locked in the music room after hours, because they'd been rehearsing and fell asleep, and thought it a good place to 'have fun' with one another. That was, until they got caught the next morning by Wes and David, and half of the Warblers... wasn't so much fun after that...

All of Kurt's rational thoughts left his head as his body convulsed, and he spilled down Blaine's throat, the shorter man reaching his own orgasm. Kurt sunk to the ground, curled up to Blaine on the floor of a public bathroom, where the cold tiles make their ass cheeks red, and their pants are thrown halfway across the room. There is banging on the door, which they must have been blocking out, but the two quickly scramble to make themselves presentable, pulling their boxers and pants on, before Blaine moves to the door, and pretends that it's stuck, before it's 'fixed' by everyone pushing on it. Kurt just raised his eyebrow at the long line of people waiting, and smiled as he walked past Blaine, slight swing in his hips, just to get Blaine hard again... _two can play at that game _Blaine thought as they returned to their table, to find that their friends were in the middle of a conversation about COD, and their plans for Winter Break. As it got later, people started leaving, telling Kurt they would be there right on five tomorrow night, and that they would be bringing Christmas presents whether they wanted them or not... who can argue with Puck and Quinn, when they both get this far-away look in their eyes, and like they're about to cry... you just have to give in to them. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were the last ones to leave, slowly making their way back to their apartment. The streets had started to be decorated for Christmas, and it had started snowing... Santana loves the snow... it's like a do-over. It covers the impurities, and when it melts, it gives those impurities a chance to change... that's how she sees it anyway... Dr. Paul always says that you can tell ones mood by the amount of snow they shake off when they arrive home, and it's been snowing heavily... if they're covered in it, they can see the goodness in the world... if they're rather annoyed, and shaking it off angrily, something has gone wrong, and should be remedied... if they come home, and for some miraculous reason, they aren't covered in snow... then they are completely against everything and everyone, and should be locked inside, away from anything sharp... of course, Santana thought this an insane theory, and put it down to Dr. Paul being a shrink, rather than a human being, but Kurt had agreed. He kind of understands what his therapist means by 'Snow Mood's' he was the one who wrote the best-selling novel on it...

* * *

><p>Kurt goes straight to be when they get home, stating that he has to be up early to get everything ready, and that he knows Santana will be the only other person up at that time, so they should both be entitled to go to bed early. Blaine doesn't complain, kissing his boyfriend goodnight, before heading into the study to work on a couple of project due after the break, and perhaps talk to his aunt and uncle, who got back from overseas yesterday, and wanted to call and check in on them. Cora and Frank had promised that they would use the tickets Kurt and Blaine sent them as an early Christmas present, to fly out, and have Christmas day with them. Blaine was thrilled of course, that he would be getting to spend some time with his family, and also because he knew that Cora and Frank would be worried about Kurt, and this would give them the chance to catch up with one another.<p>

'Where did you and Kurtie get to tonight?' Brittany asked, sitting down beside Blaine on the small couch in the study

'Nowhere Britt, we were just talking...' Blaine replied, trying to hide a smirk with little luck

'Santana said you were getting Wanky in the bathroom... are you hurting my dolphin?'

'No Britt, I would never hurt your dolphin...' Blaine said, kissing her cheek and smiling

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke the next morning, it was to Kurt and Santana, and the smell of wonderful food, that he would have to stay away from until everyone else arrived. Blaine glanced at the clock on the bedside table, the big red letters reading seven am. <em>Why do I always wake up earlier than normal on days like this? I guess I could call Macy, and hang out with her... damn, she's in Maine... Britt and I could go shopping? I still need to get Kurt something, and I know Brittany hasn't gotten anything for Santana yet... <em>Blaine thought, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before moving into the bathroom to shower... he still hadn't managed to figure out a routine, where he and Kurt would shower together yet, but he was working on it... It's going to be better after Christmas... their classes will be less frequent, and getting towards the end of their first year, their exams will be the main worry, so their schedules should be clearer, and less cluttered. In the kitchen, Santana was singing _'Poker Face' _at the top of her lungs, whilst Kurt just watched and smiled. Brittany would be up any moment, if not to join Santana singing, then to bounce ideas off the two of what to get everyone for Christmas, even though she and Santana finished their shopping last week. Kurt wasn't sure about the gift he'd gotten Blaine, but Santana had assured him that the tenor would love it, so that must mean something... right? As if on cue, both Brittany and Blaine entered the kitchen together, smiling widely, as if to ask something. Kurt turned to his boyfriend, winking, and kissing his cheek, telling them to go have fun, but make sure they're back my at least four. Blaine jumped up and down, hugging Kurt tightly, before he and Britt (who had done something similar with Santana), headed out the front door, into the cold New York streets, to do their final bit of shopping, before all the stores become too busy, what with Christmas in a month, and then New Years, and people rushing around, trying to get last minute gifts...

They'd only be out for an hour when Blaine's phone started vibrating with a text. He hadn't spoken to Macy since the last night... well actually, he hadn't spoken to her since after the engagement, so getting a message from her, was strangely odd, and also comforting in a way... _that's bad... _he thought, opening the message, and chuckling.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**So, I can see you and who I'm going to assume is Brittany standing out the front of Kat and Dan Bakers, and I just know that you're dying trying to find a Christmas present, so I'm going to offer my services... :) **

**From: Macy Greer**

Blaine chuckled, not looking up from his phone to type out a reply to his friend. Brittany was watching the tenor, looking suspiciously at the phone in his hand, before the chiming of another text, and the appearance of the small blonde girl called Macy, cut off her thinking, and all she could see was someone who was going to hurt her dolphin, and the most oblivious man in the world. Santana had told her about Macy Greer, but Brittany found, even without Santana's words, that she didn't like the girl, right off the bat.

**To: Macy Greer**

**I send this text, as you stand right beside me. HELP... I'm in desperate need of another opinion on what to buy Kurt...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

* * *

><p>Brittany had to pretend that she liked Macy. She couldn't let Blaine in on the secret that no one in the house liked her, and that they were all afraid that Macy had a crush on the tenor, and would come between Kurt and Blaine... it was going to be like Sebastian all over again... only Brittany doesn't think this girl is very crazy, and Sebastian is a psycho who just... well he got his just deserts... Macy talks a mile a minute about everything, linking her arm with Blaine's, who just smiles, and tries to find something for his boyfriend, before the three of them end up in the food court, and it's only nine am.<p>

'So, why is it so important that you find something for this Kurt guy anyway? You guys have known each other a while or something?' Macy asked, ignoring the scoff from Brittany

'Two years... well in March, but we're close to that so...' Blaine replied, grinning ear to ear

'What about your boyfriend Macy?' Brittany asked, praying her response was something along the lines of 'oh he's fantastic' that's not what she got

'I'm single... I have my eye on this guy, but he doesn't notice me so...'

'That's great. I can totally help you... tell me who it is... I'm amazing at reading how people are feeling, and also, it's totally not creepy because...'

'BLAINE... I'm not feeling well. I think we should head back,' Brittany said, standing and walking off without waiting to hear from Blaine...

* * *

><p>Blaine received the cold shoulder from Brittany for the rest of the day, and long into the night. When Wes, David, Nick and Jeff arrived, she perked up a little, but not too much. Nick was in the middle of explaining to them why the twins couldn't make it (Kurt was kind of happy, but sad at the same time... he was looking forward to the trouble-making Turnstone's in New York City), when Blaine's phone started vibrating again... Brittany whispered something to Santana, who shot a glare at the tenor, who was too wrapped up in a conversation with Wes and Sam to notice the Latina's death glare... Kurt was catching up with Nick, whom he had the closest friendship with (other than Blaine of course) from Dalton. Finn had shown up at three, explaining that he was called back to Lima for Burt and Carole, and couldn't make it... it had disappointed Kurt not to have his step-brother like he'd promised, but he'd rather have no step-brother, than have Rachel in his apartment... it's a steep price to pay for the ones that you love...<p>

At seven, they all sat down at the large table in the dining room, and Kurt gave Puck the honours of carving the turkey, and all that jazz. To be honest, he was just happy to have them all together again... the people who matter the most to you, are the ones you rarely see, but always love when the time comes... They laughed, talked, some sang... Wes and David told the group about Blaine's attempts to seduce Kurt, but he was staring off into space half the time, or at his phone, and would have Santana glaring at him for half an hour, before he relinquished and joined the conversation... _must be an assignment... although, why he's still doing school work when we have the week off... is beyond me... _Kurt thought, sipping his diet coke, and trying to take in Wes' rendition of 'It's Not Unusual' before caving and explaining that Blaine does it better... the whole table was silent, and when the two explained, it wasn't surprising that everyone's minds immediately thought the same thing... silently of course, but the same... _those two belong together..._ little did they know the trouble that was brewing...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter: Christmas in the Hummel-Anderson-Lopez-Pierce household. See if you can come up with an abbreviation for that... Like Hudmel, but it has to include all the names... I think it's getting more exciting... Depending on how you look at it... Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	7. The One with the Merry Christmas

**A/N: Merry Christmas... in May... well this chapter is set in December, so I guess it's appropriate. Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting... Macy and Santana will face off, and some drama between our two favourite boys to come. Next chapter is New Years, and I'd like to know your opinions on whether or not you think Rachel and Kurt should make amends. Check out the poll on my profile and vote... Hope you enjoy the christmas chapter, and look forward to New Years... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: The One with the Merry Christmas<strong>

Christmas in the Hummel-Anderson-Lopez-Pierce house was a fabulous affair, according to Kurt, who had spent two weeks preparing the meal and the decorations, and everything else they would need for Christmas and New Years. Blaine had offered to help, but had been banished, along with Britt to the lounge, where the two were snuggled together, watching re-runs of _Friends_ and laughing when something silly happened, and Brittany would say something that would just make Blaine crack up. Finn had called, and said he wouldn't be able to make it, because he and _Rachel _were staying in Cincinnati for their first Christmas together. Burt, Carole and Rachel's dads would be joining them, so they wouldn't be able to make it. Kurt didn't seem fazed by that at all. He was just happy that the Troubletones were all attending, and that he'd get to see all his friends again... _I knew he was missing them... I wish he would tell me these things... _Blaine thought, remembering back to what Dr. Paul had said in their last session about telling each other things... Blaine wondered if Kurt had even remembered... his boyfriend had been forgetting alot of things recently, and it was worrying even the stony faced Santana.

'Are you sure you two don't want help in there?' Blaine asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen

'What did I say Blaine? Go and keep Britt, Company...' Kurt replied, not looking at him

'I'm not going back in there, until you tell me why you've been so distant lately?' Blaine said, forcing both of them to turn and face the tenor, pain clear in their eyes

'I'm... I got a call from... Karofsky is dead... they found him in his cell, strangled himself...' Kurt replied softly.

Blaine was completely shocked. He didn't know what to think. Karofsky had hung himself in jail... that's not exactly the news ones family wants to hear around this time of year, but then again, Kurt should be bouncing up and down, and drinking champagne, and throwing a party... instead, he sounds a little guilty, like he's feeling sorry for the Karofsky family... _Why wasn't I told about this earlier? _Blaine thought, a voice in the back of his head saying _Macy _but he chose to ignore it... _she's just a friend... we're friends... I'm in love with Kurt... I'm going to ask Kurt to marry me... someday... _Blaine thought, finally gaining control of his body, walking over to Kurt and pulling him into a tight hug, whispering nonsense in his ears, about it not being his fault, and not feeling guilty about it. Santana was still stony faced, arms crossed, watching the scene, but she wasn't angry at Kurt and Blaine... she was angry at Karofsky, for still managing to emerge himself back into their lives, even when they're trying to forget him. The jail had called earlier that day whilst Santana, Blaine and Britt were out buying last minute gifts, explaining to Kurt that there was no way he could be saved, and that they wanted to see him... Blaine had flipped out at that, stating that they would not be going back to Westerville to go and see Jesse and Sebastian in jail... there was no way in hell he would let his boyfriend do anything that stupid, because the boy that raped, attacked and kidnapped him, killed himself... he knows that's harsh, but he doesn't care one bit... he's glad Karofsky is gone... it's one less person to kill if they ever get out...

There was silence in the kitchen; the only sound was Brittany laughing along to Friends and the honking of a horn from outside the apartment on the streets below. Kurt was clutching onto Blaine's sweater, shaking, his whole body just melting into his boyfriend's touch. If anything, he should be happy that Karofsky is gone, now he doesn't have to worry about him, but he's a compassionate person, and even though he knows what Karofsky did to him was wrong, he would never wish a death on anyone's parents, or siblings, unless you're Rachel Berry or Macy Greer... but that's the non-medicated Kurt talking... Santana decided to lighten things up by whacking Kurt with the dish towel, causing the countertenor to yelp, and turn around, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, smirking at the Latina, who knew better than to mess with Kurt Hummel... Blaine moved so he was standing behind Santana, and Kurt attacked, tickling her sides. They had found out earlier that Santana was ticklish, and that it was her weakness. Of course, Kurt had this weakness too, but Santana didn't know about it, or if she did, she never used it to her advantage. Blaine was laughing, and Brittany came in to see what the commotion was about, joining in with the other two, tackling her girlfriend to the ground, and straddling her, only to tickle her more, whilst Kurt moved to lean against the doorframe, watching his two best-friends, and boyfriend having a 'gay old time'... _Oh god, did I really just think that? My god I've been listening to Wes for too long... _Kurt thought, chuckling when he remembered the call he'd had with Wes two days ago about him coming for Christmas and New Years.

* * *

><p>When the tickle attack on Santana was finished, Kurt went back to cooking, whilst the other three escaped into the study to talk. Santana was pacing, hands on her hips, mumbling to herself about something Blaine couldn't make out. He was sitting on the desk, flipping through a magazine, whilst Brittany told them about Lord Tubbington's apparent fascination with designer labels. Blaine almost flipped when Britt told him that her cat had been living in the master closet in Kurt and Blaine's room, but immediately calmed, when Santana denied it, knowing the cat had spent the last two weeks in their closet, malting all over Santana's shoes. They were sitting in silence... Santana hates when they do that, but she couldn't exactly say anything. She had no idea what to say... how do you phrase something like this? Karofsky is dead... that shouldn't be shocking to them, he practically deserved it, but to take his own life... the life that for so long, had tortured, tormented and tainted all of their lives? She could see Blaine becoming more and more agitated as they sat there in silence, and she knew it they didn't think of something soon, the tenor would probably go AWOL on the piece of paper he was almost <em>strangling <em>in his tight grip. It was Britt who broke the silence...

'You guys, what are we going to do?' Britt asked, softly

'We're going to celebrate Christmas with friends and family, and forget about Karofsky,' Blaine replied, not looking at any of them

'Do you think Kurt's okay?' Santana asked, looking at the door as if she could see right through to where Kurt was bent over the oven, checking on their dinner

'I don't know. I'll talk to him after dinner. We have a session tomorrow; you're welcome to come,'

'Oh, we can't we're... ah... busy,' Santana replied, not looking at Blaine who just shrugged, and stood to leave the room

* * *

><p>Kurt was leaning against the kitchen counter when Blaine returned, the look on his face almost contemplative. Kurt really should call Finn and tell him, but then again, it was a big story, it might be on the news, so they would hear about it anyway. His father might have a field day, but it could all work out for the best. There's never a dull moment, or a moment where you stop for a second, and just let everything sink in. Kurt's trying to do that, but for some reason, he can't understand why Karofsky would do that... he can't understand why he wouldn't fight. <em>He's weak Kurt... he'll never be half the man you are... <em>Blaine had told him once... _how could he not fight though? He went through so much, and then to just give up? _Kurt honestly couldn't believe it. He didn't think it was possible to feel even more confused and angry about the whole thing. a part of him wanted to go to Westerville to see Jesse and Sebastian, ask them what happened... the other part of him, the rational part, knew that doing that could cause more problems than already necessary, and he didn't need that, not on top of everything else... this is Christmas... it's December Twenty-Third, he doesn't have time to be thinking about anything else, and besides, the jail doesn't like visitors around this time of year... if he was going to go, it would be in January... spotting his boyfriend, Kurt moved over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, and kissing him softly on the lips. Blaine responded, by pulling Kurt tightly against him, and crashing their lips back together passionately. Smirking, Kurt pulled away, and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him towards their bedroom, the slamming of the door echoing through the relatively silent apartment.

Blaine yanked Kurt's T-shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor, as they moved back until Kurt's legs hit the bed, and then Blaine was straddling him, pulling his shirt off, and moving to kiss a line down Kurt's pale, but toned chest, over his abs, stopping at the waistline of the jeans Kurt was wearing. The countertenor smirked, pulling Blaine's arm until they were face to face again, before latching onto his boyfriend's mouth, and flipping them over, so that Kurt was in charge... Blaine likes dominant Kurt. He likes Kurt taking control and, to be brutally blatant... 'Fucking the hell out of him'. of course it's made easier when they're alone and don't have Santana bursting into the room, asking them about place cards, and who would be actually coming to this dinner thing, and to her New Year's Party, stopping when she saw Kurt, straddling Blaine, winking at the two boys, before shuffling out of the room, singing something about getting Wanky in the afternoon... typical Santana, she has Blaine's habit of making up random songs about random things... Kurt rolled his eyes, and moved back so he could continue his ministrations on his boyfriend...

* * *

><p>When Santana woke on Christmas Eve morning, it was to silence in the apartment, and Brittany talking to Lord Tubbington in the corner of their bedroom. Kurt and Blaine would usually be up, and singing jolly Christmas songs at the top of their lungs, but they're not, which must mean something's up, or Santana has become expert at blocking out the sounds of others, even though the walls are thick. Singing to herself, she walked over to her girlfriend, kissing her cheek, and then moved to leave the bedroom, heading for the lounge, where she was surprised to find Cora, Frank, Chelsea, Kurt and Blaine, sitting around the room, talking softly, coffee's in their hands. Blaine greeted the Latina, a small smile from Kurt, as she headed into the kitchen to have her own breakfast. From the kitchen, Santana could hear Chelsea talking a mile a minute about their holiday, and how she misses not having them in the house, and how pretty they all look. Blaine chuckled at his cousin's antics, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, as the two sat back against the couch, curling into one another. Frank was explaining about their hotel, and how he'd never seen one like it before, and Cora was looking around the beautifully decorated apartment, commenting to the boys how much she likes it, and that Kurt should be a party planner, or interior designer, rather than fashion designer...<p>

'I would rather predict what people wear, than how they live,' Kurt replied, sipping his coffee

'Of course, but you have done a wonderful job,'

'Thanks, San and Blaine helped. We tried to get Britt into it, but she and Lord Tubbington, her cat, didn't want to hurt the small Christmas elves...' Kurt said, rolling his eyes affectionately, winking at Blaine

'Looks like you've got it all under control then. It's good to see you both, we've been gone so long and we've missed you... You will have to come and visit soon... Blaine, promise me,' Cora said, smiling when Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p>The family sat talking for a little while longer, until Kurt remembered that he needed to rush to the store and grab some things for tomorrow, and showed Cora, Frank and Chelsea out of the apartment, following them to the elevator. Blaine closed the door, and turned around, to come face-to-face with a rather pissed off looking Santana, she had him trapped between her body and the door, and if he wasn't gay, he'd probably be turned on right now... <em>Good thing I'm not straight then... <em>Blaine thought, as Santana picked his phone up off their hall table, going into the message bank, and asking Blaine to tell her how many messages Kurt had sent him in the last month or so... Blaine looked at her like she was crazy, but complied, totalling messages from Kurt at _45 _looking up at Santana who nodded, pulling a pad towards her and writing it down, before snatching the phone from Blaine _she's feisty when she's pissed _Blaine thought, and scrolling through it, like it had personally affected her... Blaine was frozen to the spot... he should be helping Kurt set up for tomorrow, but he was so afraid of what Santana would do if he moved, he couldn't risk it... the Latina turned back to look at him, thrusting the pad into his hands, and stalking back into her bedroom, glare set on her face. Blaine looked down at the Latina's neat handwriting, but wasn't expecting what was written... '_You've texted Kurt 45 times in the last month, and you've texted Macy 210 times. __**210... **__who are you dating Blaine? Kurt or Macy...? You seriously can't see that she has a crush on you after this? You flirt with her all the time; she's always over here, and she's such a bitch, to the rest of us... Come on; think about this logically Blaine... Kurt's your boyfriend... Macy likes you... she's trying to get you to ask her out... STOP TEXTING HER, OR I WILL GO LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT ON YOUR SHORT TENOR ARSE...' _he had to read over it a couple of times, before it finally sunk in, and he picked up his phone, going through the messages and realising Santana was right... he spends more time texting Macy than anyone else... As for the flirting, he would never do that to Kurt... especially not Kurt... Santana was probably right about everything else, except that... he doesn't flirt with her, he's just really nice, and always makes her feel good and... _Oh my god, she thinks I'm flirting with her... _Blaine thought, mentally slapping himself...

* * *

><p>By twelve noon, pretty much everything was ready, and they had received calls, and texts from their friends, explaining that they were in New York, and would be over tomorrow for lunch. Blaine was cheerful, whistling Christmas carols as loud as possible, whilst helping Kurt make snacks for them, and the others, to have tonight whilst they have their Christmas movie marathon, by their open fire-place, which Blaine was grateful for, because it's freezing outside, and he likes coming home to find Kurt lying on the ground beside the fire place, drawing or watching TV, or simply staring out the window, contemplating the world... his boyfriend does that alot... Dr. Paul says it's a coping mechanism, and Blaine's not one to argue with the therapist... Kurt, on the other hand, uses arguments with his therapist as a way of expressing his opinion in a place where he won't be judged. He does it a home to, but not as often, so Blaine likes when they have those kinds of conversations. They've become like a little unit, Dr. Paul, Kurt and Blaine... the sessions are an hour to an hour and a half long, and Kurt is always the first priority. If he needs Dr. Paul, the therapist will be there... he didn't move to New York for the bigger office, better pay and more people... okay, maybe there was a certain appeal... but it's because he's dedicated to Kurt... almost a third father figure, the first being Frank, and the second being Santana's dad... they couldn't deny that Dr. Paul played a large part in all of their lives, and it was him that they had to thank for where they are today... Santana was on the phone in the study, talking to someone about classes and lectures... <em>surely she's not doing school work on a holiday... <em>Kurt thought, but his friends had been acting a little strange for a while, and alot of quiet talks and the likes... he'd shrugged it off as a school project, but this... this sounded different... the ringing of the doorbell knocked Kurt out of his stupor and sent him back down the hall, to the large front door, opening it to find... _Macy... ugh _Kurt thought, sending her a fake smile, and raising his voice an octave in a mocking greeting... Blaine appeared then, startled by his friend's appearance at their apartment, and the know that Santana's letter resides in his pocket. Kurt didn't look happy, but stepped aside to let the girl in, closing the door, and stating loudly that he would be in the bedroom sketching... Blaine wanted to walk over and kiss Kurt senseless, but the look he was receiving told him he'd probably be scolded... which left the two friends awkwardly standing in the hall...

'I didn't think you'd be home. I thought you were in Maine,' Blaine said, not moving from his spot

'I was, but you had invited me to this lunch thing, and I thought it would be impolite of me to not attend... it's still on isn't it, I mean, you're still having it?' she asked, almost desperate sounding

'Actually, we cancelled it. Kurt's parents are sick, and they can't make it, so we're not having it anymore, but thanks for stopping by. You can show yourself out I assume?' Santana said, stepping over to Blaine, arms crossed, glare on her face

'Sure, I'll ah... talk to you later Blaine,' Macy said, moving back towards the door, looking back once before opening it, and stepping out into the hallway...

'You are a fucking barstard... don't you listen to anything I say? Listen closely Warbler... if you do anything, that breaks Kurt's heart, I will follow through... do you understand?' Santana asked, getting in Blaine's face, finger pointed at him, causing him to nod once, before pulling out his phone... he's sick of this...

**To: Macy Greer**

**New Year's Eve... You and Santana got off on the wrong foot. I'm inviting you to the party we're having... I'll Facebook you the details... sorry about dinner...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

He's not going to give up a friendship because of the opinion of Santana. He doesn't like Macy in that way, he's not about to start liking Macy in that way, and he would never, never, _never _do anything to hurt his beautiful, wonderful, sexy boyfriend... he doesn't know why people keep thinking he would do something like that... he wouldn't... _I would never do something like that... I don't know why Santana would think anything bad about me... I love Kurt... haven't I proved that to them... oh, they don't know about the ring... _Blaine thought, wondering if he should tell Santana about his plans to proposal, but deciding against it when his phone chimed with a text from Macy... _ I shouldn't be doing this... it's like cheating... _Blaine thought, reading the text, before falling face first onto the couch, burying his face into a pillow and sighing...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**I don't know, she doesn't seem to like me. Maybe she's jealous or something... anyway, I'd love to come. Let me know the details, and I'll try to work around my family... it's okay about dinner... consider NYE a date... talk soon Blaine...**

**From: Macy Greer**

* * *

><p>The Jim Carey version of <em>The Grinch <em>was playing loudly in the lounge, thanks to Britt, who had been given the honour of choosing the first Christmas movie that would watch, whilst eating the snacks Blaine and Kurt had spent the morning and afternoon baking. It was just after seven thirty, and they'd all bunkered down in the lounge to watch movies before they go to bed, to get up early in the morning... well Kurt would be getting up early, Santana and the others would probably just groan and complain that it's too early, and go back to bed, but Kurt's always been an early riser, he had to be when he used to commute from Lima to Dalton for school, before he moved onto campus and then he'd just get up early so Wes and David wouldn't send the twins in to wake them... that never ended well... halfway through the movie, Kurt is falling asleep on Blaine's shoulder, the tenor kissing his boyfriend's temple, when the countertenor sits up, and states that he's going to be, and that he'll see them all in the morning to open presents... Blaine smiles, watching as Kurt walks into their bedroom, and then turns to the Latina on the couch, waiting until he hears the bedroom door close, before pulling out the small blue box, and giving it to Santana, whose eyes widen...

'You're proposing to him at Christmas?' Santana asked

'No, I'm going to propose, but I don't know when. I just thought you'd like to know that I have zero interest in Macy... she can flirt with me all she wants, I'm not leaving Kurt...' Blaine replied, taking the ring back, and returning it to his pocket, not prepared for Santana launching herself across the couch to hug him

'I always knew you would propose... I'm sorry about Macy, I just... I've seen Kurt when he's broken, we all have... I don't want him to go back there...'

'I think he's getting better... maybe we can all stop being so... clingy... I mean, still be there, but not twenty-four seven... I just... love him... and you too San...' Blaine said, kissing the Latina's cheek, as she snuggled up to him on the couch

* * *

><p>Like a little kid on Christmas morning, running in, waking up their parents, talking about Santa and reindeers on the roof... Blaine couldn't help but be that for them. Of course, he always had that little kid side of him, even in highschool. Kurt loves that side of his boyfriend, it's so carefree... not having to worry about any of the problems they face now, living in a world of complete fantasy where they make the rules and no one else can touch them... however, this is real life, and Brittany bouncing up and down on the couch when she opens Santana's present is the cherry on top of their Christmas morning. Kurt and Blaine were watching the girls, having drawn second in rock-paper and having to wait to open their gifts. Kurt didn't mind, the longer he could keep the gift he brought for Blaine wrapped, the longer he doesn't have to worry about creeping his boyfriend out... Santana handed Kurt a small present, wrapped in light blue paper, and told him to open it. He hadn't expected the Latina to get him anything... Kurt opened it slowly, feeling all eyes on him. Blaine was just watching him expectantly, like any minute he'd get up, and dance around the room, happy at whatever the gift was... that didn't happen though... Santana had gotten him a small diamond-incrusted BA pin, and Blaine had gotten the same, but KH. The two boys shared a look, before both hugging Santana, squishing the small girl in the middle, not that she minded... Britt was smiling and clapped happily when Kurt turned to give Blaine his present. He moved to sit beside Brittany, both of them cheerfully trying to guess what it was... Santana chuckled at her girlfriend's child-like behaviour, and watched as Blaine ripped into the present like it would disappear at any moment. Kurt couldn't think of anything to get for Blaine, but his boyfriend had been eyeing this guitar in the music store next to Dinah's for two months, so Kurt just had to get him something music related... a two hundred dollar voucher for the music store, and wrapping the present was a bag of Blaine's favourite red vines. The tenor was speechless... not only had his boyfriend spent <em>two hundred dollars <em>on him, but he'd actually been listening to his ranting about that music shop for the last two months. Blaine moved over to Kurt, who was smirking, and kissing him, full on the lips, whispering 'I love you', before returning to the couch and letting Britt open her presents from Kurt.

They didn't have much time to waste. Puck and Quinn showed up with the other Troubletones and Warblers, all dressed to the nines, which was surprising to Kurt, because his friend's didn't usually care for dressing up, but this time, it was different... the table was something out of a Martha Stewart magazine, and the food could have been the best in the world, if Santana had her way, she would have crowned it a gold star... they all sat down, laughing, talking, wishing one another a merry Christmas, and Kurt smiled happily, watching his 'family' and thinking that this could be one of the best Christmas' ever... well, apart from last years, and maybe the years to come...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you. Next up, New Years... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **


	8. The One with the New Year

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal. This story is Klaine... all the way. However, the storyline is getting interesting, and I needed to shake things up so, first I'm going to say that i'm thankful to everyone who is still with this story, and who has joined recently, and for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. Secondly, I know that we all love Kurt and Blaine, and I would never want them to break up in canon, or this story so understand that They DON'T ever break up. Sure, it may seem like that, but they don't. Just keep that in mind, whilst you're all figuring out ways to murder Macy... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: The One with the New Year<strong>

Santana and Brittany were in the middle of a conversation with Pipa, Craig and Haley, all friends from NYU, about whether or not sharing a mutual love for Disney movies, is enough of a reason to live with someone, which led to Blaine commenting about how 'no one can live without Disney,' and to Craig's response 'that's why you go to Columbia'. There was laughter and light teasing, but of all the people they'd invited to their New Year's party, (including the Warblers and Troubletones) they were most happy to have some of their newer friends around. Blaine had invited Casey, his girlfriend Emily and his producer Kyle from Columbia, whilst Britt and Santana had their friends from NYU, and Kurt had the Troubletones and Warblers, which he didn't seem to mind all that much. Macy hadn't shown up yet, which Blaine was kind of happy about... not in a mean way, he just doesn't need anything to ruin the perfect night he had planned for him and Kurt. They had started with dinner for the four of them at six, followed by 'Klaine Time' till eight, which is when their party started. Its nine-thirty, and they still haven't done half the thing they're meant to, that and the fact that somehow; Puck got his hands on alcohol... Which is shocking, because he doesn't have an older brother, and even if he did, like Blaine's older brother, he probably wouldn't be around all that much...right? Cooper is never around, he never calls, or Skype's, or sends cards. Kurt has practically told Blaine outright that he disowned Cooper, and he's no longer a part of Blaine's life... well, their life... it's practically the same anyway.

Kurt was avoiding the alcohol, and so was Blaine. neither could deny that they're not the most... _competent_ when they're intoxicated... Blaine would rather not get drunk and make out with someone who _isn't _Kurt... especially Macy... he can't make out with her... they're friends, and they greet each other with a kiss on the cheek sure, but having a repeat of a past Dalton party? Not exactly Blaine's idea of 'bringing in the New Year'. Finn had called earlier that day, explaining that he was going to a party with some mates from Columbia University, and wouldn't be able to make it, but the distinct sound of Rachel screeching in the background made them all think that he was trying to spare Kurt's feelings... Blaine would be checking Facebook to prove to his boyfriend that he's right, and that Finn lied, to protect him... but that's not what matters right now. They're watching the New Year's festivities on the TV, rather than actually going to Central Park, because knowing this city, it will be packed with people, and Kurt's still not comfortable being in a lecture, surrounded by people he doesn't know, let alone a city filled with drunken idiots... Santana had brought out the Karaoke machine, and declared that they were going to 'sing themselves into the new year', to which Quinn and Kurt had taken as an opportunity to escape to the kitchen. The blonde ex-cheerleader took a moment to just watch her friend, not in the creepy way, but in the 'I'm worried about you, but don't want to get in to an argument' way. Kurt was pulling things out of the cupboards, and moving around the kitchen like a pro. Quinn would have thought he was a chef in his past life, if it wasn't for the design folio's spread over the dining room table...they spent a few moments just aimlessly chatting about what had been going on in their lives, before Santana and Brittany started a rather terrible rendition of a Beyonce' song, that, in Kurt's opinion 'sucked ass'. Quinn just chuckled, and hugged the boy, kissing his cheek, before heading back out into the lounge to find what her fiance was doing... Kurt followed a moment later, taking a seat beside Nick on the couch, watching his boyfriend as he tried to convince Wes that he was recording an album, and that it was 'for real' he was going to have his music heard.

'Kurt, you need to tell your boyfriend to stop being delusional. He's not recording an album,' Wes said, slumping down on the couch beside his friend

'Blaine is recording an album with MakeShift Records, whilst studying music in college, and a business degree so that one day, should he choose, he can start his own record label. Wes, I've told you this...' Kurt replied, winking at his boyfriend, who was smirking at the former head Warbler

'Damn it Kurt, you couldn't have waited till midnight?' Wes groaned, handing Blaine a one hundred dollar note

'Good lord... if only I had of known...' Kurt replied, sarcastically

* * *

><p>By ten thirty, Puck was completely drunk, and stumbling around the apartment, talking gibberish, and trying to get Quinn to take him to Disneyland... Kurt had gone into the study to get their video camera, so he and Blaine could film their drunken friend's antics, and maybe hold it against them in days to come. Macy had shown up at nine forty five, dressed like, in the words of Puckerman and Sam 'sex on a stick'. Kurt had rolled his eyes, and gone back to recording, trying to stay as close to Blaine as possible, but it was hard, because Macy had positioned herself on the opposite side of the tenor, and practically demanded all of his attention. Had Santana been sober, she probably would have knocked the girls head off, but given her current... mindset... she was in no shape to be taking on a task as big as holding Macy Greer off of his boyfriend... not that Blaine wasn't trying to draw Kurt into the conversation, Macy was making it almost impossible for him to be included... Regardless though, Kurt was amused by Sam and Puck's drunkenness, and was having enough of a good time, to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was going to spend most of the night, being flirted with, by a girl, who isn't even his type... let alone on his team... Brittany was on her way to being drunk, she hadn't started stripping yet, much to the relief of Kurt, because he doesn't really want to see that again... Quinn was lying on the floor, on her back, with Pipa beside her, staring up at the sky, and talking about stars that aren't really there... Craig had made fast friends with Wes, Puck and Sam, who were currently having a loud and boisterous argument in the middle of the large living area, whilst Haley, Brittany, and Emily were watching the countdown on the TV. Kurt found this amusing, that the two girls could pay attention to the TV with all the noise, but nevertheless, found himself insanely intrigued by it.<p>

Kurt never thought he would end up on the balcony of the penthouse, alone, just watching the fireworks, and hearing the cheers of people in the streets, and their apartments. Of course, being alone isn't the best idea for him, but Blaine's been distant lately, and he just needs a moment to think everything through... it's 11:57pm and in exactly three minutes, they're going to ring in 2012... Usually, people make lists of their resolutions, but Kurt only has one... to finally be happy and move on from everything... If he can get through 2012 without anything going wrong, he can get his line up and running, maybe open the store, get his fashion internship... go to LA, or Milan or anything... he can do it all... but he needs Blaine and his friends by his side... the one thing he can't do is not have them to support him... maybe this will also be the year that he forgives his father, and Rachel... _unlikely _but you never know what might happen... his alone time was interrupted, when the door opened, and closed and then someone was wrapping their arms around his waist, placing soft kisses onto his neck... Blaine smiled when Kurt turned in his arms to face him, leaning forwards to kiss him once, before pulling back and whispering 'Happy New Year' to his boyfriend, who hadn't moved his arms from Kurt's waist. It was their first New Year in the apartment, their first New Year away from Lima, and Westerville and everything else.

'So, what's the plan for this year? Take over the fashion industry... seduce your awesomely sexy boyfriend, and have nights of passion with him...?' Blaine asked, smirking when Kurt hit him lightly

'Be happy... that's my main one... the other things, will just come naturally...' Kurt replied, smiling

'We can all be happy together. I love you Kurt... always and forever...'

'Cheesy as always... but I love you too Blaine... together and apart...' the countertenor replied, kissing Blaine once more, before they were interrupted by a very drunk Santana, and a rather tipsy Quinn, pulling them all back inside, where Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Casey and Elijah were holding court over what to watch...

* * *

><p>The first of January started out pretty ordinarily. Of course, school was starting back up, and so was work, but the four occupants of the penthouse had bigger things on their minds... like, for example... Santana and Brittany's move to Las Angeles, where Brittany had been awarded a dance scholarship, and admittance to UCLA... they hadn't figured out a way to tell the boys yet, they haven't left their bedroom, and Santana is certain that she could hear moans and whatnot through the door... she was drunk, but Kurt and Blaine have sex... <em>alot <em>so it's only normal for them to be locked behind their bedroom door, having their way with each other... right? Maybe she's just jealous, because she's hung-over, and her and Britt haven't had sex with each other in a few days... the mood just hasn't been right for them... so when the Latina woke up that morning, in amongst the covers of hers and Britt's double bed in their room, she wasn't expecting Kurt and Blaine to be standing in the doorway, smirking at her... knowing looks on their faces... she sat up, flipping them off, before taking a good look around the room... it looked like they'd brought the New Year in with a bang... literally... there was shit everywhere... not to mention the blankets she shared with Brittany were practically engulfing her. Kurt didn't seem fazed by the mess, merely handing her the glass of water and Tylenol, and walking back out of the room, muttering something about 'paying the price' and 'underage drinking'. They hadn't a plan for New Year's Day, only for their party last night, and by the looks of their... post-party states, there wouldn't be much on the cards today, except for preparing to go to LA, and the others to go back to school. They didn't want to move... Santana was kicking herself that the scholarship was in LA rather than New York, and she and Britt had argued over whether or not it would be safe to leave the boys... but Brittany had insisted she was taking it, whether or not Santana was going with her... so really, she was being forced to chose between her girlfriend, and her best-friends... she knows how much it means to Kurt, having them both here... and what's she honestly going to do in LA? She loves Britt, but she also loves her friends... she has alot of thinking to do, and she has to talk to Kurt and Blaine...

The two boys were curled up together on the couch, Blaine writing one of his songs, and Kurt drawing... something... Blaine couldn't tell if it were an item of clothing, or something completely different, after all, he doesn't have to design Rachel's wedding dress, or Mercedes' clothes... or anything like that... he's pretty sure that neither of the two girls will be calling, and asking for favours any time soon. Chancing a peak at his boyfriend's drawing, Blaine noticed that once again, Kurt was drawing wedding things... only it was their names... and what looked to be their 'mock' wedding invitations... _he's really thinking about this... I mean, he has to be right? To be drawing stuff like this, he has to be thinking about it..._ Blaine thought of the box currently hidden in their shirt draw... he's actually surprised Kurt hasn't found it yet... then again, if he has, he probably wouldn't believe it... he doesn't mean that in a horrible way, but Kurt has that whole... dependency thing, and he can't stand it when Blaine does something nice... because he feels guilty... so he has to do something twice as grand... then again, this is a new year... and whilst last year was sucked... this year, is going to be better... Santana arrives in the kitchen, and Blaine deliberately gets up off the couch (ignoring the groan from Kurt), and walks into the kitchen, loudly dropping his cup into the sink, and rattling things around, until the Latina turns to him, glare on her face, and flips him off, before sulking back into her room. Blaine chuckled, and jumped slightly as his phone vibrated with a text... _probably Wes... stupid, drunk Wes... _Blaine thought, opening the text...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**You, me, the dusty books of Columbia Library, and coffee... think of it as a pre-school return study date... **

**From: Macy Greer**

There was a feeling, in the pit of Blaine's stomach that was telling him what a bad idea it would be, leaving Kurt here, and going to the library to meet up with Macy. He'd found out, directly from her, that she has feelings for him, but never gave him a chance to answer, or tell her that he's happily in love... with Kurt... his boyfriend... she seemed to miss the fact that he was gay, or always talking about Kurt... His boyfriend had kissed him, and made love to him, and then told him, when they woke up this morning, that he needs to set her straight... this is what he's going to do... he can't have her heartbroken... she is his friend... friends... that's all they'll ever be...

**To: Macy Greer**

**Sure, I'll be there. I have to talk to you anyway...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

_There, that should be enough of a bit to get me in and out without too much hassle... I just hope she doesn't cry... I'm good when Kurt cries, but not girls... when girls cry, it's better to leave them be... _Blaine thought, remembering back to the time, when he'd tried to comfort his cousin, only to be punched in the face, and told to get out... he'll never do that again... also Chelsea just seems to get mean when she's upset, and it's rather disturbing... Frank and Cora just think their daughter's antics as funny rather than, life harming... Kurt learned that lesson the hard way too... only Chelsea decided to... well let's just say it wasn't his face that was sore the next day... cringing, Blaine returned to the lounge, snuggling back up to Kurt, and kissing his cheek, explaining what was going on... Kurt wasn't happy, but agreed that it was something Blaine needed to do... he needed to set the record straight, lay it all out on the table, work it out... they made plans to meet at nine at the library, so they could go and get coffee together, and with that, Blaine was out the door, fighting against the cold, New York air, getting a cab that would take him to his campus library.

* * *

><p>Macy Greer isn't stupid... in fact she thinks herself pretty smart. Blaine is the perfect man... he's kind, loving, always happy, funny, adorable... sexy... he's everything she could want in a man... of course, when she'd laid out her feelings, and seen Blaine hesitate, she'd let him know that she didn't want him to feel pressured into admitting he felt the same back, but when she texted him this morning, and he'd replied that they needed to talk, she knew in her heart that her feelings were returned... well, she thought they were... maybe if she'd had some common sense, the next thirty minutes of her life would have turned out differently... but that's never the way that it happens. Blaine arrived at the library at eight fourty, looking gorgeous as always... as Blaine walked towards her, hair slightly gelled back, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, her confidence was boosted. She had only seconds to do this, because if Blaine was here to tell her that he didn't feel the same, she at least needed to know what he was like as a kisser... of course, ambushing someone in the middle of the university library... probably not her smartest decision... her second stupid decision, was kissing Blaine... well, it wasn't anything against him... he's wonderful it's just... she'd been sitting down, her back to the entrance, meaning Blaine would be facing the doors when he arrived at their table. The tenor smiled, asked her how her morning was, and turned to get something out of his bag. When he looked back up, he winked... whether it was at her or someone else she didn't ask, but that gave her enough confidence. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Blaine's, causing the stunned tenor to squeak adorably, and pull away quickly, hand covering his mouth... she bit her lip, but frowned when Blaine looked on the verge of either a violent outburst, or close to tears... the thud behind her, caused her to turn around, and come face to face with Kurt... <em>oh shit... shit, shit, shit... fuck... damn it Macy... why do you always go for the ones who are gay... <em>she thought to herself, watching as a million emotions flashed through Kurt's eyes... she never got the chance to explain, before Kurt was turning and leaving the library hastily... Blaine shot a look at her, before bolting after his boyfriend... Macy sat down, letting the tears fill her eyes, before dropping her head onto the table, with a loud thump...

Blaine shot out of the library, catching sight of Kurt, heading for the exit. He's shorter than his boyfriend, and he knows that Kurt's a fast runner, and catching a taxi seems pointless, but this wasn't supposed to happen... its New Years Day, the first day of 2012, and already, there is drama... why couldn't Macy fall for a nice straight boy instead? Why did he have to be the one to get hurt out of all of this...? If he thought Santana was just being stupid before, he could admit whole heartedly that she was right now... _You're stupid Blaine... you should have seen it coming... she called the New Year's party a date... and then a date at the library... should have fucking seen it coming... _he thought, as his tried to catch up to his boyfriend, who was heading back towards their apartment building... that's like, ten blocks on foot, but he's emotional, so he'd probably be able to walk to Lima given the right circumstances... They'd turned the corner onto their street when Blaine started catching up to the taller boy... You see it all the time, two people who are so right for each other, falling apart because one of them was afraid, and the other was trying too hard to make a good thing last. Of course, when Kurt imagined his life with Blaine, he always pictured everything to be perfect, like nothing could go wrong, and they'd live happily ever after, and then he had to go and befriend Macy... Macy the boyfriend stealing whore... She knew Blaine was gay, and that he had a boyfriend, and she went and pulled something like that? No, not in a million years, he's not going to let her get away with this... Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear Blaine calling his name, running after him, his footsteps getting closer every second, and Kurt's just ready to turn around and punch his boyfriend in the face... as horrible as that sounds... they both reach their building at the same time... Blaine snakes his arms out to grab Kurt's shoulder and the countertenor spins around, shocking Blaine out of his stupor, giving him a moment to compose himself, and tell the same lie he'd been saying all the way from the library... Santana would be furious... she'd be so pissed off Blaine is in serious danger right now...

'Kurt, it meant nothing, and she kissed me. Why won't you believe me?'

'Blaine, if you're tired of putting up with all of my shit, and all of this drama, my mood swings, never knowing whether today is going to be a good day or a bad, you could have said. There was no need to cheat, let alone with that... cow...' Kurt replied, closing his eyes

'You... you think I'm tired of all your drama? Kurt, I love you. I love you, and I love everything about you... please don't push me away. We can fix this...'

'It might be too late to fix anything Blaine... I'm tired of fixing things,' Kurt replied softly, turning away from Blaine, and heading towards the elevator.

He stood there, stunned, not knowing what to say or do next. People were watching him, some with sympathy, others with confusion... their neighbour, (well the couple that live below them, because they're the only residents on the top floor... penthouse... they just say neighbours cause it's easier), walked over to him, patted his shoulder, and then returned to her previous position... he knew that Santana would be home, and that Kurt would have walked into the apartment crying... he just hopes he doesn't do anything stupid... Blaine needs to walk... or get coffee... leave Kurt alone to process everything and just... come to his own realisation that Macy was the one who kissed him... _she kissed me... how could she do that? I thought we were meant to be friends? _Blaine thought, digging his hands into his pockets, and trying to force back the tears that were falling... his phone suddenly lit up with three texts...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**What did you do to Kurt? He's in tears, and all he's saying is your name and that he feels depressed... If you did something stupid Anderson, I will not hesitate to kill you... **

**From: Sanny Lopez**

That was expected... Blaine thought of the first text, closing it to open the second one

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**I'm sorry... I was stupid, and I'm... sorry**

**From: Macy Greer**

He couldn't help but feel angry at her... this was her fault... she could have let him talk first... the third one was from Wes, thanking him for the invite to the party, and plans for them to catch up again... he didn't reply to any of them, slowly making his way to Dinah's, wanting to drown his sorrows in either coffee, chocolate, work, or all three combined...

* * *

><p>Kurt was curled into a tiny human ball; well, as tiny as he could be, whilst Santana paced back and forth in the lounge, waiting for her phone to chime with a text from the tenor whose head she was going to rip off... other than what was said before, Kurt hadn't done anything else, except curl into Brittany on the couch, and sob... he could have cried enough to fill a pool if Santana left him for long enough, but she was too furious at the tenor to contemplate anything else right now... Kurt stood slowly, swaying slightly, kissing Britt's cheek, before moving silently past Santana, into his and Blaine's bedroom, closing the door... behind these walls, no one can see him... no one can cheat on him... make him feel pain in his heart... a part of him wanted to believe what Blaine had said about Macy kissing <em>him, <em>but the stubborn part just saw it for what it was... _cheating... Blaine cheated on me... with a fucking girl... _Kurt thought, moving over to the punching bag... he'd need to print out a picture of Macy's face, enlarge it, and tack it to the bag so he could punch the shit out of her... not literally, he'd get arrested for it, but it would help him mentally... Blaine didn't follow him into the apartment, instead heading in the opposite direction of where they'd come from... _probably to Dinah's _Kurt thought, throwing his fist at the bag in front of him...

* * *

><p>It was just after eleven when Blaine arrived back at the apartment, letting himself in, and preparing for the onslaught that is Santana Lopez. He's positive, he's about to be castrated, and hung out to dry... well depending on what Kurt has told her... he'd managed to get the Library security footage from one of his other friends, and bring it home to show Santana... luckily for him, they were directly under one of the camera's, so it would have been caught perfectly... he found the Latina and Brittany, curled up in their bed, both looking up when he entered. He didn't say anything, handing her the disc, which she looked at, before inserting it into her laptop, and waiting. Blaine started explaining, about how she was right, and how Macy liked him, and how she'd kissed him this morning, but he didn't kiss her back... Santana was glaring at her computer screen, and then diverted her gaze to Blaine, who was on the verge of tears (again). She stood, walking over to him, and pulling him into a hug, before whispering that he was an idiot in his ear, and hitting him over the head, hard.<p>

'You need to fix this with Kurt...' she said, crossing her arms, and pacing the room

'He won't talk to me... I can't very well force him to... you know how he is with his temper and everything... I love him... more than anything in this world... and I would never cheat on him, but that's how he's seeing it... we both just need to cool off,' Blaine replied, angrily at himself

'No, what you need to do, is get your Klaine on, and fix this shit that... actually, you know what... this is both of your faults... I warned you, and you didn't listen. Fix it Blaine... Kurt loves you, he's just... show him this...' Santana replied, handing Blaine back the disc

'Do you believe me?' Blaine asked, turning back to face the girls, his hand on the door handle

'Yes, but I still hate you right now,' Santana replied, shooing him away

* * *

><p>How, in one single moment, had things gone from good, to fucking terrible? Blaine didn't knock to enter their bedroom. He was expecting Kurt to be wrapped up in the sheets, crying himself to sleep, and he would just walk in, curl up to him, lightly kiss his cheek, and fall asleep, hoping to talk about it in the morning... he didn't expect to find Kurt, having a full on fight with their punching bag, hands bleeding, face covered in tear tracks... When Kurt looked up at him, everything just fell away... he wanted to hold the boy in his arms, make everything okay, kiss him, and love him until they couldn't anymore... but the look in the countertenor's eyes... the hurt, pain... it almost killed him... Kurt turned to him, hands falling limply by his side, mouth closed in a tight line, tears falling from his beautiful, glasz coloured eyes... it was all over for Blaine. He broke down, clutching onto Kurt's shirt like a lifeline, but the countertenor didn't wrap his arms around him... he didn't even move... just stood there... frozen... Blaine stood up straight, moving his hands to cup his boyfriend's face, both crying, Blaine whispering 'sorry' and 'I love you' to Kurt.<p>

'I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight... I need some time to... think...'

'Baby please, we can... we can fix this... we just need to talk, and...'

'What? Go see Dr. Paul? Take some more pills? Blaine, I just need... time and space... please, you at least owe me that much...' Kurt said, moving out of his boyfriend's embrace

'I'll never say goodbye to you Kurt... this isn't a break-up,' he said, as Kurt moved into their ensuite bathroom, slamming the door behind him...

Blaine sunk to the ground, head in his hands, sobbing... _What have I done? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Drama, Drama, Drama... Hands up if you hate Macy? *Lamely puts hand up* Don't hate me, it was just the natural direction of the story, which had to be done, in order for it to go bigger and better... remember if you've read the ALTAWUTBF spoiler's you will know that this is resolved... if you haven't... to keep your peace of mind, you may want to check them out... Next chapter... Repercussions... Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	9. The One with the First Week

**A/N: The aftermath of the Macy/Blaine kiss. Just to be clear, and answer anyone's questions... No, they do not break up. At all. Ever. They just don't. It was never my intention to make them, nor would I ever. So, now that's cleared up... Hope you enjoy this chapter... Also, there's a poll going on my profile, check it out. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The One with the First Week<strong>

Santana hadn't been home enough to notice the tension between Kurt and Blaine, or the fact that they weren't sharing a room, and never spoke with one another. She's also noticed that Kurt has been off his medication, and skipping sessions with Dr. Paul, instead preferring to curl up on the couch with his iPod, and draw... and when he's not drawing, he's crying, or punching the bag in the corner of the lounge. Two days ago, Macy Greer had shown up, and if Kurt had of been taking his medication, he wouldn't have punched the woman in the face and brutally sworn at her, before slamming the door in her face, but the fact alone, disturbed Santana... the usually calm, or well tempered (only on his medication) Kurt, was nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by this mean, angry, depressed Kurt... if she was being honest with herself, she'd say that they'd broken up, but she knew that couldn't be true... it's Kurt and Blaine... Klaine... there is no way in hell they'd break up, not after everything they'd been through... it was only when Brittany had spoken to Blaine, and the boy had broken down in tears, did Santana realise the seriousness of the situation. She called Wes and David, and Macy, as well as the Troubletones to devise a plan to get Klaine back together... of course; this is easier said than done... Kurt was broken, and refusing to give Blaine the time of day to talk about anything... he was also stubborn, and if she knows Kurt Hummel (and she does), there's no way he'd just forgive and forget... Wes and David have called in a favour with Dalton, as this was the place that Klaine first met, it should also be the place of reconciliation right? They had flown to Westerville, Blaine with Wes and David and Kurt with Santana and Brittany, and all had arranged to meet at the private school on Saturday at ten. Kurt was grumbling about missing work and refusing to smile, so Santana pulled him through the empty halls...

'What are we doing here Santana? It's Saturday, Dalton is meant to be closed,'

'Shhh. Wes called in a couple of favours, now you're going to do this, and you're not leaving until it's fixed,'

'Until what's fixed...? I'm so fucking tired of fixing everything... my life, my relationships, my world... I'm so fucking sick of doing it all... for once, I want to open my eyes, and have the perfect day, where nothing is wrong, and I can hold Blaine without anyone saying anything, or I can talk to my father without feeling guilty, or I can forgive Rachel for what she did. I'm so tired of fixing everything San...' Kurt replied sitting on the steps in the large Dalton hallway, head in his hands

'Why haven't you told me any of this? Do you think all of that's true Kurt, because it sounds to me, like you're not even going to bother trying... Do you love Blaine? I know you do, and I know that you believed him when he told you that Macy kissed him... he didn't kiss back you know... why won't you work through this?'

'Because Blaine deserves someone better than me San' Kurt said, now standing and moving towards her 'he deserves someone who will laugh, and smile, and just be happy. He deserves someone who can give him all the things he wants and needs and desires... He needs someone who isn't broken, depressed, torn apart on the inside, and fighting to stay afloat... When he's with you guys, or his friends, he's happier than I've seen him in a year... he's happier than he's probably ever been before... he's never smiled like that with me, and I know why... I know what he sees when he looks at me, because I see it too... I'm not pretty, or sexy... my body is covered in scars, I can barely keep my eyes open because of the medication, and I'm so screwed in the head, I need a therapist... San, I'm not fighting, because I don't deserve someone like Blaine... I stopped fighting because the universe won... and I'm accepting that... Maybe it's time to move on... for all of us...' Kurt said, sitting back down on the step, head in his hands, as Santana noticed Blaine slowly walking down the steps behind Kurt, tears in his eyes breaking her heart...

* * *

><p>They were silent, none of them knowing what to say. Wes' eyes were shining with unshed tears, and David had a comforting hand on his friends shoulder... <em>like it would matter, Blaine looks as if he wants to hold Kurt, and make all the bad stuff go away... I want that too, but he's never going to believe us... <em>Santana thought, shooting a small smile at Blaine, who was leaning against the railing, watching his boyfriend fall apart at the seams, and not being able to do anything. To be honest, he's wanted to fix this for a week. he's tried, but one week into the New Year, and they're not speaking, they don't share a bed, Kurt refuses to listen to anything he has to say... it's almost like he's shut down completely, blocked his heart off from the world, afraid of getting hurt. He rang Quinn the other day, for advice, and she suggested that they spend some time away from one another. Not necessarily break up... _no this never has, and never will be a break-up... _Blaine thought... _it's just putting some distance between us so we can work things out, and then go from there... _his brain added, holding back the loud sobs so that Kurt wouldn't feel as though they'd ambushed him into anything. Slowly, Blaine turned back towards Wes and David, and up the stairs. They had to get back to New York before Kurt and the girls, he needs this to work, and if Dr. Paul is right, and that's most of the time, it's for the best. Kurt will evaluate his life, hopefully come to the conclusion that he loves Blaine, and fight for him... of course; it won't be that hard... Blaine doesn't blame him for any of this, and yes, he's upset that they don't have that trust, but it's understandable, given Kurt's past. He just wishes there was something he could do to make Kurt see that he's not leaving, and he loves him no matter what... Santana waves them off subtly, not that Kurt's paying attention, he has his head in his hands, but his shoulders shaking lets them know that he's crying... silently, but still...

They hadn't expected it to happen as quickly as it did... of course, when Santana, Brittany and Kurt arrived back at the airport to take them to JFK, they were expecting to see the boys waiting for them... but there was no one. Brittany was confused, Kurt didn't seem to care, and Santana was furiously bashing the button's on her phone in a text-message to Blaine, asking what the hell the plan was, cause now they're stranded at the airport with no way of getting home. Kurt hands Santana his wallet, and slumps down into a seat in the waiting area, Brittany pulling him in close to her, whilst Santana walks over to the ticket counter to _try _and get them a flight home... _should have driven _she thought as the women greeted her cheerfully... _fuck this shit... why are you so fucking cheerful you stupid bitch? Can't you see that my best-friend's life is falling apart and I'm so afraid he's going to slip and do something drastic that I can't think properly? How can you be so fucking oblivious? _Santana thought, hoping the woman was a mind reader, and would answer her. Unfortunately, she only asked where they were headed to, and kept smiling, and talking in that cheerful tone that pissed Santana off. Kurt hadn't said a word, but Brittany kept shooting her worried looks, which wasn't helping the situation. She tried singing, but it didn't seem to help either, and mostly pissed people off, who were telling her to shut up. Brittany just glared at them, before whispering something in Kurt's ear, which the countertenor sat up, and let Brittany stand, the blonde moving over to her girlfriend and whispering something in her ear, before Santana grabbed their tickets from the overly-cheerful woman, and headed back to where Kurt was slumped on the chair.

* * *

><p>Santana had spent the whole flight in conversation with Brittany about Kurt becoming famous and getting his own private jet, so they didn't have to sit in Business Class with all the losers, who were going to New York for some stupid reason. Besides, they could have driven, but Wes was lazy, and rathered that they took a plane... whose stupid idea was it to go to Dalton? Wes and David's... Whose stupid actions had to cause all of this? Stupid Macy... if she hadn't have shown up two days ago, things might be different, but she had to come and see if Blaine was alright... no regard for Kurt's feelings, or anything, she was just there to see Blaine... so Kurt punched her in the face... logical, probably... legal? Probably not... but Santana would fight anyone who pressed charges against the countertenor... he wasn't on his medication, and even though it makes him sound crazy, depression is a real thing, and Kurt has depression... he won't admit it to anyone, not even himself, but it's true. Dr. Paul had let Santana in on this little secret at one of the sessions Kurt walked out of the other day. Santana had arrived home to find the apartment empty. Kurt didn't get back until midnight, no one knew where he'd gone, and Blaine was in the guest room, he'd cried himself to sleep with worry, and guilt... no matter how many times they'd told him it wasn't his fault, that it was Macy's... he led her on, he texted her back... he put this down to it being his fault... Santana had to agree with him then... she did warn him... but all the warnings in the world couldn't have prepared them for what awaited them, or didn't await them when they go back to the apartment. She could immediately feel it... something was missing... Blaine's guitar wasn't in it's regular spot, the stack of DVD's on the table were gone, and the note sitting on the kitchen bench was the caving point for Kurt and the girls. He'd done it... he actually left... Kurt didn't seem to care, or notice, taking the envelope containing the letter and heading to the master bedroom... <em>I'm going to kill that gel-using-curly-haired-stupid-ass tenor, and then I'm going to bring him back so they can fix this... <em>Santana thought, slumping into the now rather empty lounge. It wasn't void of all of Blaine's things, just his main possessions, and she has no idea what he'd take from their bedroom. Whether or not Kurt notices, that a whole different story... She'd just talked Brittany into giving Kurt some time, when her phone chimed with a text...

**To: San Lopez**

**Hey San, it's Puck. I know we haven't spoken in a couple of weeks, and I'm trying to remedy that but you know how Quinn is... Blaine is going to stay with us for a couple of weeks. He's made it clear that this is NOT a break-up, but simply therapy-recommended "space". So don't kill Blaine, they're not breaking up Klaine... trust me, you'd have to get in line... Let me know how Kurtie is... All our love... WTF?**

**From: Puckerman**

Of course, Dr. Paul would have recommended that they spend time apart to "re-evaluate and discover". This should be as hard as it is, letting Blaine just leave like that, and then getting a text from Puckerman... _he's not even strong enough to text me himself... _Santana thought once more, before turning her phone off, and curling into Brittany, who was singing along with the Sound of Music, the movie she'd picked...

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't bother changing into anything less than stylish when he fell face first onto the large bed in the centre of the room. There wasn't really any need was there... he's really got nothing now... after bragging about having nothing, now it's finally happened... Blaine's gone, and he might not come back, and then there's the stupid letter... <em>I'm not reading it... <em>he stubbornly told himself mentally. Of course, being in your own head, that's more dangerous than being in someone else's... Dr. Paul would ask him to re-evaluate his life, find a direction and follow the path... but the only path he can see, is the one that leads him directly to Blaine... it's always been that path... there is never going to be another path. Blaine was pulling away from him, they weren't together as much... it was bound to happen... he could faintly hear the sounds from the TV, but forced himself to stay with his head buried in the pillow, hoping that if he stayed there long enough, he could suffocate himself... then he mentally smacked himself for thinking that... _fuck positive thinking... my life's over... Blaine's gone... and he's taken the only thing that kept me living... _Kurt thought, sitting up and sighing to the empty room. The letter in his nightstand draw from Georgia Holbrooke was the first thing he saw upon searching for tissues. He'd been offered a place at Fashion Week in Milan in April, it was fully paid, and his designs would be featured... the store would be up and running by June, and he'd be designing clothes for people by August. There was so much to look forward to, well... for now. He was looking forward to the adventure he was going to take with Blaine by his side, but now that it's not happening, his priorities have to be with the whole reason he moved to New York in the first place. A knock on the door made him shoved the letter under a pillow, and turn to face the object, not wanting to share this with anyone just yet. He called 'come in', and a head of blonde hair was visible through the small crack.

'Sanny and I are going down the street to get food for dinner. Are you hungry Kurtie?' Brittany asked, moving to sit beside her best-friend

'No, thanks Britt... You and San have a nice evening...'

'You know, you're beautiful Kurt... you're beautiful, and loved, and there isn't a thing in the world that we would change about you... Blaine as well... you have to know...'

'Thanks Britt, but I don't think it's going to make much of a difference. Have a nice night, don't worry about me. Kay?' Kurt said, kissing her cheek, before standing and walking to into his ensuite bathroom, closing the door, and locking it.

Brittany just watched the door close and waited until she heard the click, before standing and leaving the bedroom. She doesn't like seeing her Kurtie cry, because it makes her sad, and she knows that it makes Santana sad too. She met her girlfriend in the hall, and told her what happened, both making the conscious choice to head out and grab the ingredients for their dinner, hoping that Kurt would be okay. It wasn't dark, but the street lights were shining brightly. It was a good thing that there is a small corner store just down the road from their apartment complex, because the larger supermarket is further away, and they don't want to go there if they don't have to. Brittany was talking a mile a minute about Kurt, but Santana wasn't really paying attention, she was more worried about what Blaine was thinking when he up and left the apartment without telling her...

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't expecting the knock on the door, or the appearance of the tenor she'd become closer to because of Kurt. Puck had told her what was going on, that Blaine would be staying with them for a while, but she didn't think he'd actually do it, and not telling Kurt? <em>Is he stupid? <em>Quinn thought, trying to figure out whether or not this meant they were breaking up or not. Wes and David followed the blonde woman to the spare room, each with bags of Blaine's clothes and personal items. Puck was talking quietly with Blaine in the hall, trying to make heads or tails of the situation and where they were going from here. To be honest, he has no idea. This could be make or break for them, and he really doesn't want or need Macy tracking him down. He'd gone so far as to delete her number, but it hadn't stopped her texting to ask if he was okay, and if there was anything she could do. When everything was in the room, and the Warblers had left, Blaine followed Puck into the living area, and slumped down on the couch, curling up in the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. He'd written a letter for Kurt, but whether or not his boyfriend would read it, is a whole other story... _Santana is going to be pissed... maybe I should text her, just to let her know what's going on... _Blaine thought, suggesting this to Puck, who pulled out his phone. Blaine made it very clear that it's not a break up... it never has, never will be a break up, it's just... recovery time... space... he'd slowly been pulling away from Kurt, giving the countertenor enough of a lee-way to get used to not having him close all the time, but it had backfired, because he'd chosen wrong, and he was stupid and naive, and will _always _listen to Santana's advice from now on.

They'd settled on watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, much to the annoyance of Blaine and Puck, who weren't too keen on sitting through it. Quinn however, persisted that the game didn't start till eight, and the movie only goes for two hours... it's five o'clock, they'd have plenty of time to watch the game and drink soda until their heads explode and they're hypo, and wishing they were twenty-one so they could drink beer, and get plastered, and then wonder what life has in store for them... Knowing Puck, he'd probably sneak next door and "borrow" some of their neighbour's beers... _He's going to get caught one day... _Quinn thought, shaking her head and chuckling to herself. Blaine wasn't paying attention to the movie, he was watching the cars down below, driving, honking their horns, going about their days like nothing is wrong... _except it is... it's all wrong... you're meant to be proposing Blaine... you had the plan... why did she have to ruin everything? Why didn't you listen to Santana? Santana, who knows more about that stuff than you do...? _He thought, drawn in by Quinn's soft voice singing along with the songs. There wasn't much to do, other than just sit there and wallow in his own stupidness, and obliviousness. Guilt is also a major part, and he has no idea whether or not Kurt has read his letter, and understands, or if they're okay... it's complicated, and Blaine hates complicated.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany got home from dinner to a silent and dark apartment. Brittany went to check on Kurt, and found him asleep, hugging one of Blaine's pillows to his chest, tear tracks down his cheeks. She didn't disturb him, after all, if he sleeps, maybe he'll start to feel better, and then they can work out whatever it is that's going on... Santana told her that Blaine moved in with Puck and Quinn, which she's not happy about, because they live on the other side of Manhattan, and she doesn't like her dolphins being that far apart. On the plus side, it's closer to Columbia for Blaine, but farther away from NYU for Kurt... and he'll have to commute to get to Dinah's for work... there's just so much wrong with what's happening, and she's not one hundred perfect sure, but she knows it has something to do with that Macy girl who always used to hang around. She never liked her... she climbed into bed with Santana and the two girls fell asleep, neither one sure of what tomorrow would bring... when they woke up to the banging on their front door, at seven that morning, they weren't sure whether it was their land lord, or there was an emergency... but Santana managed to stumbled out of bed, and make her way drowsily to the front door. She hadn't hear back from Puckerman about whether or not Blaine being there was permanent, or if it was just thing whole "space" thing, but one thing's for certain, opening the door to Macy Greer, wasn't how she wanted today to begin... <em>it's not how I want any day to begin... <em>she thought, getting ready to slam it in her face, when Kurt's voice stopped her. She hadn't heard it for a couple of days... and shockingly to everyone; she kind of misses it...

'Kurt, what the hell is she doing here?' Santana hissed at her friend, reluctantly stepping aside to let the _slut _in the door

'I don't know, why you don't ask her. The other five times she's been here is to see Blaine... maybe she finally realised that he's not the one she need apologise to,' Kurt replied in his lower range, crossing his arms and moving into the lounge area, the two girls following, one reluctantly, the other... well she's not sure how she's feeling

'Look, I didn't come here to argue with you. I never wanted for this to happen. Where is Blaine anyway?' Macy asked

'He doesn't live here anymore,' Kurt replied, standing and moving back to his bedroom, two slamming doors letting the girls know that he's in the bathroom

'I want to fix this, please, just let me talk to him,'

'I don't think you can fix this anymore than we can. Blaine made it pretty clear when he packed up and left without a word...' Santana replied, leaving Macy alone to ponder her last statement.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't expecting it... he should have, but he wasn't. It had been eight days since he'd last seen, or heard from Macy, but to open the Puckerman's door to her blonde hair, black eye, and pallid face, wasn't the way he envisioned his morning going either. Just after ten, about to head out for his lecture, and his worst nightmare shows up... <em>Just when you think it can't get any worse... it does... <em>he mentally said to himself, making the stupid move to let Macy into the apartment... _Puck is going to kill me... he's going to kill me, and then feed me to Sebastian, before he barfs me back up, and makes me clean up the mess... _he thought, wanting to bang his head against the wall for the stupidity he comes up with... Macy hadn't said anything, she was just watching him, like he'd have all the answers... she really did want to fix this... neither of them knew what started it, but yelling at each other, and ten o'clock on a Monday, wasn't exactly what Blaine had in mind... especially with the elderly couple below them, and their neighbours... in the span of a five minute yelling period, Macy had deduced two things... one, he hated her, and two, he's a complete fucked up idiot, who should be ran over with a train, or hit over the head with a bat... the tenor just looked at her oddly, so Macy explained that moving out without telling anyone was stupid, that Kurt hadn't read her letter, let alone come out of the bathroom, because he thought it was a break-up, and how Santana and Brittany are meant to be moving to LA, but held off on their plans because of this whole mess... Blaine was confused about the LA part, and would be talking to Santana, but hearing the words out of Macy's mouth about Kurt thinking they'd broken up and not reading the letter made him fall apart again... _it's not a break-up... isn't it? You move out without telling anything, and leave a letter of all things, and they're meant to think that it's just space you need? Isn't that just the shrink's way of saying... 'Hey I still love you, but I need space, we're free to see other people but we're still together'... how stupid are you dummy? _

**To: Santana Lopez**

**Please make Kurt read that letter. I told you, this isn't, and never will be a break-up. just make him read it... read it for him if he won't but please... also, we need to talk about LA...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

He pocketed his phone, and returned his head to his hands, muttering unintelligible words to himself that Macy couldn't make out if she had a teleprompter and the best lip reader in the world... _it's not my place... I shouldn't even be doing this... but I guess I should have seen the signs... _she thought, mentally slapping herself for sounding so uptight in her head... Blaine hadn't moved from his position, refusing to give in to the temptation to go back to the apartment and force his boyfriend to listen to him... his phone chiming with a text made him jump a little, but he pulled the offending item out of his pocket, and slid open the front screen to access the message...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**If you want something done right... send Santana... I warned you. Also, tell Macy I hate her, and just because she's trying to fix things, doesn't mean she can but into everyone's business. LA is a long story... when you and Kurtie reunite, we'll tell you about it... until then, I don't know you, or like you very much for breaking his heart... If that letter is you saying goodbye... let's just say I know where you are... nuff said...**

**From: Santana Lopez**

Blaine looked up from the phone, and relayed Santana's message to Macy, who looked taken aback, but nodded nonetheless. It was at that moment that Puck and Quinn decided they would come home, because they forgot some books, and saw the girl sitting on the coffee table, watching Blaine. Quinn stormed over to them, and hit Blaine so hard, he fell off the couch.

'No, I'm trying to fix this... I just need to make Kurt read Blaine's letter, and come to terms with whatever is holding him back, and I know they'll make it... this is all my fault, so the least you could let me do is try... if I fail you can sent that Latina after me or whatever...'

'Mark my words... I don't like you, and I probably never will. If you don't fix this, it won't only be Santana, but the Troubletones, and Warblers... do you understand me boyfriend-stealer?' Quinn said menacingly, getting in the girls face

'I understand... I've hurt enough people; I don't plan to hurt anymore...'

'Too fucking late for that isn't it? Kurt thinks I broke up with him... do you know what that means? Don't bother trying to explain it to me, because I know that you don't... leave me alone to wallow in my stupidity as I walk to class alone...' Blaine said, standing and moving to the front door, bag in hand

'I'm giving you one chance... you have until January 20th... do you understand?' Puck said, ushering the girl out of their apartment...

* * *

><p>The dim light is all that fills the room, as a lone figure sits in the middle of the large king bed, sketching, and marking down seams and accessories... he's meant to be sleeping... it's one in the morning... but who could sleep? Who needs to sleep? In fact, sleep was so 2011... seriously... there are probably a dozen reason's he should close his eyes... he has two classes tomorrow, then work for eight hours, before meetings with Georgia and the people who are working on his store... he came up with a name... <em>Anderson Designs<em>... quite fitting, don't you think? Its ironic right... the name of the store just happens to be the one that hurts his heart when he thinks of it... then again... the letter Blaine left has been eating away at him... it could help to read it... but he won't... because he's stubborn, and off his medication, and just wants some time to be alone... to think... to understand why the world hates him... but then he realises that it doesn't... it's just a bad patch... the world won't end... it's never going to... eventually, he will grow old and die, but the world will keep going... slowly, the figure makes his way towards the small ensuite bathroom, opens the medicine cabinet, and pulls out a small orange bottle marked '_Kurt Hummel-2012'. _The water has no taste, it's not meant to, but the pill goes down easy enough... there's an immediate calmness... no one needs to know... he's just trying to understand why the world is the way it is... why people who are so knowingly nice, can become so neurotically horrible... why friends betray one another, and why love has to be so complicated... _is it complicated? Or is it just ourselves making it that way? After all, we fight for the ones we love... so why shouldn't it be complicated? _He thought, returning the bottle to the cupboard and closing it, taking a moment to just stare at himself... he's never liked the way he looked, especially after the attack, but the scars are barely there right now, and if he was being honest, (and he is) he'd say they were never there at all... _People only see what we let them... unless you love them, and can unconditionally show them all of you... _Kurt thought, writing down his little philosophies on the side of his sketches... it's two am. He should be asleep, but the sound of the traffic on the streets is calling his name, making his stay awake and the endless need to figure out the world is moving around his mind... _How can one be so in touch with everything else, but not the world they live in? _Kurt thought once more, before returning to his sketching... completely absorbing every moment... until the drug took it's affect, and he fell asleep, face buried in pillows... dreaming of nothing but the life he wants so desperately, but doesn't know how to get...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The big questions... Will Kurt read the letter? Or will Macy fix her mistake and make everything alright in Klaine world? Next weeks chapter will find out. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	10. The One with the Reconcilliation

**A/N: OMG... It's been so long since I updated this, but I've been in a bit of a jam. I was so caught up with my exams, and then family crisis' and everything just go so out of hand, so I'm sorry this is VERY late, but it's up now, and I hope you haven't been to upset by the length of upload time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews, favourites and alerts, and welcomed. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: The One with the Reconcilliation<strong>

It's never easy, not seeing the person that you love. It's not easy seeing the person you dislike every day, and not being able to do anything. Blaine was sitting in the library, studying, minding his own business, trying to keep his mind off of Kurt, and the fact that it's January 25th and they haven't spoken a word. He's not looking for anyone to sit near him, or talk to him, because he just wants to be alone to study... but she had to sit down in front of him... she had to flip her blonde hair back, and thump her bag down onto the table, making it rattle a little, before speaking softly. Blaine didn't look up, gripping his pen tighter in his hand. He's not going to forgive her. What kind of friend would do that to someone? He talked about Kurt all the time, it's not like she didn't know about him... she had to do it, lost in her little obsession with him, that she obviously didn't bother to hear, or even care that he had a boyfriend. Santana and Britt were preparing to move to LA, because Britt got a job with a dance company, and she's taking Santana with her, but they're not leaving until Kurt and Blaine "make up". _He's never going to talk to me... I've tried... he doesn't answer his phone, or answer the door... _Blaine thought, slamming his hand down on the table, making the girl in front of him jump a little in her seat. Macy looked scared... _so she should be... _Blaine thought, glaring at his former friend. They didn't say anything one another and Blaine took that as his cue to get up and leave.

Kurt had spent the morning trying not to contact Blaine. He'd made it his mission on that day, to not go running back to the person, who made him feel like everything would be okay. Santana told him that he was insane, and should call his boyfriend and talk, but he insisted that it would only make things worse, and that they both need time to be able to heal and move forward... whether or not he meant in their relationship, Santana had no idea. She hadn't been able to read the letter Blaine had left for Kurt... the countertenor had hidden it in their room so well, she thought she'd have to blow the place up to find it... Brittany had an idea of where it could be, but Lord Tubbington couldn't have stolen it, because he's been at the kennel for three days, getting vaccinated so they can take him to LA. Neither of the girls wanted this... animosity between their boys... neither of them wanted Macy Greer to have come between them, but shit happens, and even though Kurt has been through the wringer, it's no reason he can't go over to Puck and Quinn's, and just take the time to talk to his boyfriend... that's not going to kill him... what will kill him, is lying around the apartment all day, wallowing in self-pity, and throwing small _woe-is-me_ parties for himself. She won't leave when they're like this, because that means they'll stay like this. Blaine still has all of his stuff here, and Santana _knows _that Kurt has been wearing his boyfriend's clothes, without a care in the world what anyone thinks. Even Georgia has commented on Kurt's 'change in fashion'. Santana had explained to the women what was going on, and she promised to do everything she could from her end to help them get back on track, but it wasn't working. Kurt was stubborn, and when he's at work... he's at work... home is home, school is school, and work is work... it's not time for personal, when you've got so much to do... it had to end, but the only way that would happen, is if Santana let Macy go along with her stupid idea... _it's fucking insane... lying to each of them to get them to talk... who does she think she's kidding? Seriously...? Just because she's from some high class snotty town, doesn't mean it's going to work on them... If you want something done right, then you have to do it yourself... isn't that what Dr. Paul always says... Dr Paul... why didn't I think of that before... _Santana thought, picking her cell up from the bench, and dialling the therapist's number.

* * *

><p>Quinn was on her way to Blaine's apartment, against her better judgement, to get him some clothes, so he'd stop looking like her boyfriend... it's kind of creepy, but sweet all at the same time. She had expected Kurt, Santana and Brittany to be home, but when she turned Blaine's key in the lock, and entered the huge penthouse apartment, she was surprised to see they weren't... Blaine had explained to her, where his clothes were, and that she should only take a few things, so that Kurt didn't notice... <em>it's not like I'm going to fucking take photo's like a crime scene... <em>she said to herself, pushing open a door, into a large room, which had to be Kurt and Blaine's, because it just screamed gay... in no offence to her friends of course... the closet was about the size of hers and Puck's living area, which wasn't a surprise, considering Kurt had more clothes than his boyfriend, and it would have been almost impossible, or simply illegal, for Kurt to leave them all in Westerville... _he used to have so many more before the attack... _Quinn thought to herself, spotting the white envelope on the nightstand, Kurt's name written in Blaine's neat, cursive writing. It hadn't been opened, was the first thing she noticed when she picked it up... the second thing, it had been dated... two days before Blaine moved in with them... Macy Greer had been to see her then... _that stupid-dumb bitch... _was her first thought, but when Quinn realised that maybe, if they could get Kurt to read the letter, it would help... not that any of them would forgive Macy, but still... water under the bridge right? Quinn smiled to herself, knowing an idea when she got one, and went back to grabbing clothes for Blaine, before picking up the small suitcase, placing the letter back where she found it, and heading out of the penthouse once more, phone in her hand, flipping through Facebook to find Macy Greer... _it's time we have a little conversation... _Quinn thought once more, smiling as she got in the taxi.

* * *

><p>Dr. Paul smiled softly at the three people sitting in front of him... he hadn't seen Kurt in almost two weeks, but he knew why that was, and he was prepared for the onslaught of emotion, or anger for telling the tenor he loved so much that much needed space for both of them could benefit their relationship. From what Santana has told him, they're actually worse than if they were together... it immediately hit Dr. Paul at that moment... that his patient, the one he's meant to help, and protect, thinks that Blaine broke up with him, and that it's all his fault. Santana had chanced a look at her best-friend, only to find him now staring out the window, the look on his face solemn, his clothes almost loose on his already tiny frame. He hasn't been eating; slipping backwards slowly would be how Santana describes it... the last three nights, he's locked himself in the main bathroom, and Santana has gone in every time to make sure he hasn't done something stupid, but she always finds Kurt... sitting in the middle of the bathroom, on the tiled floor, holding a wash cloth, eyes closed, letter at his feet... it's like he's willing himself not to read it... but shutting off from the people who love him... that's not normal either... Dr. Paul seems to believe that it's one of Kurt's coping mechanisms, and that she should leave him be, because he's more likely to do something stupid, if he knows that people are judging him. Santana doesn't understand why it has to be the bathroom, and not the bedroom... Kurt goes on to explain to the Latina, that he's safer in the bathroom, than the bedroom... it's easier for him to relax, and think in the white, largely spacious and tiled room. He's never been one for extravagance to the extreme, (and Wes' eighteenth birthday had <em>nothing <em>to do with that), but he's not afraid of locking himself in a room, where he could be potentially at risk, rather than the lounge or bedroom, where Santana would think it more sane he be.

'It tried once, you know. Last week. You guys were out, and I was just sitting there, and it's like the blade of the razor was saying things, like it wanted me to slip up and do something stupid... that's why you found it smashed to pieces the next morning... I didn't do anything, but it was the first time in a long time that I'd wanted to...' Kurt said, not looking at the girl beside him, rather just at his therapist who was writing something down

'Did you take your medication that morning Kurt?' Dr. Paul asked, looking briefly at a still shocked Santana

'Yes, I did take it that morning... I remember because Santana noted that I was a little different and I yelled at her. Sorry about that by the way,' Kurt replied, still not meeting the Latina's eyes

'So, you tried to self-harm, on your medication, but didn't. I think it's time we talk about the issue at hand... Macy Greer...' Dr. Paul said, ignoring Kurt's protests and pushing forwards.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt a little better after the session, but not enough to follow Santana and Brittany to Dinah's for lunch, or to even see the movie they had intended to see that day. He wanted to just work on his designs, and then call Georgia, about the grand opening of the store, which had formerly been named <em>Ellie Hummel <em>after his mother. Georgia loved the name so much; she was considering making it a household piece of clothing in her closet at home. Kurt was happy to finally be getting somewhere with his career... not many people would be this far into it, and have as much as he has. He's only a freshman in college, and is just about to open his own store, and have his own line... it's unbelievable. You know what else is unbelievable? The nerve of some people, to just show up unannounced, carrying what looks to be a white envelope, her blonde hair tied in a messy bun, her clothes hanging off her skinny looking body... Santana never missed the sight of Macy Greer... she rejoiced in not seeing it, but unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case today. They had planned this, Quinn, Brittany, Dr. Paul... unbeknownst to both of the boys... but they need the sense knocked back into them... Kurt was mumbling something about leaving him alone to move on with his life, when Macy told him to _'shut the fuck up, sit down and listen to what she has to say'. _Kurt's never been good at handling girls' emotions, that's why he's friends with Santana, but something in Macy's voice made him do what she said, as much as he didn't want to. Santana and Brittany sat either side of the countertenor, whilst Macy took a spot on the coffee table, facing Kurt, white envelope still in her hand... there was no changing the countertenor's mind after ten minutes of trying to convince him that Blaine hadn't broken up with him... Macy was already in a bad mood, and this was only making worse, so you really can't blame her for snapping...

'Kurt, why are you so determined to believe that this thing between you and Blaine is a break-up? He never broke up with you. You're still together, just not in the same house... this whole thing is my fault yes, but you're seriously damaging any chance you have to be happy, on the fact that you don't think you deserve it. I don't know you all that well, and I know how protective your friends are of you, but you need to understand... look at me Kurt... you need to understand... Blaine is your boyfriend... he loves you more than anything, and he never said the words "break-up" to me, Santana, or to you in his letter... which you didn't fucking read... seriously Kurt? Why do you keep doing this to yourself? You think you're the only one hurting...? If you want something, you have to fight to get it, and then fight fucking harder to keep it... I want what you have, and I'm sorry for what I did... he didn't kiss me back, actually he freaked out... but that's not the point... he loves you... always you Kurt... he never stopped telling me that, or mentioning you. I should have put two and two together, but it was a stupid crush, and I'm a girl... I just hate that you're hurting and we can all see it... You need to get your ass up off this couch, shower, and go over there... I don't care what you do when you get there, but you need to see him... talk this out... because we're done Kurt... and pretty soon, you'll be done too... won't you?' Macy asked, sitting back down in the chair

'Are you finished Macy? Good, my turn. For the last two weeks, I've had mopey Blaine, angry Blaine, crying Blaine, annoying and clingy Blaine... but I haven't seen him smile... not once. You told me that day on the steps of Dalton, that he's never smiled like that when he's with you, but you're wrong. The _only _time he smiles like that is when he's with _you. _We all love you Kurt... but Blaine loves you the most...' Santana said, grabbing Kurt's hand, trying to convey it in her eyes that she meant it, but failing when she saw the disbelief and annoyance almost, in Kurt's glasz ones.

'Why can't you just let us move on with our lives? He made it clear when he moved... all of his stuff... he's...' Kurt bounded into the bedroom, followed closely by the girls, who found him standing in the middle of the walk in robe, staring at Blaine's side...

'It's all still here Kurt... Dr. Paul suggested you guys live separately for a while to get used to not having each other there twenty-four seven...'

'When he was pulling away from me, it wasn't because he was breaking up with me, it was because he was freeing me... helping me move forward... and I threw it back in his face... this is... this is... all her fault... damn it Blaine... why do you have to be so fucking charming?' Kurt said to no one in particular, but the tears in Santana's eyes said it all...

'Took you this fucking long to figure it out Hummel... go get him... please...' the Latina said, kissing his cheek and pushing him out the door... the last thing he heard was cheering...

* * *

><p>Ok, so he's an idiot. A bigger idiot than Finn when he told the group he was marrying Rachel... To add to that, he's never felt more like a fool in his whole life... and that's saying alot. He pushed away the one thing that he had fought so much to be with, and Blaine was there through everything... all of a sudden Kurt's making up stories, and ideas in his head, and throwing them around, making them sound or look the way <em>he <em>wants them to, but not seeing the real, bigger picture... _Blaine loves me... and I love him... and I'm a stupid fucking idiot... I trust him more than anyone in my life, and I pushed him away because of something so stupid and small that could have been sorted out by now... damn it Kurt... _the countertenor thought, hailing a taxi on the side of the road he'd been running along, no idea whether or not he'd even been heading in the right direction. The taxi ride to Quinn and Puck's seems to go forever. It's like he'd just figured out something that could be the key to everything, and if he doesn't hurry, he's going to miss his chance... Well, he might have already missed it, but if Blaine is stupid enough in love to forgive him, then it's nothing to worry about. The driver of the taxi is rambling on about something, but he's not paying attention to the words, rather the streets and signs, and where about they're heading. Manhattan isn't all that big... Puck and Quinn live close to Columbia, but far enough away to call it rural... some stupid thing that Kurt read in one of Blaine's books he brought home from school... at this rate, he could have ran faster than this taxi would take to get him there... he only had thirty dollars on his person, so he was praying that it wouldn't be more than that... _who the fuck am I kidding? These things are a rip off... why does Blaine think I take the subway? Or walk? _Kurt thought, chuckling at the past conversation he'd had with his boyfriend about their transportation modes around New York... _first Finn, and now Blaine... I swear, those two are part of a secret musketeers group with Sam and Puck... _Kurt thought stupidly, his brother's obsession with the three Musketeers a major play point in all Kurt's teasing of the taller boy. Almost thirty minutes and fifteen dollars later... _shit really? _Kurt was stumbling out of the taxi, and sprinting into the apartment complex, heading straight for the elevator to the third floor, where Puck and Quinn's apartment is located... he thought about just entering with the spare key, but if he's not home, he doesn't want to look... well desperate, even though he is... yelling is out of the question... it's five in the afternoon, so anyone who is asleep now, is just stupid... Kurt goes for the tradition banging loudly on the door... it seems to work, until he realises he's been doing it for at least five minutes, and no one has answered... He's s about to give up, when he hears that voice behind him... Kurt turns slowly, having not seen Blaine for almost a month has killed him, and to see him standing there, his handsome, charming, sexy, dapper self... it's hard to not just jump him... but he lets Blaine speak, because they need this...

'What are you doing here?' he asks, a look of hope and love in his eyes, as Kurt moves forwards slowly, hands wringing together in front of him

'I'm an asshole. I'm a fucking jerk, and I haven't been treating you the way I should. I love you Blaine... I love you so much, and I felt as if you were pulling away from me for some reason, and now I realise, it was because you knew I was doing better, and didn't need to crowd me anymore like you used to, to protect me. You were doing it, because things were going back to normal... But then she kissed you, and I flipped out, and things got way out of hand before we even had the chance to contemplate anything... And to make matters worse, you move out without a word, and I try one last attempt to leave this world, and the person who stops me is the girl who tore us apart in the first place. We've alot to talk about, and this break-up is killing me, but we need to talk, and find a common ground to see where we're at... I love you Blaine and I never want to lose you again, but I understand if you want to lose me,' Kurt said, his eyes meeting Blaine's

'I never broke up with you Kurt... I moved out to give us space, time to figure everything out... Why would I break up with you, when all I want to do is spend every moment of my life loving you? I don't want to break-up... This isn't, has never been, and will never be, the end of Klaine... Do you understand me? I love _you... Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. _You're it for me baby, you should know that by now...' Blaine replied, kissing his boyfriend passionately

'I'm never saying goodbye to you,' Kurt said, when the two came up for air, smiles appearing on their tear-covered faces "and Klaine, Really...? You've spent way too many years with Wes and David... or maybe it's just because you're meant to be taking drama, instead of music...' Kurt said, and the two laughed, normal creeping slowly back into their lives...

* * *

><p>The penthouse was dark, cold and abandoned when Kurt and Blaine got back late that night. There had been alot of talking... they spent most of the night, sitting on the bed Blaine had been using at Quinn and Puck's, just talking about everything. Kurt admitted that he'd been so worried about Blaine pulling away from him, that when everything went down with Macy, he kind of flipped out, and threw it way out of proportion... Blaine had then amended that he should have told Kurt, and listened to Santana's advice... then it would never have happened... so they were both at fault on that part... Kurt had also told Blaine that he trusted him one hundred percent, and that he's one of only three people... Blaine promised Kurt that there was no one else... and Kurt believed him... both boys telling the other that they love each other, and that neither of them are saying goodbye to one another... ever... Quinn and Puck had come home to find the two boys snuggled together on Blaine's bed, and refrained from cheering until they were awake, and could be scolded by everyone for being so damn stupid and putting them all through hell... Puck had then gone on about how it was the twenty-ninth of January, and they had wasted practically a month, fighting over something that means absolutely nothing... Kurt had hit the mow hawked man over the head, and sarcastically "apologised" for <em>'bestowing upon them one of the worst months of their lives, and that they're 'truly sorry' for all the pain they've caused'. <em>Quinn had laughed, but didn't lose her smile because it's true... their boys are back... Well, Kurt was hoping that everything with Santana could be put off until tomorrow, but rounding the corner into the lounge, and finding the Latina sitting in the dark, waiting for them, wasn't _exactly _what they'd expected... Fireworks, and a party perhaps, but not cold, angry, _now it's my turn_ Santana... _she's fucking scary when she's like this... _Blaine thought, wrapping his arm around Kurt's slender waist, preparing for the hits from the Latina...They'd both moved so Santana was facing them, and then a light turned on and Brittany launched herself at them, hugging them both, and peppering kisses all over their cheeks. Kurt managed to grab hold of Blaine's hand, as the Latina joined her girlfriend in their hugs, and made them swear that they would never do something so stupid again, or she would kill them both, no hesitation on her part... Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine once, before promising that he'd never be so stupid... to which Blaine said something that broke the tension and made the four laugh... well, Brittany laughed... falling to her knees, the other three watched the blonde girl try and control herself, whilst containing their own laughter. They spent the rest of the night, curled up in their bed, talking about everything and anything... Kurt told Blaine about Finn and Rachel's wedding plans, and how the girl was driving everyone crazy, and that Finn asked if Kurt would design Rachel's wedding dress once his company is up and running... he also told Blaine about that... and his boyfriend was thrilled... Kurt was also happy to hear that Blaine was going to record a CD, and hopefully it would be successful. Kurt told him that it would, because he's talented, and his music should be heard, and suddenly, it was normal again... their talk session turned into a long-awaited make-out session, which turned into passionate love making...

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up on January 30th, with an idea, and a suggestion, to which he was going to march into the dining room and share with Santana and Brittany, before making them swear they wouldn't tell anyone until he was absolutely sure. They had wasted the first month of the New Year in a stupid fight, over something that was insanely anal, and shouldn't have been an issue in the first place, but Blaine was positive, that in the twenty-two months they've been together, he's never felt more alive, or sure of anything, than right now... Valentine's Day... that's the moment he knows he's going to ask Kurt the question he's been waiting a whole year to ask... and he needs it to be perfect, so he's getting Santana, and Wes and David, and maybe Puck and Quinn to help out, but they don't know this yet... the dining room is empty when Blaine pushes the door open, but he can hear Santana and Brittany talking in the kitchen, and the look on their faces when he enters says everything... it's like they know... Santana squeals and claps, moving over to hug him (which is strange for the Latina girl, but Blaine's not arguing), which he happily returns, and makes her promise not to mention it to Kurt... even though he knows they talked about keeping things from one another, this is different, because it's something good, and it's going to prove to Kurt, once and for all, that neither of them are going anywhere ever again... <em>Rachel and Finn, eat your hearts out... <em>Blaine thought, moving to hug Brittany who was confused, but joined in with her girlfriend's happiness anyway.

'So Blainey, you and Kurtie have been together to two years in March... why don't you just wait till then?' Santana asked

'I've waited my whole life for someone like Kurt, and this last month has proven that we can't live without each other. I'm doing it next month, because it clichéd' and even though Kurt hates that, I know he'll love it, because it's us... and it's not your typical proposal... not when you and the Warblers are involved with the set up...'

'Oh, that might be a bad idea...'

'Bring it on Lopez... Let's do this thing right?' Blaine replied, patting her knee

'You have no idea what you just signed up for...' the Latina said to a retreating Blaine, who just laughed and moved to begin breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>It's all going to work out, because if anyone can do this, it's the Warblers and Troubletones, and I know they're hard workers, and have been waiting for this for two years, so they won't be any trouble... will they? <em>Blaine thought, stopping his actions in the middle of his thought train, to double-think over what he was planning... maybe Santana was right, but he's sure of this... he's been sure since October... no, scratch that... he's been sure his whole life that he wants this, and there is nothing in this world, anymore, that is going to stop him from proposing to the boy... man... that he loves... nothing in the world... not even a rain storm in the middle of central park, or snow falling on fifth avenue, or the blizzard that was meant to hit them during Christmas but didn't... when Blaine Anderson sets his mind to something... he doesn't back down... and this is one of those times... he's knocked out of his thoughts, by Kurt's slender, but still muscled arms, wrapping around his waist, and soft kisses being placed on his neck... he turns to join their lips together, and everything else falls away, because it's Kurt and Blaine, and it's forever...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty sure you all know what the next chapter is going to be. There's also a poll on my profile you should check out, and vote for the future Kurt-Rachel storyline. Also, Kurt's store and Blaine's album will be mentioned alot in coming chapters, and pretty soon... Finchel's wedding and the end of Freshmen and start of Sophomore year... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	11. The One with the Valentines Day Proposal

**A/N: The moment has been leading up to this. I was so excited when I wrote this chapter. I personally love it, and I hope all of you do too. Nothing too dramatic happens, it's pretty much smooth sailing, but with every good thing, something else has to go wrong... Hopefully, it's nothing too drastic... Enjoy... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: The One with the Valentine's Day Proposal<strong>

Santana, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Brittany had been helping Blaine plan the 'perfect proposal'. He wanted to do it for Kurt, not because of what happened, but because they love one another, and he knows that there is no other person in the world he would rather marry, than Kurt Hummel. Of course, he hadn't forgotten in the twenty-three months, (yes, they'd almost been together two years) they'd been together, that Kurt was a romantic. His boyfriend always had been, and always probably will be. It's the day before Valentine's day, and Wes, David, Santana and Brittany are throwing ideas around, some rather extravagant, like flying to Paris, and other's smaller, and probably more likely to be accomplished... dinner, movie, walks in the park... all of which Blaine had already thought too cheesy. He needed to make it special, without making it too clichéd. He wanted Kurt to say yes, not run for the high hills. The countertenor was working a full day with Georgia today, so he could have tomorrow off for Valentine's Day, upon Blaine's wishes. Kurt had no idea what was going through his boyfriend's mind, be he could be sure it wasn't anything to do with working, or school. Santana had accidently let it slip that the tenor was planning something special, and usually Kurt is good a reading his boyfriend, but he was having trouble pin pointing the exact specific secret Blaine was hiding this time. Surely, if he was to know, Blaine would tell him right? They have that new thing where they walk about everything and anything, no matter how much it might hurt, or be awkwardly painful.

To say that Kurt was looking forward to heading home was an understatement. His store and line were due to be released in three days, and nothing was going right. Georgia was shouting a people (not him) left, right and centre, whilst he tried his best to organise the designs and layout of the store. Blaine didn't have classes today, he was using this time to reconnect with Santana, Brittany, Wes and David, who were both in town for a break or something. Kurt was in the middle of placing clothes on hangers when he was interrupted, yet again, by his new assistant, Mary. She's a nice girl, younger than Kurt, but she's not the brightest colour in the pencil box. Also, she has an attitude the size of Mount Everest, twice over. She hadn't said a polite word to anyone since Georgia had hired her, and it was grating on Kurt's nerves. That, and the fact that she kept barging into his office, which he'd explained was 'strictly off limits to everyone unless invited' wasn't helping her employment status. Kurt was so close to firing her, it wasn't funny. Blaine had been sending him texts all day, telling him about their plans for tomorrow... Valentine's Day... to be honest, Kurt wasn't sure what was going on. Georgia said he might need to come in for final checks tomorrow, before the line is released and the store opens on Friday, and then there's all the promo stuff, and shoots... Kurt's head is still spinning with all the things he has to do, and now Blaine has plans for Valentine's Day. He should have guessed... after all, his boyfriend is a sappy romantic. The line was called _Ellie Hummel _and the store was formerly _Ellie's. _Kurt was extremely happy about the name, but as he stood out the front of the large department store, staring up at the store sign, he wasn't sure the pattern of the word was matching what he'd thought in his head. _It's too late to change it now... it's done... _Kurt thought, noticing out of the corner of his eye Santana and Brittany approaching.

'Wow, don't forget us when you're famous Hummel,' Santana said, linking their arms and kissing his cheek, smiling up at her best-friend's life-long dream

'I wasn't planning on it. Ever in fact... you're going to be stuck with me for life...' Kurt said, laughing when Brittany hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder

'Good, I never want to lose you,' Santana said, sighing into the hug from Kurt

'Alright Mr. Big-shot, enough with the dilly-dally. We have things to do, and only three days to do it. Let's move it Kurt,' Georgia said walking over to the group, and prying Kurt from the Latina's arm

* * *

><p>Blaine had it all worked out. Whilst Kurt was out tomorrow with Santana and Brittany, the decoy's, Wes, David and Blaine would set up the perfect, candlelight dinner. Blaine was going to sing to Kurt, but he'd thrown that idea out when Wes had made fun of the fact that their whole relationship is basically a set of songs, to which they've either had their first kiss to, or made-out to, or fell in love whilst it was playing in the background. In other words, they'd pointed out that singing to one another had lost its meaning, and if Blaine wanted to do this right, he has to make sure everything is perfect. If he did decide to go with a song, it would probably be either one he's written off his up and coming album, or a cover of one of his favourite bands, that would sum up the moment. He's not even proposing tonight, and he's more nervous than ever. He's so nervous, that when Kurt gets home from work, and greets him in the kitchen with a kiss on the cheek, he blushes. He hasn't blushed with Kurt since they first started dating almost two years ago. Kurt hasn't done it either, and it's obvious that the countertenor caught the reddening in Blaine's cheeks, because he raised an eyebrow, and smirked, before heading into the lounge, where the sounds from the TV meant Wes and David had found the remote he'd so skilfully hidden from them for the sole purpose of both he and Blaine needing to work... Blaine on his album, and Kurt on his line... However, Wes had super-finder powers that no one knew about, and could sniff out any item someone chose. It was useful back at Dalton when they'd misplaced their phones, or clothes or something of the sort, but right now, it's more annoying than anything. Santana and Brittany had boxed piled everywhere they could find with their stuff, which was going to be driven in a moving truck, to their new apartment in LA. <em>Maybe another reason Blaine is acting strangely... <em>Kurt thought, heading into their bedroom, and collapsing onto his back on the bed, running his hands over his face, and sighing, closing his eyes.

It had been a long week. With the line and the store and promotions, Kurt was ready to just sleep for a hundred years. He had so much still to do and he hasn't even turned nineteen yet. Georgia keeps telling him that he's the youngest up and coming designer she's ever had the pleasure of working with, and that one day he's going to be taking the nation by storm. Kurt hadn't believed her at first, but if he manages to pull this off, then he could well be on his way to his future dream job. Blaine's album was also set to drop next week, and then it would be a bunch of publicity, and depending on how the album sales goes, there could be a tour. Kurt would be proud if Blaine managed to achieve his dreams. His tours would be hard on their relationship yes, but he can't deny Blaine his dream, and vice versa. They've been working towards them for so long; it's too hard to turn back now... besides, Dr. Paul says they need to retain normalcy in their lives, if they're ever truly going to be happy. Kurt had laughed at this at first, but he didn't understand that. If they were going to go back to the way they were, they'd have to first find the normalcy in their relationship again. Kurt was doing everything he could to make sure that would happen, but he was starting to lose his mind with all the work he still has to do, in three days. The overwhelming number of things was building up, and on top of that, Blaine's secret plans for tomorrow were eating away at him. They promised to tell each other everything, and they aren't doing that. Kurt just needed a moment to relax, and re-group. Sensing that this isn't the kind of conversation he should be having with his boyfriend when he's in a mood like this. He tends to get sarcastic and bitchy, and that's never fun for anyone... unless you're Santana and you feel it necessary to just keep riling the person up until they crack and just give up their rant, moving into another room to take the time and cool down. Kurt wasn't at that stage... yet...

* * *

><p>From the kitchen, Santana heard the front door open, and then slam closed. She knew Kurt wouldn't be in the mood for joking and mucking around, and she hoped the sounds of the guys watching TV in the lounge didn't bother him. The shouting coming from their neighbour's apartment was bothering her though. She's never, in all the time they'd been living here, heard two people go at it so badly, for so fucking long. She and Blaine had made a bet that the two would end up going through a nasty divorce. Even though their penthouse is on the top floor, they could still hear the people below them "neighbours" if you will, going at it at all hours. It was rather amusing though, some of the things they went on and on about. If she and Brittany ever got into a fight like that, she would probably just hate herself, and then laugh because it's so ridiculous to yell things at the person you're mean to love, when sitting down and talking about them works just as well. She guessed that sometimes people just like to yell, because it's driving her insane... Wes and David had started loudly debating about the program they were watching, and she could tell that Blaine was trying to shut them up, because he kept leaving the room to tell them off. Kurt's been working non-stop since the beginning of February to get his store up and running and Blaine won't let their school friend's ruin that process, or put a stop or get in the way, of anything. Wes and David are great friends, they respect Kurt and Blaine and their ambitions, but they're immature most of the time, and sometimes they just need to grow up, and realise that they're not in highschool anymore. Blaine headed back into the kitchen to help Santana finish dinner, making a mental note to set two extra places at the table for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.<p>

Kurt had somehow managed to change into his sleep clothes, and crawl under the covers, which was where he woke up, by the knock on the bedroom door. He sat up, smiling when he saw Blaine standing at the foot of their bed. Kurt turned so his feet could touch the floor and he could rest his elbows on his knees, placing his head in his hand. Blaine moved over to sit beside his boyfriend, kissing his cheek, and pulling him into a hug. Kurt sighed into the touch of his boyfriend, raising his head a little to connect his lips to Blaine's, smiling as Blaine moved them so he could straddle the countertenor, smirking when Kurt squeaked in surprise. Blaine kissed a line down Kurt's neck, stopping to sit back and lift his shirt over his head, running his hands down his boyfriend's toned torso, removing his own shirt, before Kurt managed to flip them over so he was on top. There was whispering, and panting, and kissing, and Kurt felt everything just fade away. All that matters in this moment is him and his boyfriend and Blaine's mouth on his body... Usually, he has to tell his thoughts to remain PG, but alone with Blaine in their bedroom, he can think whatever he wants.

'I love you Blaine. You don't know how much I love you,'

'I love you too Kurt, and I do know, because it's the same as I love you,' he replied, smiling

'Less talking, more kissing,' Kurt said

'Yes sir,' Blaine replied, chuckling and latching his mouth to Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Santana called for dinner thirty minutes later, smirking when Kurt and Blaine appeared, still pulling clothes back on, and trying to fix their out of place hair. She knew what was going on, but didn't say anything. the two had been weird about all that stuff since Wes and David had arrived, even though the other two boys hadn't really said anything about it, Blaine was still a little weird when it came to talking about it with them, or around them. Not that Wes and David would really care, after all Kurt and Blaine are their best-friend's and you can't really blame them, but they don't need, or want to hear the interment details of their private lives. Besides, whenever it's brought up, the two start blushing so hard, you can pretty much tell the embarrassment factor. It would be a fun trick to play on the two if they had parents in the same room. But that's not going to happen... So they have to stick to embarrassing them in front of their friends, or Kurt's brother. If Blaine's brother was ever around, that would be fun too, but he hasn't been around for a long time, and he won't any time soon... Wes was watching Blaine, who was trying to prevent David from knocking things off the table, as he tried to reach for things, instead of asking for them to be passed, and noticed that the tenor was holding Kurt's hand. Not that he's uncomfortable, or that it's unusual, it's just after everything that's happened, they can finally show their relationship and not care what people think of them... well, at least Kurt seems to realise that, or he just stopped caring what other people think and gave up on trying to hold back when his boyfriend is around. The talk at the table is light, and happy. They don't stray too far into the black. Santana asked about Kurt's session that day, and the countertenor told her what went down, whilst Wes just sat there, listening to his best-friend tell Santana about his session with Dr. Paul. If only they'd seen it earlier... they could have prevented this... they should have known... or sensed... or sent Blaine to spy at McKinley or something... they could have changed everything...<p>

The Warblers thoughts were cut short when Brittany started a tirade about her cat, Lord Tubbington, and how they were planning on getting him to LA. Santana rolled her eyes, but didn't let her girlfriend see. She despised that cat, and would do anything in her power to make sure it stayed here, but Kurt didn't like Lord Tubbington either, and she doesn't think Blaine's too fond of the fat cat. She could leave it with Wes and David, but they'd probably strangle it with love, and then Brittany would be sad, and she can't deal with the guilt. Kurt suggested getting it driven up there by Sam when he headed back to LA, or that was a good idea, until they all remembered that Sam was flying back instead of driving. _Lazy ass... Mercedes has him wrapped around her finger... _Kurt thought scoffing to himself, and rolling his eyes, this wasn't missed by Blaine who smirked. Dinner ended pretty soon after that, with David and Wes explaining they had to be up early tomorrow before winking at Blaine, who glared at them, and pushed them out the door. He turned around to head back into the dining room, but came face to face with his boyfriend, who had his arms crossed, and eyebrow raised, in a very Kurt like _you're-up-to-something-and-I-want-to-know-what-it-is _manner. Blaine simply kissed his cheek and moved past him into the kitchen to help Santana, Kurt heading into the lounge to watch re-runs of _Malcolm in the Middle _with Brittany.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was asleep on the couch, head resting on a pillow. Blaine didn't have the heart to wake his boyfriend up, so he placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek, and moved to their bedroom, showering and climbing into the bed, which felt odd without Kurt. He closed his eyes, trying to push the nervousness down until tomorrow... he'd have all day to get it in control, and then at dinner it's the big moment. Wes and David had offered to cook, although he believes that his friends have no idea what they signed up for, because they weren't paying attention at the meeting they had today, and they hadn't been listening when Blaine asked them about it earlier. With that, the tenor drifted off into a peaceful sleep, waking once, wrapped in Kurt's arms, after a nightmare, in which Kurt says no... _He's going to say yes Blaine... he has to... he will because he loves you, and after everything you've been through... _his boyfriend didn't wake, which Blaine was happy about, because he couldn't really explain it to Kurt at the moment. Rolling over, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and closed his eyes again, pushing the bad thoughts out of his head...

* * *

><p>Blaine woke that morning, to the smell of breakfast, and Kurt's side of the bed empty, with a note written in his neat handwriting on the pillow. Blaine pouted and sat up, already getting a sense of what the note would say. Kurt had been talking about taking extra shifts with Georgia, and if they'd called him in today, he'd have kicked up a fuss, but gone in anyway, because that's the kind of person he is... Blaine smiled when he opened the folded piece of note paper...<p>

_My Dearest Adorable Boyfriend,_

_I know that today is Valentine's Day, and from the actions of both you and the girls, I'm assuming you have something planned. I hope I haven't ruined anything, and I forced Georgia to let me go early, so I should be home by six at the latest. I'm sorry I got called into work, especially today. I got you a preset though, but you'll have to get out of bed and talk to Santana about it, because I had her hide it from you... I know what you're like Blaine... anyway, I love you, and I will see you at six. I won't be able to do lunch though, because I had to finish the final touches on the store before opening... Happy Valentine's Day... I love you._

_Always and Forever,_

_Kurt_

Blaine couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face, but climbed out of bed and headed towards the smells and aroma's coming from the kitchen. Brittany and Santana were snuggled together on one of the chairs, flipping through a magazine when Blaine entered, slumping down into a chair, and pulling the coffee pot towards him. if he had to have the morning and afternoon without Kurt, then he'd rely on coffee, before Wes and David get here at twelve to help him prepare everything for dinner... hopefully they're out shopping and getting the things on the list Santana had given, _or more like forced, _upon them. Brittany was pointing out furniture for Lord Tubbington, which Santana couldn't help but agree with, for their new apartment in LA. Blaine was sad to hear they were so excited about heading to LA, but then felt guilty because he just wanted them to be has happy as he and Kurt are... and to do that, they need to move to LA. Not everyone has dreams that can be achieved in New York City. With that train of thought, Santana and Brittany announced that they had things to do, and would be staying at a hotel for the night to give them "Klaine time". Blaine just laughed, kissed each of their cheeks, and smiled to himself when he heard the front door close behind them... _Great, now the nerves have set in... _He thought to himself... being alone in his head was never safe... especially if you're Blaine Anderson... you tend to over think things, and that always ends in a massive freak-out...

* * *

><p>Blaine had it perfect. Well, he thought he had it perfect. Wes and David had been helping, but they were still going at five that night, and Kurt was due back from Georgia's at six, meaning they had an hour, and the only thing they'd done, was set up the table. Wes had seen the new COD game that Kurt had brought for when Finn and Puck stayed, and couldn't resist playing it with David. Blaine had told himself they'd have a break for twenty minutes, but when he saw the clock, he jumped up off the couch he was studying on, and started yelling, and throwing things around. It was only after he'd switched the TV off, and forced the two ex-Warblers into the dining room, did they fully comprehend what Blaine was saying... <em>should of asked Nick and Jeff... <em>Blaine thought, as David and Wes pulled plates and candles and cutlery from draws and cupboards...

'Do you really need all of this? You're only celebrating valentine's day...' David asked, pulling a tablecloth out of the closet in the hall, whilst Blaine instructed Wes as to how to set the table

'It's a special valentine's day, one we'll remember for the rest of our lives...' Blaine said, hearing the squeal (seriously) from Wes, who ran over and hugged Blaine, lifting him off the ground, and spinning him around, whilst David just watched on, gaping

'You're proposing? So, that meeting we had yesterday was about... oh...Our wittle Blainey and Kurtie are finally getting hitched...' Wes said, releasing Blaine

'I get it now man... let's make this perfect hey Wessy?' David said, smiling and moving skilfully quickly around the kitchen, pulling food from the fridge and placing ingredients on the bench to prepare dinner.

_Wessy...? What the hell kind of nickname is that? _Blaine thought to himself as he pulled formal wear out of the closet, and headed to the shower. He'd have enough time to clean up before Kurt get's home... in fifteen minutes... _Shit... _Needless to say, that was the shortest shower Blaine's probably ever had, and he's ready and dressed within ten minutes, leaving the bedroom just as he heard the key in the lock of the door. Wes yelped and earned a whack from Blaine, telling him to calm down, or they're all going to be found out. He wants Kurt to be able to remember this moment for the right reasons, not because of something stupid that David or Wes did to ruin the perfect moment. Blaine met his boyfriend in the hall, pulling him into a hug like he hadn't seen him for a month. Kurt relaxed into his boyfriend's grip, pulling back to kiss him, before smirking, and taking Blaine's hand, following him into the lounge and out towards their small balcony where the table had been set up. Kurt was still smirking, and Blaine wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing, but he pretended that everything wasn't buzzing around inside of him, and pulled out Kurt's chair like the dapper gentleman he is... _Okay, this is kind of romantic and a little scary at the same time... _Kurt thought of his boyfriend's actions... it was only multiplied when he spotted Wes, their 'waiter' bringing them... _Apple Juice? _Kurt chuckled, taking Blaine's hand and smiling. Blaine blushed. _Again... he's been doing that for a week now... _Kurt thought... _I'm going to find out what he's up to, if I have to seduce it out of him... _he thought, as Wes winked at the two of them, heading back inside.

'Wanna tell me what's going on now?' Kurt asked, sipping the ... _apple juice... he'd never let Blaine forget this... _in his glass

'There's nothing going on... It's Valentine's Day, we're in love... I love you, you love me... this is our Valentine's Day celebration... everything's fine...' Blaine said, checking his pocket for the rings, and sighing mentally when his hand landed on the ring box

'Babe, are you okay? You're blushing... and stammering, and you can't keep still... is something going on? Are you feeling okay?' Kurt asked, absolutely sincere that Blaine almost burst out with the question he had to ask

'I promise everything is fine... Dinner is served... it's cooked by David, so I'd be careful...' Blaine warned jokingly, earning a smile and chuckle from Kurt, and a scoff from David...

* * *

><p>Desert was a cake that Santana had spent the day baking yesterday, purely so Wes wouldn't have to do it, and possibly ruin it. He couldn't risk it going wrong, but he was happily surprised when he tasted it... <em>It's so... Santana... <em>he thought, and it must have been out loud, because Kurt agreed with him... Earlier, when they were eating and talking and laughing, David had brought Blaine's guitar out to the balcony, and placed it near the door, nodding and gesturing to it. He wasn't going to sing, but the thought of saying it out loud was daunting, and he's better as expressing these kinds of things through songs... not that he's planning on do it more than once... of course... he just has this thing about... well... he gets nervous and freaks out a little... normal right? On a stage, before a performance yes... not when he's meant to be proposing to the love of his life... he should have talked to Finn more, asked him more questions, but he didn't want to know the details of his proposal to Rachel, he only wanted to know the basics of what he needed to do, and the proper way to do it... _Screw it... _He thought, standing and picking up the guitar, before re-taking his seat, and smiling at Kurt, who was watching him... _nervously? Sceptically? _He had the perfect song to play that would cover all bases... taking a deep breath, he started playing...

_**(*)**Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em>

Kurt smiled, and watched his boyfriend. Blaine has always been confident when it comes to music, and Kurt couldn't deny that he enjoyed listening to Blaine sing...

_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<em>

Blaine stopped for a moment, making eye-contact with Kurt, who simply smiled at him and nodded. He knew the next line would either be make, or break for him, but he had to do it... stuff the nervousness... this is Kurt...

_Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

He was surprised when Kurt cut him off to sing the next verse, the forming of happy tears in his eyes. Once more Blaine blushed, but managed a smile, and still able to play the guitar whilst he listened to his boyfriend's melodic voice...

_Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<em>

_Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<em>

_Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me_  
><em>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

They took it in turns to sing the next part, but it was just the way their relationship was. You can't deny that they're cheesy, but it works...

_Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<em>

Kurt let Blaine finish the song, after all, it was meant to be Blaine's proposal... Wes and David were spying from the lounge, large grins on their faces... Music was the right way to go... they just wanted Blaine to realise that for himself...

_And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will_

_Mm-hmm  
>Marry me<em>_  
><em>_Mm-hmm_

Blaine returned his guitar to the stand, and moved so he was kneeling in front of Kurt, pulling out the small, blue box he'd had hidden in a draw since October.

'Kurt, I know that we're still young, and in college, and just starting out in our careers, and lives and all of that, and I don't want you to think that this has anything to do with our fight, because it doesn't. I love you, and I want to marry you. So, in all cheesiness, and complete Klaine-ness... Kurt Elizabeth Hummel...will you...-'

'Blaine, I think the lyrics of the song bet you to it. Of course I'll marry you. I love you too you know... ' Kurt replied, smiling and letting Blaine slide the white gold band onto his left hand, Kurt repeating the action with Blaine moments later

'I'm never saying goodbye to you...' Blaine said, kissing his _fiance! _

'Good, because I won't let you, 'Kurt replied, kissing Blaine again...

_Moments like these only last for as long as you can keep your best-friends occupied... in Wes and David's case, that's not for very long... _Blaine thought, as they were joined moments later by the two ex-Warblers, who were cheering and hi-fiving, and just... being annoying. Kurt just smiled and laughed, shaking his head and wrapping his arm around his _fiancé's (eep!) _waist...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song was _'Marry Me' _by _Train _off of their _Save Me, San Francisco _album. It's the perfect song, and I think it sums up everything Blaine wanted to say... Hope you enjoyed. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	12. The One with the Job Offer

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so late to be uploaded, but school has started up again... and Uni can be a bitch if you don't keep up with the work each week, so my apologies... I also apologise for the song in this chapter. I wrote it myself, for my friend's band, and she said I could use it here, so I take all the credit, and most likely crappy reception for it, but that's okay... i'm a story writer, not a song writer. Anyway, Macy in this chapter, so be warned... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: The One with the Job Offer<strong>

It had been a week since the opening of Kurt's first major store, and since then, there had been a whirlwind of interviews, and parties thrown for Kurt. He's fast becoming a household name, and the raise in pay check every week didn't hurt either. Blaine, Santana, Brittany and their friends, Chas, Calvin, Denise and Sara had attended the opening, supporting Kurt in all the work he'd put into everything. Blaine spent most of the night trying not to cry in happiness at his fiancés' success. He's so proud of everything that Kurt has achieved, and everything that he's still going to achieve. Between school, getting engaged, Santana and Britt moving to LA, and the opening of _Ellie's, _they hadn't had much time to just relax for themselves. Blaine's first album was due to be released soon, and his agent is saying good things are happening. There have been talks about tours and concerts already, and the album hasn't even been released yet. In fact, Blaine hasn't had time to enjoy the ride, because he's been so busy focussing on everything else. He wants to just spend a day in the studio, making music, and letting it just consume him, kind of like Kurt does with his work. This is easier said and done though, what with school, and trying to avoid the conversation with his aunt and uncle that he knows he should have, but just can't tell them over the phone. They've been engaged a week, and it's like they're back in the honeymoon faze of their relationship, so young, and in love... shyly blustering around one another and blushing at the slightest touch or look. They're both almost nineteen, and they've been together two years next week, so they shouldn't be worrying about all this stuff... _except now it's different, and we have rings to prove it... _Blaine thought, lifting his left hand to eye the ring on his finger... _Thank god no one is watching me... _Blaine thought, and considering he's in the library, it's probably a good thing.

He was halfway through composing his symphonic piece when the chair in front of him became occupied by a person he thought he'd never hear from again. Blaine stood up, startled, and knocked his coffee all over the paper he'd been working on. Macy cringed, as Blaine cussed under his breath, whilst gathering tissues to wipe up the mess. Since they last spoke, Macy had died her hair brown, and is now dating a guy named William Bennett. She told this to Blaine, who didn't bother to acknowledge her, simply grunting, whilst continuing to wipe up the spilled coffee and ponder how long it would take him to re-write his whole assignment. Macy didn't move from her seat, simply watching as the tenor moved from one end of the table to the other, slamming his books down, before banging his fist against the table, and turning back to face the once blonde haired girl, who tried to ruin his life. Macy was startled by Blaine's sudden actions, and she would have told him to back off, if she didn't deserve it. She knew it was a price she would have to pay if she wanted Blaine back in her life... as a friend. She's quite content in her happiness and her relationship with William; she doesn't want to hurt Blaine or Kurt again. She was wrong the first time, and she's not going to make the same mistake twice. Had he been paying more attention, he would have noticed the tall jock, watching the interactions between himself and Macy, but he was too busy trying to contain the anger, that he didn't see the jock-like boy walking slowly towards them.

'What do you want? What could you possibly want? Haven't you taken enough from me? You know Kurt and I are happy now, we're engaged, and our careers are taking off... you have no power over me,' Blaine said, leaning back in his chair, and crossing his arms

'I know. I'm not here to ruin your life. I just thought, maybe sometime you'd-'

'Macy... who the fuck is this guy?' a rather tall, jock like boy, asked, moving over to where Blaine was standing, the look on Macy's face pure terror

'Will, this is an old friend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, my boyfriend Will- OH MY GOD!' Blaine didn't see it coming, but the fist connecting with his face alerted him to the fact that he'd just been punched.

'What the fuck man? I don't even fucking know you... seriously Macy, take your fucking boyfriend and leave me alone...' Blaine said, gathering up his things and leaving the two standing in the middle of the deserted library

* * *

><p>Blaine tried to sneak into the apartment that afternoon, hoping that Kurt wouldn't catch sight of his swollen black eye. He didn't need to explain how it had happened, all he needed, was to get to their bathroom, and to Kurt's foundation, and everything would turn out alright. It was a perfect plan, until he heard voices coming from the lounge, one in particular, Kurt's, sounded excited and nervous... <em>why would he be nervous? <em>Blaine thought, going back over their conversations over the last week, and trying to deduce anything that Kurt mentioned might be making him nervous. When he couldn't think of anything, he shrugged, and kept walking towards their bedroom, tiptoeing, not that it would make any difference, because just as he thought he was in the clear, Kurt was behind him, asking him what the hell he was doing, which meant that if Blaine didn't want to start a fight... _that's the last thing I want right now... I just want an icepack... _he'd have to turn around, and Kurt would see the swollen eye he received from being punched by the tall, jock like, boy, who calls himself Macy's boyfriend... _how dare she... what did she think we'd all be friends again, and go out to clubs, so I can point her to the hottest guys or something... ugh... _Blaine thought, slowly turning around. Kurt was standing, hip jutted out to the side, eyebrow raised, holding a glass in one hand in front of him. Blaine stepped closer to his fiancée who almost fainted at the sight. Blaine was trying to smile, like that would make it better, but the smashing of glass, and Kurt's hands on his cheeks made everything else seem a distant memory. Chas, Calvin and their girlfriends Denise and Sara appeared in the hallway, each with shocked looks on their faces. Sara ran into the kitchen to get an icepack, and Chas and Calvin were muttering curse words under their breath, and demanding to know who punched Blaine. Kurt hadn't said a word, simply leading him into the lounge, and taking the icepack from a worried Sara, before lightly holding it to Blaine's eye... _Is there something going on that I don't know about? _Blaine thought, taking in the sight of all of their friends, and wondering why they'd all be here... _It is Saturday Blaine... Kurt probably invited them over... or they just showed up... that's more like Chas and Calvin... _Blaine thought, chuckling, and moving his hand to cover Kurt's on the icepack over his swollen eye.

* * *

><p>The room slowly moved back to normal banter between the two couples. Chas and Sara had been dating almost as long as he and Kurt, and whilst Calvin and Denise were coming up on four months, you'd never have guessed. They act like they've been together for thirty years... it's nice to see, but also strange, because it makes Blaine remember what he and Kurt used to be like in highschool... <em>Okay, so we haven't changed much... <em>he thought to himself, eyes meeting his fiancées glasz ones. Kurt still didn't say a word, just held the icepack against his eye in silence, letting the chatter of their friends fill the room. He hadn't told them who it was, but there was no doubt in his mind that they would go after him if they did. Its lucky Santana isn't here to see this... she'd flip her shit... of course, Santana wasn't here, but that didn't mean she wouldn't know about it, she always has a way of finding out everything that's going on... even from LA, she knew about the store opening before Kurt had even called her... _She's some kind of super-spy... _Blaine thought, chuckling to himself, and causing the icepack to slip a little, poking him. He gasped, but Kurt didn't seem to react, just re-adjusting the icepack, and moving to sit beside Blaine on the couch. There were literally no thoughts in Kurt's mind at the moment. Of course, he was worried about Blaine, but the initial shock was still radiating through his body... _How could someone, as beautiful as Blaine, get punched in the face, in New York? Stupid... it's just... _and that's where the silent rant ended, and then looped back around again, playing over and over. He wasn't sure how to deal with something like this, and it didn't help that his best-friends had moved to LA, and he wasn't speaking with his father. He could call Finn, but the quarterback would insist on coming to New York, and they don't really need that right now... especially not with their anniversary coming up, and everything else that has been going on. Kurt hasn't even told Finn about the engagement, or the store... he's still expecting a call from Rachel, demanding she make him something... _unlikely... _he thought, remembering why he was in this position in the first place. Kurt couldn't tell whether he was angry at Blaine, or at the person that did this to him... he's a mix of emotions...

'You gonna tell us what happened Blaine, or are you and Kurtie going to sit here in silence, and pretend you're both fine?' Sara asked, turning to face the two

'I got punched in the face... end of the story...'

'Yes, but unless you punched yourself... which you didn't... you're not telling us the whole story... spill Anderson..._' _Calvin said, taking the seat opposite Kurt

'I was in the library, minding my own business, when Macy approached me, and started talking to me. I spilled my coffee all over my assignment, and I may have been a little rude to her. She introduces me to this guy, almost Finn's height, and he punches me in the face, no warning, nothing... I grabbed my things and left before either of them could say a word...'

'Does this fuck head have a name?' Chas asked... Blaine knew he was most likely in the same class as William, because they're both athletic... but he couldn't get out of telling them now... he'd come this far...

'William Bennett,' Blaine replied, and a chorus of 'what's' went around the room, apart from Kurt who... _still hasn't said a thing... I have to talk to him... this isn't good... _Blaine thought, as their four friends returned to talking about how they were going to get Bennett back.

* * *

><p>At three, Kurt managed to get all of their friends to leave, with the promise that they wouldn't wait so long to catch up again... <em>it's only been a week... <em>Kurt thought, as he closed the door and turned back to head into the lounge, only to find his fiancée watching him, arms crossed, the typical _something-is-wrong-and-I-want-to-know-what-it-is _look on his face, which was still bruised around his eye. Kurt had many reasons for not talking the whole time the gang was here... he just didn't want to say something any of them would regret at that moment, and it wasn't the best moment to get into a fight... especially when they've been doing so well. Kurt had it all planned out... he was going to tell Blaine the reason why he'd invited them all over, but he never got the chance to... honestly, Blaine had stolen the show, and he wasn't mad about that... he was mad, that even after everything they've been through, Macy Greer is still in their lives, and they're never going to get rid of her... but he's not mad at Blaine for talking to Macy, after all, the Columbia Campus library is for all the students, but the fact that she's so determined to work her way back into their lives, she's forgotten that they're not the same as her and... _Bennett... _they have to be more careful about whom they talk to, and hang out with, and share their stories with... if this is any indication... Kurt didn't say anything, simply kissing Blaine's cheek, and moving into the kitchen to ponder what they had in the penthouse to make for dinner. Blaine followed him, not giving up on finding out what was wrong with his fiancée, but was stopped by his cell ringing loudly through the silence. Kurt smirked as Blaine pulled the offending device from his pocket, and moved into the other room to answer it... _two can play at this game Kurt Hummel... _He thought, smirking to himself as his manager shouted things into his ear about the album and the final song... he was trying to pay attention, but it was hard, when most of his focus was on his fiancée, currently reaching up into the top cupboard, the hem of his shirt lifting a little, to reveal the expanse of Kurt's back... aching to be caressed by Blaine. This had been the distraction Blaine's manager was talking about. She was all for young love, but Blaine had been so far off the planet earth when staring at Kurt, he'd forgotten crucial and important things... like the fact that without the final track, the album's release would be pushed back, and they could lose their audiences.

Blaine's conversation with his manager ended with a pissed off Blaine, slumping onto the couch, and Kurt entering the lounge, with a perplexed look on his face, holding a letter out for Blaine to read. He wasn't sure where this was going, but Kurt snuggling up to him was the most contact they'd had since Blaine had come home, and he was intent on keeping that way. He opened the letter slowly and carefully, kissing his fiancées cheek, when he rolled his eyes. The letter was printed neatly, and addressed formerly, Blaine noticed, as he read:

_Kurt Hummel, you have been invited to participate in Milan, Fashion Week, for the month of April. This is a great honour and a great opportunity for Ellie Designs. Your manager has all the information, but we need to know your answer by the end of the second week of March, and your designs have to be shipped to Milan before April 15__th__. We hope you accept this offer, and look forward to seeing you..._

_Sincerely,_

_Jason Bateman_

_CEO_

Blaine started at the letter for a few more moments, taking it all in, before turning to hug Kurt tightly, making the countertenor squeak in surprise of his fiancées actions. Blaine was over the moon thrilled, but Kurt looked reluctant, and almost guilty... _he's not passing this up because I got punched in the eye... _Blaine thought, moving to kiss Kurt passionately, before pulling back and smiling.

'Babe, you're going to Milan... this is fantastic... what's wrong? Why aren't you happy? This is your dream baby... I love you and I'm proud of you...'

'It's for a month Blaine... we won't see each other for a month... do you know how depressing that is? Seriously, I'm going to have to learn to blow myself if I'm going to survive a month without your talented mouth,' Kurt said, smirking and kissing Blaine once

'Well, you don't have to leave for another month, so we can always make the most of it...' Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows

'Honey, you're going to wish you were allowed to come to Milan with me... seriously...' Kurt said, seducingly unbuttoning his light grey shirt, as he headed towards their bedroom, hips swaying tantalisingly as Blaine bounded off the couch and ran after his boyfriend...

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*)<strong>Baby, you're all that I want..._

_You're all that I need,_

_And I can't go another day..._

_Without you... hoo ooo, ooo_

_Yeah..._

_Leave me to find, your letter on the floor_

_It's the only thing I have of yours anymore_

_I wish there was, a way to resolve this_

_You left me so broken, and now I'm not grounded_

_If I was all here, I'd try getting you back_

_But baby I'm not so let's not pretend that you're here_

_Sometimes I find myself alone_

_When all I want is you_

_I don't care the life I had wasn't that well planned_

_I want you to be the one I turn to_

_I want you here when I am down_

_But baby you left me alone and now I'm here..._

_Without you... _

_Hoo ooo ooo_

_Yeah... _

_Without you... _

Kurt sat in the studio, watching Blaine as he recorded the final song for his album _Forever Unstoppable. _The song, _Without You, _had apparently been inspired by the events that transpired after everything with Macy. Kurt didn't know whether to be touch, or annoyed that the song was about that time, but given that the other eleven songs were about their relationship, and their love for one another, he couldn't really complain... besides, his fiancée is a talented song writer, and singer, and when he graduates from college, he's going to open his own record label, and be even more famous... well, that's what Kurt's been picturing anyway... it's ultimately Blaine's dream... Kurt's just pushing him in that direction... Blaine's manager was sitting beside Kurt, furiously typing things out on her phone, glancing up occasionally, as if Blaine would disappear any moment, and this was all some figment of her imagination... Kurt had never seen Blaine in the studio before, and considering their upcoming anniversary, he wanted to see where Blaine was able to just let go of everything... just like he was... the recording finished, and Blaine was appraised and cheered as he left the studio, and met up with Kurt and manager Sahara, who smiled, and told him she'd be in touch, before leaving the room, and Kurt and Blaine alone to just watch after her.

'So, where to for lunch...? Dinah's... or is it still too dangerous for me?' Blaine mocked, pointing to his eye and pouting...

'No, Dinah's is fine. I called Haley, my manager... Milan is a go. So, I guess... I don't know much at this point, she's meant to be calling me back with the details, but that's a happening thing...' Kurt said, as he grabbed Blaine's hand and the headed towards the elevator

'You know, I'll be here, waiting aimlessly for your return, and pouting everyday that I don't wake up beside you... pining helplessly after you...' Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek 'I'm proud of you, and I love you,' he added, as the elevator doors dinged open

'I love you too hotshot...' Kurt replied, chuckling when Blaine pointed out that his line has only been on the market two weeks, and he already practically a household name...

* * *

><p>Their playful banter was with them all the way to the cafe, and even after they'd ordered and been seated, they were still 'back to the original Klaine-ness...' Wes and David said they had been missing since the engagement... Blaine had gone out of his way to prove they hadn't changed and wallah... it's worked... their conversation moved to Kurt's venture to Milan, and how excited he was about it. Blaine just listened, smiling and nodding... he hadn't seen Kurt this excited about something since... well ever actually. He'd never gotten excited over anything... always too afraid of being dragged down again, or getting to the point where he's so excited, only to have everything ripped out from underneath him... Blaine won't let that happen, but it's nice to see his fiancée excited about things again... Dr. Paul was impressed that Kurt had landed the job in Milan, and even made note to Blaine, that perhaps it was almost time they stopped Kurt's sessions, to which Blaine had thoroughly disagreed... however they both agreed that they would wait until after Milan, to fully come to a conclusion on what was best for the countertenor... what they weren't expecting, was for Macy Greer to show up, once again unannounced, at their table, and act like she hadn't done one of the worst things in the world. Kurt didn't even acknowledge her, rather pulling out his sketch book, and making room on the table. He'd have to try and get something done for class on Monday, even if it's only a rough draft. Macy didn't seem to care that Kurt wasn't paying attention to her, but she knew she had Blaine's attention... because Blaine doesn't like impolite people... he hates them actually... and he doesn't have the right to be impolite to Macy, when she's the one who... <em>fuck it, who cares... <em>Blaine thought, sipping his coffee slowly, and trying to engage Kurt in another conversation, but the glare the countertenor shot at him, made him cringe, and turn to try and get rid of Macy. The now-brunette girl, was staring at the still visible, but fading, bruise around his left eye, reaching out to touch it, only to have Kurt kick her under the table. Blaine smirked, but didn't let Macy know, by hiding his mouth behind his coffee cup.

* * *

><p>Between their awkward lunch in silence with Macy intruding on them, and the walk back to their apartment, there had been exactly thirty seconds of talk. Blaine knew this, because he had been mentally counting in his head, the amount of time it would take for Kurt to finish the conversation he was currently engaged in on the phone, and actually maintain their banter, which was hard to do, when one of the members was talking on the phone. They reached the elevator and stepped inside when Kurt's phone call ended, and he returned his phone to his jeans pocket, and his hand to Blaine's. The tenor smiled, and pressed the penthouse button in the elevator. It's strange, having their own private elevator that only travels to the penthouse. Since they moved in here, Blaine hasn't even bothered to use the other public elevator. Their elevator has a doorman and everything... he's really nice... his name is Sanchez, and he's funny as hell. His wife and kids are just the cutest things Blaine has seen, since Chelsea... as in the family unit... of course... Kurt reached the door first, pulling out the keys, and inserting them into the lock, letting Blaine inside first, before following, and closing the door, discarding his coat, keys and shoes. Silence again... <em>we really need to work on this whole "communication" thing... <em>Blaine thought, as he returned from the bedroom to find Kurt pacing back and forth in the lounge, contemplative look on his pale, but absolutely gorgeous face.

'Okay, you've been off since that phone call... spill Hummel,' Blaine said, pulling him onto his lap and kissing his cheek lightly

'Come to Milan with me...' Kurt said, turning so he could meet Blaine's hazel eyes with his own glasz ones

'W-what...?'

'Haley called me just before with the details for next month, and she said that I can take you... if you want to come. I called Sahara and she said that you're not scheduled to tour, until _after _April, so it would be fine if you were to join me... I know it's big... and we have school... but think about it okay?' Kurt asked, kissing Blaine once, before heading into the study and closing the door

* * *

><p><em>Milan...? Kurt wants me to go to Milan with him... of course he wants you to go with him... you're his fiancée... but what about school?... this is college Blaine... not highschool... you don't have to do everything by the book anymore... it's still important though... of course, but that's what extensions are for... <em>his mind supplied, as he flipped through the channels on the TV, his frustration about to get the best of him. Why was this, a hard decision to make? He loves Kurt, they're engaged, they've been together two years... so why then, is it so hard to take this opportunity? You don't get to go to Milan every day, and this might be Blaine's only time to travel with Kurt before he tours... and god knows how long that's going to be... _You need to make a choice Blaine... or a list... make a list... _he thought, pulling his work pad towards him, and tearing out a spare page... he wrote _Pro's _and _Con's _on each side of the page, and drew a line in the middle, taking his time to write things on both lists. Kurt was on both sides... one, for if he went, he'd be _with _Kurt... and the other for if he didn't go he'd be _without _Kurt... for a month... _ugh... I wish I still had that magic eight ball... _Blaine thought, chuckling when he remembered the look on Chelsea's face... Frank and Cora... of course they'd help him to make the right choice... Blaine bolted into the hall, grabbing the phone, and dialling the number, tapping his foot against the floor, waiting for them to pick up. when the phone was answered, Cora's cheerful voice joking about how long it had been since he'd called, Blaine just burst out with everything... how he'd proposed, their anniversary... Kurt's job offer, his album, Ellie's... all of it... Cora listened to her nephew patiently, taking in everything, and stopping him when she got the sense he was about to pass out from talking so fast... Blaine repeated Kurt's words slowly... but this wasn't a choice for her to make...

'Blaine, sweetie... I love you, and your uncle loves you... but you have to make this choice yourself... I can't tell you whether or not going to Milan is a good idea, or a bad idea... it's up to you... you'll make the right choice for you...'

'What if I make the wrong one? I can't lose him again,'

'You won't... Kurt loves you more than anything. If he had to choose between you and his career Blaine, he'd pick you... everytime... trust me when I say that...'

'Ugh, this is so annoying... how am I meant to decide this?' Blaine asked, sighing into the phone as his aunt spieled off another rant about how she can't make the choice for him...

* * *

><p>At seven that night, Blaine had his mind made up. Kurt hadn't brought it up, obviously not wanting to put pressure on him, but hearing Kurt being happy... it was like a pain to his heart to break that... right now though, they're going to enjoy their dinner, and not worry about anything else... that anything else, can be worried about tomorrow... when they wake up and realise that there is this new tension between them... Blaine hasn't given Kurt an answer, and it's making them both on edge... but true love conquers all... most of the time...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is called '_Without You' _and it's a song written for my friend's band _Into the Light, _so I take all the credit for it's suckiness, but it's still theirs... So, do you think Blaine will go with Kurt to Milan? Also, I am aware there may be inconsistencies, but I don't care... it's fiction so deal... Enjoy. Next Chapter: Does Blaine go with Kurt to Milan and coming soon... A Rachel/Kurt reunion... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	13. The One with the Italian Sunset

**A/N: So sorry that this chapter is almost three weeks late, but school has been a bitch. I thought Uni was meant to be easy, but I was wrong... It's not... In fact, it's harder than some people make it sound. Anyway, this is the continuation of Kurt's Milan trip for Fashion Week. I'm aware that some things might not line up, but it's fiction, so I don't care. Hope you enjoy this chapter... and all the chapters to come... Thanks for reading, Reviewing and favouriting... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: The One with the Italian Sunset<strong>

Haley had met him at the airport, smiling cheerfully, and talking a mile a minute, explaining what was going to happen, and whether or not they had anything to worry about. They had brought with them several of their interns from New York, to help with the show, and all of Kurt's current designs, for the spring season. Kurt had been texting Santana as he got off the plan. She wanted to make sure that he had landed all right, and that everything was in order. Milan was a sight to be seen, and Kurt had been reading and learning Italian for the last few weeks. It had been amusing to their friends how much work Kurt put into learning fluent Italian, when he could easily pick up another language... Kurt hadn't said anything, simply smiling and turning back to the book Haley had gotten for him. Brittany and Santana were thrilled that Kurt was going to Milan, and had promised they would keep an eye on the TV and watch the show, and hopefully cheer loud enough for Kurt to hear from Milan. He had to laugh at his best-friends, because they had been so ridiculously happy and wonderful about everything. The minute Kurt had stepped onto the plane, he'd wished he was back in New York, with his friends, and school, and... His cell ringing knocks him out of his day dreams, as he climbs into their waiting limo, behind Haley. Finn was calling him from Ohio... _well, that's going to cost him a fortune... _Kurt thought, smirking and deciding he'd let Finn stew when he gets his phone bill, and sees the long distance calls... _I know its mean, but its fun, and he's done it to me one too many times... _Kurt thought, remembering the New York to Ohio calls he'd had to make when his brother had been coming to stay... Haley waited patiently for Kurt to end the phone call, and hoped that everything was in order for Kurt. She'd planned a little surprise for him, but he'd been in a bad mood since getting on the plane at JFK, and didn't want to push him further than he needed to.

The _Hotel Florida _is a nice hotel. In fact, it's one of the largest in Milan, and the only one Haley could find, that was close enough to all the attractions so on Kurt's day off, he could explore, and see the sights. Of course, he's here to work first and foremost, the exploring portion of the trip will have to be left for a few days. It's only a week for the event, but the extra time spent here is like a thank you, or a holiday in terms of all the work that Kurt has been doing, and the schooling... she just hopes that he's in a better mood by tonight, otherwise her surprise isn't going to make Kurt's trip any less stressful, and she knows when the countertenor is stressed, she needs to get out of the way, and just let him be alone... Kurt doesn't speak as he rides the elevator to the top floor of the hotel, where his room is located. Neither says anything when they enter the room, followed by the bell boys, who drop the bags off, and leave the room, after Haley tips them kindly. Kurt doesn't bother unpacking, instead moving out the balcony overlooking the city, and leans against it, arms crossed, eyes scanning the different locations and people down below. She's in a bad position... interrupt Kurt... or let him be, and report back to Dr. Paul that he's closed off again... she doesn't want to do the second option, but she may have no choice... _oh why was he stupid... why? _She thought, moving further into the room, and setting up her laptop computer...

* * *

><p>At seven that night, Kurt was just stepping out of the shower, dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants, when there was a knock on the door. Haley giggled, clapped her hands, and stood to answer, only to be stopped by Kurt, who raised an eyebrow at her, and crossed his arms, hip jutted out to the side, and leaning against the door. Haley's smile faded, and she bowed her head as Kurt turned the handle to let whoever was knocking into the room, shaking his head at his managers behaviour. There was no doubt in his mind that the first time in his life he'd been speechless was when he turned around to find Blaine standing in the doorway, and small smile on his face. Haley was smiling guiltily at him, as Kurt resumed his previous stance, smirking and moving further into the room. Haley closed the door behind Blaine, and the two turned to face her.<p>

'Care to explain... or should I start shouting in Italian and see how many people come running?' Kurt asked, still smirking, whilst Blaine just stood, confused beside his fiancée

'I... thought you might... you've been miserable since you got on the plane in New York. So, I set up this little... surprise... you should really listen to people before you assume the worst of them Kurt...'

'Should I now...? most of the people I know, wouldn't do something like this, without telling me... and I'm sure that Dr. Paul had absolutely nothing to do with this whatsoever...' Kurt replied, and Blaine wasn't sure whether or not that was aimed at him or Haley

'I'm going to bed Kurt... I'll see you tomorrow... Blaine, hope you had a good flight... the walls are thin, so don't shout too loudly...' Haley said, winking, before using the door closest to the kitchen area to enter her adjoining room, closing it tightly behind her.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, who was still staring at the spot Haley had just been, confusion written on his face. He was afraid to meet Kurt's eyes because he knew that they were meant to be in a fight with one another, and not even getting on a plane to fly to Italy was going to stop Kurt being angry with him in the first place... _it should... think of what you had to drop to come here... lunch with... oh wait... you didn't have to give up anything to come here... idiot... _his mind mentally scolds him, as Kurt moves over to the small fridge and pulls out a bottle of water, rubbing his temples, and resting his forehead against the cool glass window, overlooking the lights of the city. They were going to have to talk about this eventually, but not right now... the jetlag is catching up with him and all he really wants to do is sleep. Kurt, sensing this, moves into the bedroom, and comes back out with a pillow and blanket, curling up on the couch in the living area, causing Blaine to roll his eyes, and move into the bedroom, slamming the door for dramatic effect... _Oh sure Blaine... real mature... _Kurt thought, sighing to himself. He picked up his sketch pad, and sat back against the arm of the large, white couch, his hand running smoothly across the page, forgetting about everything else. He'd been hurt when Blaine had told him that he didn't want to come to Milan, because he had things to work out with his album, and he didn't want to hold Kurt back... and then to throw in that Dr. Paul didn't think it was a good idea... Kurt was fuming when he left New York, and then to have Haley explain to him that it was all a plan to get Blaine here... well now he doesn't know whether or not to be pissed off, or pleased that he gets to spend this time with his fiancée. He's not going to worry about that now though. He has to finish four designs for school, and two portfolios' for an opening he's doing next month... _This is going to be harder than I thought it would be... _

* * *

><p>Blaine woke the next morning, to find his fiancée asleep, curled up uncomfortably on the couch in the living area. He couldn't help but watch as Kurt slept, even though they've been fighting, and Blaine's still not sure what's going on, he knows that Kurt wouldn't ruin this for either of them, and it just makes him irate that Haley didn't tell him about it... regardless of it being a surprise or not, she should have mentioned it, because now his fiancée probably feels betrayed... and that's the last thing they need... the sunlight caresses Kurt's face, and the beauty shines off of him like a diamond in the light or something. He can't help but smile, and as Kurt stirs, opening his glasz eyes to meet Blaine's hazel ones, he's quite sure that everything that happened yesterday is behind them, especially when Kurt stands, and moves towards Blaine, slowly, teasing, before wrapping his arms around him in a hug, that Blaine gladly returns, Kurt softly kissing his neck, and cheek, and then his lips... all teeth and tongues, battling for dominance.<p>

They don't have time to deepen the kiss, when Haley comes bounding into their room, shouting things into her phone, and yelling demands at the countertenor, who takes a moment, closing his eyes, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, before turning into work-mode, and taking the phone from his manager, before shutting it off, and heading into the kitchen to make coffee. Blaine simple shrugs, and follows Kurt, who seems to be talking to himself, or to Haley, because they're conversing, without actually... conversing... _mind-reading is the new talking... _Blaine thinks to himself, and then chuckles, earning a glare from Haley, and a teasing smirk from his fiancée... he needs to shower... otherwise he'll come apart at the seems... and they don't want that... except for Kurt... _no Blaine... focus... shower... breakfast... _Blaine nods to himself, and turns to leave the room, and a now-gaping Kurt, behind.

Kurt didn't join him in the shower, which was disappointing, but when he re-entered the kitchen area, he knew why. Kurt was banging his head against the table, whilst Haley talked over the layout of the show, and the designs that would be shown, and in what order. Blaine had the urge to place a pillow under his boyfriend's head, to protect what valuable information he carries around in there, but then decided against it, as he took a seat beside Kurt, and grabbed his hand, causing the countertenor to look up, and smile... a big smile... he hasn't seen that smile in a long time... not since the first time Kurt had laughed, back when they were still in highschool... because of something stupid that Cameron, or one of the twins did... speaking of Emmanuel and Elijah, he must remind Kurt that they're going to be in New York for a couple of weeks, and need a place to crash... _maybe it's not a good idea to have them at the penthouse... after all... they are 'the twins'... Wes and David are bad enough... I don't need brother's who plot and plan... then again... against Macy... _Blaine smirked at his idea, and Kurt raised one of his perfect eyebrows at him, displaying his do-tell-me-what-you're-thinking look. Haley had stopped talking, and had to bang the table to get Kurt's attention. He signed the sheets required, and then flopped forward when he was told that he'd had today off, and tomorrow, before the real work begins... Blaine sighed, thinking how short a time he'd get to spend with his fiancée... _any time is valuable time Blaine... _he thought, kissing Kurt's cheek.

'I know what you're trying to do, and I'm going to ask you nicely to stop it, otherwise Haley is going to get a floorshow, and I don't think she'll much appreciate that...' Kurt hissed through clenched teeth, just loud enough for Blaine to hear

'Maybe she will like it... and I'd love for you to take me... right here... right now...' Blaine replied, moving his hand to place it on Kurt's thigh

'I swear to all of Marc Jacobs' clothes, that you're going to be the death of me... I have to shower...' Kurt replied, standing

'I'll help you get undressed...' Blaine stated, before blushing when he realised that Haley was watching them from behind her magazine, smirking, eyebrow raised, winking

* * *

><p>The nights were long, but Kurt's were the longest. He started each day at five in the morning, and finished at eleven at night. Blaine was worried about his fiancée and how much he was working, they both need a break, but Kurt doesn't have time to just relax, he has two more shows, and they're nowhere near about to be finished. Haley is talking on the phone, whilst Kurt is yelling instructions to models, and event organisers, and Blaine can't help but admire his fiancées confidence in his job, and the stability he has. Blaine would never be able to work under this kind of scrutiny, which is why he chose to record an album instead; it's a lot less pressure. Of course, that's only with the actual recording part, the tour... he's never been on tour before, but if it's anything like the Warblers and all their competitions... he's pretty sure it's going to be harder than it sounds... Kurt manages to sneak away from the commotion and join him near the entrance to the backstage area, kissing him once, before slumping into his arms, and closing his eyes, mumbling incoherently to Blaine, who just smiles, and lightly massages his fiancées back.<p>

There are at least thirty other designers, all crammed into one large, but still slightly small, dressing area, with each company designated a certain area, for their models, clothes etc. Kurt hasn't done this before, and already, he looks as though he's been doing it for twenty years, but it's obvious that the Italian weather and climate is getting to him. Haley approaches them slowly, smiling her all knowing smile, before winking and stalking off towards one of their... plus size models... Kurt insisted that his line isn't just to accommodate those who are skinny, but also the larger faction of women, who aren't as comfortable as some in the smaller clothes... it's a marketing plea, and Kurt's sticking with it... after all, it's what Ellie would want...People were talking loudly, and music was blaring, and Kurt hadn't moved his head from Blaine's shoulder. He was about to see if his fiancée had fallen asleep, when Kurt's head shot up at the sound of his name, and he turned to face a young man, probably their own ages, with a large smile on his face, and fantastic dress sense... _Kurt's line... be nice Blaine... _he told himself, smiling and shaking the hand of Shaun, when Kurt introduced them. With a last kiss to his lips, Kurt was off, winking at him, Shaun following close behind... _too close... five steps behind... _Blaine thought, moving towards Haley.

The last show of the night went perfectly, and Kurt was gushing about the adrenaline and the amass of feeling he had for everyone who helped out. Blaine didn't let go of his fiancées hand, even when Kurt went to hug someone, Blaine would keep holding on. It's irrational to think that Kurt would cheat on him, but he's allowed to be jealous, he and Kurt have been through too much to let something, or someone, come between them again, and he won't let it happen. They were in a limo, with Haley, and two other models whose names Blaine didn't know, heading to the after party. Well, Haley and the models were, Kurt promised Blaine they'd do something special tonight, just for them, and he was about to think that impossible, when they stopped, and Kurt practically tugged him out of the car, shouting goodbye to Haley, Nicola and Fiona, the models. Haley winked at him, but Kurt didn't see it, closing the door, and banging the roof, to let the driver know they could leave. It took Blaine a moment to realise where they were. A small park, _El De'Torro _was in front of them, and had an amazing view of the sunset. People were already lining the grassy area, but Kurt pulled him past the large hill, and out towards the small pond, where a picnic blanket was already set up, more private and secluded. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, and sat down, cross-legged, pulling Kurt into his lap.

'You are the most amazing person in the whole world. You must have been _so fucking bored _backstage, whilst I was running around like a mad hen. Thank you, for being here though... I love you,' Kurt said, lightly kissing Blaine

'Babe, I wouldn't be anywhere else right now... I wasn't bored, it was really interesting and wonderful to see you so... confident and alive... I don't think you've been that way for a long time... I love seeing you like this... I love you...'

'Blaine... I couldn't have done this... any of this... without you... you make me feel whole and I probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't of saved me,' Kurt replied, kissing Blaine once more

'You saved me too Kurt Hummel... more than you know...' Blaine mumbled, before both became lost in the passionate kiss they were sharing.

* * *

><p>The reviews for Kurt's shows were amazing. The countertenor couldn't believe that people knew who he was, and would wear his clothes. It's amazing to have something like this happen to someone like him... especially after everything he's been through. Blaine was grinning like a school boy, and bouncing up and down on the chair as Kurt read through the reviews, each time Haley would hi-five him, and mark a line on the sheet of paper she called the 'as-soon-as-you're-twenty-one-I'm-getting-you-plastered' list. Everytime she made a mark, would add to the number of shots she and Kurt would do, when the countertenor hits twenty-one. <em>If that's what there is to look forward to, I think I'll pass... <em>Kurt thought to himself, but agreeing, just to keep his manager happy. Blaine hadn't stopped bouncing around in his seat, exclaiming just how exciting this is, and how proud of Kurt he is... and it's only April... the store hasn't even been opened a year, and Kurt's not even a sophomore yet... it's incredible... but Blaine couldn't be happier... he thinks back to the time, in their senior year of highschool, and all the times Kurt would just... lose himself... and then to all the things that happened... the fight with Burt, Kurt being kicked out of the house, the attack... Karofsky, Sebastian and Jesse... Rachel... Mercedes... everything that had happened, has led to this moment, and Kurt's stronger than he's ever been... he's stronger now, that probably he's been ever, and if Dr. Paul were here, he'd probably shower Kurt with roses and adoration for how far he's come. Kurt's depression is still there, and it will never go away, but it's dormant, and as long as he keeps taking the medication, he'll be fine...

Kurt's smile lights up the room, and Blaine could spend all day just watching his fiancée smile... their date last night... watching the Milan sunset, and just being together, was the cherry on top of a great three weeks. Kurt's line is up and off to a flying start, and their small fight is over, but there's never too much love, or admiration in the room... Blaine's never been so proud of Kurt... except for all the other times he's said or thought that... _time to get some new thoughts Blaine... oh, and start that assignment... it's due like two days after you get home... _Blaine thought, cringing and pulling the laptop towards him so he could work on the assignment he'd been putting off because of Milan. Kurt was watching him, smile on his face, flipping through rough ideas that Haley had for _Ellie Magazine... _the company magazine that would feature fashion, gossip... all that stuff you'd expect to find... Their flight leaves in two days, to take them back to New York, and then it's back to school, and all will be calm for a while... in July, Blaine goes on tour for three months, but will be back in time to start the second year of college, and hopefully, he can bring Kurt with him, like Kurt has done... Rachel, well Finn actually, has been Facebooking him with information about their wedding... apparently, it's going to be next year, in July, so that they're not interfering with school or anything... so long as Blaine isn't touring, it should be fine... Kurt has been asked by Finn to be the best-man, but he's thinking long and hard about it and Finn is only getting more and more frustrated with his brother... Blaine has to remind him why it's taking Kurt so long, and then Finn relents a little, and sounds as though he wants to throttle Rachel, but won't give in to the temptation... _if he was marrying someone else... it would be different... but it's Rachel... so Kurt should take all the time he needs to think about it... besides... it's not till next year... they've got like... a year and a half to plan all this shit... _Blaine thought, trying hard to focus on his assignment, which wasn't going as well as he'd hoped...

* * *

><p>Finn had called them the minute they walked through their front door back in New York. Kurt was tempted to just let it go through to voice mail, having just come home from Milan, and in no mood to spend four hours on the phone with his brother, talking about Rachel and her latest "woe is me" project. Blaine smiled, and kissed his fiancées cheek, taking their bags through to their bedroom, before returning to the lounge, to find Kurt, sprawled out on the couch, his various items of clothing, jacket, hat, scarf, shoes... strewn across the room... it's unusual for Kurt to be like this... usually he's so pristine in everything he does, and he'd freak if Blaine did something like this... Blaine heard Kurt mumble something about only being Finn's best-man for him, and not for Rachel the backstabbing whore, and suppressed a chuckle, picking up the remote and flicking the TV on, whilst Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's incessant talking, gesturing to Blaine who laughed and basked in his fiancées happiness. They hadn't even been home an hour, and already, they had slipped back into their normal routines. It's Sunday night in New York, and after three weeks in Italy, Blaine's ready to fall into bed, and not wake for the next two months... only problem... school on Monday... <em>why does Columbia insist on making me go to school at nine am on a Monday morning...? I only have three days of classes, but seriously? Monday morning...? <em>Blaine thought, standing and heading into the kitchen to see if they have any food... which is unlikely, because Blaine got rid of everything that would expire before he left for Milan.

'Hey babe, we need to go to the store...' Blaine said, walking back into the lounge, just as Kurt hung the phone up

'I know, we don't have any food. It's only five, do you want to go now, or wait and just order take-out, and do a big shop tomorrow?' Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist

'Let's do it now... then we can come home and... Have fun,' Blaine replied, smirking and kissing Kurt

'If we don't leave now, we'll never get there, and you won't be able to have fun,' Kurt replied, walking into the hall, and grabbing his coat, wallet, phone and shoes, before linking his and Blaine's hands, and leaving the penthouse to their private elevator

* * *

><p><em>They just watched the sky, as the colours around them changed, and collided with one another. Kurt had never seen a sunset in Lima, let alone in Milan, so he snuggled up to Blaine, and let the Italian Sunset wash over them. Their dinner had gone perfectly, and their make-out session was much needed... Kurt didn't think it could get any better... he knew that he still has a long way to go, and that he's probably never going to be able to fully accept what happened, and forgive, but lying here, right now, with Blaine by his side... he came pretty close to having everything perfect... Dr. Paul would be proud of him, and if he was on speaking terms with his father... Burt would probably be proud of him too. Blaine kissed his temple, and went on to talk about the sunsets he and his mother used to watch before he grew up and they disowned him. Kurt doesn't like Blaine's parents, and he'll never like them, but to hear stories about Blaine when he was younger, it just makes his heart swell that he never had that with his mother, who passed away before they got the chance to do anything like that...? Italy is beautiful at this time of the year, and Kurt's thrilled to have been here for Fashion week... it's wonderful to be behind the scenes, having his line be represented, and have people actually like it, and buy it, and see people wearing it in the streets... Haley is great too, always there when he needs her, telling him what to do if he's lost... he couldn't have asked for a better manager... she runs the store like it's her baby, and she's so invested in getting the website and magazine up and running, Kurt just wants to hug her and adopt her as a sister or something... <em>

_Blaine shifted beside him and the two turned their heads so they were looking at one another. They only have another few days here, and then it's back to New York, and school, and work... back to their wonderful lives they've created and are still creating... Blaine looks so young right now, and Kurt's afraid that if he moves, his fiancée will move also, and this moment is perfect. Kurt manages to get his cell out of his pocket, and snaps a picture of the two of them... In Milan, under the sunset, so in love with one another, and not worrying about anything they've been through, or have yet to go through in their lives... Kurt smiles to himself, and kisses Blaine once more..._

'_Thank you for saving me...'_

'_Thank you for being worth saving,' Blaine replied_

'_You should write a song about lying under the Milan Sunset...' Kurt said randomly, causing Blaine to chuckle..._

'_Only for you babe... only for you...' Blaine replied_

* * *

><p>They made their way down the street towards the small grocery store on the corner, talking and laughing about their trip, and what's to come, and how they're going to handle the distance when Blaine is on tour... he hasn't mentioned to Kurt yet that the countertenor is able to come with him, but he's going to... he promised himself he won't let it be like Kurt and his Milan thing... they'll talk about it, and figure something out, and if it conflicts with something, they'll work around it... But for now... they're freshmen in college, engaged to be married, living in New York City, and everything is perfect... for now...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please make sure you check out the poll of my profile page, it's really helpful to have these things, and to know what would work and what wouldn't. Coming Up soon: Blaine's tour... does Kurt go with him? and Kurt's nineteenth birthday... with many surprises... Thanks, JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	14. The One with the Birthday Surprise

**A/N: Well, this one turned out longer than I expected it to be. Heaps goes down. There's the confrontation between Kurt and Burt... The surprise party... It's all happening. I'm not sure whether or not I can regulate updates, as you can see i'm a bit behind. I have alot of assignments coming up, so I'll try for once a week, but it might be hard. Hope you enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The One with the Birthday Surprise<strong>

Since they had arrived home from Milan last month, Kurt had been working non-stop, trying to handle the line, and upcoming exams, plus spending time with Blaine and their friends, and trying to help Quinn organise her wedding to Puck, which Blaine thinks he shouldn't be doing, given everything else that's going on... he'd promised Quinn that he would help her though, and he'd like to help, then when he asks her to help, she can't say no... Blaine just rolled his eyes, and smiled, curling up to Kurt on the couch, in one of the rare moments that they had both finished their homework, and wouldn't be doing anymore until Monday... Santana and Brittany were flying in for Kurt's surprise birthday party that Blaine was throwing, as payback for his own birthday party, back in February, which Kurt had spent almost two weeks preparing... it, was like a sorry for the fight, and a birthday at the same time... Blaine was going to get his fiancée back though, whether he wanted it to happen or not... part of the surprise was all of the Troubletones were attending, including Finn... but without Rachel... and Sam... Without Mercedes... and their friends from school. Kurt had no idea, and as long as he can keep the Warblers who have been invited away from telling Kurt anything... it should all go to plan...

The knock on the door made Blaine grin stupidly, knowing that it would be Santana and Brittany, causing Kurt to look at him oddly, before getting off the couch and heading to open the front door, missing the way Blaine clambered onto the back of the couch, and started bouncing on his knees like a five year old on Christmas morning... Kurt opened the door, and was immediately engulfed in a hug from the tall blonde Brittany. Santana smiled, and waited patiently for her girlfriend to be done hugging Kurt, and then engulfed him in her own hug, all the while congratulating them, and trying to grab Kurt's hand, which Brittany was holding onto, so she could see the ring... Kurt followed the girls back into the lounge, where Blaine was pretending he didn't know anything, jumping up to hug both girls, whilst Kurt just leant against the doorframe into the kitchen, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and a small smirk on his face... _damn it... how does he know everytime? _Blaine thought, smiling and winking, sitting back down on the couch, and letting Brittany examine the silver ring on his left hand... Kurt didn't know what was going on, just that his boyfriend was up to something, and he's not going to deny Blaine his fun... he can have all the fun he wants... but at the end of the day, Kurt will be the one reaping the rewards and Blaine will be... well probably right where he is now...

'So, how is everything coming along? Do you need help with anything?' Santana whispered to Blaine, when Kurt moved into the kitchen to get snacks and drinks

'I've got most things under control. Wes and David are getting in contact with the Warblers and you told me you're in the process of tracking down, and contacting the Troubletones... I was also thinking about our friends from New York...' Blaine replied

'Great, people are done. What about food? Entertainment... all that jazz?' Santana asked, once more in a whispered voice

'We'll talk about it later,' Blaine said, subtly nodding towards the kitchen where Kurt was carrying a tray of food and drink

* * *

><p>Planning a surprise party for your fiancée, who doesn't particularly like surprises, but won't resent the opportunity to give input whenever possible, is one of the hardest things Blaine's ever had to endure. Of course, leaving the plans out of the desk in the study probably wasn't smart, and when Kurt questioned him about them, Blaine had to make up an elaborate story for his business class, which Kurt then offered to help him with... so in other words, what was going to be a nice, simple, but still classy party, was now turned into... something Blaine would never do in a million years... with no offence to Kurt, or anything else... he loves everything that Kurt does... except this... maybe he's pissed off because he's trying to plan this surprise, and Kurt's not taking it seriously, but then again... how do you take something you don't know anything about seriously?<p>

'I love him, but he's driving me up the fucking wall... 'Blaine said to Santana, as the two sat down at their regular table at Dinah's.

'Well, you shouldn't have left the plans out. Look, we've got a week. I can't take Kurt anywhere, because he's got work, and finals, and Georgia Holbrooke is kind of intimidating, but I can get him out of the apartment maybe tonight... Britt and I will take him out, and Finn, Sam, Wes, Quinn and Puck can help out... like old times... then I'll bring Kurt back when you're done...' Santana replied, smiling

'I don't know why I thought throwing Kurt a surprise party for his nineteenth was a good idea... it's not usually something you'd do for a nineteenth... maybe a twenty-first...' Blaine replied

'Blaine Everett Anderson... you're doing this, I don't care if I have to chain you up to... some inanimate object... Kurt deserves this, and we're going to give it to him...' Santana stated

* * *

><p>Their end of year exams were coming up faster than either of them thought they would. They were both excited to be starting sophomore year of college, and being a year older and wiser... and one step closer to their wedding. First, they have to marry Quinn and Puck, and then (unfortunately) Rachel and Finn, and then, after that, it will probably be them... well, that's only if Blaine gets time off from the tour to actually have time to sit down with Kurt and plan their perfect wedding... lying on the floor, in the middle of their lounge room, were Kurt and Blaine, books spread out around them, music playing softly in the background... Blaine's first album... Santana and Brittany were studying on the couch... it was the sound of the doorbell that knocked them back into reality and out of their homework stupor... Blaine stood, heading to the door, and pulled it open, not expecting to see the person on the other side at all... he'd never been one to want to slam the door in a person's face, and there are probably only four or five people he'd actually do it to... this man, was one of them... Burt Hummel... standing bravely in their doorway, holding a white envelope, wearing plaid, jeans, and his hat, looking as though he never belonged in New York... not that he does... he should be in Lima... very far away from Kurt... and from him for that matter... the silence was overwhelming, and seemed to fill the whole apartment, that, and Blaine could feel the tension rolling off his shoulders... wanting to lash out and harm the man in front of him for what he did to Kurt... but refraining, given that he doesn't need it on the front page of the New York Times... <em>Pop star Blaine Anderson decks soon-to-be-father-in-law... <em>that wouldn't go down well at all...

Burt stood, trying to see if Kurt was hiding somewhere in the hallway, all the whilst taking in the small amount of the penthouse apartment his son has been living in for almost twelve months. He knew that Blaine wouldn't let him in, but there is a small part of him, that wishes this boy, the boy who saved his son... would let him in, and forgive him... he's not here to beg forgiveness, or even to ask questions of force answers. He knows that it's Kurt's birthday in three days, and he's not about to miss the opportunity to see his son on his birthday. Finn had slipped that there was a surprise party going on, but he, of course, hadn't wrangled an invite. Carole and Finn had been invited, and Rachel made sure her displeasure was known when the invitation said _Finn Hudson-Hummel NO PLUS ONE. _Burt had thought it funny, given that he's so used to the antics of Rachel Berry by now, but he does wish that Blaine would have invited him... after all he wasn't invited to their graduation, and from what he's been told by Finn, it was brilliant, and Kurt spoke awesomely... Kurt appeared behind his fiancée, glasses perched on his nose; book in his hands, asking quietly who was at the door, before freezing, upon seeing the burly man standing there. This would be the first time in a long while, that Kurt had seen his father, and honestly, he didn't know how to react...Against his better judgement, Burt spoke...

'I just came by to give you your birthday present Kurt... Happy Birthday,' Burt said, handing the envelope to Blaine, who took it and glared at the man, smirking when he saw Burt cringe a little and step back, so he was out of the threshold, far enough away from Kurt so that the boy would stand beside Blaine, glasses still perched on his nose, book tucked under his arm

'Is that it? You came here to say happy birthday? You have nothing else to say?' Kurt asked, taking the envelope from Blaine, and proceeding to open it, wondering why on earth his father would be here, to give him a birthday present, and not a reason for ditching his graduation

'What do you want me to say Kurt?' Burt asked, and he truly looked like he didn't know what to say... After a minute, Kurt spoke, addressing his father coldly, Blaine taking his spare hand, the other holding the envelope and the... _cheque... like he can buy my love back... _

'Tell me why you didn't come to graduation? I saw you at Finn's... tell me why, after all this time, you show up here, expecting me to take this from you... why?'

'I thought you didn't want me there...' Burt replied, looking into his son's eyes to express his emotions...

'I invited you... just forget it,' Kurt said, slamming the door closed in the man's face...

* * *

><p>The echo ran through the whole of the penthouse, but didn't seem to disturb the girls, who were still studying happily when the two boys returned to the lounge, and Kurt took to pacing the small space, Blaine watching him, wondering the exact same thing as his fiancée... why would the man, who kicked him out, ditched him at graduation, and refused to talk to him..., show up at their apartment, in New York City, three days before Kurt's birthday, to give him a present he probably doesn't even want? Kurt hadn't said a word since the incident, but it was getting harder for him to hide what he was feeling from Blaine seeing as they could read each other like a book...their last session with Dr. Paul was on Monday morning, and Santana had already invited him to come to the party, but Blaine isn't sure that Kurt should stop with therapy anymore... maybe they should hold onto it a little longer... especially if Burt's in town... no doubt, Finn would have let it slip about the party, and that's how the man knew... <em>damn that boy and his inability to keep secrets... as long as Rachel doesn't show up... I don't care... well, Santana will have fun with it, but I'm sure it will just make Kurt close off again... <em>Blaine thought to himself, as Kurt moved towards him, slowly, but surely, before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, burying his head in the shorter mans shoulder, and sighing.

When Wes and David arrived that night at Seven, Kurt knew there was something going ok, and the fact that Wes kept winking whenever he said something, just made Kurt even more sussed about what his fiancée and friends were up to. He was going to pry them for information, maybe seduce it out of Blaine, but the buzzing from his cell, distracted him from his thoughts, long enough to see that Carole had text him... _what the hell does she want? I didn't even know they were all in town... shit, that means that Rachel is here... damn it... _Kurt thought, opening the text anyway, if not to get it off his screen. Against his own better judgement, he read the two line text to himself...

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Kurt, its Carole. I was just wondering if you'd like to catch up. We're staying at the Westgate Hotel. Meet us in our room, 269 at seven thirty.**

**From: Carole Hudson-Hummel**

_They want to meet? Are they fucking kidding? _Kurt thought, wondering whether or not he could sneak out of the apartment without being seen, or if he should just text back, arranging the meeting on his terms. After everything they've done for him, they should do what _he _wants, rather than what _they _want. Blaine would be proud of him for making the choice, but it will still be hard to pick a place they can talk, without being interrupted, or snapped by photographers, and without Santana and Wes, who has made his intentions towards Burt, very clear...

**To: Carole Hudson-Hummel**

**No. I will meet with you, but it will be on my terms, in a place of my choice. It's Thursday, and I know that Blaine is up to something, but I will meet with your on Saturday afternoon, at your hotel room I guess. That's easier for me. Take it or leave it... **

**From: Kurt Hummel**

He replied, knowing that going to see them on his birthday, probably wasn't his smartest idea, but he just wanted it out of the way, and he has classes all day tomorrow, and then Blaine's got something planned Friday night, and then Saturday fifteen, it's Kurt's birthday, and then they get into the hectic exams, and preparing for summer before sophomore year. There was no reply, but he wasn't expecting one. They wanted a meeting, that's how they were going to get it, and they could still see him on his birthday... win-win-win... as Santana so kindly points out on a regular basis about all things great and small... no pun intended...

* * *

><p>On the morning of the fifteenth, Kurt woke to an empty bed, and music coming from the lounge. Santana was standing near the kitchen door, watching with amazement on her face, as Blaine cooked breakfast like a pro. Brittany wasn't bothering to watch Blaine, but instead threw herself into a hug with Kurt when the boy managed to stumble, still half asleep, into the dining room. Santana smirked, and moved over to wish him happy birthday, and explain that he wouldn't be getting any presents till later. <em>Presents? Isn't the fact that they're throwing me a surprise party enough? Oh that reminds me, I must remember to thank Wesley for that little slip-up last night... anyway... I seriously wish they wouldn't do all this for me... <em>Kurt thought, sitting down in one of the empty chairs, and running his hands through his still messy hair. Blaine was cooking breakfast... _wait, what? _Kurt's head snapped up so quickly, Santana thought his neck would snap off, or he'd dislocate something. Before he could move from his seat, his fiancée wondered into the room, carrying plates of pancakes, and then sat down beside him, missing the shocked look on Kurt's face... _he never cooks... what... this... _

'Is something wrong babe?' Blaine asked, in a voice to casual for Kurt's liking

'You... this... somebody slap me...' Kurt said, not expecting Brittany to actually lean across the table and do it... softly, but still...

'Happy birthday babe,' Blaine replied, kissing his cheek

'Ah... I'm meeting with Carole today at their hotel. I don't want anyone to worry, but if I'm not home by five, then send out the search party...' Kurt said, sipping the orange juice placed in front of him... Santana was glaring at him... 'I'm not forgiving him, I just want it out of the way, so we can all get on with our lives...' Kurt replied, once more and the Latina's expressions softened, until they settled into conversation about Milan, and Blaine's upcoming tour.

* * *

><p>Santana had offered to go with him, to make sure they didn't try anything, but he'd text Finn and the boy promised he'd be there, in the room, and on his side. Kurt wanted to believe that his brother would stick up for him, but he loves Rachel, and Kurt can't expect him to no stick up for his girlfriend... the ride to their hotel room in the elevator gave Kurt plenty of time to think. When he left, Blaine made him promise that he'd come straight home afterwards, because they wanted to do something special for his birthday and they needed him to be there... Kurt would have made a smart ass comment about how Wes had already spilled the beans, but he wouldn't rain on his fiancées parade, so he let it go, and promised. Santana handed him a canister of pepper spray, and winked. <em>No way will I use that on any of them... except maybe Rachel... that could be funny... should have brought a video camera... <em>Kurt thought, as the elevator doors opened, and he stepped out, walking the hallway slowly, towards the hotel room where his father and step-mother would be. Kurt found room 269 easier, and quicker, than he would have liked. He knocked on the door, and waited, hoping it would be Finn to answer, so he wouldn't have to come up with something to say. He was almost grateful when his brother opened the door, and pulled him into a hug, saying happy birthday, and handing him a present and card. Kurt thanked him, and moved to sit on the end of Finn's messy bed, to begin the awkward conversation. His father and Carole were sitting at the table in the kitchen area, neither making eye contact with each other, and Rachel was smiling...

'Hey Kurt, it means alot to us that you came. How have you been?' Carole asked, politely smiling as Kurt answered as honestly as possible

'Fine... you know...' he wasn't going to tell them he and Blaine are engaged... they don't deserve to know... yet...

'I'm sorry we didn't come to your gradation kid. Finn told me you made a speech, I'm sorry I missed it. When I got the invitation, I didn't know it was from you, I thought Dalton just sent them to all the parents...'

'It was from me, and Dalton didn't send it. I put it in the mailbox... Finn saw me...' Kurt replied, already tired of this conversation... 'You were the one who kicked me out; you gave up on me... I wasn't going to just say 'oh hey, you slapped me, and insulted my boyfriend, then kicked me out of the house but sure, I forgive you'... what did you expect? You come here, to New York, show up at the apartment and expect everyone you betrayed to forgive you? It doesn't work that way...'

'Kurt...' Rachel said, softly

'I don't want to hear what you have to say Rachel... I stopped caring... Just tell me one thing... why?' Kurt asked, and he could see the pain in Carole's eyes, but Burt's were just... void of emotion...

There was silence. Kurt had his answer. He nodded, thanking Finn for the gift, and telling him he'd see him tonight, before standing and leaving the room, not another glance back at his... _those people... _As usual, there were a swarm of photographers outside the hotel, taking photos and shouting things at him. he wasn't in the mood, and taxis took too long, so walking seemed his best option... he could call Blaine, but then he'd have to subject his fiancée to the groupies taking pictures... there was no way out... against everything, it had started to rain. _Fuck this... I'm catching a taxi... _he thought, as one pulled up, and he climbed inside, shouting something to the photographers... _I bet this was Rachel's doing... stupid Rachel... _Kurt thought... or said out-loud; given the way the driver was looking at him. He told him the place, and settled into the back seat... silence...

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived home that night, after the confrontation with his father and Rachel, wishing to just climb into bed, and close his mind to the world. He hadn't expected, (or rather he'd forgotten), the lights to be off and a group of people in the living room, waiting to shout 'SURPRISE' at the top of their lungs. Blaine was grinning like an adorable little boy, and Kurt couldn't help but melt at the realisation of what Blaine, and possibly the girls, had done for him. Santana pulled him into a hug first, followed then by all of the Warblers, and their New York friends, before Finn and Puck lastly. The cake was just simple, chocolate, with white writing spelling out <em>Happy Nineteenth Birthday Kurt Hummel <em>and a smiley face... _Blaine... oh how I love that man... _Kurt thought, grinning and kissing his fiancée squarely on the mouth, ignoring the wolf whistles, and shouts. With that, the music was turned on, and the party got underway, even though he wasn't in the mood to actually party, his friends being here made it worthwhile, and he knew that after all of this, he'd be able to crawl into bed with Blaine, and talk about what had happened between himself, Rachel and his father. _Poor Carole caught in the middle... how sorry I feel for her... I just can't believe that Rachel would think I'd want to see her? That's just like Rachel... stupid Rachel... and Finn for proposing to her... stupid Rachel and Finn... stupid Burt... Wow, I'm mad at alot of things tonight... _Kurt thought, aimlessly wondering through the apartment, pretending to be excited about things, until he was left alone again... or until Santana caught up with him...

'What's up with you? Does this have anything to do with where you were this afternoon?' Santana asked, sitting beside Kurt on the couch, glass of water in her hand

'San, your relationship with your father... was it hard to get that back?' Kurt asked, looking up at the Latina, who looked taken aback by the question, but quickly composed herself to answer the best she could

'No, but your situation is different... Don't feel pressured to forgive him... I wouldn't,'

'I just wonder sometimes, if I had of done things differently...'

'Kurt, it is _not _your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He only has himself to blame. But if you really want my opinion... do you love him? Do you think you can ever forgive him for what he did? If the answer to both of those are yes, then you have your answer... what'll it be?' Santana asked, sipping her water, eyebrow raised... when Kurt didn't answer she added 'thought so' and stood, moving to get another piece of cake from the table

* * *

><p><em>Do I love him anymore? Can I forgive him and move on? This is so much harder than it's meant to be... <em>Kurt thought, letting the words of his best friend wash over him, all the while trying to pretend like he wasn't completely confused and lost right now... sure, Burt is his father, and what he did was wrong... on many levels, but does that excuse the years they had before hand? When Kurt came out at sixteen, his father was shocked, but supportive... had it been an act all those years? Could one thing his uncle said, turn a man's opinion around completely? Kurt could handle the comments his uncle would throw at him whenever he was around, and usually, he wouldn't say anything in front of Burt, but his own father? He forgave Finn for the 'fag-in-the-basement' incident, and that's not easy for Kurt... his father had been furious... but Finn had proven himself time and time again that he was going to stick by Kurt no matter what... that he would always be the brother, or friend or confidant that he needed... other than Blaine, Santana and Brittany, Kurt trusts Finn the most. But can he forgive his father? He did slap him, and push him down the stairs, and then proceed to insult his boyfriend, and kick him out of the house without a minutes' notice, choosing to not believe the allegations of Kurt's attack, and forcing him into the life he'd lived all through their senior year at Dalton... _Should I forgive someone who does that sort of thing? What if I forgive him and it happens again? His uncle's not blind... he must be thrilled... but still... _Kurt would have to think long and hard about this situation... without a room full of people, and his delectable looking fiancée wearing a shirt and jeans that scream _I'm a music god... _Smirking, he stood, pushing away the thoughts, and headed over to Blaine, playfully smacking his arse, before winking and taking Britt's hand for a dance... Blaine just looking on, eye's wide...

Finn, Puck, Sam, Wes, David, Santana, Brittany, Nick, Jeff, Elijah and Emmanuel all decided, after the official party had ended, that they would spent the rest of the night, watching movies, and eating the left-over food. Kurt didn't have a problem with this, and even offered to make more popcorn for the majority of those who would eat it. Nick wouldn't, but everyone else was fair game... they were going to need _alot _of popcorn, especially when the Twins are involved... Blaine had spent the majority of the night, watching his fiancée interacting with everyone, and just smiling cheerfully. It was almost like their senior Prom at Dalton... only probably without all the drama...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback... Dalton Senior Prom 2011<strong>_

Kurt had been so nervous about fitting in with the other boys at Dalton, that he hadn't even considered the possibility that they would throw a prom on campus. It's not the ideal situation for him to be in, and he knows that Wes will force the Warblers to perform... _at least we won't have to wear the uniform... _Kurt thought, as he stared at the colourful poster on the student bulletin board in Sanchez house. Wes was talking about songs they could perform, and all of them had something to do with love, and happiness... neither of which Kurt was interested in talking about right now... sure he's in love with Blaine... but that's not the point of his argument. He couldn't go back to the room, because Blaine would be there, and his boyfriend would surely ask him about Prom, and Kurt's just not ready for that discussion. He hasn't even been here that long... in fact, he's probably better off not drawing attention to himself... or putting Blaine or the Warblers in danger. Deciding against wandering the halls, Kurt pulled out his phone, and shot a text to Santana, requesting a hang out session in Lima at her house. It is Friday after all... he can tell Blaine that he needs to think about things... and then go and stay with Santana... as long as he's not asked to prom... he should be fine... well, that is until he reaches the corridor where the dorms are located, and finds Blaine, the twins, Nick, Jeff and Cameron excitedly talking about who they're taking to prom. Blaine's back is to Kurt, so he can't see the expression on his boyfriend's face, meaning he could slip into the room without being spotted, then again, not telling his boyfriend where he's going could end up worse than telling him... Cameron spotted him before he'd made up his mind, and the boys walked over to him, stopping a few feet in front of him, with Blaine moving to grab his hand. He'd never, in the entire time he's known Blaine, flinched when the boy has touch him, but as Blaine went to grab his hand, it happened...

The tenor didn't know what to think. He just gripped Kurt's hand tighter, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. _What is wrong with me today? _Kurt thought, wishing now he'd just escaped into the room so he could be alone until Santana picks him up. Blaine, sensing his... _fear_... told the other's they'd see them later, and ushered his boyfriend through the door, into the large space, where the sitting area and a bed were located. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes to stop the tears falling... he's not afraid of Blaine... he's afraid of going to prom with Blaine... he doesn't want anyone to get hurt, and it's not really his thing...

'I'm going to stay at Santana's tonight...' Kurt said, breaking the silence, and moving slowly to his side of the room

'Why did you flinch when I grabbed your hand Kurt? Don't half-arse your excuse, I need to know the truth baby...' Blaine said, softly stroking Kurt's cheek, mentally cheering when his boyfriend didn't flinch that time

'I don't know what's going on... I want to go to prom, but I don't at the same time... and I know this is Dalton, but people are going to be bringing their girlfriends, and boyfriends from outside these walls, and not everyone understands... and I can't be in a room with people and feel safe... I don't want you or anyone to get hurt...'

'Kurt, I'm not going to force you to attend, but I do love you, and I would like to take my boyfriend to prom. I don't care about anyone else... the Warblers will stick by _you _Kurt... us... they're not going to let anything happen...' Blaine replied, kissing him on the lips

* * *

><p>It was that little speech that found Kurt Hummel, two days later, heading to prom with his boyfriend. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were all going together as a large group, and had the Twins on "alert" as they've gotten to saying, since their like pathologically insane... Kurt had to chuckle... how couldn't he? Turns out, Dalton's prom wasn't held at Dalton, but at a very fancy private venue, in Westerville, called <em>Lacier Hotel. <em>This had freaked Kurt out a little, but Blaine just smiled, kissed his cheek, and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Finn had been in contact with them, to try and swing tickets, but no one outside of Dalton was allowed to attend, even the Troubletones had been ban... which was pissing Kurt off, because... and no offence to his boyfriend... but Blaine can't dance, which is shocking, considering he's the lead Warbler and all that shit... you'd think being a lead singer, he'd be able to dance... but no... which is why sitting around the table, listening to Elijah and Emmanuel's stories about their families was driving Kurt to madness, and he was seriously considering picking up the knife on the table in front of him, and driving it into their skulls to shut them up... either that, or his own... Wes and David were dancing with Nick and Jeff, creepily, like they'd been planning something the whole night, and swaying to the sounds of Beyonce shooting from the speakers. Kurt decided to leave the twins mid-rant, to find some food for himself and Blaine, which he did, without any questions asked... thank god...

Somewhere along the way to find food, Cameron, Trent and Kyle had approached him, and started talking about how Wes wanted to perform something for the ladies, or gentlemen. Kurt rolled his eyes, and the four started talking about how Wes and David pissed them off, and things they could do to make them pay for all the rehearsal time and punishment. Thad, luckily, was out of hearing distance, but kept giving them odd looks all the way through their conversation; like he knew they were talking about him. They quickly changed the subject when he approached them, talking about weather, and girls, with Kurt giving a very _detailed... _much to their surprise... expose on the girls of McKinley high. Thad was shocked to find out that he'd made out with Brittany, and almost demanded to know how he _pulled that one off... what, do I look unattractive to you Thaddeus? _Kurt thought, flipping the councilman off, before moving off, towards where Nick was now sitting, watching his boyfriend dancing with Blaine... well, Jeff was dancing Blaine was... doing something odd... Kurt had to smile.

'We got lucky didn't we?' Nick asked

'Yup, we sure did,' Kurt replied, winking when Blaine caught his eye

'Well, how are you fitting in Kurt? I know it's hard, what with all of us here, and what you've been through... the twins probably don't help much...' Nick said, laughing at his own mocking of the twins

'It's fine... I just wish I'd met you all under different... what the fuck is David doing?' Kurt sidetracked, as David was climbing over chairs, trying to catch Wes, who was almost skipping along the floor beside him

'Ignore them... they'll start making out soon, and then we can pretend like THEY DON'T EXIST...'Nick yelled, poking his tongue out at David, who then proceeded to fall off the chair, and have Wes crying over him because he was "hurty". Kurt just shook his head, and rolled his eyes

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next up: There is a wedding, a tour, a vacation, and another proposal... Lots to look forward too. Also, coming soon: The Finchel Wedding, and Sophomore year for our characters... Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	15. The One with the Puckerman Wedding

**A/N: Soooo... long time no see... I apologise for falling behind with this story, but I hope this makes up for it. I'm not sure how long i'm going to make this story, and i don't really want to do any time jumps just yet, but there's so much more that I can write, so i'm not sure how many chapater it will end up being. Anyway, after the long wait... (i promise i'll go back to updating regularly) here it is... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The One with the Puckerman Wedding<strong>

Kurt had been working non-stop to help Noah and Quinn get ready for their wedding. They had decided to do it now, rather than waiting, because they didn't want to be stealing the thunder from Rachel and Finn, nor did they want to wait any longer than they had to. Kurt didn't mind that they were only nineteen and getting married... he and Blaine are nineteen, and they're engaged... regardless, the gardens were a stunning place to hold a wedding, and Kurt knew that Quinn would love the outdoor factor, and being amongst the flowers and trees. Noah didn't care where they married, as long as they did. The strange thing was that, whilst Kurt and Santana were having lunch at Dinah's (Blaine was working and couldn't join them), going over the guest list, they noticed that Burt and Carole had been invited. It was strange... Finn isn't the one getting married, yet his mother and Burt are attending the wedding... _that's kind of strange... _Kurt thought, which was reiterated by Santana, who failed to see the reasoning behind Quinn's decision to invite the Hudmel's. Mercedes and Sam were also on the list, and neither one had sent their RSVP, so they were still out on how many of the Troubletones would actually be attending, and how many wouldn't. Quinn wanted Sam and Mercedes there, and also her mother... but it was getting harder to contact everyone, with the short amount of time they have, and the number of people Quinn wants to attend. They don't have to worry about the reception, because that's all done and sorted... it's just the ceremony, and the guest list... should be easy right? Add planning a wedding into school work, designing clothes, spending time with Blaine, and trying to convince his fiancée that his album is going to be great... there really isn't much time to do anything... and with finals getting closer and closer... they're almost at the end of their Freshmen year, and then its sophomore year... and Rachel and Finn's wedding...

Speaking of 'Finchel' as they had so been dubbed by Santana, Finn had called Kurt to let him know that he'd also be attending... and bringing Rachel. _Great... _Kurt thought, taking the offered coffee from Santana. She and Britt had flown in as a surprise for Quinn and Puck. The two had gone over and over the seating charts, deciding to put 'Finchel' (if Wes hear about this, he would have a field day) with Burt and Carole, and Mercedes and Sam. Whilst Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Nick and Jeff would be seated together. Kurt could deal with his father being at this wedding, so long as he didn't have to talk to the man, or endue uncomfortable pleasantries with him. It hadn't occurred to neither Santana nor Kurt, that this could be the worst thing to come out of this who situation. Santana noticed her best friend staring aimlessly out the window, deep in concentration, given the way the countertenor's brows furrowed, and eyes drooped. Santana grabbed Kurt's hand, and forced him to look up at her and remember the conversation they'd had at his birthday about not being able to forgive Burt for what he did or said. _Maybe Santana was right... _Kurt thought, returning the folder for Quinn's wedding into his bag, and pulling out his sketch book, remembering the conversation from his birthday, and going over and over it. The same set of questions running through his mind. Blaine joined them at the table two hours later, dressed in the clothes he changed into after work, and carrying coffee and cake.

* * *

><p>Santana was hoping Kurt would open up to her again, but wasn't holding her breath. Blaine sat watching his fiancée, hoping he could understand why they weren't talking and then Blaine remembered Brittany saying that Carole, Burt and Finchel were attending the Puckerman-Fabray wedding, and mentally slapped himself, before kissing Kurt's cheek, winking when the countertenor looked up. Kurt smiled, and curled himself into Blaine, whilst waiting for the singer to finish his coffee and food. This, Santana had to smile at... she loves watching Kurt and Blaine together... not in that gross way, she's not a perve... but just when they're together... it's like a fairytale or something. It's completely insane for Santana to be thinking like this, but now she understands what everyone meant by love changing you and the people around you. She knows what that's like, and now that she has it, she can see it in everyone... Kurt and Blaine... Quinn and Puck, even Rachel and Finn... not that she'd ever say that out loud, or anything.<p>

'Do you guys ever think that if you weren't together right now, things would be so much different? Like, being with one another makes you who you are in some way?' Santana asked, resting her chin on her hands

'I think that you make your own choices in life, but having that one person there who does it for you, and knowing that they love you back... that's not something easy to find. You have that with Britt... and I have that with Blaine... Quinn and Puck even have it, and for a bunch of nineteen year olds who aren't supposed to know what love feels like, we sure know more than most people...' Kurt replied, smiling and turning his head so he could meet Blaine's lips

'Now I know why Quinn chose you as her man of honour... why didn't you become a writer Kurt? I mean, you're awesome at the fashion thing, but you have so much to say to people as well...'

'I've only ever had three big dreams, and two of them are either about to come true, or will in the near future... I may be good at writing, but not as good as I feel when I sketch something for my new line, or when I organise Quinn's wedding, or beat Puck and Finn at COD... it's nice to know that you're loved... I don't need words to tell me that... 'Kurt replied once more, not taking his eyes off the page.

* * *

><p>The following week, right before finals and summer holidays, the night before the wedding, Quinn came over to stay with Kurt and the girls, whilst Blaine, after much deliberation on his part, decided to go and crash with the guys tonight. Kurt wasn't looking forward to not having Blaine here, but Puck did ask if he could spend the night, so Blaine couldn't exactly say no... Kurt had Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, and Blaine will have... Puck, Finn, and Sam, and tomorrow, Artie and Mike... Santana is making popcorn when Quinn comes out of the bedroom, wearing her wedding dress and explaining that she looks like a princess... Brittany bows and calls her 'highness' and Quinn and Kurt chuckle, and smile at the girl's mannerisms. Santana looks like she has tears in her eyes, but when she catches Kurt looking at her, she pretends like there's nothing abnormal about it, and places the snacks on the lounge table, before curling up to Brittany. They started going over everything for tomorrow, and Quinn couldn't help but join in, even though everything about the reception and ceremony had been kept a secret by the three other people in the room. She must remember to thank Blaine tomorrow also, because she knows the tenor would have helped Kurt alot. He's already helped in so many other ways, but this just adds to everything. She's glad that Kurt and Blaine had one another, the same way she's glad that she had Puck. Although, she will admit she found it odd that Puck asked Finn to be his best-man, when the only thing Finn has done, is lift things, and make phone calls... <em>could have been Blaine... it should have been Blaine... <em>Quinn thought... _it's not my call to make... anyway... _her brain added, as she joined the others on the couch, now just wearing casual clothes, keeping her dress for tomorrow. _I'm getting married tomorrow... oh my god... _Kurt was smiling at something Santana said; when she announced that she was going to have an early night. Brittany was the first up to hug her, leaving Kurt till last. She held on the longest to her best-friend... whispering thank you into his ear, and kissing his cheek lightly, before winking and heading into the guest room...

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up early that morning, and headed out into Kurt and Blaine's spacious kitchen. The coffee machine was on, and it looked as though Kurt was already up and getting ready. So she wasn't surprised when she headed into the dining room moments later, with coffee and breakfast, to find Kurt sitting at the table already. The countertenor smiled up at his friend, and winked, before looking back down to the magazine, which was a kind of prototype, before the actual release of <em>Ellie... not to be confused with Elle... <em>in a couple of weeks. Kurt was excited; he has his own company, website, and now magazine. Santana said that people in California are completely in love with his stuff, and really want him to open a store there. It's not a bad idea, Georgia says he should think about expanding, but maybe wait a few more months to find out if the revenue for the New York store is high enough to afford to open in California. Kurt just hopes he doesn't have to move there... it's alright to visit, but not to stay... well not right now anyway... Blaine's tour starts at the end of June, and goes through till the second week in August, and then he's home, and back to school for sophomore year. Quinn is watching him, her eyes soft, and a content smile on her face.

'What are you thinking about soon-to-be-Mrs. Puckerman?' Kurt asked, smirking when Quinn let a giant smile cross her face

'How far you and Blaine have come, and how far you still have to go... I'm so proud of you Kurt... everything you've done, everything you're going to do... you have no idea...' Quinn replied, picking up her plate, only to be stopped by Kurt pulling her into a hug

'It helps that I have all of you guys to help me through. It's been hard without Dr. Paul, but I'm getting there, and one day, I might be able to wake up, and not be afraid anymore...'

'On that day Kurt, you call me, and we'll celebrate. After everything you've been through, you deserve nothing more than happiness... I haven't seen you this happy since... actually; I don't think I've ever seen you this happy...' Quinn replied once more, kissing his cheek, and moving around the countertenor to take their plates into the kitchen, leaving Kurt to head into the lounge and wake Brittany, who had fallen asleep on the couch

...

It didn't take long for Kurt to get ready for the day. He was showered and dressed in casual clothes (they don't need to be ready until twelve, and it's only eight), sitting in the lounge, watching Quinn as Santana did her hair, and the two gossiped about everything and anything. Kurt heard Brittany mention that Tina said she might be pregnant, and almost choked on his mouthful of drink, his spluttering catching the attention of the girls, who chuckled. _Tina's pregnant? That's not something I would have expected... then again, her and Mike do have a very active 'lifestyle', it's no surprise... but that's a big deal, considering Mike's career and her career, and they're only nineteen... Oh my god... _Kurt thought, knowing the moment he jumped on that thought train, he wouldn't be able to get off... _I can't be thinking like this... just because I'm nineteen and engaged to my boyfriend, who is also nineteen, and Quinn and Puck are nineteen and getting married... doesn't mean anything is going to fall apart... I mean, we don't have to get married right now... and Puck and Quinn obviously have a plan... they have to... right? _Kurt thought, about to question the blonde haired girl, when the doorbell ringing knocked him back into reality. Brittany was helping Santana with Quinn's hair, and Tina and Mike were staying with Puck, and they hadn't invited any of their college friends... just before Kurt opened the door he got a feeling that Rachel would be standing on the other side... and he was right... but she wasn't alone... she had Mercedes with her... Kurt stepped aside to let them in, and closed the door, wishing he had Blaine here with him right now...

* * *

><p>Puck was holding court in the living room. Finn was undecided on whether or not Puck should wear a tie, and Blaine was stuck in the middle of the two insane best-friends, without his fiancée on hand to help, knowing that he had to talk Noah in to wearing a tie, if he wished to live... Mike and Sam were talking quietly to themselves in the small kitchen, and Tina looked a little left out, being the only girl in the room, surrounded by a bunch of guys. Mike had offered to drive her to the penthouse, but she didn't want to be caught in the middle of Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt... to which Blaine wasn't sure if he should be offended, or pleased that Tina wasn't taking sides... someone has to... and if what he's been hearing is correct, Tina is pregnant, so she's not going to be able to hang around with them for much longer. Artie and Matt would be meeting them there, as both weren't able to make it beforehand. Puck didn't mind that they'd only be at the ceremony, it's nice to know that they're coming... this is even crazier than he could have imagined... he's nineteen, and getting married... he's not the only weird one... Kurt and Blaine are engaged... but they wanted to wait a while, and Rachel and Finn... well they've always been weird, not that either would admit it, but then again... Briefly, Blaine wondered how Kurt was going with the girls, knowing that Rachel and Mercedes would be there, and the idea of them in the penthouse without him being there to protect Kurt... it kind of scared him a little... he wasn't sure how Kurt would react... Finn, sensing this, lead Blaine out of the room, and handed him back his cell, which Puck had made Finn hold onto, so he wouldn't be tempted to call Kurt, not that it would affect the groom... but anyway... Blaine sent a quick text to his fiancée, and hid his phone back in his pocket.<p>

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Good morning fiancée... just texting to see how you're going... Puck doesn't know, so I'm going to ask... are you okay with the girls being there. I love you and I'll see you soon...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Puck had never been like this before. He was pacing back and forth, mumbling his vows under his breath, and wondering different things like if Quinn would get there on time, and if Kurt had everyone seated, and no one was left standing, or if his mother would show up. He should have paid more attention to the arrangements, but Quinn and Kurt were spending time together, and he didn't want to get in the way of that. They haven't done it for a while, and Puck knows how Kurt can be. It was odd for Blaine to see his friend like this... he probably would be the same, but Finn wasn't helping by being an idiot, and Sam didn't seem all that bothered by anything. As they made their way to the gardens, Blaine was going over and over in his head, the best-man speech he'd written for Finn, because he knew the quarterback would never be able to write one himself. Rachel had wanted to write it, but it probably would have ended up being something about her, and not Puck or Quinn. Kurt was surprised as first, but then agreed, when he knew that his brother was... well not stupid, just... yeah...

* * *

><p>Quinn and Mercedes were fawning over the bridesmaid's dresses, and Quinn's wedding dress. Kurt had offered to design it for her, but she respectfully declined, stating that Kurt had done enough for her, and she wanted to wear the dress her mother had brought for her. Kurt understood, but when Rachel approached him to talk weddings, he couldn't help but sarcastically offer to help, only to be put in charge of everything... <em>like hell miss Rachel Berry is going to boss me around and tell me what to do... <em>Kurt thought, slinking silently out of the change room, and into the hall, leaning against the wall, and closing his eyes, breathing deeply, and just... being there with Quinn on her special day. Santana and Brittany had gone to check on the guys, and should have been back by now, but knowing the two women, they'd either spotted the deserts, or were making out somewhere... kind of like he used to with Blaine, but they hadn't been that spontaneous in a while...

'What are you thinking about?' Blaine asked behind him, startling him a little

'You... me... us... I know, that's so clichéd right?' Kurt replied, smirking but not moving from his position against the wall

'Finn likes the speech I wrote for him... he thinks it's, and I quote "fucking genius". Who honestly is going to believe he wrote it?' Blaine asked, crossing his arms, frowning in confusion when Kurt smiled and pulled him into a hug

'It should have been you Blaine. Puck should have chosen you. You've been there for everything... but Finn, as daft as he is... is his best-friend... I know you're upset that you can't sit with me baby, but I love you... and I always will,' Kurt replied, kissing Blaine once, before Quinn poked her head out the door, and playfully ordered Kurt back into the room.

'You look beautiful Quinn. I'll see you out there,' Blaine said, winking and walking off, as Kurt watched after him

* * *

><p>The ceremony was beautiful. Puck was dressed in a tux, which isn't something you see every day, and Finn looked a little freaked out. Kurt told him that he would be doing this with Rachel soon, and it kind of made his brother freak out a little, which is okay, because Kurt loves messing with the taller boy, it makes for great entertainment. From where he was standing, Kurt could see all the people sitting in the seats spread out evenly around the altar. Blaine was in the second row on the left side, talking with Tina about... god only knows what. Kurt can't tell whether or not his fiancée looks bored, or if he's pretending to look interested. He knows Blaine would rather be up the front with Puck and the others, but the mow hawked man is stubborn, and doesn't realise what's going on. The processional starts, and Quinn makes her way towards them, slowly but surely, being given away by Mr. Puckerman... who Kurt didn't know what attending either. He catches Blaine's eye, and immediately wishes he was sitting with the crowd. Quinn is mouthing sorry to him, but he doesn't say anything, he's not in the mood right now, and this isn't about him, it's about Puck and Quinn and their marriage... Quinn's father was at fault for not wanting to attend his only daughter's wedding, or walk her up the aisle. Her mother would have done it, but Mr. Puckerman is technically going to be her father-in-law, so to Quinn, it makes sense... Not that Kurt doesn't want her to have someone walk her down the aisle, but she could have chosen anyone in the history of the world, and she chose her father-in-law... <em>no judgement from the peanut gallery Kurt Hummel... <em>his conscience told him, mentally kicking himself, and smiling brightly when Quinn reached them, handing Mercedes her flowers, and taking Puck's hand.

Kurt listened intently to what the preacher was saying, smiling when appropriate, and making sure that nothing went wrong, and when Quinn and Puck were pronounced husband and wife, and Finn realised that he would have to walk down the aisle with Kurt (the countertenor had laughed at his brother), before winking at Blaine and following Quinn and Puck down the aisle. They would have to go and get pictures taken, whilst everyone else made their way to the reception and waited for them to arrive. As soon as they were out of the distance of the others, Finn grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him off to the side, letting Rachel pass, before handing Kurt his phone, and moving over to the seat in the middle of the gardens. Kurt was confused by his brother's actions, and it wasn't until he saw Rachel watching them, as sad look on her face. Kurt sighed, and flipped open the phone to the text message he'd sent to Blaine about Rachel. Obviously, Finn had shown her, or she'd seen it, because Kurt wasn't hiding it. He wasn't ashamed of the message, Finn knew Kurt's place on his relationship with Rachel, but obviously it means so little to Finn.

'I am not discussing this with you, on Quinn's wedding day,' Kurt said, standing and walking off towards the others

'KURT... YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS... IT'S NOT FAIR... I know you're hurt, but this is our family man...'

'This isn't a family Finn... maybe you don't understand what it's like... you have it so easy... no one will judge you... no one will sneer or call you names... no one will attack you, or bash the shit out of you because of who you are, or who you love... legally you may be my brother, but this isn't a family... Blaine is my family... I thought I could trust you... obviously all you care about are Rachel... and your stupid fucking reputation...' Kurt shouted, realising that they had an audience, and turning to walk away from Finn before he did something stupid

'Burt was so right about you...' Finn shouted, and then realised what he'd done...

...

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, and then he saw his fiancée, and he knew that it wasn't good. Quinn watched the whole thing unfold from the distance. She wouldn't blame them for this, it's a long time coming... she just wished it wasn't today... _at least they waited until after the ceremony... _she thought, as Puck's fists clenched, and his jaw tightened... Kurt had stopped and slowly turned around to face his brother... it was all a rush of emotion and adrenaline that made him do it... Finn didn't even see the punch coming, before he was knocked to the ground, and Kurt was standing over him... Blaine was running over to them, but stopped when he reached them, letting Kurt come to him, rather than aggravating him anymore... after all, he knows firsthand what that's like... Puck was approaching them slowly, but Kurt had backed away before the mow hawked man could catch up with them... Kurt was clearly shaken by what had just happened... he'd never punched anyone before, including Finn, (Wes and David don't count), so it was something unexpected... especially because he hadn't had a violent outburst in so long... Finn didn't get up, but Rachel was fussing over him, unsure whether or not she should be shooting glares at Kurt or Finn... either way, the day didn't start out as planned... Blaine and Kurt spent the remainder of the time together, just talking, and Quinn had even gone as far as to tell Finn and Rachel they weren't welcome at the reception, but Kurt insisted they be allowed, and that he would be okay... Quinn wouldn't let him apologise though, she knew it was coming... heck he should have done it back in highschool...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up in the penthouse, in his and Blaine's bed, with no idea how he'd gotten there, or why his left hand was throbbing, and look as though it had been bruised. The clock on the bedside table flashed bright red, hurting his eyes, which took a moment to adjust... 9:40. Slowly, he sat up, holding his forehead, and moaning and mumbling under his breath. He couldn't think... most of what happened after 'you may kiss the bride' was a blur. Had he really gotten that drunk? Santana had been plying him with alcohol the minute he arrived at the reception, but enough to make him forget an entire day? Waking up with a huge hangover, in bed, alone, wasn't exactly how Kurt imagined the morning going. He was meant to wake up early enough to make Blaine breakfast... <em>oh shit... Blaine <em>Kurt thought, slowly getting out of bed, and wobbling into the kitchen, where Blaine was sitting at the counter, flicking aimlessly, through a catalogue, smirking when Kurt appeared in the doorway, holding his head, and groaning out unintelligent words., cradling his sore hand, and wondering what he'd done to incur that damage. Blaine was already in the kitchen when he wobbled in.

'Morning babe,' Blaine said, making Kurt cringe

'Whisper Blaine... I'm right here you know. There's no need to yell... Geez,' Kurt replied, pouring himself a cup of water from the cooler, leaning against the fridge

'Sorry baby... but that will teach you to spend the night taking drinks from Puck and Santana...'

'Did I do anything embarrassing? Please tell me I didn't say anything stupid?'

'Well, not really. I managed to shut you up before you said anything harmful, but you did manage to get out how awesome I am, how hot our sex life is, how much you completely _despise, _your word, not mine, Rachel, and that you wish your father wasn't, quote "so stupid as to believe anything his daft fucked up brother says" end quote. All in all, you managed to be the life of the party... Oh, and you might have punched your brother in the face' Blaine added, sipping his coffee like he hadn't said anything particularly special

'Shit,' Kurt replied, cringing when the doorbell rang once more...

* * *

><p>Blaine left his fiancée groaning in the kitchen, searching for the pain killers, to answer the door. He wasn't expecting Finn, with a large black eye, to be standing in the hall. He was still pissed off at the taller boy for what he'd said to Kurt, and even though he wasn't he one who'd punched him, he wasn't going to just let him waltz back into the apartment, like had hadn't said or done anything wrong... Finn didn't say anything, handing Blaine a box with Kurt's name on it, then turning and heading back towards the elevator, like nothing had happened... <em>fine... I guess that's another person we can cross off the list of people who are on Kurt's side... <em>Blaine thought, slamming the door so hard the walls shook, and Kurt groaned from the couch, where he was now lying with a washer on his forehead. Blaine dropped the box on the floor beside the couch, and moved so that he could hug Kurt, pressing soft kisses to his forehead, and telling him that everything was going to work out... only this time, he wasn't sure that it actually would...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter: Rachel and Finn move to New York to start their sophomore year. Brittana and Klaine, along with the Troubletones and Warblers go to the Hamptons for summer vacation, and pacts are made, a relationship may be on the rocks, and big shocks coming to... also, probably something you wouldn't expect... two returning characters from _ALTAWUTBF. _Stay tuned. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	16. The One with the Summer in the Hamptons

**A/N: It's been too long. I know. I'm so sorry, but i've been busy with school and family issues. This is the first part of the summer chapter. I had it written in three parts, so I'm not really sure if i'll do it that way, but this is part one. Thank you to the people who still read this story, and favourite all my things, it's nice to know so thank you and i hope you enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: The One with the Summer in the Hamptons<strong>

Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Wes, David, Finn and Sam had all decided that they would take a trip to David's parents' house in the Hamptons, and spend the summer there. They had finished their finals, and with July fast approaching, and their fourth of July plans underway, the ten students decided that getting away from their lives for a couple of weeks would do them all good. Well, Kurt was excited, until he found out that in order for his brother and Sam to attend, would mean they'd have to bring Mercedes and Rachel... _two weeks with the biggest divas in the world... Couldn't they have stayed home and played...'all about me'... on their own? _Kurt thought, yanking his and Blaine's luggage down from the cupboard, making it crash to the ground. Blaine ran into the room, pencil and paper in his hand, worried look on his face. Kurt simply smiled, picked up the fallen bags, and threw them on to the bed, turning and walking out of the room, not another look back. Usually, Blaine would make a joke about them not packing, or running out of clothes or something... but he didn't want to end up in an argument about Rachel and Mercedes... which is where they would have been heading. Santana and Brittany had gone to the small market down the street, hoping to get something to eat on the long drive. Blaine had everything down to the second it would take them to eat, and drive. _It's kind of cute, how well organised he is... _Kurt thought, smiling at the lists on the table, each with colours indicating which clothes Kurt would be taking, and which Blaine would need. They hadn't expected much from the weather, but it was going to be nice for all fourteen days, so t-shirts, and shorts would be good clothing... both things Kurt didn't own... _Seriously... the only shorts I would even consider wearing, are the ones I designed myself... they're going to be part of the swimwear range... _Kurt thought to himself, cringing when he thought about what Blaine would say...

When the girls got back, and noticed that Kurt hadn't packed his, or Blaine's things, they became a little worried. It's unlike Kurt to not be ready to go and waiting at the door for them, almost telling _them _to hurry up... Santana moved over to where Blaine was folding clothes, and asked about Kurt, who was reading a magazine on the couch, without a care in the world that they were meant to be leaving for the Hampton's in two hours and they had nothing packed... Santana and Brittany didn't have to pack much... they'd only been in New York for the Puckerman wedding, and so hadn't needed to pack all their things... they still have clothes here, that they're going to take back to LA with them, so they're all done. Kurt, on the other hand, hasn't done a thing since finding out about Mercedes and Rachel... which wasn't surprising to the Latina. She wasn't impressed that Mercedes and Rachel were attending either, but she wanted Kurt to go and to at least pretend to be civil with his future sister-in-law... _yeah, that's like making Kurt wear cheap clothes... _Santana thought, shaking her head, and walking over to sit beside her best-friend. she knew he wouldn't say anything, but the sigh and fact that he rested his head on her shoulder, made her think that maybe he's tired of all that's been going on... after all, he punched his brother in the fact and hasn't spoken to him in a while... it's unlike Kurt to do that... he hasn't had a violent outburst for a while... _Medication... _

'Kurt, the day of the wedding, did you take your medication?' Santana asked, alerting Blaine to the conversation

'No... If I had, I wouldn't have punched Finn, yelled at Rachel, and gotten drunk...' Kurt replied, chuckling at the memory of the morning after hangover...

'Sweetie, I know you don't want to spend two weeks with... _them... _but Blaine, Britt and I want you to be there with us... please?' Santana asked, taking the countertenor's hands...

'I'll go, for you and Blaine and Britt... but don't expect me to be civil... don't expect anything from me...I'll tolerate... not accept...' Kurt replied, standing and moving into the bedroom

* * *

><p>Which is why, four hours later, Kurt was curled up, in front of the fire place with a book, and blanket, whilst the others were outside, having a water fight, and yelling profanities at one another. Brittany had tried to get Kurt to join in, but he honestly wasn't feeling himself at the moment... this worried Blaine... the last time his fiancée hadn't been 'feeling himself' he'd tried to take his own life... the medication doesn't seem to be keeping those thoughts away, and the journal he's writing in, seems to be filling up quicker these days. <em>Perhaps more sessions with Dr. Paul... <em>Blaine thought, avoiding a water-balloon to the face from Finn, who was sporting a black eye, but all in all, seemed rather cheerful. He had approached Blaine, and said that he wasn't mad at Kurt, and that it was partially his fault anyway... Blaine said that he couldn't take all the responsibility, and that Kurt should apologise, and left it at that... whether the brothers talk to one another, is an entirely different story. Kurt hadn't been that keen on attending the little get together, but it's the end of freshmen year, and they're exams are over, so this is like a little celebration... Blaine's happy to be finally free of the restraints that Columbia has had over him this year, and is looking forward to the next years... Kurt, however, seems to be immersed solely in his fledging line... it's become so popular, that in only a year, he's skyrocketed to the top of the fashion heap... school is becoming like a second priority, and Ellie's is the number one design company in the world, according to statistics in the recent edition of Vouge, but never has Blaine seen his fiancée just read a book, curled up in a blanket, without a care in the world... sure he's read text-books, but not novels... certainly nothing sappy or chronically romantic...

Santana, having had enough of the festivities, returns inside two hours later to dry off and change, only to find Kurt asleep on the sofa, still wrapped in the blanket. Her smile is small, but at least she knows that he's alright... well for now... the Latina moves through the lounge quietly, heading upstairs to the second floor where all of their rooms are, and slipping into the third door, hers and Britt's chosen room for the two weeks they're here. July Fourth is going to be awesome in the Hampton's. She can't wait to spend that day with the people she cares about the most... of course, Finn and Kurt's fight... or whatever the fuck is going on with them... is kind of dampening the situation... but Britt's not letting it get her down, and Santana is going to do the same... _you're absolutely wrong in assuming that everything is fine with Kurt... you know that better than anyone... he's been through more than any highschool student should have to go through and you think he's fine... WAKE UP SANTANA... _her conscience told her, but she ignored it... Kurt has to be fine... right? The lounge was still silent, Kurt snoozing on the sofa, the only light coming from the fireplace, the flickering orange and red colours illuminating the countertenor's face, giving just enough to show if he's in any kind of pain... _there, he looks comfortable... happy almost... _Santana thought, smiling and placing a soft kiss to his cheek, before moving back out to the veranda to watch her girlfriend and friends...

'Hey, how's Kurt doing?' Blaine asked, joining the Latina on the top step, watching out over the others, still running around with water balloons

'He's asleep on the sofa. I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I left him. Is he doing alright Blaine? Don't sugar-coat it either... honestly...' Santana asked, starting to formulate a plan in her mind of what they would do if he's not...

'Honestly... I have no fucking idea what's going on with him... I can't get in to see Dr. Paul, Kurt won't talk to me... he's basically shutting down again... I've tried everything Santana... I'm afraid... I can't lose him that way again...' Blaine replied, head in his hands.

'Hey, we're not going to let him get like that ever again... we're all here for him... only this time... he doesn't have a choice in the matter...' she replied, taking Blaine's hand, and smiling reassuringly... only she wasn't so sure she believed her own words anymore...

* * *

><p>The afternoon faded into night, and slowly, the small group made their way inside, to rest by the fire, and have dinner. Kurt was still asleep, and Blaine was planning to keep it that way, but didn't want to leave Kurt down here all night alone. Finn offered to carry his brother upstairs, and it seemed like that statement made Kurt wake from his sleep, rubbing his eyes, and frowning, trying to take in all the people who had appeared. Blaine kissed his cheek, smiling softly, but Kurt just stood, moving out of the room, and upstairs... Santana looked from the doorway to Blaine, who had sunk back into the couch, wrapping his arms around his legs, and sighing audibly. Finn didn't seem bothered by his brother's sudden change in attitude... then again, it could have something to do with the fact that he's got his tongue down Rachel's throat, and making god-awful sounds that no one wants to see, let alone hear... Blaine's idea to turn the music on and up loud was brilliant, of course, waking Kurt wasn't the smartest idea, but Blaine didn't seem bothered... if Kurt was going to ignore him, then Blaine would do the same thing... <em>two can play at this game Hummel... <em>Brittany and Mercedes were playing cards with Puck, Sam, Wes and David, whilst Santana watched Blaine... the tenor wasn't doing so good... she could tell because he's unusually quiet, and that's not like him... Kurt hadn't come down to tell them to turn the music off, so he must be asleep... that, or he's slipped back into his shell and done something stupid... _don't think like that Blaine... go check on him, and call Dr. Paul if you need to... _he told himself, making the mental note to drag Santana upstairs with him.

How is he meant to survive two weeks with these people? This isn't highschool... they can't snap their fingers and assume they're all going to be friends. Rachel and Finn, Mercedes and Sam... Seriously, it's like Noah's ark, only Kurt would throw them all overboard and let them drown... when the music starts, he knows he's pissed Blaine off... _Good, he needs to get angry... let out all that pent up rage he has stashed away inside... _Kurt thought, sinking back into the bed, with his laptop, hoping to send through a couple of designs before his new line launches next month... _Blaine's tour starts next month... _Kurt thought to himself... knowing that he'd never be able to join his fiancée, but wishing that he could drop everything and get away... the bedroom door creaks open, and Blaine's head appears through the crack. Kurt doesn't say anything, rather removing his glasses and looking up at Blaine, who's moving around the room like it's a minefield and he has to be careful where he steps in case one explodes... they haven't had a fight since the whole 'Macy' saga. _That can't be healthy... _Kurt thought, as he shut down the computer, and moved it to the bedside table... if he and Blaine were going to go at it, he didn't want his laptop to be one of the things that gets thrown around the room... Santana would kill him... mostly for the fight, but then for breaking things he can't really afford to replace...

'What do you want from me Blaine? tell me, because I'm lost,'

'I know what Finn did was wrong... I know what they've all done Kurt, but we've been here, and we've done this, and frankly, I'm sick of it... Dr. Paul said that you're meant to be moving on... this isn't moving on Kurt... this is going backwards... I've done it once, I'm not doing it again...'

'So, you're not even going to bother to ask the real reason I'm pissed off? Seriously Blaine, you're just jumping to the conclusion that this is still about Finn and his stupid ass personality and controlling fucking fiancée? We haven't had a fight since we got engaged... do you know how _unnatural_ that is? I'm not trying to go backwards... maybe it's a good idea if I leave... you'll have a better time without me...' Kurt replied, stepping towards the door of the wardrobe

'Maybe you should...' Blaine replied, leaving the room, slamming the door behind him... _oh god, what have I done... _Blaine thought to himself, sinking down to the floor, head in his hands...

* * *

><p>Kurt was stunned to say the least... <em>so he wants to get rid of me... well fine... I have things to do in New York anyway... <em>Kurt thought, pulling out his luggage, and moving around the room slowly, packing things into cases, and giving Blaine time to change his stubborn mind and stop him... of course, it wouldn't be the first time Blaine didn't come after him... he never came after him before either... then again... why would he if he doesn't know that's what Kurt wants? He was half-expecting Santana to burst into the room, telling him he's being stupid, and that they've been through too much to let anything like this get between them... especially something as _stupid _as Finchel. But that wasn't the case. Blaine didn't come to stop him packing, nor did he stop him when he got to the front door, bags packed, ready to leave. Blaine was in the foyer with Brittany and Santana, both women glaring at the tenor, but he didn't move... he just stood there, arms crossed, pout on his face. The only thing Kurt hates more than the pout, is knowing the difference between them... one is when he's sad, the other is when he's either trying to get his way, or seduce Kurt into doing something... _if only it were that simple... _Kurt thought... moving to zip up the larger case, throwing his laptop, phone and wallet into the smaller carryon bag, before heading towards the bedroom door... if he'd been only a moment quicker, he could have come face to face with Blaine trying to work up the courage to admit his wrong doing, but they're both as stubborn as the other... they love one another... it shouldn't be awkward or hard... however when Kurt reached the top of the landing, and there was no Blaine in sight, his eyes started to well with tears... the first sign of the blundering mess he'd be making soon enough.

'Blaine, I'm afraid of where this will leave us... I'm not sure I can deal with that,' Kurt said, turning to face the love of his life... who wasn't going to tell him to stay

'What do you want me to say Kurt? What do you want me to do?' Blaine asked

'Tell me to stay... that everything is okay, and I'm being a stubborn ass and should apologise to Finn... fight for me... is it really that hard for you to believe that I wouldn't want you to do that?'

'I don't know what you want anymore Kurt...' Blaine replied, not having enough time to react before Kurt was standing in front of him, so close, lips within kissing distance... he could fix this...

'I want you... always you...I want you to be that sappy clichéd guy who runs through the airport shouting my name, and telling me that you love me and nothing else matters... I want you to hold me in your arms, and kiss me, and not care what anyone else in the world says... I want for things to be like they were... ' The countertenor replied, knowing the next move would make or break their relationship...

* * *

><p>Kurt woke in a sweat, shaking and trying to control his breathing. When he was more alert, he could make out the small things... he's still curled up to Blaine... still in the Hampton's, his laptop is on the desk where he left it... <em>it was a nightmare? Are you fucking kidding me? <em>Kurt thought, knowing the medication was meant to give a peaceful night's sleep, not one plagued by nightmares about his relationship with Blaine... sure, he's been a little off lately, but it's only because of coming off the medication to be put onto another one is changing his moods, and Finn and Rachel parading around the fact they're together is pissing him off... Puck looks like he's also ready to punch his best-friend in the face... they're starting their sophomore year of college in September, and they can't even spend two weeks together without something dramatic happening... Kurt's dream not included... although, he shouldn't be worrying about his and Blaine's relationship, they're stronger than ever... it's Santana and Brittany he should be worrying about... they've been apart most the night, and when they're together, it's like they're just friends, rather than girlfriend's... Quinn must have noticed as well, because she and Britt keep talking away from everyone else, and Santana just sits there with the faraway look in her eyes...

He can't go back to sleep now, he's wide awake. Usually, he'd get up and spend time on the internet, but he's hardly left the house since they got here, and it's the perfect time for a walk. He got out of bed carefully, to avoid waking Blaine, and tiptoed through the house, out the front door, and down towards the beach. The waves crashing on the sand was peaceful. Kurt had never seen a more peaceful time of night than right now. He didn't have to worry about anything, or anyone, it was just him, the night sky, and the waves... Quinn and Puck must be enjoying their honeymoon, they've been gone all day, just spending the time together... _why they brought us on their honeymoon, is beyond me... _Kurt thought, sitting down on the sand, cross legged. He's in sweats and a t-shirt, with no shoes, so it's little cold, but if he can't handle the chill, how can he handle anything? Dr. Paul always used to say that the worst pain you feel, should be multiplied by ten and kicked to the ground... he hasn't really decoded it yet, but it seems logical... Blaine doesn't want him to ignore the pain, he wants him to face it head on and defeat it... _maybe that's what it means... to face your pain is to bring it out, and to defeat it, is to kick it to the ground... _the stars in the sky distracted him from his thought train, and laying back on the sand, he was able to see them clearly... he never paid attention to astronomy in highschool, Mr. Bainbridge tried to teach the Warblers once, but it didn't work... Wes kept complaining that they were a show choir, not a bunch of scientist's dissection stars in the sky... Kurt chuckled, remembering the conversation between Wes and the astronomy teacher very well...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Senior Year**

**Dalton**

They had been called into class by Mr. Bainbridge to talk about astronomy and the stars. Kurt didn't really want to go, but the class was extra-credit, and even though he's a long way past caring, Blaine seems interested, and so tagging along, means spending time with his boyfriend... and also seeing Wes and David make fools of themselves... that's always a plus... Mr. Bainbridge sits them down, and begins off on a rant about the galaxy and how stars are formed... twenty minutes into the class, and Kurt's decided that he'd rather stick pins in his eyes, than sit here any longer... he's about to leave, when Wes, in his typical fashion, makes the class more interesting...

'Why should we have to know this crap? We're a show choir, not a bunch of scientists dissecting stars in the sky to win competitions... we have National's in two weeks, and you've got us sitting here, listening to you rant and rave about something we don't give a fuck about...' Wes said, sitting up straighter in his chair, the rest of the room just gaping at their usually polite head-Warbler...

'Mr. Montgomery, this class is relevant to your final grades at this school, and I will not be treated like a second-class citizen because of your popularity...'

'Fine, but don't expect us to sit through a boring-as-shit class, without wanting to stab ourselves in the eyes, with many sharp objects,' Kurt said, standing and leaving the room quickly

'I'm with Kurt... I'd rather get detention, than sit here and listen to this crap,' Nick said, following his best-friend and fellow Warblers out of the room

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

That had been a fun day... not only had the gotten detention, but Wes had to write a ten page essay on the importance of astronomy at Dalton, and read it out in front of the entire school... it was hilarious to say the least. Mr. Bainbridge was reprimanded for harming their National's chances, even though they won hands down... it wasn't the point... Dalton was, is, a prestigious school... it's never black and white with folk like that... Kurt closed his eyes, promising only for a moment, that he would let the night engulf him, and rid him of the dreams, before heading back to the house, and climbing into bed beside Blaine... only it didn't work that way... when Kurt opened his eyes, the sun was making its appearance on the horizon. He hadn't brought his phone with him, so he couldn't know the time, but as he sat up, it didn't bother him that much... everything had kind of... slipped away in that moment, and now it's back to reality... but somehow... he knows that's it's going to be okay... and that no matter what happens back at the house, he's always got this moment to think back to... standing, he brushes the sand off his clothes, and slowly makes his way back towards the house. The lights are all on inside, meaning someone must be up... _either that, or they're searching for you because you left in the middle of the night and Blaine is over-protective, but loves you so it's okay... _Kurt thought, pushing the back door open and stepping into the warmth of the house, only to be engulfed five minutes later by Brittany and Quinn...

'We were so worried about you. Blaine woke up and you weren't there, and he'd thought something terrible had happened to you...' Brittany said so fast, Kurt thought she'd hyper-ventilate...

'I went for a walk and fell asleep on the beach... it was an accident...' Kurt replied, pushing a strand of hair out of Quinn's face, smiling

'You went down to the beach, at three in the morning, and fell asleep... outside... on the sand?' Santana asked, raising an eyebrow

'Sometimes, you have to let go of everything that's bothering you, and just be with the people that matter... I'm sorry I worried you all, but if you don't mind, I need a shower...' Kurt replied, kissing Blaine once before heading upstairs...

'Is he high?' Puck asked, earning a whack over the head from Finn and a scowl from Blaine

* * *

><p>Later that day, when everyone was over the worry and shock, Kurt joined them on the beach to enjoy the sun, and water... and all the stuff associated with it... he and Brittany had chosen to take a walk, away from everyone... he kind of knew the reason, but wanted her to tell him... he's not going to jump to the wrong conclusion and make everything worse than it already seems to be... they come to a small clearing, and sit down. Brittany doesn't say anything at first, but her tears are the first sign that something's wrong...<p>

'Santana and I broke up... it was terrible... the fight... we've hardly spoken to one another in two weeks... it's killing me Kurt... I don't know what to do...' Brittany said through the sobs, leaning into her best-friend who comforted her

'You know something; I think it's a good thing. you'll hurt for a long time, but one day, you'll wake up and it will get a little easier... and then you'll be able to move forward... it's not going to be easy sweetie... but maybe you guys need this for your relationship...'

'Did it help your relationship with Blaine that big fight you guys had?'

'Honey, I'm engaged to the love of my life... after everything I've been through... we've been through... is that not a feat in itself? You can have all of what I've got... you just need to know what you're fighting for... 'Kurt replied, softly kissing Brittany's cheek

The blonde girl nodded; resting her head on Kurt's shoulder as the two watched their friends in the distance. Quinn's cheerful laughter, Rachel's droning voice, Puck and Finn's assertions over who has the best body.. .Wes and David's 'walk down Warbler lane'... it was like a void had been filled, like they were floating and watching from above... only this was their lives... and if Kurt had of given up all of that... he'd have been more stupid than his father... _We've got the rest of our lives to be worrying about dramatic stuff like people marrying people we hate, and break-ups... right now, we're nineteen, and living life... isn't that the point? _Kurt thought, as Brittany pulled him to his feet, and spun around, only to be picked up and thrown into the water by Kurt... her laughter was infectious... even Blaine was laughing as he joined them in the water... _Holiday in the Hamptons... couldn't have asked for a better reward for school... _Kurt thought, winking when he caught Blaine's eye...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	17. The One with the Summer Lovin'

**A/N: Well, hello there. Long time no upload... I know... it's been so bad... Everything just started piling up and up and eventually I had to forgo something and unfortunately, it was this, but i'm back and refreshed and hopefully my fics are as well. This chapter is kind of a long time coming. It should have been uploaded with chapter sixteen, but like I said... To those who are still with me, i'm terribly sorry, and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, check out the poll on my profile to do with this story. To the new readers, welcome, and i'll try and upload weekly beginning hopefully, this time next week with a new chapter. But for now, enjoy my lovlies... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: The One with the Summer Lovin'<strong>

Brittany and Santana had been avoiding one another. To anyone else, it would have looked relatively normal, but Kurt could tell the two women were having a hard time dealing with their relationship. He didn't want to be put in the middle, but he's fairly certain that Brittany isn't coping too well with the supposed break-up, and Santana is doing everything she can to make it seem like she doesn't care about Brittany anymore. When they're alone together, Santana is always texting, or just being in a different headspace to Brittany. They don't share sweet lady kisses, and they don't talk. Brittany didn't want to admit it before, but she's starting to assume the worst... that maybe her and Santana are over for good, and this time, there's nothing she can do about it... _maybe it's best if I go back to New York with Kurt and Blaine for a while, whilst Sanny goes back to LA to try and get on with our lives... maybe that's the way it has to be for a while... like Kurt always says, if it's meant to be it will... _Brittany thought, pulling Kurt into yet another store so she could try and find the perfect dress for Quinn's party she'd spontaneously decided to throw. Blaine hadn't seen his fiancée all day... in fact it was surprising, he'd spend the day with Puck, Finn, and Sam, just doing what "boys" do. It's not like anyone here really knows him all that well. He may be a top selling musician with a number one album, but it's like no one here knows... or cares... _okay, that hurts a little... _Blaine thought, but shook it off when Puck started kicking around ideas for food at his new wife's party.

Finn had been avoiding a confrontation with his brother. Puck and Sam had told him how it should have happened back in highschool, and that maybe he should just let Kurt go and get it all out. Maybe that's what he needs to do with Rachel and Mercedes as well, just to let go of everything that could be holding him back. _Why should I let my brother punch me again? Isn't that like letting what's their face out of prison? _Finn thought, mentally kicking himself for even thinking of something like that... he does love his brother, but to what extent would he let Kurt go? Is he really the kind of man that would let someone take their shit out on him? Quinn's Fourth of July party was coming along nicely. David had let her have it at the house, provided they could invite the rest of the Warblers along. Quinn had agreed, and the planning had begun. Blaine wasn't too sure that having the Warblers all in one place again was a good idea; especially considering that Puck had somehow managed to get his hands on enough alcohol to fuel a small army... _that man never ceases to amaze me... _Blaine thought, as Sam weighed in on the discussion about which music would be appropriate, as Blaine and Finn waited for them outside whatever surf store Puck and Sam had dashed into. _Well this is sufficiently awkward... _Blaine thought, leaning against the large, brick building, arms crossed over his chest.

'I've made alot of mistakes, and maybe what I said to Kurt was wrong, but I'm so sick of all you guys raging on Rachel. I understand that she's hurt you and Kurt, and that she can be a bitch sometimes, but I love her, and I'm marrying her. Can't you at least pretend to get along?' Finn asked, standing in front of Blaine, who was watching him cautiously

'It's not about whether or not we can get along with Rachel, it's about a promise that you broke to Kurt, and the fact that you keep doing all these things to hurt him, and you don't seem to care. I think it's great that he punched you, and I think you should confront him, and just let him rage at you, until it's all out, and you can talk like two civilised people, and sort this shit out, so both of you can move on,' Blaine replied, already pissed off at the conversation

'Why should I let Kurt punch me again?' Finn asked, almost to himself, but expecting an answer

'Because you're a barstard, and if you love your brother, you wouldn't care about your reputation...' Blaine replied, turning to walk into the shop, away from Finn, who started pacing furiously...

* * *

><p>The house was decorated with streamers, and Fourth of July decorations they had found down the street. Brittany had found the perfect dress, and Santana hadn't been seen all day, although she had text Quinn earlier, something about meeting someone... Kurt didn't want to pry, and was trying to keep Britt's mind off anything Santana was doing... he hoped it would work, but something just didn't seem right... Rachel, surprisingly, had been keen to help decorate and prepare food. Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt had been put on kitchen duty whilst Rachel, Wes, David and Natalie, Cameron's girlfriend, had helped decorate for the party. Nick and Jeff were due to arrive in about twenty minutes, and to say that Kurt wasn't excited was an understatement. He hasn't seen his best-friend since their graduation, so he's looking forward to spending time with the couple. Also shocking to Kurt, Mercedes had managed to maintain a conversation with him for almost ten minutes, without the two getting into an argument... of course, it was about fashion, but at least they talked and pretended to get along... right? Wasn't that what Kurt was doing with Rachel as well? Pretending? <em>It isn't as hard as I thought... Mercedes and I used to be best-friends, and now we're not, but talking to her... it's as though we've been friends all this time... <em>Kurt thought, laughing at Brittany's joke, to appease the woman, before taking his turn to help with the preparations in the living room... Rachel looked as though she had wanted to ask him something all day, but hadn't been near him long enough to ask whatever it was she wanted to ask... the guys had arrived home at four, with Mike and Tina, Artie and Laura and Elijah and Emmanuel in tow. Kurt greeted the two former Warblers, and laughed as they started bickering like the brother's they are... he used to have that with Finn, but it's funnier with the Turnstone twins, because their arguments go on for hours, and they're so ridiculous...Blaine was thrilled that most of the Warblers had shown up, he was even excited to have Wes and David bugging him every five seconds to play his new single, _Fear. _

The party wasn't meant to be big, but with all the people they had invited, it looked to be getting that way. David kept mumbling about not wrecking the house, and Blaine was coming up with different _sarcastic _scenarios of what they would break first... _I think he's a little too into that... _Kurt thought, smiling and heading back into the kitchen to grab the last of the food, only to be accosted by Finn into the hallway and then onto the front porch. It wasn't really dark yet, but slowly, the sky was falling, and the bright blue was turning into dark blue and then fading to black... his brother looked like he was about to say something, but turned away before Kurt could decipher what was going on. He hadn't spoken to Finn since the wedding, so for his brother to be acting strangely wasn't a shock, but the unspoken fear Kurt was feeling was a little overwhelming... he doesn't want to physically harm Finn again, but if he keeps this up, Kurt might just have to punch him, to get him to spit out whatever the fuck he's trying to say... feeling bored, Kurt sat on the top step, watching out on the road, the passing cars with their headlights, each heading home. He remembered when it used to be like that back in Ohio with his father and Carole, and how they used to be a family... _I wonder how Carole is doing... _He thought, not for his father, but for himself. Eventually, Finn sat down beside him.

'Look, I know that what I said at the wedding really hurt you, and I'm sorry for that. you're my brother and I do love you, but you have to understand the position you put me in... I get that you hate Rachel... I understand that... but like I told Blaine, can't you just pretend to get along with her? She's going to be your sister-in-law, and you won't be able to escape that... you can hate her all you want... I'm on your side Kurt... just don't put me in the middle of this...' Finn said, hoping that would be enough to keep Kurt from punching him... a screaming match he could handle... but not physical...

'You don't get it do you... Oh my god, I've been trying to explain this to you since highschool and you still don't fucking get it... I don't care if you're marrying Rachel, or if you're moving with her to New York or whatever... it's your life do what you want with it, but don't pretend that's the reason we're at this stage right now... don't pretend that your fiancée is the reason I punched you in the face at Puck and Quinn's wedding... you know the real reason... admit it out loud... then maybe we can sort it the fuck out and move on from all this shit...' Kurt said, standing so he could face his brother, who nodded, a determined look on his face...

'Okay, you want to do this... fine... I blame you for the breakup of our family... I know what Burt did was wrong, I'm not going to forgive him for it, and neither should you, but you can't shut my mother out of this... she's as much a mother to you as she is to be and damn it Kurt... you're so lost in this life you've built for yourself... this scared shell of the person you used to be... Blaine is so worried about you he can't focus on anything else, and Santana and Brittany are fighting all the time... everything is about you... everyday, I try to think of a way to get you to come with me and visit mum in Lima, not Burt, just mom... but then I remember that you're so fucking stubborn and you don't listen to anyone's advice and it's on my last nerve... you're good a pretending, so why can't you pretend to get along with Rachel? Why can't you tolerate Burt for an hour just to see mom? Do you really hate us all that much?' Finn replied, still sitting on the step, banging his fist against the railing, both unaware that they had an audience inside

'You think I don't blame myself for not seeing Carole? I love her, and I miss her like crazy and I always think about going to Lima to visit... but I never do, because I know I'll have to face my father, and I can't do that...'

'Maybe, you should let go of the fear that you have and just fuck the world and go for it... maybe that's what really holding back your recovery... I'm here for you Kurt... I love you because you're my brother... and everyone in that house loves you too... but maybe, instead of hiding behind the fear, you need to face it... and kick it's arse...' Finn replied, standing and heading back into the house, leaving Kurt to contemplate the words his brother had left him with...

* * *

><p>Okay, so the confrontation wasn't what Blaine had expected, but from what he'd heard, Finn and Kurt sounded like they'd worked their problems out, although that remains to actually be seen. Rachel seems upset by what she heard from her fiancée and Kurt, and for some reason, that seems to amuse Santana and the other Warblers. Blaine would tell them to stop butting in, but it's hard not to hear that, they were shouting and Nick deliberately turned the music down so they could hear. Of course, pretending like they weren't listening when Finn came back inside was easier than they thought. Santana turned the stereo back on, and Quinn began shouting over the music to Blaine about checking on the food or something... he couldn't really hear, what with the Turnstone's whispering in his ear and plotting some fireworks or something on the beach for the fourth of July. <em>This isn't going to end well... <em>Blaine thought, rolling his eyes as Elijah talked through the plan. Kurt hadn't gone back inside. He was still thinking about what Finn was saying, and had retreated to the swing on the porch, which was facing the beach. Quinn or Santana would come looking for him first. Blaine would be trying to get away from the twins, but would be having no luck. Just like clockwork, Quinn appeared beside him, taking a seat, and his hand, before swinging back lightly and lifting her legs. Kurt smiled, letting the moment wash over him, before looking to Quinn, who simply smiled and started talking about what she and Puck were going to be doing for Christmas, even though it's only July. Kurt had to laugh, knowing she was only making conversation to get him to talk about what Finn had been saying. _How do I know that if I let go of the fear, it won't come back to bite me in the arse? How can I let fear take me over? _All the questions running through his head, and all he really wanted to do was be alone... or maybe he wanted company... maybe that's what Finn meant... he's afraid to trust people, but he already trusts Quinn and the Troubletones... why should he have to trust anyone else? Then again, 'normality is the only way that one can get back to their previous life'... as Dr. Paul used to say all the time. _This is going to drive me insane... _Kurt thought, making a mental note to call Dr. Paul and talk to him. He's been going to sessions and not telling Blaine... it's something he needs to work out himself for the moment, and besides, Blaine's been busy with his album, and planning the tour and everything... he doesn't want to get in the way of that... Quinn had finished talking and stood, stretching her hand out and pulling Kurt up, and into a hug, before linking their arms to re-join the party. Puck had managed to get alcohol, so people were already starting to be a little tipsy... _this is going to be interesting... _Kurt thought, watching the twins from the doorway with Quinn who was smiling happily...

Brittany had been confused for the entire weekend. Santana was always giving her mixed signals, and it's starting to grate on her nerves. In LA, they broke up, and they come here, and Santana was all lovey dovey, and now she's flirting and laughing and it's confusing. That's why she escaped out here to the beach... Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Quinn and some of the Warblers were running around on the sand, chasing each other with water guns and sand bombs. Brittany didn't join in; she felt like she had too much to think about. If her relationship with Santana is so over, then why does it feel like she still has to fight for it? Santana isn't fighting for her, and she knows that the Latina isn't going to change her mind about the breakup, because that's what she said in LA, so where do they stand? Kurt would tell her to talk to Santana, but the woman has been avoiding her all night, and she can't get a moment of peace between Mercedes and Rachel and whatever crap they're always on about. It's one thing or the other, and if she had her way, she would have done what Finn did with Kurt... had a shouting match on the front porch... people think she's stupid, but she's not really... she's intellectually challenged sure, and sometimes things don't make sense to her, but she's not stupid... Artie found that out the hard way in their junior year... _it's not that I don't love Sanny, because I do, and we've been together three years, but for her to just breakup like that... I don't understand what I did, or where we stand... _she thought, hearing that little voice in her head that told her to talk to the Latina, set the record straight, and know what was going on. Perhaps she could move back to New York and stay with Kurt and Blaine for a while, until they figure out whatever this is... _I need to talk to Santana... _Brittany thought, standing and heading over to where Santana had appeared with Rachel, Mercedes and a girl Brittany didn't recognise. She grabbed Santana's hand, and pulled her down the beach, away from the others, before asking straight out what was going on.

'What is this? Where do we stand Santana... please tell me because I don't know what I should be fighting for?'

'I don't know how to fight for you Britt... and it kills me because I love you. I just need some time to learn... and then maybe we can try again...'

'So, you're going to walk away, from a three year relationship, because you're afraid to fight for me? I think maybe, what I'm fighting for is you, and I'm wasting all my time, because you're not fighting for me... so maybe you're right... we need some time to re-establish boundaries... and maybe our relationship will be more like Kurt and Blaine's afterwards...' Brittany replied, leaving the Latina on the beach to rejoin the party, and her friend Lacy

'I still love you Britt,' Santana whispered to herself, sitting on the sand in a ball and watching the wave's crash against the shore

* * *

><p>It was nine o'clock when they got the karaoke machine out. Rachel, typically had demanded first go, and to verse the losers... it was so hard to beat Rachel, that she ended up hogging the microphone for about ten songs, of her choice, before Blaine decided to give into Wes' incessant poking and perform his single <em>Fear... <em>just like he'd been told by Blaine in highschool, the former Warbler dedicated the entire album to Kurt, and made a note of that as he introduced the song and himself. The acoustic version of the song wasn't a stranger to Kurt... he'd heard Blaine practicing it many times on the acoustic guitar, and whilst it sounds good, it can never compare to the live band feel and the beat of the drum and bass. People were mulling around the lounge, all watching Blaine, their eyes wide, like they'd never been in the same room with someone famous before... Rachel didn't seem happy, standing at the side of the stage, watching Blaine as he sung the words, each one softly caressing the people in the room, and making them completely at awe to the sound of the guitar and tenor voice that had become so famous over the last four months. A couple of Quinn's friends had come up to Kurt and told him that they loved his clothes, but he wasn't jealous that people recognised Blaine more than him... in fact, he was grateful that he didn't have that much attention on him... not that he'd wish it upon his fiancée, just that it makes it easier for him to fly under the radar and live by the principals he'd set for himself back in highschool... _the first step to moving forward is moving on... _Kurt thought to himself, mirroring the speech Finn had given, and also the words of Dr. Paul from one of their sessions last week. He only goes once a week now, but it's nice to have someone to talk to outside his chats with Blaine and Quinn... they're nice, but that fear of judgement is still there, and he needs to talk with someone outside his circle of trust, before he talks to Blaine... _progress for progress' sake won't win you any friends... who came up with that stupid saying? _Kurt thought, winking at Blaine and smiling when Quinn caught his eye from where she was wrapped in Puck's arms...

Rachel seemed to understand what the silence in the room meant, and moved over to sit with Finn, forgetting all about the fact that she was supposedly meant to be the famous one, and everyone else, was just at her beck and call. That's not the way that it goes. That will never be the way that it goes... _god help us if Rachel was ever a queen or princess... she'd demand, by royal decree that no one else be more talented than her... _Kurt thought, chuckling to himself and catching the smirk of Santana and... her lady friend? _Is she using that woman to make Britt jealous? _Kurt thought, shaking it away momentarily. Now is not the time to be jumping to conclusions about Santana and Brittany's relationship. He has his own to worry about... what with the tour, and the clothing line, and school... plus he's apparently supposed to start planning his wedding at least a year in advance, according to Tina, who had accosted him through the night to congratulate him and Blaine on their engagement and apologise for the way she and the rest of the New Directions had acted back in highschool. Kurt forgave Tina and Mike, claiming that they weren't really the problem, but they should have spoken up, but made it clear that Mercedes and Rachel weren't going to be as easy. _It's just that demanding attitude she has. If she just tries to be nice to people, maybe they would respect and like her more... but she's just so domineering... and self-centred, and whiny... _Kurt thought, listing off a bunch of things in his head, and trying to remember them so he could write them down later, for when... if... he talks to Rachel... _and just because I talk to her Finn... doesn't mean I'm going to forgive her. She broke a trust that took three years to build. You can't just replace that overnight... _Kurt thought, as Blaine got a loud applause and mock bowed, thanking everyone, before Quinn and Mercedes took the stage, playfully mocking one another... the tenor moved to stand beside Kurt. Smiling and wrapping his arm around Kurt's midsection, as the countertenor conversed with Quinn's friends, who had become obsessed with talking fashion with him... Blaine didn't say anything, but Kurt knew he was listening, and trying to figure out just what the three women in front of them were actually talking about... Blaine saw Rachel move before Kurt did, and tightened his grip without noticing...

'Kurt, I was wondering if we could talk for a moment... alone,' Rachel asked, as Blaine kissed his fiancées cheek and moved to talk to Sam and Puck on the other side of the room, glancing back to make sure Kurt was okay, and after receiving a small nod, gave in and let Sam pull him into a hug.

'This should be interesting. Last time we talked privately, you told me to pretty much go fuck myself,' Kurt said, sipping the drink in his hand, leading Rachel through to the porch overlooking the beach

'I don't want to fight with you right now... I just came to ask if you'd like to attend one of my shows on Broadway... I've been accepted to appear in this play, through NYADA of course, and I was wondering if you and Blaine would like to attend? It's on the third of next month...'

'August is a bad time for us... Blaine's heading off on tour to promote _Entitled... _and I have a whole bunch of stuff to do for work... So if we can we'll try to make it, but I wouldn't hold your breath...' Kurt replied, walking off to join Brittany on the beach, Rachel nodding behind him, and small, unnoticeable smile on her face

* * *

><p>At eleven thirty, every one of the party goers, including the drunks, headed out to the beach to see the fireworks the twins had brought. Blaine wasn't sure that letting them handle explosives was a good idea, considering they'd both been drinking, but the only other person he'd trust to do it, was currently throwing up in the bush, with Jeff watching over him... <em>poor Nick... that will teach him for drinking too much... <em>Blaine thought, remembering the morning after the wedding when Kurt woke up with a hangover. He must remember to tell Nick that story when he's feeling better and won't carry the risk of throwing up all over himself, or Blaine... Kurt had been quiet most of the night, just talking with everyone, mingling and when he was with Blaine, linking their arms and sharing flirtatious winks... it was like it used to be, and for just a slight moment, there was something in Kurt's eyes... not fear, or betrayal... it was like a little of the spark he used to have had returned... Brittany was snuggled into Kurt's right side, her blonde hair cascading over his right shoulder and back, whilst Blaine was on the left, just watching Kurt who was making jokes with Finn and laughing at something Puckerman was saying about married life and the ring on his finger... which made Kurt think of the Single Ladies dance he did back when he was still at McKinley... Jeff had managed to get Nick to stop vomiting and sat down next to Blaine, curled into one another, both looking worse for wear. Kurt rolled his eyes at his best-friend and shook his head when Jeff grinned like a maniac...

With shouts of joy from the twins, the fireworks were let off, and illuminated the sky, ringing in the end to their Fourth of July celebrations. In two months, they'll start sophomore year, and pretty soon, they'll be graduating college, and moving on to whatever comes next. Blaine's tour is only four months long and pretty much covers America and London, and then it's back to school. They haven't really spoken about what's going to happen... whether or not Kurt will go with Blaine, or if he'll stay in New York and look after Britt, who is moving back in with them until this thing with Santana, is sorted out. Either way, he knows that this time, everything is going to be okay, and they're not going to be transatlantic and fighting with one another, because of some stupid little thing like jealousy... that destroys relationships... look at Santana and Brittany right now... trying to make the other jealous... that's not going to get them anywhere, except heartbreakville... the one thing Blaine failed to mention about the fireworks, was that neither of the twins were licensed to have them, or let them off, and there were no fire officials around to control the imminent fire, should one of the twins... oh let's say Emmanuel, accidently light something on fire that _isn't_ the firework... luckily they were on the beach, right near the ocean... it kind of killed the fun after that, but the light from the house was bright enough so they could all see one another, and as he curled up closer to Blaine, closing his eyes, he could feel the summer breeze

'Hey Kurt, you me and the karaoke machine... I have an idea for a song that...'

'Santana I am not singing anything from _Grease _with you...' Kurt replied, completely cutting the Latina off

'You're really no fun...' she replied, but there was a smile on her face

'I'm fun; you just don't know it yet...' Kurt said, smirking at her... she'd only just caught on when Kurt stood and chased her down the beach in to the water, before spinning her around both laughing...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter: Kurt and Blaine head back to New York with Brittany, Rachel and Finn in tow. Whilst the two brothers manage to mend their damaged relationship, by having a "brother's night", the tension between Rachel, Kurt and Blaine comes to a boiling point... Also, the Warblers are back, and someone unexpected calls Kurt and Blaine to ask for forgiveness, as part of a five step plan... Check out the poll on my profile also... chapters with Kurt and Burt are coming up... Stay tuned. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	18. The One with the Tour and the Show

**A/N: Long time no chapter. For those of you still reading this story, here is chapter eighteen. I've recently had a patch of inspiration, so i decided to sit down and write three chapters of Forever Unstoppable, whilst I can. If you're still reading, thank you for sticking around and waiting, and i'm sorry it's been so long. For those of you who aren't, you probably won't see this, so I hope you enjoyed what you have read, and thank you. Please enjoy this chapter, and I hope to have the other two up within the next two days. This chapter kind of skips roughly through the last weeks of July, and most of August, but it's just how the story needs to be. I hope it makes sense. Thank you, enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: The One with the Tour and the Show<strong>

Things had been... different since the fourth of July. Kurt wasn't as held back as he had been for a long time. He was planning nights out with the girls, and working on designs, and more than once, he'd catch Kurt laughing, or smiling for no reason at all. He had been right, it was like before. They shared flirtatious moments, and inappropriate times, and already three times this week, had been almost caught by Kurt's assistant during one of their... "Lunch breaks". Blaine's not sure if it has anything to do with the fact that his tour is starting soon, or if Kurt has finally found his inner peace that Dr. Paul had been talking about forever... he didn't know if his fiancée was on drugs, and currently sprouting off ridiculous theories about god only knows what... Blaine doesn't care. He's taking advantage of this side of Kurt... the side he hasn't seen in a while... the side he loves, and cherishes... not that he doesn't love all of Kurt... just that it's a change... a good one... but a change nonetheless... Brittany, Finn and Puck were also surprised at the sudden change of Kurt into this person who had been hidden away for such a long while. Finn had been trying to wind his brother up, hoping to get some of the playfulness his brother used to have when Finn would pick on him, and then they'd have an argument, or Kurt would punch him and walk off... but he wasn't having any luck, and as much as he tried, neither was Puck. _Definitely not normal... _Blaine thought, deciding to push the boundaries by loudly exclaiming to the room that he had packed his suitcase, and was going to leave it by the door so he would be ready to leave in the morning... Kurt just smiled up at him, before turning back to the design on his laptop...

'Okay, fuck this. Are you on something? Did Dr. Paul put you on some new loopy anti-depressant medication? Are you high right now or something?' Puck asked, not caring about the reaction of the others in the room, he wanted to know what's up with his friend

'Why are you all raining on this? I thought you all wanted the "old Kurt" back?' he replied, but the smirk on his face told Blaine he wasn't actually mad at the mow hawked man

'We're glad that part of you has resurfaced, but seriously, what's the go Kurt? Blaine just told you he's leaving tomorrow, and you didn't even flinch...'

'Blaine is following his dreams... he's doing what he loves... besides me... 'Kurt winked at Blaine, who blushed, and quickly moved into the kitchen to avoid Puck 'besides, it's not like I won't be with him... we have all forms of technology... there are these things called airplanes... and Dr. Paul may have taken me off of some of the medication I have to take, without warning me of the side affects...' Kurt replied, grinning when he heard Blaine _squeal... yes that's right... _with delight...

The tour had been quite a shock for Blaine. He didn't know that after only a year, he was already that popular. School was on break until September, when they would be starting their second year of college, and with all the happiness that comes with living their dreams, there are also the serious talks that you have to have with your fiancée, or friends, or family. Of course, it's not like Blaine is going to call his parents and tell them he's going on a three months tour of America and Europe for his best-selling album... that he wrote, recorded and had a hand in producing. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing he was doing well... Kurt's company was up and running, more successful that two months ago, and he was touring... they were only freshmen's in college, and already, they're halfway towards their dreams. It's unbelievable to Blaine, that they've come so far from what they used to be, and who they thought they would be. It's touching to know that they're growing up and getting older, and finally, Kurt is back to his old self... he's beginning to wonder if that's going to change whilst he's away... but that gets him thinking about how much he's going to miss not having Kurt with him every step of the way. All of the Troubletones and Warblers promised they would attend the New York show, and Kurt promised he would meet Blaine in London, then fly with him to California, before back to New York for the final two September shows, then it's back to school life... studying and all that lovely stuff...

* * *

><p>The morning of Blaine's departure, was oddly normal. Kurt was racing around the apartment, making sure that Blaine had everything he would need for the three month trip around the world. His manager, Sahara was arriving at nine to accompany Blaine and Kurt to the airport. They had never planned to say goodbye, but see you soon, or any other greeting seemed pointless, or silly. Kurt would never mutter the words, he made a promise that he's not going back on... the thing is... standing at the departure gate at JFK, and watching Blaine ready to board the plane... it was hard. The London show on August 23rd would be the next time they would see one another and then in California on the 26th, before heading back for a final show in New York on the 28th, and then school starts in September... Kurt is holding onto Blaine's hand for dear life as they walk towards the gate. Sahara is waiting a distance away, whilst Blaine cups Kurt's face, and kisses him slowly, both wrapping their arms around each other, and whispering 'I love you's' in each other's ears. Kurt promised Blaine he would meet him in London on the 23rd, and Blaine promised that he would never stop missing or loving Kurt, even on the other side of the world. It's about this time, that Kurt wishes he'd taken Britt up on her offer to accompany them to the airport. Blaine makes his way to the gate, handing the woman his boarding pass, and stepping through the door, turning to wave to Kurt, both had tears in their eyes, as Sahara pulls him towards the plan, saying something about being late. Kurt doesn't leave the airport until he sees Blaine's plane take off, and even then, he hesitates, wondering if he should follow the love of his life as he jets of to start his tour in Italy, where apparently, his album was a big seller...<p>

...

The apartment is dark when Kurt arrives home. He throws his keys onto the table in the hall, and pulls his scarf and jacket off, hanging them on the hook, heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge. The orange juice is the first thing he sees, and knowing that he doesn't need to be drunk in the middle of the day, pours himself a glass. He's never really been alone in the apartment for this long... it's silent, and even though he likes it sometimes, there are certain periods when he's better not left alone. Britt was taking classes part time at NYU with Kurt, having decided to move back from LA. Kurt didn't mind, he liked having one of his best-friends at school with him. It's not Columbia and it's not Blaine, but it's Brittany, and he can always count on her for a good time. Through the silence, the phone rang, and Kurt was considering letting it ring out, but he didn't. Finn had been planning a "brother's night" since they had sorted things out at their Fourth of July party, and he knew that Blaine had flown out today. It's only the 27th of July, and they haven't been apart for that long, Kurt knows how much it means to his brother, so reluctantly, he agreed to let Finn come and stay over with him for a week or so, just the two of them... and Brittany... when she was home. Finn agreed, and told Kurt he would be there within the hour. The designer only realised, about ten minutes before Finn was due to show up that the apartment was a mess. Blaine had been going through clothes that he didn't want, or didn't fit him anymore, and they were scattered all through the lounge. Kurt tried to make them neat, but they just looked worst, and the knocking on the door, made him give up, and prepare for spending time with Finn... because you have to be in the right frame of mind to spend a week alone with Finn Hudson...

* * *

><p>At nineteen, it's amazing how Finn manages to get his hands on alcohol, but his best-friend obviously has a way around it, by the means of a fake ID. Not that Kurt's complaining, he doesn't mind a drink every now and then. Finn orders pizza, and happily helps Kurt clean up a little so Finn can make his bed in the lounge, before they settle down with pizza, beer and movies. Because he's a nice person, and he wants to try and forget everything that's happened, he asks Finn about Rachel, and he tells him about her rehearsal for the show, and how she's super excited and everything. Against his better judgement (he has been drinking), he tells Finn that he'll attend the August 15th show. Finn is pleased to see his brother making an effort, and decides that fighting about Rachel is so last year, and because his brother is trying he's going to as well. Finn picks the second movie, seeing as Kurt picked the first, and decides for a comedy, putting <em>21 Jump Street <em>on, and sitting back on the couch, beer in hand, and a plate with pizza on his lap. Kurt just chuckles, but doesn't say anything about his brother's choice in movies, even though that would be normal, considering they bicker and fight probably more than he and Blaine do...

'How are the wedding preparations going?' Kurt asked, sipping the water in his glass, looking at Finn, who smiles

'Good. Have you started your best-man speech yet?' Finn asked, taking a bite of his pizza

'I already know what I'm going to say. I've known since the two of your started dating in junior year of highschool,' Kurt replied, smiling small, at the look on his brother's face

'I'm proud of you Kurt... I love you and I'm proud of you... thank you for trying,' he said, standing to hug Kurt, who wrapped his arms around Finn and thanked him for being his brother...

* * *

><p>After their hugging, and a couple more movies, to which Kurt had detested watching because Finn had the worst taste in movies... they decided to call it a night. Kurt closed the door to his and Blaine's bedroom, and crawled into bed, lying there for a moment, before sighing and grabbing Blaine's pillows. They smell like him, and it's the only way Kurt is going to be able to sleep without Blaine there beside him. He wonders if Blaine feels the same right now... and then remembers the time difference, which probably is still ahead of them... it's probably only lunch time there... where it's like ten pm in New York... or something like that... he doesn't care... he can see the photo of the two of them on Blaine's nightstand, and he has the pillows that smell like his fiancée, and that's all he needs... well not really... what he needs is Blaine lying beside him... but he'll have to make do for the next three months... Finn lies on the couch with his eyes open, listening to the New York traffic, and thinking about everything... he thinks about Rachel, and the wedding... about Kurt and how far he's come... he thinks about Blaine... on tour, and can't help but feel proud of his soon-to-be-brother-in-law... unlike Kurt, Finn doesn't need a memento of Rachel to fall asleep. He doesn't need anything but his memories to bring him into a slumber or peaceful nights sleep. He sends a quick text to Rachel, wishing her goodnight, and saying that he loves her, and he'll see her in a week, hoping she has fun with her girlfriend's. She replies back with a heart and a goodnight, and that's the end of their conversation, Finn falls asleep with a smile on his face... and that's all he needs... that's all he wants...<p>

* * *

><p>On August 2nd, the day before Finn is due to head home, Kurt gets a postcard from Blaine, who is in Barcelona at the moment. Finn loves the look on his brother's face when he sees it... the smile lights up the room... even though it's sunny outside, it just seems even brighter... <em>I've never seen something so beautiful. This city is magnificent. I wish you could be here to see the amazing sunsets with me, and I miss you so much. I saw something that reminded me of you today... someone here was wearing one of your designs, and I asked her about it, and she told me that she just loves everything you do, and her dream is to one day meet you. She didn't believe me when I told her I was engaged to you, but I convinced her... I love that you have Finn there for company, and that you've chosen to work things out with him... I love you so much, and I can't wait until London, when I get to hold you in my arms again... I promise the next time I tour, I'm taking you with me, because getting myself off is so much harder without you here... <em>Kurt was crying tears of joy and love and happiness. Finn was reading over his shoulder. Of all the people he's friends with, apart from Kurt... Blaine has the neatest handwriting... _Do you know that after two years together, the thing I miss the most is curling up beside you when you're sketching or simply just for the hell of it... I love you so much Kurt Hummel... don't you forget that. I love you... in Barcelona, and everywhere else in the world... Blaine. _

Brittany arrived home later that day, and saw the postcard amongst the others on the fridge, clapping cheerfully and reading it to herself, tears coming to her eyes, and Kurt and Finn entered the kitchen, talking about inviting Puckerman and Sam over for a COD tournament. Brittany just waited until the two of them spotted her standing there before she said anything. Kurt kissed her cheek and told her that Blaine says hi, to which she just hugged him tightly, asking what the two Hudmel brothers were up to for the afternoon. Finn had decided they would go and meet Puck and Quinn in Central Park for lunch, and then head to the bar that Finn had found the other day, with Calvin and Chas, who had begged and begged Kurt to come out with them... he'd finally given in and agreed to go, after Brittany told him that she had a date, and he could go out with his brother and friends. He hugged her again, and scolded Finn when he began eating the lollies on the kitchen counter, handing him an apple instead, before heading in the lounge to try and get a little study done before school starts up, and he has to go out, and then help a drunk Calvin, Chas and Finn up fifteen flights of stairs, because the elevator in their building is under maintenance. Apparently, Finn hadn't gotten Kurt's silent memo of 'fuck-off-for-an-hour-so-i-can-study, because he came and plopped down beside Kurt, flicking on the TV and putting his feet on the table, which he regretted when Kurt kicked him in the shin, and stood, moving into the study.

'You should know better than to interrupt him when he's studying Finn,' Brittany said, handing him a bowl of chips, sitting beside him

'I know, I just... he looks lonely... Blaine's in Spain, and he's hanging out with his lesbian best-friend and his hetero brother... no offence,' Finn said

'None taken... and I know Kurt's lonely... but it's not like we can go and get him laid... just be his friend... help him have fun... just not too much... I mean it,' Brittany replied

'Promise... you know I'd never do anything to hurt him, or Blaine... or their relationship. They give me hope... hope that Rachel and I can have the kind of relationship that they have one day...' he said, looking at Brittany, who nodded and whispered 'me too', before leaving Finn alone to shower and ready for her own date

* * *

><p><em>Alone in the World, <em>the play staring Rachel Barbara Berry, wasn't as bad as Kurt and Brittany thought it would be. Finn had asked them to meet him backstage, so he could give Rachel the flowers Kurt had helped him pick out, and then the four of them could go out for tea. Kurt had been trying to "pretend" to like Rachel, but everytime the woman opened her mouth to talk about how wonderful or talented she is, he wanted to punch her. Brittany would talk about Kurt's line, and Finn would ask how it's going, and how he's proud and would buy something from the store, if he had enough money, to which Kurt sarcastically mentioned family discount, and earned a scowl and the finger from Finn, both laughing, and going back to their conversation, but Rachel always talked about herself. She never asked about anyone else's careers, not even how Blaine's tour was going. He's currently in Ireland, performing in Dublin. Only twelve more days until he gets to see him in London, and then back to America and home before school... Kurt doesn't really want to go to dinner with Rachel, but the woman is insistent that they go, so she can talk about herself some more, and ignore all the work everyone else has done in the two years... Brittany just rolls her eyes, and links arms with Kurt, following Finn and Rachel out to the car, to take them to a restaurant near their apartment. Finn is talking about setting up his own company, and wants Kurt to be the CEO, to which Kurt points out that it wouldn't really be Finn's company, and the taller brother says that he wants to be partners, and have equal share... they can call it Hudmel Inc. Kurt wonders whether or not his brother is high, but after realising he's serious, agrees, and Finn tells him about the recording company, and how it will be a business for the fashion Kurt does and the music... Kurt points out that it's like a talent agency, and they agree to disagree.

* * *

><p>The restaurant is nothing like Kurt imagined. It's like one of those out of a black and white movie. Everyone is dressed to the nines, and he feels put out, considering he's just in jeans and a nice shirt, that he designed himself. Brittany is wearing a smart black dress, and heals, and she even whispers to Kurt that she feels out of place. Finn is actually wearing a tux, which is shocking... Kurt never thought he'd see the day... the second thing he doesn't like about the restaurant, is that people are looking at him... and it's not with recognition or admiration, it's with confusion and disgust. Finn seems to notice it too, and the air slowly grows more hostile, as Kurt curls closer into Brittany. The silver band on his left hand is warm, and he can hear what Blaine would be saying in his head... to hold himself in upmost confidence, and to not care what others think, but it's hard... this is the first time he's been out in New York, and not felt welcomed. Brittany is fuming at Rachel, who simply smiles as she sits down, motioning for the other three to join her, the waiter coming over to take their order, and blatantly ignoring Kurt and Brittany... he can't take it... he won't do it... Finn is the first one to go after his brother, followed by Rachel, who apologises to the waiter profusely and runs out after Brittany, yelling about Kurt embarrassing her. He looks at Finn, who knows what Kurt needs to do, and simply nods... Kurt turns to Rachel...<p>

'I am so fucking sick of this Rachel. You've always been a selfish-attention whore, but this is over the top. You know very well what I've been through, and you take us to this place? For fucks sake, you may as well just have handed me over to Sebastian, and fucked off like you said you would. I can't believe this person you've become... so wrapped up in yourself that you don't care about the people around you. You're becoming the epitome of the person you said you'd never be... I can't fucking stand pretending anymore. It hurt, that day, what you said to me... it fucking hurt Rachel... and I want it to stop hurting. I want that pain to go away, but it gets worse every time I fucking see you...' Kurt said, running his hands through his hair

'Kurt, I didn't mean to put you through that... in there. I didn't know it wasn't a gay friendly place...'

'That's the thing though Rachel... you don't care. You stopped caring that day after Regional's right? Or National's... you stopped caring didn't you?' Kurt asked, stepping up close to Rachel, who was crying, but nodded anyway, and Finn and Brittany looked at her shocked

'Kurt, we used to be best-friends. I'd run everything past you, and tell you everything. I'd hide from Finn in your room, and you'd roll your eyes and tell me to get on with asking him out already. Then you were attacked and everything changed. I was jaded by what I wanted, and not what I already had. I'm sorry that it hurt's but you're right... I stopped caring... and I want to... I want to care and I want to be your friend again... but I don't know how to... we've been apart for so long... I don't know how to get it back, or if I even want to,' Rachel said, and Kurt couldn't believe that she'd just been honest with him

'Well now you don't have to worry about it, because I stopped caring about you too Rach. I promised Finn I would tolerate you when you're together, and I won't go back on my word, but that's all it will be... this is where we say goodbye to the past Rachel, because I can't bear to hold onto it anymore...' Kurt said, nodding to Finn, who understood and watched as Kurt and Brittany walked off, not looking back, but he could tell his brother was crying from the way his shoulder's sagged, and Brittany's arm around him.

* * *

><p>Rachel got home that night, and immediately went into their third bedroom, they were using as a make-shift study, pulling out the box marked <em>Highschool <em>on it. She opened it, and tipped the contents of the box onto the floor, sitting down and picking up different photo's... one of her and Kurt in sophomore year, the first year of Glee, and one of her, Kurt and Mercedes at one of the ND parties Puck had randomly thrown... the year books photo's of all of them... group photo's, and one particular photo she'd forgotten about... Kurt and Blaine when they first started dating... she'd forgotten all about it. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she knew exactly what she would do with it... her own goodbye to that part of her life. Finn was standing at the door, watching his fiancée going through the photo's of the two of them, of them and Kurt, them and ND... before everything went to shit. The photo of Kurt and Blaine separated from the rest. He knew what she would do with it, and it made him smile, and also tear up a little, because deep down, he wishes that his fiancée still cared about Kurt, and that Kurt still cared about her, but it was a long time coming, and he's not surprised... he's not mad, or disappointed, he's just... content with everything... Rachel looks up at him, and the tears in her eyes tell the entire story. Photo's thrown aside, she's in Finn's arms, and letting the tears fall, and it's all full circle... it's all come back again...

* * *

><p>Sahara meets Kurt at Heathrow airport, and arranges a car to take his to Blaine's hotel. She hasn't told Blaine when Kurt is arriving, having wanted to surprise him as much as the designer. It was a twenty minute drive, but Kurt was thinking of what he was going to say... he's been two months without his fiance, and he doesn't know if he's going to collapse into his arms, or do the whole slow motion thing you see in the movies, but he does know that he's never going to let go ever again... he doesn't care if he has to miss school, he's going to follow Blaine on tour, if it kills him... Kurt doesn't know why he's nervous when he approaches room 12B. He didn't want a key, figuring that it would be more of a surprise when Blaine opens the door and finds him standing there. He's absolutely sure of one thing though... he can't wait to crawl into bed and sleep beside Blaine, because he's fucking exhausted. Kurt knocks three times on the door, letting his hand rest there for a moment, before he hears shuffling behind the door, and then the clicking of the locks, before it's yanked open, and standing before him, is Blaine... it takes the singer a moment to realise, having to double take, and literally pinch himself, before he's launching himself at Kurt, kissing him passionately, and touching every part of his body, noting that Kurt has gained some muscle whilst he's been away, before pulling Kurt, and his bags into the room, and into the bedroom, stripping both of their clothes off, before they've even a moment to mutter a "hello" or "I've missed you". Kurt doesn't mind though, he just wants to be here, right now, with his fiancée, tangled in a mass of limbs, making love and forgetting everything that's been happening.<p>

After their passionate love making (three times needless to say), the two curl up together on the couch, and watch TV, talking and kissing, and sharing stories... Blaine shows Kurt photo's from the tour so far, and talks about how amazing it is, seeing all his fans, and the press, and promotions... Kurt listens and laughs and never let's go of Blaine's hand, entwined in his, since they got out of the shower twenty minutes ago. Blaine has the night off, with his final show, tomorrow night, before they fly to California on the 25th, in time for two shows on the 26th and 27th, then one final in New York on the 28th... Blaine has never seen Kurt so happy as he is at this moment... if they weren't already engaged, he'd probably propose, but they are, so he just says 'I love you', and kisses Kurt, straddling him on the couch, and whispering different things to him, and he kisses each part of exposed flesh he can find. Kurt doesn't dispute any of them, and he doesn't tell Blaine that he's wrong, or he should stop saying things like that... he just tilts his neck back and lets Blaine tell him the same thing he's been saying for the last two and a half years. Only this time, he fully believes it... he honestly does, and it makes him cry tears of joy, and Blaine pulling him into a hug, asking if he's okay, and Kurt just clings to him, telling him that he's never been happier and that he loves Blaine and he missed him so much... and that's all they need... that's all the both of them need...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter: Sophomore year of College starts, and Kurt and Blaine are happier than ever. Of course, drama always comes in threes, and after Kurt and Rachel's... discussion in the last chapter, Kurt decides that maybe it's time to let go of the hurt he left behind in Lima. With Blaine, and Brittany by his side, they head back to talk to Carole... The Warblers definately return, as to some of the former ND members, and Troubletones... Santana comes back to New York with news, and Kurt gets a call from someone he never thought he'd see again... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	19. The One with the Unexpected Reunion

**A/N: Hey peeps. Remember me? It's been a long while since I last updated this story. I got to a point where I was stuck with writers block, and I just couldn't finish this chapter, but alas, now it's done, and it's been a _long _time coming. To those of you who still read this story, I'm truly sorry for it taking so long, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that we can get back into the story. I'm hoping that I'll be able to finish it now that I'm back, and kicking words to the curb, in the best way possible. To new readers, hello and if you haven't ready _A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends, _you might want to, because this is the sequel to that story. Enjoy and welcome back. Reviews are welcome. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: The One with the Unexpected Reunion<strong>

It had started out differently than either of them thought it would. Finn had spilled the beans to Carol and Burt that he and Blaine were engaged, and that he wanted them at his wedding to Rachel. Kurt had been in Lima to help Mercedes move the rest of her things out of the house she used to live in many years ago. He had bumped into his father on the street; arm linked with Carole's, bags in hand, happily going about the shopping. Blaine was with him, and moved to go past, but Kurt stopped him. There was something about this moment, it just seemed... different. Blaine was looking between the three of them, wondering if Kurt was having a lapse in judgement, or was planning to forgive and forget what happened back in their senior year of highschool. He was hoping that his fiancée wasn't that naive as to think that Burt would actually have changed in this short amount of time, and from the look on the man's face, he would be right. But Kurt is squeezing his hand, usually that means that he wants to say something, but it's too hard for him to say. Their signal, that if Blaine squeezes his hand back, he shouldn't be afraid, but he's not sure if he should... he doesn't know if he wants this man back in his life after everything that he's done. Carole is smiling, and starts a conversation with Blaine about life, and work, and he humours her, whilst he gives Kurt the time to figure out what he's doing. It's shocking and unexpected when Kurt asks his father if they can attend Friday night dinner, because he wants to talk to him about something.

It seems that Burt is taken aback by the offer too, but Carole stops mid sentence to look at her step-son like he'd just sworn or something. Blaine is kind of confused about it too, but Burt nods and tells Kurt that he'd like that, and they part ways. Kurt doesn't let go of his hand all the way back to their car, and he knows that it's serious, because they don't hold hands much in public around Lima. They make it to the car, before they realise they're holding hands in public and people are probably staring at them, but there's a part of them that doesn't care. Kurt climbs into the car, and begins to ask himself silently why on earth he suggested having dinner with his father and Carole. He wants to know where the sane part of his brain has gone, or if he's actually suffering from brain damage from being hurt on the streets of Lima... it wouldn't be surprising to him if that was the case. It wouldn't surprise him at all if that was what was happening. When he text Finn to let him know about the dinner, the man called him back and literally the first word was "What?' followed by "Is Kurt high?" Blaine had to chuckle, but answered that it must be part of this whole "moving forward" thing that Kurt keeps talking about, but never explains. If he'd given them all some preparation time to deal with this sudden need to go to dinner with his father, then it could be understandable. But there was no warning... it was just... smack in the face with this information. Blaine will go along with it though... he won't begrudge Kurt of the chance to fully move on from this.

* * *

><p>They have never had the chance to just be together lately. Sophomore year had just started, and their schedules prevented them from really just being together, so when Mercedes told them that she wanted to hold back on heading to New York, Kurt and Blaine took to their hotel room, some movies, and food. It was a big change from their New York apartment, to the Lima Hotel, but it was still homey enough for them to be comfortable. Brittany is supposed to be meeting them back at their hotel, but she hasn't text Blaine yet, so he doesn't know when she's getting here. Apparently, Britt is going to help with Kurt's "healing" although, he has no idea what the fuck she's supposed to do, it seems as though it could be worth a shot. Apparently, the thing that Kurt wants the most for her is the thing he's going to get, and in that moment, Blaine shuts his brain off, and pulls Kurt onto the bed, as the credits for <em>Monster House <em>starts to play on the screen. The children's movies are always the best ones. It's about ten thirty, when they get a knock on the door, and Blaine opens it to reveal Brittany, smiling happily, with a case beside her, and a card in her hand. Kurt stands, and moves to hug one of his best-friends, before showing her to her little room. Their hotel room has three beds, one double, for Kurt and Blaine, and a single in a separate room, for Brittany.

When Kurt went to shower and ready for bed, Blaine told Brittany about their encounter with Burt and Carole this afternoon. The blonde was shocked at what she was hearing, but could understand Kurt's sudden need to try and move on from the pain he's still holding with his father. Blaine's tour showed him that life is too short to be fighting with people, because they leave, and even though some of them come back, their relationships being strong enough to survive depends on the amount of love and effort they put in. Kurt knows that he would never do anything to hurt Blaine, and vice versa, but he needs to have something else, someone else to hold onto, and he's forgiven most of the New Directions, he needs now, to be able to forgive the one person who hurt him the worst... the person who raised him to be the man he's trying to become. He needs to be able to forgive Burt so he can finally breathe again. Brittany laughs at Blaine's expression, stating that she's taking a psychology course in amongst other things. She does, however, have a surprise that they're both going to love, and in due time, they'll discover what it is. For now, Brittany is going through their movies, and trying to decide which one to watch, when Kurt exits the bathroom, shirtless, revealing his _very _toned body. Brittany drops what she's holding and winks at him, whilst Blaine pulls Kurt over to him, kisses him once, and moves to the bathroom, to ready himself for bed. Kurt calls after him that he's a tease, smirking when Blaine acts wounded at the comment.

* * *

><p>The week flew by, and when Friday finally came around, Blaine expected Kurt to be a nervous wreck, but he was so distracted with helping Mercedes and excited that Santana was moving back to New York, that he forgot to be nervous, right up until the point when Finn called him to tell him that he and Rachel would both be there, and that if he wanted to, they would cancel. Of course, being the good brother that he is, Kurt declared they both be there, if only to see the shambles that are to follow, and Finn agreed. Blaine had a silent bet with himself that their dinner would go to shit within the first five minutes, and knew that he would already owe himself money. Brittany had told them some good news that Santana had agreed to move back into their apartment. Kurt asked Brittany how that would work, and she promised that there wouldn't be any awkwardness, and that Santana has the guest room all mapped out in her mind already. It's a little shocking to Kurt, but he understands too. After all, Brittany and Santana's relationship is the only other that he knows can make it through anything... even after they've been together, they can still be friends with one another. Blaine picks up a few things for them to make lunch, some salad and pasta to eat tomorrow, before they fly home, and a couple of things to take to dinner, because you never show up empty handed, and he doesn't want things to end up being... well any weirder than they have to. Kurt doesn't say much for the rest of the day, even unnaturally silent when Blaine starts nibbling at his ear. When they arrive at the Hudmel house, and Carole opens the door, the minute they walk into the house, they know that everything rests on the fate of this dinner. Rachel greets them, and Kurt gives her a quick hug, the same with Finn and Carole, he nods to his father, and they head to the table. Let the games begin...<p>

It had started like a normal dinner. They were talking, about Rachel and Finn's wedding, but still, they were all talking. Kurt and Blaine weren't left out of the conversations, and Burt spoke to Kurt, rather than at him. Blaine may have been too fast to assume that it was going to end well, but when Burt finally addressed the issue as to why Kurt wanted to attend Friday night dinner, the designer began to ask himself that same question. Blaine wanted to hold his hand, to tell the man sitting across from them that they won't let what happened before, happen again... they won't be the victims anymore... Kurt turned to Finn and asked him why they wanted to have this dinner, and the taller boy explained that Kurt wanted to move on with his life, and to do that, he has to address the final thing holding him back from doing that. So his estranged son wanted to address the issues that had arisen that one night, when the slap happened. He wanted to talk about it. Burt didn't know if he was in the mood right now to address past issues. He had just begun to accept that Kurt would never forgive him, and as wrong as it sounds, he's okay with that. But that memory... the one he has of slapping his son... it still shows up in his head sometimes, and he wishes there was some way to get rid of it.

'I know it's been a while. It's taken me a long time to finally be able to address this issue,' Kurt said, watching Burt's expression change

'Kurt, back then, when this whole thing started, I wanted to talk to you, to fix it. We could have gone to counselling, or something... but you shut me down everytime, and the first chance you got, you moved. You come back here, and you want to talk about it now? Is this really what you want?' Burt asked, not knowing why he was pushing Kurt's buttons, he wanted the same thing after all

'You know what I want... my father back. I used to tell you everything. You would give me advice and you would never judge me. I remember telling Finn that you were the best father anyone could ask for, and that he should be grateful that his mother is marrying the best man on the planet. One visit from your brother, and everything I had envisioned in my head went flying out the window... so yes, I want to talk about it now,' Kurt said, forcing himself to stay seated, and not bang his fists against the table

'I didn't know what was going on that day Kurt. You told me that you and Blaine were together, and I was cool with that. I wanted to throw you a party in the middle of the street, just to rub it into those moron's faces. But my brother comes to town, and starts saying all this shit, and instead of tuning him out, I tuned him in, and it was the wrong thing to do. I didn't expect to walk in on the two of you making out... and with everything that had gone on earlier that day, I snapped... I wanted to tell you all of this, but you refused to talk to me. It's not the greatest timing; I had just come to terms with never speaking to, or seeing you again. I didn't know what else you wanted from me,' Burt said, but realised it was the wrong thing to say when Kurt looked up at him, expressionless.

'What I wanted, was for you to drive all the way to Dalton, burst into the room and tell me that everything you said that day you take back. I waited for you to come to me, because I was sick of being the one that went to you. I wanted you to fight for me, like all parents should for their children. I gave you so many opportunities to be the father that I had told Finn about... the father who would always be there, no matter what. You think that this is all my fault? You stopped believing that this moment would happen. So maybe you're right. We'll never have the relationship we had previously, but at least now I can be civil to you. Thanks for dinner Carole, it was wonderful... Finn,' Kurt said, standing and heading out to the foyer, as Blaine thanked everyone and awkwardly followed.

* * *

><p>They were silent on the drive back to the hotel. Kurt was fiddling with the tassels on his scarf, and looking aimlessly out the window. Everything he'd said back there was true. Burt hadn't come to Dalton, he hadn't fought to have a relationship with Kurt, the way his son fought with himself constantly, bursting into tears, and always asking Blaine why his father never came, was it him? Had he done something wrong... and Blaine would always say that his father doesn't deserve to have him in his life, if he isn't going to be there to help him. Wes and David had been absolutely right about everything they'd ever said to them. When everyone else failed him, Blaine and the Warblers had been there to pick him up, but the man who helped to give him life couldn't do the one thing that Kurt needed the most... he couldn't man up, and come apologise to his son. It was almost midnight when they got back to their hotel, and up to their room, only to find Burt standing outside their door. Kurt looked like he'd just banged into the wall, and almost stumbled back into Blaine, who caught him, before identifying the reason his fiancée was light on his feet. They stood in silence for a moment, neither saying anything, before Blaine suggested they move into their hotel room, before they freeze to death, or people start talking. Burt agreed, following his son and soon-to-be-son-in-law into the room.<p>

They stood for a moment, in complete silence, and from the look on his face, Kurt could tell that his father wanted to say something. The soft sounds coming from the TV filled the room, and the tension built and built, until finally, it was so hard to fight, that Burt almost gave up on what he had come to do. Blaine offered him a beverage, stating that they're only nineteen, but he can have a beer from the fridge. Burt politely declined, and took a seat at the table, spending a few moments gathering his words together, trying to make sense of them, so they would make sense to his son. His son, Kurt, nineteen years old, studying and living in New York, engaged to his boyfriend of two years... it's perfect. Burt can see that in his head... his brother's words erased... long gone... forever. The picture of the two of them... it's perfect, and it makes him cry and little, but it also gives him enough of a kick to make the statement he's been holding inside for almost three years. Burt stands, walking over to where Kurt is sitting on the end of the bed, and flicks the TV off, looking at his son, eye contact is vital when doing something like this... Quinn told him that when she found out that he wasn't going to attend Kurt's graduation. That if he wanted to talk, he would need the courage to look Kurt in the eyes... he goes nothing...

'I drove to Dalton everyday for a month Kurt. I parked out the front of your dorms, and I counted to ten. Everytime I got there, I would think of another reason why I shouldn't go in, and eventually, I just left without talking to you. You can check with the security guard. I was there, everyday for a month. I didn't give up on you Kurt... I gave up on me. I want nothing more than to have you both back in my life, to be a part of whatever it is you've got going on. I love you Kurt, you're my son,' Burt said,

'Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to come and say that to me? Dad, I can't say that I love you too, not yet, and I'm not saying it's going to happen straight away, we've a lot to talk about and to make up for, but if you're willing... then I am too,' Kurt replied, confused when Burt turned to face Blaine

'Welcome to the family Blaine,' Burt said, extending his hand for the singer

'We also have alot to work through; I'm with what Kurt said. I look forward to getting to re-know my future father-in-law' Blaine said, shaking Burt's hand, surprised when he pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear:

'Thank you for saving my son.'

* * *

><p>Six simple words had thrown Blaine for a loop. When they got back to their apartment, and he told Kurt what his father had whispered, whilst they unpacked their things, the designer blanched for a brief moment, before smiling. Santana poked her head in about five minutes later, making herself known and asking Kurt if he was insane for going to Lima to forgive his father, but he just made the excuse that he needn't be holding onto grudges anymore, that he's trying to do this for himself, to get healthy and well again. If she'd had her way, he would never have had to gone through this, and she wishes she could tell him that everything will work out, but truth be told, she's not one to forgive as easily, and hopes that Burt Hummel sticks to his word, and never goes back on it... or she might have to unleash some of the old Santana Lopez onto him... Blaine decides to cook dinner that night, which frightens Kurt a little, considering the last time Blaine tried to cook, he and Wes almost burnt the apartment down. Brittany promises to help, and watch Blaine, and Kurt grabs the diet coke from the fridge, handing a glass to Santana, and happily toasting to whatever made up occasion they could think of.<p>

Santana tells them all about what she's been doing and how much it means to her, that they let her move back in, and Kurt tells her that she's always welcome here, no matter what. Brittany nods in agreeance, and they then decide to play a game. Santana comes up with a perfect idea... two years ago, they started a game of Monopoly, that got very strategic, but they never finished it. Blaine runs to the closet to get said board game, and bets Santana three hundred dollars that he will kick her arse. Brittany and Kurt know that they have the best Monopoly strategy of all, and agree to join in, only if the stakes are higher, and Blaine isn't throwing away money they need for rent and food and whatever else they have to take care of. He promises that it's worth it, and they set it up, Santana is the banker, and the dealer and Kurt knows this isn't going to end well. They're halfway through their very strategic game of _Monopoly_ when the apartment phone rings. Kurt rushes to answer it, leaving Brittany to guard his money. He is so surprised by the voice on the other end of the phone, that he almost drops it on the floor... the glass in his other hand... wasn't so lucky. The crash alerts the other three, who appear in the hallway, to Kurt standing stock still, phone in hand, staring at a wall. Then he says something, Brittany couldn't tell, but she thinks it was something about accepting a call, and leans against the wall...

* * *

><p>Blaine could not believe they were actually doing this. Santana looked furious, and Puck looked as if he'd rather be beating the shit out of someone, than here. Blaine, in a way, understands why Kurt needs to do this, he understands that he needs closure, but he can't understand why he had to come here to get it. Isn't it enough closure to know that they're in jail, behind bars and can never hurt anyone again? Walking through the state penitentiary in San Francisco, wasn't exactly what Blaine had in mind, when Kurt told them he was flying to California for work. Santana and Brittany had caught onto his plan, and demanded to be there, and Blaine was already going, whether or not he wanted to do this alone. Puck was absolutely appalled when he heard that Kurt was even <em>thinking <em>of doing this, but agreed to come along, and let Kurt finally get the answers and the closure that they all got two years ago. After they had been arrested, Puck had sent a letter to Sebastian saying that Kurt was never dead, that he was always alive, and they used that information to get him to confess where the others were. It was a plan that was risky, but it worked, and obviously he had received the letter, otherwise they wouldn't be here, and he wouldn't have called Kurt, to ask him to come and see him. They are led into a large room, with tables spread around, and visitors talking to their respective partner/siblings etc. Kurt spots Sebastian before the guard leading them, and walks slowly behind Santana, who sits down, Kurt beside her, Blaine on Kurt's right and Puckerman standing at the end of the table, right near Sebastian. He smiles, which annoys Blaine, the looks at Kurt.

'You look well, for a guy that's been dead two years,' Sebastian said

'You look like shit, for a guy that's been in prison two years,' Kurt replied, cold and detached, just the way Santana likes it

'I guess you heard the confession. I had to see you, my therapist says that I'm supposed to try and make amends with people I've hurt, and you were the one I hurt the most. I don't expect you to forgive me; I just needed you to know that,'

'I don't forgive you, but I don't hate you either. Holding onto that anger and hate, it takes too much energy. Energy I'd rather have planning my wedding, or designing clothes, or focusing on school. Truth is, what happened in highschool made me stronger: Stronger than Karofsky, stronger than Jesse, and stronger than you. I have everything I've worked for in my life, and so much more. I have almost everything I've fought so hard to get, and you have nothing. So if it's forgiveness you want, don't look to me, because you won't get it. This, is the last time, you will ever see any of us again. Thank you for the closure Sebastian, I can move on now. Enjoy the rest of your life in prison,' Kurt said, standing and walking back the way they were lead in

Puck held back for a moment, telling Sebastian that Kurt is a hell of a lot more forgiving than he is, and if he ever gets out, he better make sure that he doesn't come anywhere near them. Sebastian nods, and watches as they walk off, knowing that even though Kurt didn't forgive, him, (not that he was expecting it), that he can live out the rest of his sentence, with a clear conscience. Kurt suggested to the group going to a cafe to get lunch, which surprised them, because he was never usually this cheerful, and anyone that cheerful after visiting a prison has something seriously wrong with them. But Blaine played along, he was as happy as Kurt, talking about what they were going to do when school officially goes back, and how they're going to spend their weekends, and whether or not Brittany and Santana are getting back together, to which the Latina proceeded to chase Blaine around the park, almost tripping over some ducks, as Puck and Kurt watched on and laughed. Finn is going to be annoyed that Kurt didn't invite him along, but he's getting married in two weeks, so he can't expect to be gallivanting around America, fighting criminals, and looking after Kurt, when he has a fiancée who... well its Rachel. Reluctantly, they were all attending the wedding, and Kurt had agreed to be the best man, even though he hates the bride, and would rather sit in the guest section, than up at the table with Mercedes, Sam and Rachel's friends from NYADA who they _really _don't like. But, it's Finn's wedding, and Kurt is his brother, regardless of what's gone down between them in the past, it's something that Kurt would do.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back in New York on the tenth of September, there are three letters to Blaine from the record company he's signed with, and the new pictures from Kurt's line, that his publicist insisted they take and send out. Finn had left him thirteen messages on the answering machine about the wedding, and him being the best man, and needing to see him, and Kurt laughed at each one he listened to, getting weird looks from Blaine, blaming his brother for it, and laughing when Blaine rolled his eyes and went into the study. Kurt hadn't written his best-man speech, but he wasn't going to tell Finn that, the man is freaked out enough, without Kurt telling him that he hasn't written one of the most important speeches of the day. When the final message is finished, he goes to find his fiancée, who is staring at the screen of his laptop, with his mouth open, either surprised or shocked at something. Blaine turns to tell Kurt that his album hit number one, and Kurt pulls an envelope out of the top desk drawer. Blaine looks at him oddly, before taking the envelope and opening it, to reveal tickets to the basketball game that he had been talking about going to with Wes and David two months ago. Kurt just told him that he knew his album would go to number one, because it's him, and that he was waiting for the right time to surprise him. Blaine just hugged him, pressing kisses all over his face, and grabbing his phone to call Wes and David. Kurt laughed and headed back out to the lounge, almost running directly into Brittany, who was blushing and grinning.<p>

Kurt had gone to _Dinah's _to get coffee for their all night Monopoly tournament, which was still going. He hadn't expected to be there long, but just as he was turning to leave, Rachel walked into the door, smiling at him as she walked over to where he was waiting. He didn't want Blaine to come with him, because he wanted to prove that he was capable of getting the right coffee order, even though Blaine doesn't really drink it. Regardless, he let Rachel sit down; she is his sister-in-law, and smile at him. For a while, they didn't say anything, and he was wishing that his order would hurry up and arrive, so they wouldn't be sitting here, awkwardly trying to avoid one another. Kurt asked if Finn was with her, and she said no, that he was busy getting things in order at home. He didn't pry, didn't want to know anything else, but sitting here in silence is annoying, and if Santana had been working, it would have been the best ice-breaker. Rachel asked him about Blaine's album, and his fashion line, and Kurt answered her questions, finding himself slipping back into how it used to be, talking to Rachel back a long time ago when they used to be friends. But they're a whole world away now, and he's not sure why, but his ice cold exterior towards Rachel, may be cracking just a little. He's glad when his order is called, he shoots up out of the seat, and makes his way to the counter, paying and heading towards the door. He's about to exit when Rachel grabs him arm, lightly, but enough to get him to turn around.

'Do you think, if I hadn't of been so stupid back in highschool, that our friendship would still be intact?' Rachel asked, as she stood in front of her former friend, hand lightly resting on his arm, careful to avoid hurting him

'I don't know Rachel, maybe we'd still be friends... What do you want?' Kurt asked, not looking away from the coffee cups in his hands

'I want to fix this... I want to be your friend again... I want my 'best gay' back.' She replied

'Last time you said that, you stabbed me in the back Rachel... I can't trust you,'

'Please Kurt; just... let me show you... I want to be your friend, your sister-in-law'

'I'll think about it... I'm late for a very important game. Bye Rachel,' Kurt replied, throwing things into his bag, and heading out the door without another word

'Bye Kurt...' Rachel said softly

* * *

><p>Blaine practically pounced on him when he got back to the apartment, and he explained what had happened. Santana just took her coffee, told him to forget about it, and pulled him into the lounge, where Brittany handed him the dice, and told him that they were winning. Santana smirked, and fist-bumped Blaine and the game was back on... Only this time, Kurt knew what their next move would be...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter: Santana and Brittany spontaneously decide they're going to get married, and throw a gigantic party, that brings all the Troubletones, and former New Directions back together for the first time in years. The Warblers will be there too, and Blaine becomes the victim of a stalker. Kurt wonders if fashion is really the direction he wants to go, and decides to also major in business, deciding that he and Santana are going to open a company, that has a fashion line, a record company and much more. Rachel and Finn move to New York, and Quinn has some news for them all. Stay tuned. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.  
><strong>


	20. The One with the Spontaneous Spontaneity

**A/N: Hello. Long time no see. Yes, I still update this story, but it has been three months. To be honest, I have been a little stuck with this story. There was nothing in my head, that I could translate onto the page that made sense. But alas, i've had a wave of inspiration, which is why i've also been updating one of my other fictions, _When Love Hurts, _which is also a Klaine fic if you're in the mood to check out some of my other work. If you're new to this story, welcome and I hope you've check out the pre-quel _A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends_ before attempting to read this. If you're coming back, welcome back and I hope to be updating frequently, as this story is almost finished now. Enjoy and reviews are welcome. Thanks, JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: The One with the Spontaneous Spontaneity <strong>

**September 15****th**** 2012**

**7:00 am**

It was a spontaneous decision. Kurt and Blaine were woken up at seven that morning, by Santana and Brittany jumping on them, exclaiming that they were getting married, no ifs, ands or buts. Kurt sat up, rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes, his brain finally catching onto what Santana had just said, and reluctantly got out of bed, following the Latina woman into the lounge room, where she was grinning. Blaine appeared moments later, Brittany pulling his arm. They stood in the lounge, whilst Santana told them that she and Britt had planned everything. They have booked the hall at the University, and all of their friends were coming. Kurt couldn't believe that his best-friend, the girl who never thought she'd get married, could throw together the most extravagant wedding, in a mere four hours. Apparently, Santana had had the idea in her head since last week, but didn't think anything of it, until Brittany came home last night, and told her that she never wanted to be apart from the Latina. Kurt was happy for them, really he was. But it's only seven in the morning, and he really wants to sleep until at least nine. He's about to sneak back to get a nap, but Blaine grabs his hand. He grins innocently at his fiancée, who raises an eyebrow, and pulls Kurt into the kitchen, pinning him against the counter so he couldn't get away from them. He's deep into this, just like he is. Kurt shook his head, smiling and promising that he wasn't going to go back to bed, but that if Santana and Brittany wanted food, Blaine would need to let him get started. The shorter boy pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, desperately wanting to deepen it, but not getting the chance when Santana called to them. _Oh this is going to be one of those days... _Blaine thought to himself.

At nine, Quinn and Puck arrived at their apartment, followed by a couple of Britt's college friends, who were hairstylists. Santana smiled and followed them all into the apartment, talking happily with Quinn, who was grinning, holding Puck's hand tightly, which Kurt noticed as the mow hawked man cringed whenever she squeezed. Eventually, Quinn let go, and Blaine led her into the kitchen, giving Puck the chance to follow Santana and Kurt into the lounge where he sat down silently thanking the countertenor for getting Quinn to let go of his hand. Latisha, one of the girls who were doing Brittany and Santana's hairstyles entered the lounge, holding a black bag, and grinning. Santana smiled at her, asking for a moment, that she could set up in the ensuite. Latisha nodded, walking into the room. Santana rolled her eyes, but stood. Kurt would have asked, but this isn't the time to be getting people to have fights with one another. This is the time for people to be happy and excited because their friends are getting married. Kurt had gotten a text from Wes that he and the Warblers would be arrived by ten-thirty, but would be meeting them at the hall, rather than the apartment, no matter how much Nick says he wants to see it. Kurt chuckled and showed the text to Blaine, who just rolled his, eyes, but smiled. They love the Warblers, but they're so... _Warbler... _Kurt had a thought, and told Blaine, that he wondered if Wes was going to bring his gavel... _Mr. Bangy, _which they both know he still has. They both burst out laughing, so much that Kurt almost fell off the chair he was sitting on. Santana smiled because she hadn't heard Kurt's laughter for so long, that it made her laugh as well. Quinn and Puck also joined in, and eventually, everyone was laughing, even more so when Blaine explained what they had been laughing at in the first place.

'Never stop laughing Kurt. I love your laughter,' Santana said, as the two boys followed her out the door, and to the elevator that would take them to the waiting car

'I promise, I will try and laugh as much as possible. Now come on, we don't have much time. Brittany will be meeting you there. She'll be the one at the opposite end of the aisle, so we have to get you ready,' Kurt said, hugging Santana, grabbing Blaine's hand

'I'm nervous. I know it's spontaneous, and everything like that... but I'm shaking,' Santana said

'Don't be nervous. You and Britt are each other's perfect person. Don't ever forget that okay. I love you, and Blaine loves you. We all love you,' Kurt said, winking at the Latina.

* * *

><p><strong>September 17<strong>**th**** 2012**

It took him by surprise really, the text from the unknown number. Blaine had been sitting in class, listening to his professor talk about the background of Beethoven's Symphony Concerto, when he'd received the text. Columbia doesn't really have anything against people having cell phones in class, but the fact that Blaine actually _likes _class, is surprising to most. So much so, that the buzzing of his phone in his pocket surprises him. He pulls it out, placing on the desk beside him, and seeing the blocked number. It could be Kurt, trying to confuse him again, but he knows that his fiancée is in class at the moment as well and also that his phone is off, because he's tried to call before. Blaine doesn't know how this person got his number, but it's been happening on and off for about a week, and it's starting to freak him out. His friend, Lucas, thinks he could be the victim of a stalker, someone who remains anonymous, but knows more about him than even he does. This isn't good. The last thing he needs in his life is a crazy, mother fucking stalker. When his professor dismisses the class, Blaine calls tech support. He knows a couple of guys studying technology, who might be able to trace the number. They agree to meet up with him at Dinah's, and Blaine thanks them. He needs to get to the bottom of this, before it becomes something that ends up on the front of the Columbia Tribune... _Columbia sophomore, Blaine Anderson... Victim of Campus Stalker... _that would be the last thing he needs... especially right now... Finn is moving to New York with Rachel, and that's making Kurt a little... anxious... or agitated. Either way, they have to buy a new land-line, because the other one... well it's in a better place. Finn had called a couple of weeks ago, and left a message on their answering machine.

Something had been going on for a while, because the former football player had been dodging their calls, and coming up with different excuses not to hang out with them, and Blaine finally got the answer as to why, when he and Kurt got home from school and pressed play on the answering machine. At first, the message got lost in the swell of everything else that was going on, and he'd forgotten about it. But when he got home from work, Kurt was in the lounge studying with Sanny and Britt, and he wanted to re-listen to the messages, which in the end, would turn out to not be the smartest idea. As soon as he heard Finn's voice, Kurt appeared beside him, but it was the content of the message that saw his fiancée almost glare the phone to its death..._"Hey Kurt... I'm just calling to tell you the news. Rachel and I are moving to New York... I know this might be short notice, and you won't have enough time to hire body guards to track her down and shoot her if she comes within six inches of your apartment building, but it was sudden, and besides, we're on the other side of the city, near Julliard for Rachel. I have to commute on the subway for NYU, but it's better than nothing. I promise I'll try and keep her away from you, but you know Rachel... anyway, love ya bro. See ya soon," _Kurt glared at the phone... if that thing was a person, it would be hiding in the cupboard away from the wrath of Kurt Hummel and his all powerful glare... Blaine entered the kitchen where Kurt had moved closer to the phone, whistling a tune and found his fiancée glaring at their phone. Normally, this would surprise Blaine, but he'd gotten the same message on his cell earlier, and knew that Finn would have made all attempts to try and make this as easy for Kurt as possible... Of course, the only was this would ever be easy for Kurt was if it never happened.

'Do you think, if I threw the phone out the window, it would erase everything Finn just said, and make things go back to normal?' Kurt asked, turning to his fiancée, a contemplative look on his face

'Probably not babe,' Blaine replied chuckling

'Mmm... Maybe I'll do it, just to feel better...' Kurt replied, picking up the offending object and moving to the open kitchen window, casually dropping the home phone onto the bustling New York street below, smiling and clapping when it hit the sidewalk and smashed to a million pieces

'Ah, feel better?' Blaine asked, making a mental note to buy a new land-line

'Much, welcome home honey. How was work?' Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's cheek and moving to the dining room

* * *

><p><strong>September 15<strong>**th**** 2012**

**12:25pm**

Kurt was the best-man. Santana refused to have it any other way, and against his better judgement, Kurt had agreed. Blaine was in the wedding party for Brittany's side, but they were both standing beside their friends. Santana smiled, winking at Kurt who watched as she walked confidently up the aisle towards them, a smile on her face, the white, lace _Anderson Designs_ wedding dress flowing down her body. It had taken everything Kurt had to let Santana wear that dress, that hasn't even been released yet, and it was only because he knew how Santana was when she wanted something, and couldn't have it. Britt had gone for the less traditional fully white suit, claiming that she was like the "Ellen of Ellen and Portia". That had made them all laugh; mostly because it was just completely like something Brittany would say. Kurt hated to admit that Wes made a good celebrant. Apparently, he had gotten ordained online, so that he could perform Kurt and Blaine's wedding when they finally decide to get married. But he was more than happy to do Santana and Brittany's as a practice. Blaine had made Santana try to change her mind, but part of her wanted to see what Wes would do with the responsibility, and if he fucked up, then so be it. It's still going to be hers and Brittany's perfect day. Nothing and no one will ruin that. Not even Wesley stuffing up the one job that he has. In the back of the room, Rachel and Finn sit beside Mercedes and Sam, but neither of them is happy about it. Finn was invited, and obviously, Santana forgot to mention that Rachel wasn't invited. Nonetheless, she's here, and they should all make do with what they've got.

Wes begins by welcoming them all to the ceremony, making a joke about the spontaneity of the moment, but then explaining how it's so Santana and Brittany. Everyone chuckles, and the two women smile at one another, leading to the rest of them smiling. For the most part, Wes does a good job. He has little note cards in his pocket, and every now and then, checks them, but regardless, he does a good job. Up until he's supposed to announce them as married, and looks between them, before shrugging and introducing Mrs. And Mrs. Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce. Everyone cheers, as they share their first kiss as a married couple, and it's so euphoric that for a moment, Kurt wishes that it was him and Blaine getting married. He wonders what it's going to be like, and if it will change anything between them. Then he looks around at his friends: Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Puckerman, Nick and Jeff... and he realises that he shouldn't be afraid to go for what he wants anymore. That maybe finally, he will wake up tomorrow, and not be afraid of the world. Wes shouts to the room that the reception will be held at the Mess Hall of NYU, which had surprisingly been available, today of all days. Kurt and Blaine linked arms, and followed the wedding party out of the tent set up in the gardens, over to the waiting cars, that would take them to the location that Britt and Sanny had chosen for their wedding photos. At the edge of the garden, Kurt took a moment to turn around and look back at the small white tent that had been erected in the centre of the garden... _It's so unlike Sanny, but so like her at the same time... _he thought, kissing Blaine's cheek, before climbing into the car, leaning into Britt, who hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>September 17<strong>**th**** 2012**

Blaine met up with Harry and Kyle (the tech guys) at Dinah's at three, after his last class had finished. They asked him for his phone, which he reluctantly handed over, and ordered a coffee from Emilee, the waitress who always serves them. Santana wouldn't be working, she and Britt are still on their honeymoon, having only been married on Tuesday, and they were still celebrating. They decided to go to Hawaii, which Santana's mother had been happy to give them as a gift. Blaine flipped through his music textbook, whilst the tech guys did their thing with his phone. He's hoping he can track the number and find the person who is sending him these messages, without having to worry Kurt or Sanny or Brittany about it. That's the last thing he wants, to worry people about things that he doesn't think are that big of a deal yet. Finally, about ten minutes later, Kyle handed him back his phone and a piece of paper, with a number, name and address on it, before the two stood, grabbing their computers, and left. Blaine watched them go, stunned, but twirled the paper in his fingers, standing to pay at the counter, before heading back to the apartment. He finally could contact this... _Jake Kingsley_ who had been texting him from a blocked number... Kurt thinks it's funny, the guy texting him things... things that Kurt would never have the guts to send to Blaine, for fear of who might be reading over his shoulder. But this guy, this anonymous guy, who to be honest is kind of scaring Blaine, was sending him dirty messages, and Kurt finds it funny. Regardless, he can finally put an end to it, because he's uncomfortable getting those kinds of messages from anyone other than Kurt... _Mmm... Maybe I should start sending my fiancée something dirty? _Blaine thought, smirking to himself, pulling up Kurt's number.

When he got to the apartment, Kurt was talking to the police just inside the doorway. Blaine caught his eye, and ran to him, pulling him into a hug, asking what the hell was going on. He took a look around the apartment. Nothing had really been touched, other than the pictures they have spread sporadically around the apartment, and their bedroom. Kurt had come home to the door kicked open and immediately called the police. What he had found inside, was even weirder. All the pictures of Kurt and Blaine, or Blaine and the girls had been taken, and cut up. It was just Blaine, and a collage spread on the floor of pictures, with the words '**Soon we'll be together JK' **written on a piece of paper in the middle of all the cut up photos of Blaine. Kurt subtly nodded towards their bedroom, and Blaine pushed past the police and into the room. It was completely destroyed; their pictures from highschool, anything that had him and Kurt... or him and another person in it... everything. The room was in shambles, nothing was neat and tidy, the way they had left it this morning. Blaine remembered the piece of paper that Kyle had given him, and ran back out to the detective talking to Kurt, handing it to him. Kurt looked up at him, curiously and silently asked him what the hell was going on. The detective asked for Blaine's phone, and walked away from the two a little, pulling out his own phone and making a call. Blaine turned to Kurt, pulling him a little into the lounge.

'Remember that blocked number that has been sending me all those messages?' Blaine asked

'Blaine... what's going on?'

'I found out whom that the number belongs to. His name is Jake Kingsley. He's a senior at Columbia, but he's the TA in one of my classes. I've only ever spoken to him once, but he was really... I don't think intense is the right word to use. It freaked me out, but he must have gotten my number off the class registrar. His initials Kurt... he's been in our apartment,' Blaine said, as the detective called them back over

'This isn't the first time this guy has done something like this. Last year, he started stalking a sophomore who was in one of his lectures. Of course, the outcome wasn't so happy. Two weeks later, the boy he was stalking was found beaten in his dorm room for turning him down. We're going to make sure that doesn't happen, but we need your help,' Detective Collins said, and Blaine felt Kurt grip his hand tightly

* * *

><p><strong>September 18<strong>**th**** 2012**

In amongst everything else that had been going on, Blaine's stalker still stalking him, Santana and Brittany returning from their honeymoon, and being dragged into the drama, and Finn and Rachel moving to New York, Kurt hadn't had time to just be alone. So he took the time off from class to go to the student association and talk to one of the student assistants about taking up another course. He and Santana had this pipe dream, about opening their own company, that consists of a fashion company, a record company, and a shares company. They had both agreed to pick up a business course, whilst keeping their current majors as well, but Kurt had been thinking about maybe dropping fashion all together. Maybe he isn't doing what he _really _wants to be doing. He knows what Blaine would say. Blaine would tell him to do whatever he thinks will make him happy, and that makes him wonder if dropping fashion would disappoint him. He knows that it would. Deep down, he knows that, and he also knows that he and Santana can also start a successful business, and with Finn taking classes at NYU now, in the music production major, he could run the record company. They could call the company... _Hudmel-Lopez and Co. _Kurt smiled at the thought, explaining all this to the student assistant, who looked at him like he was crazy, but explained that he could pick up the extra business major, provided he doesn't drop any other courses, in order to make up the credit points he'd need to complete his degree. Kurt nods, thanking the girl, and taking the new class schedule, heading to the student union to pick up the books he would need, and bumping into Santana and Quinn, who were having coffee.

Since the wedding, Quinn had been trying to come up with a way to tell them all that she and Noah were going to have a baby, but it never seemed like the right time. She tried to tell them at Sanny and Britt's reception, but the day wasn't about her, and she didn't want to steal the spotlight, no matter how much Brittany was forcing her to talk. So she had been keeping it to herself, but it was eating her up, not having her best-friends know this magical change in her life. Finally, Quinn sat them down, took both of their hands, and told them that she's four months pregnant. Santana reacted first, cheering and standing to pull her into a hug. Kurt wasn't so enthusiastic about the news, but hugged her and congratulated her regardless. He was quiet for the rest of the afternoon, whilst Sanny and Quinn just chatted, about what the blonde was expecting motherhood to be like, and that Puck was already doting over their child, and it isn't even born yet. A million thoughts were flying through Kurt's head... he couldn't get over the fact that they're only nineteen, and still in college... how can they support a child? They can barely support themselves... he couldn't say anything, and he didn't want to cause problems between himself and his friends, but ever since Santana and Brittany had gotten married, he'd been seeing the world differently. He wanted to wait until he and Blaine had finished college, and had a nice life before getting married... or having children... and he knows that he doesn't have a say in how his friends live their lives, and he's truly happy for Quinn and Puck... but a small part of him wants to tell her that she's making a mistake... only that small part of him that is still learning to heal.

'Quinn, I think it's fantastic. I know that Puck will make a fantastic father. Kurt and I have decided to start a company. We just picked up a business unit,' Santana said, adding to the good news pool

'It seems like our lives are finally worth something. Right Kurt?' Quinn asked

'What? Oh yes, it's wonderful. Excuse me; I have to meet Blaine and Detective Collins. I'll keep you posted Sanny. Congratulations Quinn, tell that to Noah for me too,' Kurt said, hugging them both, before heading out of the student union

'So Quinn, any ideas for names yet?' Santana asked.

* * *

><p>The last thing Kurt expected when he walked in the door to their apartment was for it to be dark, and silent. He hung his coat up, and placed his bag on the table in the hall, before heading into the kitchen. Blaine was sitting in the lounge, lights off, just staring straight ahead, but he looked almost afraid, and unkempt. Kurt walked towards him, and didn't have time to head Blaine's warning, before he felt, was he could obviously tell was a gun, pressed into his spine. For some reason, he wasn't afraid. It shocked him so much that he almost forgot that this psycho was holding an object that could kill him against his back, until he saw Blaine shoot to his feet, but stop when Jake pointed the gun towards him. Kurt's self-defense knowledge kicked in, and whilst he doesn't know how effective it would be for gun play, he knows it will hopefully disarm the stalker that the police will be very interested in catching. Without thinking, he swung his elbow back as hard as he could, hearing Jake grunt and stumble, giving Kurt time to swing around and kick him. Jake was shorter than him, but by the looks of it, more athletically inclined. Blaine was gaping at his fiancée, who just moved to stand in front of him, wanting so badly to turn and hug him. But he didn't get the chance, because Jake bounced back, and stood, picking up the gun, and Kurt tried to think of a way to prevent them from getting shot. Blaine stepped out from behind him, raising his hands, trying to talk to Jake, negotiate with him, but the TA wouldn't listen. Kurt reacted in seconds, pushing Blaine out of the way, and taking the full impact of the bullet to his shoulder, relief flowing through him when the door burst open, and the police ran inside, followed by Brittany and her friend Trish from school. Kurt tried to make light of the situation, by giving her a thumbs up, before falling back onto the floor, hand on his shoulder. Blaine sat up, helping to stem the flow of the blood, and telling Kurt that he's an idiot for doing that. The countertenor just leaned up so that he could kiss Blaine, and smiled.<p>

The paramedics loaded Kurt up onto the stretcher, his shoulder strapped, and the pain medication taking over. Blaine went with Kurt to the hospital, whilst Brittany and Santana who had arrived home moments later, helped the police finish their investigation. It wasn't the perfect way to end a week that started with Brittany and Santana getting married, but at least no one was dead. Kurt closed his eyes, and slipped into a coma state on the way to the hospital, and Blaine didn't leave his side the whole time, except when he went into surgery, and Santana had to practically hold him back to prevent him from going in with the doctors. Dr. Paul had come by the hospital to see how Kurt was recovering a week later, and Blaine pulled him aside to ask what the hell had gone on in Kurt's head. Dr Paul looked over at Kurt, who was laughing with Finn and Puck at a joke one of them had told, and then back to Blaine, he placed an open hand on the tenors shoulder and smiled at him.

'For the first time since I first met Kurt, I truly believe that he is unafraid of the world anymore. Taking that bullet for you, not breaking down when he felt the gun against his back... Blaine not many people can take that, but Kurt... especially after everything he's been through, did all of that, and you know why?'

'Why?' Blaine asked

'Because you saved him Blaine. You saved him when he needed to be saved, and he did the same for you. He isn't afraid anymore. He told me that himself, and I guarantee you, that if he is afraid, it won't be because of what happened to him in highschool. Congratulations Blaine, and I'm glad that you're both okay. I'll see you on Wednesday,' Dr Paul replied, tipping his hat to the occupants of the room, before exiting, Kurt just winking at his fiancée, who was grinning and trying not to cry with joy...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter: The gang prepare for their junior years, by finally settling on where they want to see themselves heading. Kurt and Blaine make a decision regarding their relationship, that reunites the Hudmels, Troubletones, Warblers and New Directions members. We skip ahead to December, and to Christmas, where the gang decide that this year, they're going to bring in 2013 in the apartment, with just them, talking about the past and the future. Flash-forwards and Flashbacks ensue... Stay Tuned. Thanks and Enjoy. See you next week... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.  
><strong>


	21. The One with the Flashbacks and Forwards

**A/N: Wow. Hello. How are we all going? I've been uploading a lot for my other story, _The Abandoned Child _a lot lately, and I had a sudden wave of inspiration for this story. This is probably either the second, or third-last chapter. It's been almost a year since I last updated, but things just built up and got in the way, and I've been going through some personal stuff, so I finally managed to just sit down and type. This is still one of my favourite stories, and I'm hoping to upload the last two/or three chapters in the next two-three weeks. I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's been so long (to all the old readers) and welcome/back (to everyone). Thanks. Read and Review. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: The One with the Flashbacks <strong>

**and Flash-Forwards**

**December 20****th**** 2012**

**Penthouse Apartment**

**New York City, New York**

Their second Christmas in the apartment isn't going to be a grand affair. Santana and Brittany have already made their plans, and demanded that Kurt and Blaine follow them. Whilst neither of them have a problem with it, this does cause an issue with Finn, who had wanted to spend at least a couple of hours with his brother on Christmas Day, before he and Rachel head back to Ohio to see Burt and Carole. Kurt had promised that he would catch up with Finn before he left, and that should he decide once and for all that he wants to be with Rachel, then she would have to work extra hard at being a nicer person. Their winter break has already started, and Kurt, Santana and Quinn are out shopping for their respective others, and members of their groups. Quinn is seven months pregnant, and says that she's already ready to push this baby out. Given her history, Kurt would have thought she'd rather not be giving birth to a baby again, but people change, and Kurt has accepted that. He accepted that a while ago. Whilst they're out, they bump into a few of their friends from school, respectively from NYU and Columbia. Kurt just smiles and nods along in the background, whilst Santana talks to Emilee from work, and Mandy from their Culture of Business class. Surprisingly, they've made a ground-breaking move forward on their business endeavours, and Finn is even excited about joining Hudmel-Lopez and Co when it's up and launched. Blaine thought they were crazy at first, but now that they've made a headway, he can see that this is something they're both really passionate about, and he supports that. Kurt even offered to let Blaine use the recording studio, sending his fiance a wink, which turned into… well what it always turns into. Santana is talking about her classes she's considering for Junior Year, and whether or not she should drop Enterprise and take Advanced Business Management, to make up for what she missed this year. Kurt has changed classes so many time, he doesn't know what he's doing, but he's still got seven months to figure it out.

When they get back to the apartment, Blaine is putting the finishing touches on their Christmas tree, and Kurt knows… he can feel that Wes and David are in their apartment, and he is proven right, when the two former Head Council Members jump out from behind the couch, and pull Kurt into a hug. He chuckles and punches Wes' shoulder, before moving to put his bags in the bedroom. He and Blaine had decided to not tell Wes and David that they're not going to Westerville for Christmas this year, because they want to have their second Christmas in New York, different from last year. _Better _than last years. David follows Santana into the kitchen, talking to the girl about some of the Troubletone's, and whether or not Sam is still a part of that group. Kurt hasn't talked to Sam in a while, he and Mercedes have been "tearing up LA" according to the blog that Santana reads. But regardless of the fact, he's still getting over the whole 'Warbler Ambush 2012' attack that they regaled them with when Kurt and Blaine went back to Westerville in October for Wes' brother's birthday. Kurt didn't understand why they were going to Wes' _brother's _birthday, but Blaine told him that being the gavel wielding idiot that he is, he wants his friends there, so he doesn't have to deal with his brother's friends. Daniel Montgomery isn't that bad. He's a couple of years older than they are, but he isn't that bad, from what Kurt has seen of him. He seems to like Wes enough, but regardless, when they went back to Dalton, to catch up with their old friends, and meet up with Wes and David, of course, the Warblers had already planned an ambush hadn't they, and of course, Blaine had said yes, because anything to do with the Warblers (or Kurt), he would say yes to. They're just lucky no one got arrested this time… but that's another flashback for later. When they walked into the kitchen, Quinn immediately took a seat on one of the bar stools, stating that her back and feet were killing her. Puck was out with Finn, apparently helping him to move some more stuff up from Lima, so he won't be back till later, but Blaine demanded that Quinn stay, hang with them, and watch some movies. She's more than welcome to crash in the guest room as well. Wes and David are sitting opposite them, on the floor near the tree, and Kurt notes Wes eying the presents, and raises his eyebrow, hip jutted out to the side, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. Blaine is grinning, and the girls are just watching with amusement.

'Wesley Uriah Jackson Montgomery, what do you think you're doing?' Kurt asked, keeping the same stance whilst forcing himself not to laugh, as Wes' eyes widened and David burst out laughing, spluttering on '_Uriah'_.

'I was just looking Kurt,' Wes said, his own smirk on his face

'David, you think I don't know your middle names too. Do not make me use them,' Kurt said, and David sat up straight, like he'd just been scolded, and looked at them grinning guiltily

'Sorry Kurt,' he said softly, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Kurt turned to head back into the kitchen…. _Sometimes it's fun to mess with their friends… _Kurt thought, smirking to himself, sending Blaine a wink from the doorway.

* * *

><p>They were in the middle of making plans for their Christmas Eve celebrations, when there was a knock on the door. Kurt was the one who moved to open it, greeting his brother cheerfully, as he entered the apartment, carrying a large bag filled with wrapped presents. He moved over to the tree, and sat the bag down, before turning to hug Blaine, Santana and Brittany, who then proceeded to help Finn unload the presents under the tree. It was wrong of him to think that Kurt would be heading back to Lima for Christmas, and he knew that the only way to avoid an argument, was to do this, bring presents over before Christmas Eve, and spend it together, before going to the airport and catching a flight back to Ohio. Blaine handed him a non-alcoholic cider, to which Santana groaned, wanting it to be alcoholic, but knowing that she'd rather not be arrested for underage drinking, smiled and clinked her glass together with the others, as they say around the first place, TV playing Christmas movies in the background whilst they talked. Wes was the one who brought up the time at Dalton when Blaine and Kurt had decided to go all out for their Christmas, and decorated Sanchez house with so many decorations, the faculty didn't know what to do with themselves. Finn had chuckled, and said something about it being 'so like Kurt', earning him a whack on the shoulder, but a laughing Kurt. David brought up the time that Blaine had sung <em>Baby, It's Cold Outside <em>at the Warbler's Christmas dinner, and had Nick help him out, regardless of the meaning behind the song. Kurt had found it amusing anyway, and he knew Blaine's didn't mean it any other way than romantically. Santana and Brittany told them about the first ever New Directions Glee meeting, and Kurt looked back on the moment, back before everything that happened, happened, and smiled slightly, listening content as Santana talked about it.

Kurt was sitting in the arm chair by the bookcase, in the middle of their large lounge room, with a small gift resting on his knee. He had brought it for Finn, having missed the opportunity to give him something different. His brother looked at him, surprised, but took the present, and opened it, looking up at Kurt with shock and emotion that he doesn't think he's even seen Finn display. Kurt had given him a silver watch, the one that Finn had pointed out a couple of months ago, and talked about buying. It took him a moment, before he noticed that it wasn't from a store, but it was from Kurt's own personal line. He pulled his brother in a hug, laughing when Kurt told him that he was breaking him, and put the watch on, noting the inscription on the back of the clock face. He thanked Kurt, and promised that his gift isn't something he won't like. Kurt doesn't care what Finn had gotten him, because all he wants is his brother, and he has that, and it's surreal, but it's true. Blaine, Santana and Brittany were preventing David and Wes from opening the presents they had located with their names on them when they re-entered the lounge, noticing the tender moment between brothers. Kurt smiled up at them, and rolled his eyes when Wes complained that Finn got to open his presents before Christmas Eve, before being hit by Santana. Blaine just watched the interaction, remembering how last year was so different, but coming to New York for Christmas was the start of a great thing. Finn stood, noting that he would have to leave if he wants to get his plane on time, and headed towards the door, Kurt close behind him, Blaine beside Kurt, and the girls and Wevid gathered in the hall.

'Thank you Kurt, for everything. I wish I could spend Christmas with you guys. I love you bro,' Finn said as they hugged one another, as they ushered Finn out the door

'You're going to miss your flight. Text me when you land, just so I know you're safe,' Kurt replied softly, snuggling up to Blaine, who was shaking Finn's hand, smiling

'I promise. You take care of one another okay?' Finn said, forcing the tears back that were threatening to overflow

'Always Finn. Always,' Wes said, and waved, watching until Finn disappeared in the elevator, before closing the door and returning to the lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25<strong>**th**** 2012**

**Penthouse Apartment**

**New York City, New York**

Wes and David, of course, were the first two awake on Christmas morning. Blaine was woken up by them loudly banging on the door, but decided against leaving the warm bed that Kurt was currently waking up in. They spent about thirty minutes, just being together, and making love, before they got up, and headed out to the lounge, where Wes, David, Santana and Brittany were all waiting, the girls with a cup of coffee in their hands, and Kurt without a shirt on. It's been happening more and more lately, if he comes home from school and works out in their home gym for a while, or when he wakes up in the mornings… Santana just smiles at him, barely noticing the scars that still line Kurt's trim body. He's been good, the medication is slowly being reduced, and Dr. Paul hasn't been by in almost four months. Blaine seems to be extremely happy with Kurt's progress as well, and has decided to put all the hard work that he and Kurt have done together, into planning their wedding. Quinn and Santana had at first, been reluctant, but then Blaine had some great ideas, and they let him help organise the day. Kurt was just content to sit back and let them handle it, after all, he and Santana had their own roles to play. He's designing, she's planning, and Blaine is singing, with some of the Warblers performing as well. Eventually, they know they're going to have to commit completely to something, but right now, they're dreaming. Wes is the first one to open his gift, from Kurt and Blaine (he spends ten minutes arguing about how he used to get a present _individually _instead of together), before his mouth drops open and he's gaping at the two boys. Tickets to Paris, for him and his girlfriend Charlotte. Blaine just grinned, knowing that his Aunt and Uncle had something to do with it as well. David was next, opening one from Santana and Brittany, which was a monogrammed sweatshirt that he had been wanting. He thanked them, and smiled. Blaine wanted to go last, so Brittany went next, receiving a lovely dolphin pendant and a new phone from Santana, and a voucher to Kurt's first showing of his fashion line when it opens next year. She thanks them all, before handing Sanny her gift, making her wife laugh as she opens the box to reveal the small bracelet that she'd thought she'd lost years ago, that Brittany had actually found at her parents house. Kurt got a signed copy of Blaine's first album, _oh he thinks he's so clever _Kurt thought smirking as his fiancée winked at him, and tickets to the revival of one of his favourite Broadway shows. He kissed Blaine, hoping that what he got for him, would be equal to the gift Blaine had given him. The tenor took the boxes from Wes, noting Kurt's neat scripture on the first, smaller box. He opened it, and pulled out a blank piece of paper, that opened to be Kurt's school results. But what he didn't notice, until he looked closer, is Kurt's handwriting, beside the box that told him his classes for Junior Year, was a small note saying that Hudmel-Lopez and Co was being built and that Kurt's fashion line had taken off, and that Kurt was taking them both back to Milan. Blaine just stared at him, before smiling brightly, and hugging him tightly. When they finally got back to present opening, Blaine took his time, and he could tell it was annoying them, because they kept looking at him and glaring. Finally, when he tore the paper off, he noticed a folder. It wasn't anything fancy, just a basic manila folder, it was the contents that made this the best Christmas ever.

He stared at the folder for a couple more seconds, before Santana demanded to know what it was. Blaine looked over at her, a large smile on his face, tears in his eyes, and handed it to her. There were three pages. The first one, stated that they now officially own this penthouse. The second, is a half filled out, name change form for when they get married, to which Santana noted that Kurt had hyphenated their last names, and the third, was a letter from Dr. Paul, stating that Kurt has passed all the required tests, and that he no longer needs medication, which was followed by a letter from Kurt, and a ticket… two tickets, for Blaine to go back to Westerville to see his family and be with the Warblers for New Years. He knows that to most people, these wouldn't mean that much, but to him, from Kurt, they mean the world. Kurt is finally off of all his medication, and Dr. Paul, who will still be seeing Kurt twice a week, (just in case), has given him the all clear. That, on top of the fact that Kurt has made a choice regarding their relationship and their future, makes him feel giddy inside. It also makes him want to get married right now, but he knows they're waiting. Kurt's career and the business has just taken off, and he's going about his album, and school and they've got so much to look forward to, and even though Blaine probably won't end up going back to Westerville for New Year's (because Santana has "plans" _oh god) _he likes the fact that Kurt is okay with him going back to Westerville, even without him. There is silence, and then Blaine is pulling Kurt down beside him, and peppering soft kisses all over the exposed parts of his skin.

'Thank you Kurt Hummel. I love you so very much baby,'

'I love you too Blaine. Thank you for saving me,' Kurt replied, taking Blaine's face in his hands, and pressing a kiss to his lips

'Thank you for being you, for letting me save you. For letting me all the way in,' Blaine replied in a whisper, not that it mattered, the other four had left the room anyway

'Forever Unstoppable is what we are babe. Always and Forever,'

* * *

><p><strong>December 31<strong>**st**** 2012**

**Penthouse Apartment**

**New York City, New York**

Santana wanted this New Years to be special. She wanted Blaine to perform at the huge party they throw every year, but Blaine wasn't a part of the line-up, even though he should've been. But regardless, watching the event on TV was fine for them. Besides, you'd be stupid to go out at this time of night in New York. Apparently, Santana's _grand plan_ involves them watching the ball drop on TV, eating junk food, and playing board games, or just talking. To Kurt, this is the best idea anyone has had for New Years, since they were back in highschool, and had to sit through Rachel's awful parties. Regardless, his three friends (plus Wes and David, who are out at the moment… he doesn't know whether they will get back through the crowds), looked for comfortable on the floor, spread out around the place, and laughing happily. Brittany smiles at him, the blonde girl moving to curl up to him on the couch, Kurt just resting his head on her shoulder, as they watch Santana and Blaine set up the karaoke on the Wii, with the Latina stating that she's going to beat Blaine to a pulp with her singing. He smirks, and winks at Kurt. He had told Finn, that he would come to the wedding, but it would depend on his schedule. Finn understood, and even though he wants Kurt there, he understands that it would be difficult for him to go back to Lima. Regardless, it doesn't scare Kurt, going back, it might be nice….

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH-FORWARD<br>**_

_**February 12**__**th**__** 2013**_

_**Lima Ohio**_

_**Finn and Rachel's Wedding**_

_**Lima Gardens**_

_Kurt and Blaine hurried into the tent where Finn and Puck were sitting around, ignoring the shouts of people and the cameras. This isn't his day. He and Blaine knew that coming here would attract attention, and being in the spotlight doesn't help. Blaine shook the taller boy's hand, and fist-bumped Puck, before kissing Kurt's cheek and heading off to find Sam and Artie. Kurt helped Finn with his tie, patting his shoulder, and reminding him that no matter what his feelings on the matter are, he's going to be sitting in the audience supporting him. Puck had managed to leave the two brother's to talk, knowing that Kurt just being here is a feat in itself. Finn is about to ask Kurt if he'd still consider taking Puck's place as best-man, when Burt enters the tent, Carole beside him. The four of them just watch each other, and then it's Kurt, who steps forward to hug Carole, and tell her that she looks amazing. She thanks her step-son and pats his cheek lightly, before moving over to help Finn with something. Burt just stands awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He and Kurt have been talking, but it hasn't gone past the awkwardness of a hey every now and then when Finn forces them to talk. Which is why Kurt surprises himself when he pulls his father into a hug, arms wrapping around him, pressing his face into Burt's shoulder, and before the man can comprehend what's happening, Kurt has pulled back, straightening his jacket, and leaving the three alone to find Blaine. Burt looked around, before he broke out into a smile, and Carole just hugged Finn, whilst the taller boy nodded towards his step-father. _

_Kurt finds his fiancée talking to Sam, Artie and Mike, and wraps an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek softly, before immersing himself in the conversation. Mercedes, Tina and Artie's girlfriend Laurel watch from a distance, small smiles on their faces, and Kurt smiles back, which he thinks almost sends the girls into shock. Blaine is watching, understanding that this is something that needs to happen sooner, rather than later. Sam shows Kurt that photo of him and Mercedes, and their vacation to Mawi a couple of months ago, and it genuinely has Kurt interested to see. So much so, that later, before they enter the gazebo where the ceremony is taking place, he stops for a moment, taking Blaine's hand, and pulling him into a change tent. Blaine looks confused, especially when Kurt gets down on one knee, and pulls an envelope out of his pocket, smiling cheerfully, but with a smirk on his face._

'_Blaine, will you please accept this letter and it's contents, and me for all that I am, and all you make me?' Kurt asked, and Blaine knelt down in front of him, taking the letter, opening it and gaping, looking up at Kurt in shock_

'_This… is our wedding invitation… with a date and a location,' Blaine said_

'_Yes thank you captain obvious. Santana wanted to tell you, but I wanted to keep it a surprise. What do you think? Should we send out the 'save the date' cards?' Kurt asked_

'_Yes Kurt… yes we should,' Blaine replied, kissing him happily, pocketing the invitation._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New Year. Brittany and Santana threw streamers at the four boys sitting around the lounge, laughing and chuckling with one another, whilst Kurt just watched Wes and David join in, and Blaine stand on the coffee table. It was like another day in the Dalton common room, Blaine standing on furniture, Wes and David leading the charge, and the joyfulness that just radiates from having Sanny and Britt in the room. Kurt is taking photos, and manages to catch a few good ones of them giggling, before Brittany steals the camera and begins snapping pictures of Kurt, who tries to hide, behind his hand, but just prompting Santana to take more pictures of him. Outside, there is fireworks, and people cheering, but in here… there is family, and laughter, and Kurt teaming up with Blaine against Wes and David, whilst the girls form their own team in a game of Monopoly at their dining room table. It's the perfect way to bring in 2013… the perfect way to do everything…eventually, they all collapsed around the lounge, falling asleep at about three in the morning. When the sun woke them all five hours later, Santana made it her mission to wake Wes, much to David's amusement, just watching, having had no luck in that very activity over the course of time he's known Wes. Blaine is the next one awake, helping Brittany to make coffee, and Kurt just watches as David and Santana try to wake the still sleeping Wes. Kurt just stands, grabs a glass of water, tips it on the former Head Warbler's head, and laughs when he shoots up, looking around the room, and spotting Kurt, hip jutted out to one side, empty glass in his hand, smirk on his face. He just smiles.

Santana and Kurt had snuck off later that day, into the study behind closed doors, and Blaine wanted to know what they were up to, but every time he tried to get into the study, Santana would come out, cross her arms, and glare at him. He eventually gave up, going back to the lounge with his guitar and just jamming, making up stupid songs about Wes sitting in a chair, David chewing on a pen lid, and Brittany and Lord Tubbington. Next month, they're going back to Lima for Rachel and Finn's wedding, and as much as Santana protests against it, she also says that it's going to be good to catch up with some of the other Troubletone's she hasn't seen in a while. Blaine agreed with her, and also with Wes, when he mentioned that they'd be able to catch up with the Warblers. January 1st isn't a significant day for them in particular, despite it being New Year's Day, they don't really have anything else planned. However, David and Wes decide they want to go outside, and see what is happening in the city. Blaine just wishes them luck, tells them not to die in the heard of people that would come here just for the same occasion, and goes back to trying to come up with a song. The two former Warbler's are amused by the sounds Brittany is cooing to her cat, watching the blonde as she feeds him and talks to him in that baby voice that people use when they're talking to children. David is not the first person who would stand up and say that he's emotional about everything, but seeing the normality flowing through Blaine, and the smile that lights up his face when Kurt comes out of the study _finally, _making himself comfortable on the chair beside Blaine, listening to him write music, eyes focused on no one else, he can easily admit that he feels a wash of pride, love, and happiness, and maybe that sparkle in his eye is a happy tear, threatening to run down his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH-FORWARD<br>**_

_**March 18**__**th**__** 2014**_

_**Prescott Hotel**_

_**New York City**_

_Burt knocked on the door to his son's hotel room. He wasn't surprised that it was Santana who answered, and he wasn't surprise that she didn't leave the room when he entered. Kurt had the penthouse room, obviously, and Blaine was in Wes and David's room getting ready. Burt had to admit, that his son looks more grown up now, on his wedding day, than in all the other moments in his life. It had been a long road, back to this point in their lives. Burt and Carole had been surprised when Finn had come back to Lima to visit, and brought with him, Kurt and Blaine's wedding invitation. Carole just watched Burt, as he went through every emotion possible, and knew that he wouldn't miss this for the world. Kurt smiled softly at his father, putting his watch on, and straitening his jacket, letting Burt help fix his tie, and pat his shoulder, resting his hand there for a moment, before he pulled Kurt in for a hug. It was a hug for the ages, its three years' worth of hugs, tucked into one special moment, shared between father and son on this special day. Not only is it his wedding day, but it's his and Blaine's four year anniversary. Brittany watched, standing beside Santana as Burt and Kurt reunited in one of the tenderest moments they've gotten to experience. Downstairs, in the ballroom, guests are lining the rows… former Warblers, the Troubletones, and the New Directions. Yes, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Artie, Mike… they're all downstairs, all come out to support Kurt and Blaine, on the promise from Santana that she would kill them if they said or did anything. Even Mr Schuester is here with Emma… and Sue. Regardless of the past, they're all Forever Unstoppable, and especially today, as Santana jokingly curses Burt for making Kurt's eyes red from the happy tears. He just smiles, and thanks his father for coming. Burt apologizes for everything, and promises that he'll always be here for Kurt… whenever he wants, or needs him. He'll work even harder to get their relationship back._

_Kurt just smiles, nodding._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter: We're skipping forward again. Yay. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany start their senior years of college. With each of them turning twenty-one, there are plenty of opportunities for parties. Kurt gets the opportunity of a lifetime, to participate in New York Fashion Week, and Blaine gets the chance to open for one of the biggest bands in the world. Quinn gives birth to a beautiful baby boy, and Kurt and Blaine discuss getting married before he goes on Tour. In a week, Santana, Brittany and the rest of their friends and family gather in New York to watch two of their favourites _finally _tie the knot. General college fluff, as Wes, David and some of the other Warblers take over the Columbia campus with Blaine for Freshmen Orientation Week 2013. Flashbacks include: Kurt and Blaine's three year anniversary, Quinn's struggles with pregnancy, and Finn and Rachel's relationship woes. Stay tuned. Thanks, and Enjoy. Read and Review. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


End file.
